Trevor es Snape
by Trevor es Snape
Summary: El sexto año de Harry Potter como nunca lo habías visto. Un fic escrito por cuatro autoras distintas, lleno de aventuras, romances, drama, traiciones y... humor, mucho humor. No sigue HBP ni DH. R&R!
1. Semana 1 de Allara Sephards

**Disclaimer:** El mundo de Harry Potter y sus personajes pertenecen a Rowling. Krysta Darkwoolf pertenece a Lynx-Luna, Andrew Darkwoolf es patrimonio de la humanidad, aunque Lynx-Luna jure que también es suyo; Keith Moore es de Sidhe, Fergus de HJ y Michael Varadon de Kakumei.

**TES.** Trevor es Snape es el nombre de una saga de fanfictions escrita entre varias personas. En el profile puedes encontrar la web con la historia más avanzada, banda sonora de cada personaje, foro, twitter…

**La historia**. Este tomo independiente (TES III) cuenta la historia escrita en primera persona de cuatro chicas durante el sexto curso de Harry Potter en Hogwarts. Se trata de Allara Sephards, Ravenclaw de quinto (Lynx-Luna); Paige Wallace, Slytherin de séptimo (Sidhe); Marya Wells, Ravenclaw de quinto (Kakumei) y Faith Thomas, Gryffindor de sexto (HJ). Cada historia tiene sus propios personajes y cada una de las chicas vive unas aventuras diferentes durante el curso, pero todas se relacionan entre ellas y mediante la lectura de las cuatro historias podrás enterarte de todo lo que pasa en Hogwarts. La publicación es por semanas (de las que hay 19) y actualizaremos los viernes o sábados.

**Orden de lectura. **Puedes leer los personajes en el orden que quieras, pero te recomendamos que si tienes uno favorito leas ese antes para no encontrarte spoilers en las semanas de las otras chicas. En las semanas en que esto pase muy claramente intentaremos advertirlo.

Disfruta la lectura. :)

* * *

**Semana 1 de Allara Sephards**

— **Lunes, 1 de Septiembre ****—**

Se ha acabado el verano. Y odio que se acabe el verano. Porque vale, Hogwarts es muy divertido y todo eso, y están todos mis amigos, y las locuras diarias que nos montamos… pero a ver, colegio es igual a trabajo, ¿no? Vale, soy una vaga asquerosa, lo soy desde que nací, pero es que el trabajo me da grima y no hay nada más que decir. No es que me tenga que esforzar especialmente en clase, porque no me cuesta aprender y tampoco me interesa sacar todo dieces, pero solo de pensar que voy a tener a Snape por ahí, pululando todo el santo día para ver si meto la pata, o a Binns, con su interminable monólogo soporífero, o a McGonagall, que va tan tiesa que casi parece que tenga un palo metido por el culo… En serio, empezar el colegio me deprime como nada.

Encima, el verano ha sido divertido, ya casi lo echo de menos. He pasado todas las vacaciones con mis padres, que son muggles y claro, sólo los puedo ver en verano. En julio fui a un campamento con Freddy, Marya y Virginia, tres amigos. Luego volví a mi casa, y ahí me quedé, enganchada al ordenador (maldita regla de "nada de magia fuera de Hogwarts"…) y leyendo mucho y tal. Es algo que se disfruta, volver a la tranquila vida muggle de vez en cuando. Mis padres se emocionaron mucho cuando les conté todo lo que había hecho el curso pasado y lo que había aprendido, aunque mi padre me dedicó más de una mueca escéptica mientras lo hacía. Mi padre es científico, y la verdad es que siempre ha sido un poco descreído, en general, así que cuando mi hermano Dennis recibió la carta de ingreso de Hogwarts, a los 11 años, le costó bastante aceptarlo. De todas formas, en el fondo yo sé que le encanta ver a mi hermano hacer jueguecillos de magia cuando pasa por casa. Es que ahora trabaja en el ministerio y claro, está siempre muy ocupado. Mi madre, por su parte, es más desinhibida con estas cosas. Estudió bellas artes, así que tiene un espíritu más fantasioso, por decirlo de alguna manera…

Agosto tampoco estuvo mal. Marya, una amiga de Hogwarts bastante alocada, se vino a mi pueblo. Está obsesionada con que le toque el piano mientras lee o mientras escribe porque según ella "se inspira". Así que por darle gusto, casi me pasaba el día tocando. De todas formas, hicimos varias excursiones, y las risas y tonterías estuvieron aseguradas. Luego vino Septiembre… y la vuelta a Hogwarts.

Hoy ha sido un día raro. Me ha sonado el despertador a las 7, para ir pronto a la estación King Cross, y ha sido todo muy traumático. Primero lo he estampado contra la pared de un manotazo, porque ningún aparato a pilas tiene derecho a sacarme de mi felicidad de manera tan cruel. Pero claro, es lo que pasa… A las 7:30 ha venido mi madre, toda histérica, y a base de gritos me ha sacado de la cama. Que qué hacía yo durmiendo, que le parecía mentira, que a ver si iba a perder el tren, que tío Elbert se iba a mosquear si llegaba tarde… porque tío Elbert es mago, y siempre me espera en la estación para despedirme. Es como una especie de tradición o algo parecido. Y además, siempre se interesa mucho por eso de que participe activamente en el mundo mágico, y saque buenas notas en el colegio, y todo… como mis padres en Hogwarts apenas me pueden ayudar…

Algo mosca, pero resignada, me he levantado murmurando algo así como "cagüenloscuatrofundadores" y me he vestido lo más rápido que he podido, mientras mi madre me sugería amablemente que probara a meter la cabeza por el cuello del suéter, y no por la manga. Acabada esta difícil operación he desayunado, y cogiendo todos los trastos que llevaba he salido de casa. Entre los trastos estaba también mi gatito, Luna, que odia estar en su gatera. El problema es que mis padres se niegan a dejarlo suelto por el coche, así que el bichito siempre se tiene que aguantar. Marya siempre se está metiendo con mi Luna, porque dice que tiene nombre de gay, pero es que en un principio creíamos que era hembra, y como al gatito le gustaba su nombre, pues ya no se lo quise cambiar.

Siguiendo con lo de antes, hemos subido entre los tres el equipaje al coche, y en cuestión de un cuarto de hora, salíamos de casa para dirigirnos a la ya más que mencionada estación. Al llegar he bajado muy deprisa, nerviosa por si llegaba tarde, pero me he tranquilizado al reconocer a un chaval de Gryffindor, que se paseaba como quien no quiere la cosa, buscando la manera de pasar al andén nueve y tres cuartos sin llamar la atención. Y todavía me he tranquilizado más al ver a tío Elbert, que saludaba desde lejos, sonriente. He corrido hasta él y le he dado dos besotes de saludo. Mis padres nos han alcanzado un poco después, y tras un momento de charla, hemos cruzado la barrera sin más incidente que un pequeño tropezón por mi parte. Por fin me he hallado frente al maldito tren rojo. Por alguna razón, mientras lo miraba, ahí parado como una larga serpiente roja, echando humo y resoplando, me ha caído peor que un examen a primera hora de la mañana. He lanzado una estúpida mirada de odio hacia el tren, y luego me he dirigido a mi familia para despedirme.

—Bueno, será cosa de que suba ya, ¿no? No sea que me estén esperando.

Mi madre ha asentido, me ha abrazado, luego me ha comido a besos un poco, y luego le ha cedido el turno a mi padre, que prácticamente ha repetido la operación, aunque de forma más pausada. Y por último, mi tío Elbert, me ha dado una palmada en la espalda que de poco me descoyunta y ha soltado, feliz de la vida:

—¡Ale, a ver cuántas nos suspendes este año, que aún puedes batir el récord!

No le he hecho caso porque evidentemente yo nunca suspendo. O sea, soy una repelente de cuidado, ya lo sé, pero es así. Le he sacado la lengua, no sin antes darle una patada, y sacudiendo la mano por última vez, me he alejado con el baúl y he subido al tren.

A los dos pasos me he encontrado con una conocida.

—¡Allirita!

Me he dado la vuelta y me he encontrado con una saltarina Andrea, que venía hacia mí, tironeando de su baúl. Andrea es desde hace tiempo mi mejor amiga. Es algo más baja que yo, morena, delgada, y lleva lentillas porque según ella las gafas "no le favorecen". Es muy presumida y se esfuerza por ir a la moda. A veces pienso que no nos parecemos en nada, pero con ella me río mucho. Y llevamos tanto tiempo saliendo juntas por ahí que sería raro no considerarla mi mejor amiga.

—¿Tienes que llamarme así? —le he respondido, mosqueada.

Ella se ha reído y ha dicho, con toda la razón del mundo:

—Bueno, tu madre te llama así, y de ella no te quejas.

Maldita la hora en la que Andrea oyó mi apodo cariñoso.

—Vale, sin coñas. Busquemos nuestro compartimento antes que nada.

Y así, entre las dos, nos hemos dirigido a nuestro compartimento de siempre, contándonos cosas sobre el verano. Al llegar, nos hemos sorprendido bastante de encontrarlo vacío. Yo no es que hubiera llegado muy pronto, precisamente.

—¡Pues sí que son lentos! —ha comentado Andrea—. Tendremos que poner el pañuelo nosotras. Venga, ponlo.

—Ponlo tú, no te fastidia —ya se que ha sido una salida infantil, pero es que a veces Andrea es muy mandona.

—Yo el mío no lo pongo, que se mancha.

—Que se mancha —la he imitado, poniendo una voz repipi—. ¿Y el mío no? ¡Ni que fuera de seda!

—Pues la verdad es que sí lo es. No lo pienso poner, a ver si me lo van a robar.

Me he quedado un poco flipada, pero ya no podía discutir. A veces Andrea me deja patidifusa, en serio. ¡Qué pija puede llegar a ser!

Refunfuñando he puesto mi pañuelo amarillo atado al pomo de la puerta, aunque ha sido un asco porque me ha tocado medio vaciar la mochila de mano para encontrarlo. Al final estaba allí, todo arrugado, y mientras lo sacaba y lo ataba Andrea se me ha adelantado y se ha sentado cómodamente en el compartimiento. Poco después, ha empezado a llegar el resto de la gente. Han entrado Caroll, Virginia, Freddy y Sallie. Hemos hablado felices y comiendo perdices un rato, hasta que hemos oído unos pasos en plan "TROMP TROMP TROMP" viniendo por el pasillo. Y antes de que pudiéramos huir bien lejos, ha aparecido mi amiga Marya y se nos ha tirado encima, dejándonos poco más que hechos puré. La tía se ha reído de nosotros, al vernos tan aplastados. Yo le he lanzado otra mirada de odio de esas que practico casi cada día.

—Siempre tienes que dar la nota ¿no?

Y ella se ha vuelto a reír mientras me daba una colleja.

—Por supuesto. Ah, y de parte de tu tío, que a ver si este año no le regalas por navidad una figurilla del "todo a 1 sickle", cacho rata. Que se le ha olvidado decírtelo antes.

Y todos mis amigos, que son así de majos y maravillosos, se han reído de mí. Maldita la hora en que Marya conoció a tío Elbert.

El viaje en tren ha transcurrido sin más sucesos notables (salvo el mareo de Sallie, que ha tenido que ir al baño a vomitar acompañada de Caroll. Pobre…) y hemos llegado a Hogwarts con bastante buen humor. Bueno, mi humor no era bueno exactamente. La verdad es que de pensar en las clases del día siguiente se me ponía una cara bastante larga y amedrentadora, pero lo he disimulado bien. Antes de bajar me he cambiado la ropa por mi uniforme negro y azul de Ravenclaw junto a los demás (hemos echado a Freddy, no fuera que el chico se pervirtiera) y he bajado del tren. No había dado ni tres pasos cuando me he dado cuenta de que me había dejado la capa en el vagón. No es cosa rara, porque siempre me voy dejando la capa por ahí, si no, no sería yo.

Cuando por fin he vuelto con la capa, bastante fastidiada por mi despiste, me he encontrado a la panda riéndose de mí. Qué cosa más rara.

—¡Ay, Allara! Es que siempre te pasa lo mismo —me ha dicho Andrea, apretándome el moflete.

—Siempre no —me piqué.

Pero no tenía razón, porque siempre me pasa lo mismo. En fin, con un poco de cachondeo a mi costa, hemos subido a los carruajes (tanto medio de transporte ya marea) y hemos llegado por fin al puñeter… esto, maravilloso castillo.

Al entrar la profesora McGonagall nos ha guiado como siempre adentro del comedor y nos hemos sentado como siempre en la mesa de Ravenclaw. Bueno, en la mesa de Ravenclaw sólo nos hemos sentado Andrea, Marya, Sallie y yo, porque los demás se han ido cada uno a sus respectivas casas. Nos hemos sentado, digo, y nos hemos puesto a charlar. En eso he notado cómo alguien me daba una palmadita en la espalda. Me he girado y he visto cómo un chaval de pelo castaño revuelto y sonrisa burlona se sentaba a mi lado con una sonrisa.

—¡Joel! —me he asombrado.

Me he alegrado de verlo, porque Joel es muy buen amigo mío pero solo lo veo en Hogwarts. Es bastante alto, pálido, de pelo castaño muy claro y ojos grises. Mientras se sentaba me ha saludado.

—Hola Llira.

Cómo odio que me llame así.

—Hola Jolly —me he burlado yo.

Me ha amenazado de muerte si volvía a repetir algo así, con lo que muy amigablemente hemos empezado nuestra primera conversación del curso. Llevábamos hablando un rato, cuando ha empezado la selección y nos hemos tenido que callar, por eso del respeto y tal. Ha sido un poco raro todo, porque han participado dos chicas nuevas en la selección que no eran de primero. Todos hemos atendido cuchicheando con curiosidad, la mayoría preguntándonos a qué se podía deber el asunto y debatiendo sobre en qué casa acabarían. Se ve que son hermanas, hemos sabido más tarde, y vienen de otro colegio. La mayor, que no me acuerdo de cómo se llama, ha ido a Gryffindor, pero la pequeña es de mi curso y ha ido a caer en Ravenclaw. Se llama Ivy, y bueno… parece bastante maja, no he hablado aún con ella.

Luego de esto, el director ha soltado su rollo de todos los años (ya aburre, el hombre), nos ha presentado a la nueva profesora de DCAO (Elleanor Black, se llamaba) y hemos empezado a cenar. Bueno, más bien hemos intentado empezar a cenar, porque ha sido aparecer la comida en los platos y abrirse de nuevo la puerta. Esta vez ha entrado una tía de séptimo lo menos, vestida con una ropa rara que debía ser prestada, porque le quedaba extraña. Y lo mejor es que se ha ido a sentar en la mesa de Slytherin, convencidísima. Me he reído a gusto al ver la cara del resto de los de Slytherin, echaban chispas. Y no es para menos, porque su aspecto era de todo menos pulcro y señorial, como a ellos les gusta, casi parecía de origen muggle como yo. Pero lo mejor ha sido la cara de ese idiota con pelo lamido de Malfoy (no me cae bien, porque todos sabemos cómo se las gastan en su familia y porque las veces que he cruzado dos palabras con él ha sido para insultarme). De todas formas, hoy me he reído yo de él, porque ha puesto una cara de asco que, desde allí, podría haber agriado la leche hasta en el Caldero Chorreante. Me ha hecho bastante gracia, aunque no sé ni quién es ni como se llama. Tendré que averiguarlo, aunque es algo mayor que yo y no coincidiremos mucho.

Y poco más que contar sobre hoy: cena copiosa, amigas cachondas, Joel plasta pseudo-mono, cama blanda, almohada picajosa…

Maldita la hora en que se les ocurrió llenarla de plumas.

* * *

— **Martes, 2 de Septiembre ****—**

Marya está chiflada. Esta mañana se ha despertado temprano flipadísima, y se ha ido directa a su baúl. Creo que aparte de ella y yo, ninguna más estaba despierta en la habitación. La cosa es que ha empezado a sacar trastos y más trastos del tal baúl, hasta que ha sacado un paquete muy bien envuelto. Tras guardar todo lo demás, ha abierto el paquete y ha sacado lo que yo al principio creía que era una sábana colorista. Y ha resultado ser una bandera del PIM, el Partido Igualitario Mágico, con una imagen gigante de Evara en ella. Dios mío. Tendríais que ver cómo la miraba. Casi se echa a llorar. La ha puesto sobre la cama y la ha estado mirando desde distintos ángulos hasta que me he reído y ha pegado un bote, algo sorprendida.

—¿Qué se supone que haces con eso? —le he preguntado. La cuestión me parecía bastante divertida.

—"Eso" es una bandera del PIM. Y por si no lo sabías soy pro-muggle —me ha replicado, toda digna.

—Vale, lo que tú digas.

Y he empezado a vestirme con bastante cachondeo. Marya me ha mirado mal un par de veces mientras se encargaba de despertar a las demás y darles prisas para que bajaran. Por fin, todas listas, hemos ido al comedor y nos hemos juntado con el resto del grupo (o sea, con Freddy, Caroll y Virginia). Luego ya nos hemos ido a nuestras respectivas mesas. Andrea nos ha traído los horarios, muy puesta en su papel de prefecta, y los hemos analizado con interés, comprobando con horror que nos tocaba pociones. Marya ha pegado un bote de alegría al enterarse, pero es que Marya es más rara que un perro verde con plumas, así que no cuenta. Y es que se ha traído al colegio una mochila pro-muggle más cantosa que un mortífago con minifalda. No, si la chica tiene muy claro lo del estilo individual y todo eso, pero vamos, es que ir con ella por el pasillo es como llevar un cartel de neón en la cabeza que diga: "miren y señalen, por favor". Andrea se ha tirado todo el día huyendo de ella y de su mochila. Era un cachondeo verla correr y dar grititos, mientras Sallie trataba de detener a su perseguidora. Ha sido un día bastante extraño, por eso de ser el primero…

Por otra parte, Pociones un asco. Snape está cada año más amargado, y claro, cada año nos amarga más. A mí me ha quitado lo menos diez puntos porque "ese brebaje que se suponía estaba preparando, se parecía más a un puré de patatas que a una poción antivírica". Desgraciado… en fin, Marya también lo ha pasado un poquito mal, porque se ha encontrado con un enemigo de la infancia, y parece que ha sido un poco traumático para ella. El tal pavo se llama Michael Varadon, va a Ravenclaw en nuestro curso por no sé qué rollo de repetición de curso (ni lo sé ni me importa, para ser sinceros) y además de ser un tío macizo es un macarra. Psss… un capullo. Marya y él han intercambiado unas cuantas fantasmadas antes de que acabara la clase. Cosas suyas.

Luego ha venido DCAO, con la profesora Black. No ha estado mal. Nos ha hecho copiar algunas notas, sobre el itinerario que llevaremos este curso, y luego nos ha puesto a practicar unos hechizos simples. Es bastante tímida la mujer. Y además se pone nerviosa, porque varias veces en vez de varitas ha dicho "raritas". Yo creo que piensa que estamos todos un poco chalados en este colegio, y no es para menos con las cosas que han venido pasando los últimos años. Lo último fue con la profesora Umbridge, el peor ser sobre la faz de la Tierra si es que es posible ser peor profesor que Snape. Y a ella le toca coger el relevo de semejante sapo monstruoso… Pobre, no me extraña que tenga miedo de que la mutilemos, o algo.

De todas formas, yo no me planteo con mucho entusiasmo esas cuestiones, que digamos, porque me gusta ir a mi bola. Para confirmarlo, al final de la clase me he copiado los apuntes de Andrea con un hechizo copiador. Es que eso de mover la pluma… uf, qué pereza. Andrea me ha dicho que soy una vaga y que no tengo remedio, y que si este año tenemos los TIMOs y que si patatín que si patatán.

—Ya estudiaré para los TIMOs —le he dicho para quitármela de encima.

Luego ha venido Adivinación, que la doy separada de las otras dos locas porque yo eso de los estudios muggles lo tengo más que visto. Voy con Joel, por lo menos. Adivinación no sé si aprenderemos, pero nos lo pasamos de vicio, porque el centauro que nos la da, Firenze, está aún más empanado que la Trelawney. Vamos, que de las estrellas sabe mucho, pero del mundo real necesita bastantes lecciones. Eso sí, es muy mono *insertar risita estúpida*. Claro, que a mí no me va la equitación, así que mejor olvidarlo.

Luego, por la noche ha venido Astronomía, que me gusta bastante. Joel sabe mucho de eso. Siempre me comenta las cosas que dice el profesor, al estilo de:

Profesor: y Marte es llamado el planeta rojo por su peculiar tonalidad de… *sigue indefinidamente*

Joel: se le ha olvidado mencionar que tiene dos lunas, cuyos nombres son Phobos y Deimos. Sus nombres significan "miedo" y "terror". ¿A que no lo sabías?

Y Marya: anda y dile que se calle, que me pierdo.

Andrea: callaros los tres, pesados.

Está bien eso de tener amigos que te ponen en tu sitio. Luego ya cena y vuelta a nuestra querida sala común. Hemos hablado un rato largo, y he aprovechado para picar un poco a Marya.

—Tía, si no pones la mochila esa de manera que la marca tenebrosa tachada se vea, no tiene ninguna gracia.

Marya me ha mirado raro.

—Tampoco es cuestión de eso. No es que me importe, pero me puedo meter en líos.

—¿Y eso te importa? —la verdad es que lo que haga no me importa, pero es que pincharla es divertido *insertar risa macabra*

—¡No! Mira, tú te callas, porque yo lo que hago lo tengo muy claro. Ya verás, como se me ocurra algo…

Y se ha ido muy digna y como pensando en sus cosas. En fin.

Por lo demás, creo que eso es todo por hoy. Un buen día. Aunque… hmpf, no he visto al profesor Lupin ni una sola vez.

Puede que no haya sido tan buen día.

* * *

— **Miércoles, 3 de Septiembre ****—**

Marya cada día está peor. No es por meterme con ella ni nada, pero creo que no debí picarla ayer. Es que hoy estaba muy pero muy exaltada. Y lo peor ha sido cuando por la mañana ha recibido una carta de su padre, avisándole de un ataque mortífago o algo parecido. Ha empezado a despotricar, primero en voz baja, pero luego de las clases matinales, ya en los terrenos, ha sido muy fuerte. Ha empezado a chillar como una descosida. Andrea le ha pedido que se callara, pero la otra le ha respondido, picada:

—¡No pienso callarme! ¡Me da igual que me oigan! Sobre estas cosas hay que protestar, ¿os enteráis? ¡La gente tiene que comprender…!

No hemos llegado a saber qué era lo que teníamos que comprender, porque yo haciéndole un favor al mundo he saltado y le he tapado la boca. La chica se ha puesto progresivamente morada mientras intentaba hablar.

—¡¡!!

Trataba de decir.

—Vamos, tía, déjalo, que ahí vienen unos slytherins y te van a oír —dijo Freddy, que es mucho más sensato que Marya.

—Eso, haz caso, Marya, entra en raz… ¡AYYYYY! ¡Cacho zorra! —¡Menudo mordisco me ha pegado en la mano!

La tía ha aprovechado para salir corriendo, chillando barbaridades, de lo enfadada que estaba por el ataque. Ha entrado en el colegio, seguida por todos nosotros, y se ha metido de lleno entre unos slytherins de nuestro curso que había por las mazmorras. Sólo a Marya se le ocurre correr hacia las mazmorras chillando consignas pro-nuggles. Como cabía esperar, ha aparecido Malfoy, y se le ha plantado en medio, mirándola con prepotencia.

—¿Acaso eres pro-muggle, Wells? Dime una cosa: ¿tan poco aprecias tu vida?

Andrea me ha lanzado una mirada preocupada, esperando que Marya soltara alguna animalada. Y la ha soltado claro. Ha sonreído en plan caníbal y, son una calma que daba terror, le ha dicho al chaval unas cuantas lindezas acerca de su padre encerrado en Azkaban. La cara de Malfoy era un poema. Casi daba lástima… lo siguiente ha sido un lío total. Manos, puños, patadas, ojos morados… Sallie tironeando de Marya para apartarla de Malfoy, Goyle empujando a Malfoy para que pegara más fuerte, Carol lamentándose de no tener su móvil a mano para llamar al 091… y yo mirando para otro lado como si la cosa no fuera conmigo. Sí, ya sé que no ha sido muy valiente por mi parte, pero es que intentar que Marya entre en razón una vez la ha perdido, es completamente imposible. Los problemas con los mortífagos la afectan muchísimo, como si no lo supiera. Así que cuando han terminado, he ayudado a recoger los restos, entiéndase: Marya Wells. La pobre tiene la cara hecha un mapa. No ha querido ir a la enfermería, porque le preocupaba que se supiera lo de la pelea, con lo que la hemos llevado a la sala común para que descansara. Qué chica, esta.

Empiezo a pensar que cada año es más delirante, este colegio. Lo bueno del día ha sido la clase de DCAO, que hemos tenido a primera hora. Resulta que Elleanor se turna con Lupin para dar clase, y así van más descansados. En Racenclaw, por ejemplo, nos dan clase los dos, pero en Gryffindor sólo da Elleanor. Y así, de paso, cuando Lupin está con sus problemillas lunares, la otra chica lo sustituye. Bien pensado, vaya. Y digo que hoy nos tocaba clase con el profesor Lupin. Cómo lo he echado de menos, desde segundo… es que me encantaba. Tan ameno, simpático, lindo… aw, que me voy por las ramas. ¡¡El caso es que ha vuelto!! ¡¡Está aquí otra vez!! Que maravillaaaaa.

Ha entrado en clase con sus papelotes bajo el brazo y los ha dejado en la mesa sin fijarse mucho. Luego se ha sentado él también en la mesa y ha empezado a pasar lista. Yo estaba pensando en lo guay que sería este año la clase de DCAO, luego he pasado a pensar en lo monos que son sus ojitos color miel, y luego en lo guay que sería tener un novio licántropo, cuando he notado un codazo que me ha reventado media teta. Me he girado hacia Andrea, toda fastidiada, y le iba a soltar cualquier inconveniencia cuando me he dado cuenta de que Lupin me estaba mirando.

—¿Señorita Sephards? —me ha preguntado, con una ceja levantada.

—Eeeeeehhhhh, sí, yo… soy yo… esto, ¡presente!

Andrea por poco se cae de la silla de pura risa, y Marya me ha arreado una colleja, por idiota. El cachondeo en clase ha sido general. Lupin ha sonreído distraído, y moviendo la cabeza ha vuelto a lo suyo. Vergonzoso. ¿Es que me tengo que empanar siempre en clase? A partir de ahora pienso centrarme, por lo menos en sus clases. Será duro, lo sé, pero me niego a volver a quedar como imbécil delante de ÉL. Bueno, luego ha venido un poco de prácticas con el hechizo que empezamos ayer. Una variante del expelliarmus que además de desarmar marea. Yo me he puesto con Joel, porque el chico se negaba a ir con Luna. Jo, no sé que le ven a esa chica si en el fondo es de lo más simpático. En fin, le he reñido un poco por ser tan crío, y hemos empezado. Primero me lo lanzaba él a mí, y yo lo esquivaba. Lo malo es que cuando me ha tocado lanzarlo a mí, ha pasado el profesor por al lado, y me he trastocado ligeramente. Joel se ha librado, pero Adrian, otro chaval de mi clase, ha acabado con el pelo chamuscado por culpa de mi hechizo.

—¡Joooder! ¿Pero qué haces, Allara? ¡Mira dónde apuntas! —me ha gritado.

—Mejor dicho: Mira donde apuntas y no donde está el culo del prof… —ha empezado Joel.

He saltado contra él y le he tapado la boca antes de que pudiera seguir. Marya se ha reído de mí.

—Tranquila, que no se ha enterado —me ha dicho refiriéndose a Lupin.

Yo he respirado y me he disculpado ante Adrian, antes de pedirle un favor a Marya. Cuando hemos salido, Joel se ha llevado una colleja de Marya, que estaba junto a la puerta.

—¿Y eso a que viene?

—De parte de Allara —se ha reído Marya.

Y yo he salido corriendo antes de que él pudiera vengarse. El resto del día ha transcurrido sin muchos sucesos notables. Sólo me da miedo que Marya vuelva a las andadas y tengamos más líos. Ojalá no haya ningún ataque más. Lo cierto es que estoy de acuerdo con ella, pero no me gusta divulgarlo por ahí… no sé. Hay métodos más discretos para denunciar las malas acciones, ¿no? Mañana hablaré con ella…

* * *

— **Jueves, 4 de Septiembre ****—**

Hoy me he levantado bastante animada. No es que haya sido un día muy especial, pero tampoco me han ido mal las cosas. La que no estaba de muy buen humor era Marya. Tiene bastante mal aspecto por la pelea de ayer, y uno de sus ojos está completamente morado. Pensaba hablarle nada más levantarme, pero no he visto muy buen panorama, así que lo he dejado para más tarde. Hemos ido juntas al gran comedor, donde Marya ha estado demasiado callada para ser ella. Andrea y yo nos mirábamos preocupadas, porque el ambiente estaba bastante tenso. Lo peor ha sido al entrar Malfoy. Se ha levantado soltando un comentario mordaz en voz bien alta para que él lo oyera y al pasar junto a él, ha escupido al suelo. A sus pies, más bien. He temido que Malfoy intentara pegarle de nuevo, pero ella ha salido del comedor antes de darle semejante oportunidad. Andrea se ha levantado para seguirla, pero yo la he sujetado por la muñeca.

—Déjala —he dicho. Sabía que razonar con ella, en esos momentos, no era posible.

Andrea me ha mirado no muy convencida, pero no ha dicho nada y se ha vuelto a sentar. Yo he acabado de desayunar tranquilamente y al acabar me he dirigido hacia la cabaña de Hagrid. Andrea me ha seguido, porque teníamos clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Tal como esperaba, Marya ya estaba allí, esperando al profesor. Parecía que tenía algo entre las manos, como una carta. He intentado acercarme a ella para hablar, pero como ha venido el profesor me he tenido que esperar hasta el final de la clase. Al acabar me he acercado a ella y la he apartado para hablarle claro.

—Marya, esto no puede seguir así —le he dicho, bastante clara.

Me ha mirado como si no entendiera.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Me refiero a toda esta comedia que estás montando. Si te pilla algún mago no partidario de esta clase de ideas puedes meterte en un buen lío.

—Te refieres a un mago tenebroso —ha afirmado, tranquila.

—¡Sí, me refiero a un mago tenebroso! —he replicado exasperada—. Mira, déjalo, ¿quieres? Si continúas te vas a buscar problemas. Hay otras formas de hacer esto…

Esperaba que me gritara algún insulto y se fuera corriendo, pero para mi sorpresa se ha reído y me ha respondido que tenía toda la razón, y que estaba claro, y que a partir de ahora se moderaría. Y luego se ha ido silbando cualquier melodía irlandesa, con una tranquilidad espeluznante. Me he quedado completamente patidifusa. Os aseguro que la reacción de Marya, lejos de tranquilizarme me ha dado auténtico terror. He preferido no pensar en ello y la he seguido hacia la siguiente clase. Luego ha venido runas antiguas, que es muy interesante, y tras el descanso, encantamientos. Al parecer Flitwick está muy emocionado por no sé qué encuentro de magos que se está organizando. Una especie de conferencia acerca de encantamientos y transformaciones. Ivy (la chica nueva) y Padma Patil parecían muy excitadas con la idea de ir. He oído cómo Flitwick se lo proponía al salir de clase. A mí no me ha dicho nada, claro, porque los profesores ya me tienen fichada como "la vaga que va a su bola". Al pasar junto a ellas, he tosido para disimular una opinión personal inconveniente:

—*cofenchufadascof* —ha sonado más o menos.

—¿Perdone, qué dice señorita Sephards? —me ha preguntado Flitwick, que con esas orejas tamaño carpa de circo oye una mosca a cinco kilómetros de distancia.

—¿Yoooooooo? ¡Si sólo tosía! —por si no lo sabéis, finjo fatal.

Flitwick me ha mirado como con desconfianza y ha seguido con las otras dos. Yo he salido de clase, pasando del tema, y me he esperado para ver si veía a Caroll y Virginia, que tenían que pasar por allí, y así íbamos juntas al comedor. Como Marya, Andrea y Sallie ya se habían ido…

He esperado un momento, hasta que han salido Padma, Flitwick e Ivy. Esta última se me ha acercado, mirándome fijamente y muy seria.

—¿De verdad crees que soy una enchufada? —me ha preguntado.

Me he quedado muy sorprendida. Ni siquiera esperaba que me hubieran entendido…

—Nah, sólo era una broma —he replicado, quitándole importancia.

—En ese caso, deberías venir a la conferencia. Creo que en el fondo te interesa.

—No, no me interesa.

Ivy se ha encogido de hombros.

—Tú misma. Oye, ¿por casualidad has visto a mi hermana? Tengo que hablar con ella para ver si me deja ir…

—No sé ni quién es —la verdad es que sólo la había visto una vez, en la selección.

—Vale, pues ya la buscaré después de comer.

Y sin añadir nada más se ha ido. No me cae mal, esta chica, aunque me ha dejado bastante extrañada por esa forma de acercarse y preguntar, toda decidida. Espero no haberla ofendido. No he tenido tiempo de pensarlo mucho, porque casi en seguida han aparecido Carol y Virginia, y las tres juntas nos hemos ido al gran comedor.

Por la tarde me he dedicado a vaguear en la sala común, porque sólo teníamos una hora corta de transformaciones, puesto que los demás profes no han venido, no sé por qué rollo. Andrea ha aprovechado para estudiar todo lo que llevábamos de esa semana, muy preocupada por no llevar los deberes al día. Marya estaba muy pensativa (qué miedo me da), y Sallie estaba con Freddy en la biblioteca, resolviendo no sé qué duda. Así que me he resignado a jugar un ratito con Luna, que estaba muy aburrido, el pobre, y luego ya me he puesto a leer un rato "El Golem", que es mi novela muggle de fantasía favorita, y que me llevo a todas partes. El caso es que me la sé de memoria, pero nunca me cansa. De todas formas, me está entrando un sueño que me caig...zzzzzzzzzzzzz.

* * *

— **Sábado, 6 de Septiembre **—

Snape es increíblemente injusto con Marya. Ayer se tiró toda la clase de pociones quitándole puntos. Al final yo ya estaba también un poco mosca, porque al fin y al cabo, los puntos que le quitan a ella, me los quita a mí también. Las caras de Andrea y Sallie también eran de cabreo total. Al salir hemos hablado con Marya para ver si podía dejar de perder puntos, y ella se ha ido bastante molesta y pasando de nosotras. Creo que lo he conseguido: ahora ya no se pelea y no da tanto el cante. No, ahora lo que hace es perder puntos para Ravenclaw. Genial. Aunque reconozco que no es culpa suya, que es cosa de ese rastrero de Snape, ¡pero es que da mucha rabia, jo!

También tuvimos DCAO con Lupin ayer. Intenté esforzarme como me había propuesto. Lo conseguí la primera media hora de clase: tampoco está mal, ¿no? Lo malo es que me perdieron mis ansias de destacar, y cuando Lupin pidió un voluntario aparecí yo toda decidida. El hechizo me salió, sí, pero justo al revés de lo que pretendía. Tenía que congelar una araña y en vez de eso la achicharré. Me reí como una idiota y miré a Lupin, que me miraba serio. Jo, tampoco era tan grave.

—Allara, ¿qué se supone que has hecho?

—Creo que quemar una araña —repliqué, inteligentemente.—Me refiero a lo que has hecho durante mi clase —ha dicho. Me he tranquilizado, al ver que esta vez sí sonreía.

—¡Practicar!

—¿Seguro?

—¡Sí!

—¿Cuánto?

—Hum. Pues algo.

—Es obvio que no lo suficiente. Anda, siéntate.

Y me senté, preocupada. Tampoco veía tanto problema en confundir un hechizo, la verdad. Algo me decía que Lupin estaba pensando en algo que no me había dicho.

Hoy al despertarme estaba pensando en ello. Lo malo es que no he podido pensar apenas, porque de repente he oído un horrible pitido estridente que de poco me parte el tímpano en dos. Unidos a esto, venían los alaridos de Andrea, que se ha despertado de golpe gritando:

—¡A mí la guardia! ¡Es el día del juicio final!

Andrea cada día sueña cosas más raras. Poco después nos hemos dado cuenta de que el culpable del ruido era un hechizo despertador de Marya. Hechas una furia, la hemos perseguido por toda la sala común, yo en mi pijama azul con zapatillas de mapache, y Andrea con su camisón de puntillas. Sallie nos ha mirado con cara de sueño, preguntando qué hora era.

—¡Las nueve! No sé qué hacíais durmiendo, vagancias personalizadas. ¡Hoy va a ser un gran día!

Casi en seguida, me he percatado de su estrafalario atuendo, todo a base de simbolitos pro-muggles. Dios mío, ya volvía a empezar…

—¿Se puede saber qué llevas puesto? —le he preguntado.

—¿A que mola?

Yo la he mirado de refilón. La palabra que estaba buscando no era exactamente esa.

—Así que te reafirmas. Eres pro-muggle al 100% —le he dicho.

—¡Exacto!

Sallie ha examinado a Marya muy atentamente, comprobando que la imagen dibujada en su ropa era la efigie de Ernest Evara, a lo que Andrea ha preguntado quién era. En su casa son liberales para ser magos, pero hablan poco de esos temas. Y ahí Marya le ha empezado a soltar toda la explicación kilométrica de la vida y milagros de Eva. Hemos bajado al comedor y como a mí estas cosas me aburren me he ido a sentar con Joel, que tenía pinta de aburrido.

—¿Qué tal te va? —le he dicho.

—Bien. No hay mucho que contar. ¿Has hecho los deberes de adivinación?

—Más bien, me he inventado los deberes de adivinación. Potter me dijo que funciona.

Joel se ha reído. Qué dentadura más perfecta tiene.

Cuando por fin Marya ha acabado de hablar, hemos dejado el comedor y me he separado de Joel, que estaba esperando al dormilón de su amigo Adrian. El resto de la mañana ha transcurrido entre miradas de horror/extrañeza hacia Marya y conversaciones insulsas. Lo raro me ha pasado por la tarde.

El caso es que tenía que ir a devolver un libro a la biblioteca, por lo que me he separado momentáneamente del grupo para ello. Serían las cinco o por ahí. Lo que pasa, es que iba pensando en las musarañas y ni me enteraba bien de por donde iba. Seguramente, alguna escalera ha cambiado de posición mientras caminaba y he acabado en el piso que no era o algo. La cuestión es que cuando he abierto la puerta detrás de la cual se suponía estaba la biblioteca, me he encontrado en el despacho de algún profesor. Me he quedado en medio de la habitación, completamente perdida, sin entender cómo podía haber acabado ahí, y sin tener la más mínima idea de dónde podía estar (y no me refiero a la habitación, si no a mi ubicación en Hogwarts).

He tratado de averiguar de quién era el despacho para ver si me orientaba un poco. Y de paso, podía cotillear sin sentirme del todo mal. Es que la curiosidad siempre me pierde. He mirado a mi alrededor, pero las casi vacías estanterías me decían muy poco. Y me daba un poco de reparo abrir los cajones de la mesa, porque eso ya no es curiosidad, es violación de la intimidad. Así que me he acercado a la librería para ver qué decían los libros, pero en vez de los libros me ha llamado la atención un portarretratos volcado boca abajo que había en ella. Lo he levantado para ponerlo bien, e inevitablemente se me han ido los ojos hacia la foto, donde dos chicos adolescentes sonreían a la cámara y hacían muecas graciosas de vez en cuando. El primero era moreno, de ojos claros y muy mono, aunque su cara no me decía nada. El segundo era exageradamente pálido, tenía el pelo castaño muy claro, los ojos miel y un aura de tristeza que ni siquiera su sonrisa podía disimular. Casi en seguida he sabido quién era, y me he sentido muy culpable. Me he apartado de la librería, e iba a salir, cuando he visto recortado contra la puerta a un hombre que me miraba con curiosidad. ¿Hace falta decir que era el profesor Lupin? Casi me da un infarto. Un sudor frío me ha recorrido la médula espinal desde la nuca hasta abajo. Él no ha dicho nada. Ni siquiera parecía enfadado, pero por alguna razón me sentía muy mal.

—Yo… me he equivocado de habitación —he tratado de explicar, tragando saliva.

Como no ha dicho nada, no he sabido muy bien como continuar. He mirado el retrato de reojo, y me he dado cuenta de que mi excusa era penosa. Que me hubiera equivocado no implicaba que necesariamente tuviera que cotillear entre sus cosas.

—Lo… lo siento. ¿Se ha molestado? —he dicho, ya bastante desesperada por la incómoda situación.

Y entonces, por fin, ha sonreído. Menos mal.

—Si usaras esa curiosidad para estudiar no quemarías las arañas en vez de congelarlas —ha dicho mientras entraba y se sentaba detrás de su mesa.

Yo he sonreído también. La verdad es que su comentario irónico me ha tranquilizado. He pensado que era buena idea sacar adelante la conversación.

—¿Puedo preguntarle quién es? —refiriéndome al chico moreno que estaba con él en la foto.

Me ha mirado silencioso, y ha dicho al cabo de un momento:

—Es Sirius Black.

Me he quedado muy impresionada, pero como no parecía tener intención de añadir nada más, no he insistido.

—Yo… bueno, espero no haberle molestado. Ha sido una equivocación.

—Da igual.

Jo, mira que es callado, el hombre. Ya estaba a punto de irme, pero él ha añadido algo más antes de que pudiera dejar el despacho.

—Allara, espero que de ahora en adelante te esfuerces más en mis clases.

Lo he mirado, intrigada.

—¿Por qué lo dice?

—Porque no haces nunca nada, y tienes talento.

Me extrañé aún más.

—¿Por eso tanto teatro, con lo de la araña?

—Supongo.

Vaya, así que quería que me esforzara… qué mono. Se notaba que sólo me había tenido un año… los demás ya me habían dado por imposible hacía tiempo.

—En su clase me esfuerzo más que en ninguna, en serio —le he dicho. Y era verdad.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque me gusta.

Se ha quedado callado. Lo cierto es que la frase, así dicha, sonaba muy ambigua. Mi intención no era esa, ni de lejos. No se me había ni ocurrido que pudiera estar enviando un mensaje subliminar. La suerte es que al ver mi careto nada más soltar la frase magistral se ha reído, un ejercicio que no practica muy a menudo. Luego ha dicho, no sin cierta picardía:

—¿Porque te gusta qué?

—¡Su clase! ¿Qué otra cosa si no? —yo sabía perfectamente lo que era esa otra cosa.

—Bueno, pues a ver si lo demuestras.

Y se ha puesto a trabajar, sin añadir nada más. Como no parecía muy dispuesto a seguir hablando, me he ido, sintiendo que ya no pintaba nada allí. Al salir he oído que me decía adiós distraído, pero no le he respondido por pasota. Ahora me arrepiento. Habría sido una buena excusa para volver…

En la sala común he estado con mi gato, muy pensativa. Las otras me han preguntado qué pasaba, y yo, empanada, les he respondido que tenía que hacer deberes de DCAO. Andrea me ha puesto la mano en la frente, como si estuviera enferma. Luego he hecho el deber y me he ido a la cama. Marya me ha intentado poner el termómetro. Se lo he tirado a la cabeza. Estoy liada. Tengo sueño… voy a dormir.

* * *

— **Domingo, 7 de Septiembre **—

Me he levantado tarde, fiesta, tranquilidad, Marya loca, Freddy sensato, Andrea aburrida, Lupin mono, Lupin mono, Lupin mono, Lupin mono… demasiado vaga para escribir. Nos vemos.


	2. Semana 1 de Paige Wallace

**Semana 1 de Paige Wallace**

— **Lunes, 1 de Septiembre —**

Hoy ha sido mi primer día en Hogwarts y ahora me encuentro en una sala llena de gente. ¡Parece una casa de locos! ¡Niños corriendo, mujeres gritando! ¡Es insoportable! Pero bueno, voy a centrarme en lo que toca y a contarlo todo desde el principio.

He llegado a la estación junto a mi padre, Nathan Wallace, que se ha pasado más de media hora saludando a un montón de gente. Odio cuando hace eso, porque siempre me toca quedarme plantada a su lado, sonreír como una idiota y aguantar comentarios estúpidos como: "¿Esta es tu hija? ¡Cuánto ha crecido!" _Sí, señora, soy su hija, mido 1'60 y no crezco ni un centímetro desde los 12 años, pero aguantaré su cruel comentario estoicamente, aunque lo que me apetezca sea meterle la varita en el ojo. _Es lo que pasa al tener un padre que trabaja en el ministerio que, sí o sí, toca hacer de florero cada vez que salimos de casa.

No lo había dicho, mi madre también nos acompañaba. Letitzia Sciarra, como buena italiana y _mamma_ por excelencia, me ha dejado en el andén 9 y ¾ cargadísima de varias maletas de "por si acaso" y toneladas de comida por si allí no me alimentaban bien. Así es ella, siempre preocupada, atenta, cariñosa… y cuidado con lo que le pase a su hija, porque es capaz de montar un cristo a la mínima (en eso me parezco a ella, defecto de fábrica). Así que antes de cruzar la pared, me ha tocado aguantar el sermón de turno, un abrazo de oso pardo y ser besuqueada hasta la saciedad.

Llevaría ya un rato en la estación y, bueno, cómo decirlo, me sentía observada… Supongo que mi padre también se dio cuenta de esas miradas mal disimuladas porque antes de subir al tren me aconsejó cambiarme y ponerme el uniforme… ¡rápido! Cuando dijo esto me quedé mirando la ropa que llevaba: unas botas militares, unos pantalones vaqueros anchos, una camiseta de manga corta de color azul y un pañuelo largo alrededor del cuello. Era consciente de que desentonaba con el resto del personal, pero tampoco era para tanto. De hecho, me dio tiempo a visualizar unos cuantos modelitos de mi estilo por el andén. Y claro, como no soy yo cabezota ni nada, no me daba la gana cambiarme de ropa hasta llegar al colegio.

Tras estas paranoias mentales, que, como pronto descubrirás, son algo natural en mí, subí al tren y me senté en un compartimiento que estaba vacío. Me sentía fuera de lugar entre tanta gente y, el hecho de ser nueva, no ayudaba demasiado. Pensé que con suerte podría relajarme un rato hasta enfrentarme a mis nuevos compañeros… pero no había empezado aún a cantar victoria cuando entraron tres alumnos que tendrían más o menos mi edad.

—Hola —dije para no ser descortés pero molesta por la interrupción.

—Hola —contestaron al unísono dos chicos.

El pelirrojo se giró hacia el otro chico moreno y con gafas diciendo:

—Este también está ocupado.

—No importa —respondió mientras levantaba los hombros.

Mientras se acomodaban en los asientos de enfrente, una chica bastante mona pasó al compartimento. Y tras hacerme un escáner preguntó:

— ¿Eres nueva verdad? ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Paige Wallace— respondí algo fríamente.

—Yo soy Hermione Granger, él es Ron Weasley —señalando a un chico pelirrojo— y él Harry Potter —dijo finalmente dirigiéndose hacia el chico delgaducho con gafas.

Vaya. Harry Potter. Intenté no mirarle directamente la cicatriz, así que me giré rápidamente hacia la ventana, tratando de no parecer demasiado interesada. Sin embargo no pude evitar voltearme de nuevo para ver bien al muchacho que nos había salvado de Quién—vosotros—ya—sabéis. En realidad parecía más bien un muchacho enclenque y normalito. Después de estar pensándoselo un rato, Hermione se sentó poniéndose a mi lado.

—Dime Paige, ¿en qué año estás? —preguntó ésta.

—Me he matriculado en séptimo.

—Vaya, y ¿dónde has estudiado hasta ahora?

—En casa, mis padres me pusieron tutores —respondí.

— ¿Tutores? Es raro, ¿no? —comentó Ron mientras hacía una mueca de desagrado.

—Mis padres son un poco especiales en el tema del colegio. Ellos descienden de familias de magos, pero prefirieron que me criara entre muggles, así que también fui a un colegio muggle —añadí mientras volvía a dirigir la mirada hacia la ventana del compartimiento.

—Vaya, pues te aseguro que el ambiente del colegio te va a gustar mucho —predijo con una sonrisa Ron —aunque espero que los Slytherin no te molesten mucho por el hecho de que te gusten los muggles.

—Eso espero.

La charla continuó y continuó (me puse al corriente de muchos cotilleos Hogwardianos) hasta que finalmente llegamos a nuestro destino. Pese a que fueron muy amables, noté que estaba un poco de más en el compartimento. Como si quisieran hablar de algo importante y mi presencia allí solo fuera un estorbo. Aun así, cuando llegamos, no estaba muy segura de lo que tenía que hacer, por lo que decidí seguirles.

Al lado de un gran portalón había unas carroza tirada por una especie de híbridos, en ese momento no recordaba muy bien su nombre, así que se lo pregunté a Harry:

—Perdona Harry, ¿me podrías decir el nombre de esta especie de caballos que tiran de los carros?

Harry se quedó mirándome con asombro hasta que finalmente preguntó:

— ¿Tú también los puedes ver?

—Sí —respondí un poco cohibida. Yo sabía perfectamente que sólo podían verlo las personas que habían visto morir a alguien. Pero en ese momento no tenía ganas de hablar de eso. Supongo que en mi cara se reflejó esto, por lo que Harry me dijo su nombre sin preguntar nada más.

No pasó mucho rato hasta que llegamos a la entrada del colegio, donde un hombre alto y delgado que me dijo que le acompañara. Tras echarles una mirada de soslayo a Harry, Ron y Hermione, que nada tuvo que ver con la mirada de veneno viperino que les lanzó el hombre, empecé a seguirle por los pasillos del colegio. Mientras le seguía, pude fijarme en que vestía de negro y tenía el pelo negro, largo hasta los hombros. También pude ver que tenía la piel cetrina y una nariz ganchuda. Este hombre me daba escalofríos…

Tras una largo paseo entre pasillos, escaleras, y dar muchas vueltas (estaba segura que nunca llegaría a recordar el camino) entramos en un despacho muy bien iluminado. Enfrente de nosotros había una señora, ya mayor, con el semblante serio, que con voz solemne empezó:

—Mi nombre es Minerva McGonagall, profesora de transfiguración. Y el señor que te ha acompañado es el profesor Severus Snape, de pociones. La he llamado porque quería hablar con usted antes de que empezaran las clases —dijo antes de tomar aire—. Mire Srta. Wallace, poca gente entra con 18 años a Hogwarts como alumno nuevo. Irá directamente a séptimo curso, ya que como pudo comprobar Dumbledore, está capacitada para ello, aunque tendrá que dar clases extra de DCAO porque no ha podido hacer muchas clases prácticas en el exterior debido a la normativa. Ahora tendrá que pasar por el sombrero seleccionador, aunque no será en público, deseo expreso de su familia. El profesor Severus Snape la acompañará y, una vez el sombrero haya tomado la decisión, irá al comedor a reunirse con los de su casa. ¿De acuerdo? Yo no puedo acompañarla porque tengo que terminar con algunos de los preparativos.

—Sí, claro —dije—, si es lo mejor...

—Bien pues, ahora quiero que se marche con él. ¡Buena suerte!

Me acerque a ella para darle un apretón de manos (iba a darle dos besos pero me lo pensé mejor), pero al hacer esto Snape me miró fijamente y con una mueca de desdén me dijo:

— ¡Vámonos!

—Sí, wuana —murmuré para que no me oyera, no tenía ganas de buscarme problemas con él. Parecía muy severo, vaya, el nombre le quedaba de perlas.

Así que los dos salimos de la habitación y nos dirigimos a un despacho muy grande al que entramos tras decir una contraseña un tanto absurda: _Caramelos de fresa_. El hombre de negro me indicó un taburete y me puso un sombrero algo cochambroso en la cabeza (espero que no tenga piojos). Inmediatamente el sombrero empezó a hablar:

—Mmmmm, curioso, ¡muy curioso! Difícil elección, muchas cualidades escondidas en este pequeño cuerpo —dichosa estatura—, en ti puedo ver astucia, lealtad, decisión, demasiada impulsividad también. Muchos valores ya han sido forjados y han establecido prioridad…

Mientras el sombrero hablaba, no pude evitar fijarme en el profesor Snape. Ahora sí pude verle bien los ojos, éstos eran negros y brillantes como dos azabaches. Fríos… muy fríos. En ese momento, una imagen cruzó mi mente. Un chico vestido de verde y plateado… una sonrisa… el volar de una escoba…

El grito del sombrero hizo que volviera a centrarme en él: "¡SLYTHERIN!"

El profesor Snape parecía extrañado por la decisión del sombrero y, con un suspiro, me tendió la mano para que me levantara y me hizo una señal para que le siguiera, mientras empezaba a decir:

—Ahora quiero que se cambie y nos iremos al Gran Comedor, dónde se celebrará la cena y el ritual del sombrero. Mmm, también le tengo que dar los horarios y las contraseñas de la casa.

—Heee, profesor, ¿por qué tiene que darme todo eso usted? —pregunté

Éste se quedó mirándome con cara de no entender por qué le preguntaba eso, pero aún así me explicó que él era el jefe de la casa (bien empezábamos).

—Mmm, profesor, hay otro problema —dije mirándolo con cierta culpabilidad—, es que no tengo el uniforme aquí.

— ¿Cómo? —preguntó—. No puede ir vestida así por el colegio. ¿Se puede saber dónde se lo ha dejado?

—En el equipaje —eso me pasa por cabezota y por no hacerle caso a mi padre—, lo siento —dije mirándole con cara de perrito abandonado—. Mi intención era cambiarme antes de ir al comedor, yo no tenía previsto que usted apareciera...

—Me parece una actitud un poco desacorde con su edad, ¿no cree? —Y tras lanzar un suspiro, añadió—: ¡Sígame!

Llegamos a una habitación situada en las mazmorras (o eso creía, porque habíamos dado más vueltas que el ajo—aceite). Snape entró en la habitación trayendo consigo una túnica negra con el escudo de Hogwarts bordado en el pecho.

—Póngase esto —me ordenó—, pero cuando termine lo quiero de nuevo, ¿entendido?

Asentí con la cabeza y, cómo no, tuve que hacer lo que él me decía. No obstante, la túnica me venía de camisón, ¡era la talla XXXL! Estaba ridícula y me quedé mirando al profesor haciendo una mueca. Él, tras echarme una mirada de las que empezaban a ser habituales, hizo un movimiento con la varita y la túnica se ajustó a mi cuerpo. Yo le miré con cara de asco por no haber hecho esto antes, a la que él me respondió con más asco aún. Supongo que perdí la batalla porque no pude aguantarle la mirada mucho rato (este hombre daba mucho miedo).

Y así, con mi túnica prestada (debajo aun llevaba la ropa muggle) entramos el profesor Snape y yo en el Gran Comedor, que ya había empezado a llenarse de alumnos. Antes de conducirme a mi respectiva mesa, no pude evitar saludar a Harry, Ron y Hermione, que supongo que se extrañaron muchísimo al ver que me sentaba con los de Slytherin. ¡Con qué cara me miraron todos los de mi casa! Era como si estuvieran pensando: "¿Qué hace aquí esta?"

Me senté al lado de una chica de pelo muy largo y lacio de color caoba y de ojos pardos que me recibió con una sonrisa. Enfrente tenía a un chico con el pelo negro, recogido en una coleta y que tenía los ojos de color azul oscuro y, a su lado, otro chico con el pelo que parecía que acababa de levantarse de dormir, de color rubio y ojos de color castaño (me parece que fueron solo estas tres personas las que me dieron la bienvenida, el resto... sin comentarios).

La chica me dijo:

—Hola, mi nombre es Zoe Hopkins, él es Dylan Mulder —dijo señalando al de la coleta— y él Rob Burham —el del pelo rubio—. Todos somos de séptimo. ¿Y tú eres?

—Mi nombre es Paige Wallace, también de séptimo, encantada — ¡Bien! ¡Alguien me hablaba normal! —. Si os pregunto una cosa, ¿no os ofenderéis?

—No sé —dijo Rob con una sonrisa—, dispara.

— ¿Por qué habéis sido los únicos que me habéis saludado? Quiero decir… ¿no han sido los demás un poco ariscos conmigo?

— ¡Oh! —Exclamó Dylan—. Simplemente porque somos distintos.

—Lo siento pero no te entiendo.

—Es muy fácil —dijo Zoe—. Para ellos eres rara, y eso no les gusta. No entienden qué hace aquí una chica que parece muggle.

— Pero es que yo no soy muggle, no sé, en casa somos todos magos. Eso sí, he ido a un instituto muggle y en casa somos bastante respetuosos con ese tema —expliqué—. Aunque… tampoco entiendo cómo pueden saberlo si voy vestida como todo el mundo.

—Pues porque al entrar has saludado a gente de Gryffindor y. además, te habrán visto en el tren, si no recuerdo mal, ibas vestida de una forma bastante llamativa.

—Tampoco era para tanto —dije quitándole importancia (cuánta razón tenía mi padre)—. Bueno, pues se tendrán que acostumbrar a mi presencia!

— ¡Vaya, me parece que se nos ha unido otra al grupo! —Exclamó Rob—. Guay.

— ¿Cómo? —pregunté.

—Es que somos los raritos de la casa —comentó Dylan—. Las ovejas negras, por decirlo de alguna manera.

—Empiezo a pensar que el dichoso sombrero ya es demasiado viejo y empieza a chochear —aclaró Rob.

—Ni que lo jures —sentenció Zoe.

Fue entonces cuando se inició la selección en público. Qué caritas los de primero, menos mal que había sido seleccionada antes. A dos chicas más mayores les había tocado ser seleccionadas en público, me habría muerto de vergüenza. Después el director presentó a los nuevos profesores, hizo el discurso de bienvenida y… ¡empezó el festín! Por Merlín, ¡qué hambre tenía! Y nada, cuando terminó la cena nos dirigimos hacia la sala común donde estoy ahora tratando de terminar de escribir esto.

Como antes he dicho, parece una casa de locos, lo primero que haré cuando vayamos a Hogsmeade será comprarme unos tapones para los oídos. Bueno, aquí termino, me voy a planchar la oreja.

* * *

— **Martes, 2 de Septiembre —**

Hoy ha sido un día agotador. Me he levantado a las 6:30 para poder ir a pasear un rato tranquilamente por los terrenos de Hogwarts. No me he acercado ni a la puerta para salir al exterior. Decir que he conseguido perderme unas cinco veces, mi estupendo sentido de la orientación me ha llevado de un lado a otro, pasillo a la izquierda, pasillo a la derecha, pared. Vuelta, pasillo a la izquierda, escalera, derecha, torre de astronomía. Y así unas tres veces más… en mi mente ya me veía en algún rincón, muriéndome de inanición, esperando a que alguien viniera a salvarme.

A las 7:45, tras consultar el reloj, tuve la genial idea de preguntar a los cuadros (a veces pienso que si usara la cabeza para algo más que para llevar sombreros llegaría muy lejos...). Uno de los personajes de los cuadros llamado sir Cadogan se ofreció a llevarme, alegando que el siempre ayudaba a las damas en apuros. ¡Una dama, yo, jajajajajajaja! Cuando finalmente conseguí llegar al comedor, no sin antes agradecerle su valentía en esta hazaña a sir Cadogan, ya no había casi nadie, así que he cogido un vaso de zumo y dos o tres tostadas y me he ido volando a por mí mochila y a la primera clase.

La mañana ha transcurrido bastante rápida: Transfiguraciones, Historia, DCAO, Runas y finalmente dos horas de Medicina Mágica. ¡Todas las materias eran una pasada! Excepto Historia que parecía una poción para dormir (y eso que me encanta). La suerte de todo esto es que no nos habían puesto deberes, ya que las clases habían sido de presentación o de prácticas, así que decidí ir a dar una vuelta con la escoba, ya que tenía la tarde libre.

Antes de salir imploré a Dylan que me trazara un mapa, para que no me pasara lo de esta mañana. Pude llegar sana y salva al campo, donde había nadie, así que pude volar a mis anchas. Desde que había conocido este deporte, me había enganchado a él. Mi hermano era un fanático del Quidditch y un gran jugador, aunque a mí no me gustaba jugar, era bastante mala. Lo que yo apreciaba de veras era volar, esa sensación de libertad es impresionante, el viento cuando te roza la cara, la adrenalina cuando estás haciendo una voltereta, o cuando bajas en picado y elevas el vuelo en el último momento hasta casi rozar el suelo... Uff, es impresionante.

No sé cuanto rato llevaría volando cuando me di cuenta de que había un hombre en una de las gradas mirando como volaba. Fijé bien la vista para ver quién era, finalmente lo descubrí, se trataba del profesor Remus Lupin, de DCAO.

Inmediatamente me vino a la cabeza la clase de esta mañana. Nada más entrar ya me había causado muy buen efecto, era alto y fuerte, tenía el pelo claro que le caía sobre los ojos dándole un aire distraído, los pómulos marcados (estaba bastante delgado) y una sonrisa desenfadada. No obstante, de sus ojos de color miel emanaba una gran tristeza, aunque no sabría describir muy bien por qué. ¡Qué queréis que os diga, el hombre no estaba nada mal! Bueno, atracciones físicas a parte, su clase me había gustado mucho y había sido amena y entretenida (aunque algunos de los de mi casa no compartieran mi opinión, más bien parecían molestos por su presencia allí, aunque no entendía por qué).

Después de todos estos pensamientos, decidí acercarme y saludarle. No sé si fue impresión mía, pero al ver los colores de mi casa, el profesor hizo una mueca de disgusto que, la verdad, no venía nada a cuento porque yo aún no le había dicho nada.

—Hola profesor.

—Hola —respondió con frialdad.

— ¿Tomando el aire un rato?

—Sí. ¿Quería algo más señorita? —preguntó los más educadamente que fue capaz.

—No, en realidad sólo quería saludarle.

—Bueno… bien —parecía extrañado—. Siga con lo suyo.

—Siento haberle molestado. Hasta luego.

—Hasta luego.

Me fui de allí un poco disgustada por su actitud. ¿Le pasaría algo? Pero bueno, consecuencias de estar en la casa más odiada. Así, con la cara más larga que un cirio, fui a descender, no obstante, a lo lejos vi como se acercaban tres figuras con los colores de Gryffindor y pronto pude comprobar que se trataba de Harry, Ron y Hermione. Así que, le puse el turbo a la escoba y me dirigí hacia allí, plantándome enfrente de ellos con una amplia sonrisa.

— ¿Qué tal?

—Uf, hola Paige —dijo Ron—. Veníamos a ver quién estaba volando, como este año no hay liga...

—Vaya, no lo sabía. En realidad, no juego bien, a mí lo que me gusta es volar, sin más.

—Pues ha estado muy bien —dijo Harry—. ¿Dónde has aprendido a volar?

—Ah, en casa. Me enseñó mi hermano, Andrew, él era cazador —dije con nostalgia.

—Cambiando de tema —inquirió Hermione—. ¿Se puede saber cómo has terminado en Slytherin? En el tren nos dio la impresión a los tres de que estarías en Gryffindor, no pegas nada allí.

—No lo sé, aunque en mi casa he conocido a gente muy maja, no se parecen en nada al resto, no sé si los conoceréis, son Zoe, Dylan y Rob, de séptimo.

—No, no les conocemos, aunque si se llevan bien contigo, estoy segura de que serán buena gente.

—Os lo digo en serio —dije—, no se parecen en nada a esa pandilla de creídos que me miran con una cara de asco... Sobre todo el rubio ese que lleva el pelo como si se lo hubiera lamido una vaca que siempre va seguido de esos dos Neandertales.

Los tres estallaron en carcajadas.

—Ese es Draco Malfoy —aclaró Ron—, los Neandertales, como tú dices, que no tengo ni idea de lo que son, no importan, ¡jajajaja!

De repente una voz hizo que nos girásemos en seco.

—Chicos, ¿os está molestando? —era la voz del profesor Lupin que sonaba un poco preocupada.

—No, profesor, ella es amiga nuestra.

— ¿En serio? —Preguntó con curiosidad—. ¿Puede decirme su nombre?

—Paige Wallace —respondí molesta.

— ¡Así que usted es Wallace! —exclamó con una expresión de asombro en el rostro.

Asentí con la cabeza e inmediatamente me despedí del grupo. Por el camino no dejé de preguntarme el porqué de la expresión de la cara de Lupin cuando escuchó mi nombre, aunque, tampoco quería saberlo. No tenía ganas de pensar, mañana sería otro día.

* * *

— **Jueves, 4 de Septiembre —**

No hace más de tres días que estoy aquí, y la faena empieza a amontonarse, ¡qué cruz! Los días anteriores a este no ha ocurrido nada fuera de la rutina de les clases y el estudio, aparte de que a Draco le han pegado una paliza, una tal Marya creo (jejeje, se lo merece), así que me centraré en el día de hoy.

Esta mañana en clase Pociones he ganado 20 puntos para Slytherin (es que soy un as haciendo potingues, jeje), con la respectiva mirada de odio de los de Gryffindor, sobre todo la de dos gemelos que se parecen mucho a Ron y que se pusieron a cuchichear inmediatamente, como si estuvieran tramando algo. He pasado de ellos, porque con la cara de traviesos que tienen, cualquier cosa.

Al finalizar la clase me he dirigido hacia Runas y por el pasillo me he tropezado de morros con el profesor Lupin al girar una esquina. Yo rápidamente he recogido todos los papeles que se me habían caído y algunos de los de él (que le he devuelto) y sin mirarle a los ojos y murmurando una disculpa me he marchado de allí. He visto por el rabillo del ojo como el profesor me miraba de una forma un poco rara pero, como ya estaba empezando a acostumbrarme a ese tipo de miradas, no le di la más mínima importancia.

Cuando finalmente terminaron las clases me fui derechita a terminar todos los deberes a ver si podía descansar un rato y a leer, que tenía ganas de relajarme. Cuál fue mi sorpresa que al empezar los deberes de pociones encontré una hoja con una letra muy pequeña de trazos continuos y muy bonita. No sabía de quién era así que decidí leerla, en realidad no ponía nada raro, más bien parecía una especie de calendario con fechas marcadas en rojo y anotaciones de algunos ingredientes para hacer alguna poción. Seguía sin saber de quién era la carta, cuando me vino una especie de iluminación: mi encontronazo con el profesor Lupin. Vaya, así que la hoja era del Profesor Lupin. Pero... un momento... si yo tenía su carta... ¿Dónde estaban mis apuntes de Pociones? Mira que soy hábil, ahora me tocaría ir a su despacho, pedirle mis apuntes y pedirle disculpas por haber leído su hoja. Es que... hay quién nace con estrella, y otros nacen estrellados... yo soy de los segundos.

Tras armarme de valor me fui derechita a su despacho a terminar cuanto antes con esto. No sabía cómo empezar, pero bueno, podía improvisar. No obstante, cuando aún no había cruzado el cuadro de la entrada de mi casa, Dylan me detuvo:

—Paige —gritó casi ahogándose—, espera.

Yo esperé a que llegara y recuperara el aliento.

— ¿Querías algo?

—Sí, quería decirte que el profesor Snape te está buscando.

— ¿A mí? Pero es que yo ahora iba a hablar con el profesor Lupin.

—Lo siento, pero yo de ti no le haría esperar. Por cierto, el profesor Lupin no está.

—Vaya —. Qué gracia pues, ¿cómo hacía yo ahora los deberes de pociones?—. Mmmm, Dylan, ¿me podrías hacer un favor?

—Sí claro, dime.

— ¿Me podrías dejar después tus apuntes de Pociones? —dije poniendo cara de angelito—. Es que los he perdido. Porfaaaaa.

— ¡Sí, claro! —dijo riéndose—. Pero no hace falta que pongas esa cara.

—Gracias —dije mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla—, te debo una.

—De... de nada. Date prisa, que te están esperando.

—Voy.

Fui corriendo hasta el despacho de Snape, no tenía ganas de recibir ningún castigo ni que me quitara puntos, aunque, por lo que he oído, más que quitar, los roba por tonterías. Finalmente llegué delante de su despacho si aire, y como pude llamé a su puerta. ¡Pom, pom, pom! Tras un rato de espera, POM, POM, POM. Nada de nada. POM, POM, POM. Este hombre debe estar totalmente sordo. Ya cansada de estar allí plantada esperando una respuesta, entré abriendo un poquito la puerta asomando primero la cabeza. Primero no vi nada, así que entré toda. Cuál fue mi sorpresa cuando vi a Snape con la cabeza dentro de un caldero. Vale, vale, no era un caldero, era una especie de copa con runas dibujadas en su superficie. No tengo ni idea de qué estaría haciendo ahí dentro. Me acerqué y con un suave movimiento (más bien parecía que quería matarle) le toqué la espalda para reclamar su atención. Menudo salto que pegó.

— ¿Se puede saber que está haciendo aquí, señorita Wallace?¿ Sabe que no es de buena educación entrar sin llamar a la puerta? ¿Hace mucho rato que está ahí?

—Eeeeh... Estoy aquí porque usted me ha llamado. Sí que he llamado a la puerta y con uno de mis porrazos casi la rompo y, no, acabo de llegar.

Rápidamente Snape escondió la copa esa dentro de su armario y, dirigiéndome su típica mirada, me dijo:

—La he llamado porque tengo que hablar con usted de sus clases de repaso.

Vaya, pues que gracia que me hacía a mí eso, como no tenía faena ni nada, solo me faltaba un poco más. Ufff, que dura que es la vida.

—No ponga esa cara, sabe usted perfectamente que en DCAO le falta práctica. No por sus maldiciones y hechizos, sino por su poca experiencia contra las criaturas oscuras. Hemos decidido que se encargará de sus clases el profesor Remus Lupin. Y no quiero protestas, ¿entendido?

—Sí, sí, como usted mande —contesté haciendo una mueca.

— ¿Tiene algún problema con el profesor Lupin? —preguntó Snape mirándome inquisitivamente.

—No, no, claro.

Sólo me había tratado raro y yo ahora tenía una carta personal de él… ¿Qué problema iba yo a tener? Por cierto… ¿Cómo sabía en lo que estaba pensando?

—Bueno, pues si ya está todo claro quiero que se marche, ¿entendido?

Supongo que mi cara de pocos amigos ahuyentó a todo aquel que tenía ganas de tocarme las narices porque, cuando entré en mi sala común, se hizo un silencio sepulcral. Aquello no era normal pero ya tenía yo suficientes problemas como para ir pensando en más. Y encima no le había devuelto a Lupin su dichoso papel. ¡Es que hay que tener paciencia en esta vida! Bueno diario, ahora me voy a terminar los deberes y a acostarme. Puede que tarde un poco en escribir. Vengaaaaa…

* * *

— **Domingo, 7 de Septiembre —**

No tengo mucho que contar. Hoy me he levantado a las 11:30 y porque Zoe me ha tirado de la cama. Tengo que reconocerlo, ¡me encanta dormir! Es uno de los mejores placeres de la vida.

El día ha transcurrido de lo más normal, sin ningún incidente. Me he dedicado a pasear, hemos ido el grupito a dar una vuelta por los jardines y me han mostrado todo lo que hay que saber de Hogwarts.

Hacia medio día, hemos hecho un picnic debajo de un gran sauce, cerca del lago. Los elfos nos habían preparado todo un manjar. Allí Rob ha empezado:

—Paige, ¿por casualidad no habrás tenido algún familiar por el colegio?

— ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Nada… es que me suena mucho tu apellido, como si lo hubiera escuchado alguna otra vez…

—Hombre, mi hermano vino también en su séptimo año —expliqué—, Andrew fue también de la casa Slytherin.

— ¿Andrew? ¿Andrew Wallace? —Y, abriendo mucho los ojos, exclamó—: ¡_Lightning Drew_!

No pude evitar reírme al escuchar de nuevo ese mote.

—Me alegra que lo conozcas Rob.

— ¡¿Pero cómo no voy a conocer al mejor cazador de Slytherin desde la época del _Green Team_?! —gritó mientras gesticulaba exageradamente—. Después hizo cinco temporadas impresionantes en el _Stirling Dragons_, con una media de 70 km/h, dos partidos de baja por lesión y el 70% de snitch cazadas!!

— ¡Por Merlín, Rob! A veces tu memoria sobre Quidditch me da miedo —señaló Dylan—. A ver si la aprovechamos más para clase.

—Calla, calla… ¡Paige, es muy fuerte que seas su hermana! ¿Sabes? Me hubiera encantado que me presentaras a tu hermano —dijo con voz afectada.

— ¿Hubiera? —preguntó Zoe contrariada—. ¿Por qué no va a querer presentártelo?

De repente un silencio envolvió el grupo. Me empezó a temblar mi labio inferior y tenía tremendas ganas de echarme a llorar. Aguanté el tipo y cogiendo aire solté:

—Mi hermano murió hace menos de un año Zoe…

—Lo siento, Paige —musitó—. No lo sabía. Perdóname, en serio, yo…

—No pasa nada… —dije con una sonrisa triste dibujada en el rostro—. Pero si me disculpáis, me voy un rato a la habitación. ¿Vale?

Y nada, aquí estoy ahora… sin ganas de hacer nada ni de escribir. Así que, diario, nos vemos otro día.


	3. Semana 1 de Marya Wells

**Semana 1 de Marya Wells**

**- Lunes, 1 de septiembre - **

¿Qué mejor día para empezar un diario que el primer día de curso?

Comienzo quinto, año de TIMOS, y las cosas desde que acabé el último curso han cambiado mucho para mí.

A principios de julio pasé una semana con Allara Sephards y Frederic Balley en un campamento multiaventura organizado por el Ministerio de Magia, como todos los veranos. Este año Andrea Breds no vino porque se iba de intercambio a Italia en los mismos días.

Hicimos un montón de cosas emocionantes y divertidas pero la verdad es que cuando mejor lo pasé fue por las tardes. Yo me tiraba en la hierba a leer mientras Allara tocaba en su pequeño piano portátil para mí y Freddy jugaba a los gobstons con los chicos. Eran unos momentos... especiales, no sé. Supongo que porque todo estaba tranquilo y podíamos relajarnos, algo poco habitual desde el retorno de Quien-Tú-Sabes.

Después pasé tres semanas en casa, enganchada a mi ordenador (como mi padre es de origen muggle tenemos instalación eléctrica en casa y podemos emplear aparatos no mágicos), y la primera semana de agosto me fui con Allara a su pueblo, un pequeño rinconcito inglés muy pintoresco. Seguimos la ya tradición de pasar el rato leyendo (yo) y tocando el piano (ella). También paseamos por el pueblo y comimos pollo a la luz de las velas porque se fue la electricidad. Eso sí, no eran velas mágicas, porque sus padres son muggles, así que la cantidad de veces que nos atragantamos fueron incontables.

Luego me fui una semana con mis abuelos a su enorme caserón en Bath, dónde aproveché para hacer todos los deberes, ya que allí poco más hay que hacer.

Y al final, otros quince días en Londres antes de volver a Hogwarts. Estas dos semanas las he aprovechado para renovar mi vestuario de cara al nuevo curso y el caso es que… como que es un poco promuggle. Un poco bastante. Pero a ver, no es culpa mía que me haya gustado siempre la ropa promuggle y que ahora con la vuelta de QTS el Londres mágico se haya llenado de mercadillos clandestinos donde puedas encontrar todo tipo de ropa, objetos decorativos y demás de tipo promuggle. Eso sí, he tenido que ir con mucho cuidado, pues con QTS de vuelta frecuentar esos sitios es bastante peligroso. De hecho, uno de los puestos más conocidos ha sido atacado varias veces porque el dueño, el señor Dumphry, que es un hombre súper mayor que anda con un cayado de madera, está siempre haciendo panfletos y repartiéndolos entre los clientes y la gente que pasa por allí. Eso sí, cada vez que le destrozan el puesto vuelve a montarlo en otro sitio.

Bueno, que me voy por las ramas. Resumiendo: me gasté en secreto todo el dinero en los puestecillos y hace unos días aparecí en el salón con una de mis túnicas nuevas, que es una imitación de mono muggle de perneras muy anchas para que parezca una falda y con una gran imagen de Ernest Evara (el auror más famoso de la Primera Guerra) delante con su lema, "Hasta aquí han llegado", escrito en grandes letras que cambian de color. Contra todo pronóstico mis padres, que fueron promuggles activos en la Primera Guerra, me echaron la bronca del siglo.

Bueno, en realidad mi padre se quedó callado mirándome fijamente, pero mi madre comenzó a decirme que si no tenía edad para esas cosas, que si me iban a atacar por la calle, que sí... Puff... Empecé a discutir con ella, intentando explicarle que tengo edad de sobra para entender lo que ocurre con QTS y que siendo mestiza no puedo permitirme quedarme callada, y entonces ella me puso mala cara porque no le gusta que diga que soy mestiza, porque mi padre es hijo de muggles pero mago, y yo le dije que parecía mi abuelo, que está siempre con el rollo de los sangre limpia (la familia de mi madre es súper rancia con el tema), y ella se ofendió muchísimo y ya pensaba que me iba a castigar de por vida cuando mi padre intervino.

—Mujer, que ésta no ha salido Slytherin. Confórmate con eso.

Mi madre le lanzó una mirada cargada de indignación y salió de la salita. Un rato después, mientras mi padre me preguntaba acerca de los puestos en los que había estado y la gente que los llevaba, volvió mi madre con un paquete en las manos y me lo dio.

—No lo abras hasta que no estés en Hogwarts. Y nada de colgarla en la pared, ¿eh? Se pone en la cama, como toca.

—Vale. Gracias —contesté algo sorprendida.

Me puse de pie para ir a dejar el paquete en mi baúl pero mi madre me detuvo sujetándome por el hombro y me giró hacia ella. Me miró de arriba abajo y luego, con un suspiro, me dio una palmadita en el hombro.

Yo me fui a mi habitación, pensando en mi hermana. Es una asquerosa Slytherin traicionera y se avergüenza de que nuestro padre sea nacido muggle. Nos pasamos la vida discutiendo por cualquier cosa y la verdad es que no nos soportamos desde hace años. Básicamente desde que yo llegué a Hogwarts y fui seleccionada para Ravenclaw en vez de Slytherin, como ella. O igual es que antes éramos muy pequeñas para esas cosas, no sé.

En cuanto al resto de las vacaciones, se han pasado volando, así que hoy me he encontrado con que nos íbamos a Hogwarts.

Me he levantado de un salto y me he vestido directamente con el uniforme del colegio, para no tener que cambiarme luego en el tren, y he repasado otras dos veces el baúl. Luego lo he bajado por las escaleras y casi me despeño, pero bueno, son gajes del oficio.

He desayunado con mis padres (me ha parecido ver entrar a mi hermana y coger una tostada, pero no me he fijado) y luego he ido a despedirme de los puffskeins a la caseta mientras mi padre cargaba el monovolumen con nuestros baúles y yo me guardaba a Spuffs, mi puffskein, en el bolsillo.

Hemos ido a la estación y cruzado el andén a toda velocidad porque se nos hacía tarde y me he despedido a toda prisa de mis padres antes de saludar a los padres de Allara y a su tío, que es muy majo. He subido al tren y ya estaba buscando compartimiento cuando me he dado cuenta de que no había cogido el baúl así que he bajado volando, mi padre me ha dado una colleja cariñosa y he subido mis trastos.

Mis amigos y yo montábamos todos los el mismo espectáculo entrando en todos los compartimentos hasta encontrarnos, porque somos tropecientos, así que quedamos en que pondríamos un pañuelo en la puerta para aclararnos. Cuando he visto uno atado a la manilla de un compartimento he entrado en tropel y me he lanzado sobre la gente que había en uno de los asientos. Cuando me han tirado al suelo y me he levantado he visto a unas aplastadas Allara, Andrea, Carol y Sallie. En el otro asiento estaban sentados Virginia y Freddy, con lo que he metido el baúl en el compartimiento y lo he colocado (después de aplastar a Freddy con él) encima de los asientos.

Durante el trayecto hemos estado hablando de todo lo referente al verano, pero no les he querido arruinar la sorpresa con lo de mi ropa nueva, así que ya lo verán el fin de semana. Entre no callar y hacer el idiota se nos ha pasado el día volando y antes de darnos cuenta, hemos llegado a Hogsmeade.

Allí nada, lo típico, selección de los nuevos (este año había algunos alumnos más mayores, seguramente se han cambiado a Hogwarts como protección contra QTS), discurso de Dumbledore, presentación de Remus Lupin, que ya estuvo en segundo curso de profesor de DCAO y la nueva profesora de DCAO, Elleanor Black, banquete, y luego a dormir.

Ahora mismo estoy escribiendo tirada en la cama y acordándome de mi hermana, que aunque sea una imbécil, no deja de darme pena que tenga que repetir séptimo por fallar épicamente sus EXTASIS… Pero seguro que no tiene ningún problema, con la cantidad de gente que ella conoce. En fin.

* * *

**- Martes, 2 de Septiembre - **

Con lo bien que he empezado yo el día y me lo han tenido que fastidiar… Nada más levantarme he tenido una subida de adrenalina por los nervios, con todo eso de que era el primer día de clase, y tal. Me he puesto el uniforme mientras intentaba hacer la cama, sacar los libros del baúl y despertar a Allara, Andrea y Sallie, todo a la vez. Ha sido entonces cuando he recordado lo que mi madre me había dado hacía unos días y he comenzado a sacar los trastos del baúl (libros, ropa, un reloj muggle que funciona dándole cuerda…) hasta que he visto el paquete, lo he sacado y, con cuidado, lo he abierto.

Por Merlín que me he quedado petrificada de la sorpresa…

Lo he desdoblado y he visto que era una enorme bandera del PIM (Partido Igualitario Mágico) con la imagen de Eva, que es como llamaban a Evara, y debajo de él, una imagen de un batallón de aurores cargando contra unos mortífagos que no aparecen en la imagen, y el lema: "Hasta aquí han llegado" en grandes letras.

Encantada por la sorpresa y prometiéndome escribir más tarde a mi madre para agradecérselo, la he colocado sobre la cama a modo de cubrecolcha y he terminado de colocar mi ropa.

Al final he conseguido que estuviéramos abajo a las siete y media, todos arregladitos y despejados. Nos hemos juntado con Freddy, Carol y Virginia ante la escalera y hemos entrado al comedor. Después de hablar un minuto con "estos", que es como nos referimos normalmente al resto del grupo, nos hemos separado y hemos ido a nuestras respectivas mesas a desayunar.

Cuando ya casi terminábamos Andrea, que es prefecta (cómo no...), ha ido a Flitwick para que le diera los horarios y los ha repartido.

A primera hora Pociones, mi asignatura favorita (que nunca se me haya dado bien la parte teórica y no significa que no me gusten), después DCAO con la nueva profesora y también Estudios Muggles, asignatura que me he cogido para no tener que dar ni un palo al agua. Por la noche, Astronomía.

Hemos ido corriendo a la sala común y hemos cogido los libros necesarios, plumas, pergaminos y la mochila, claro. Me la regaló mi padre este verano y es preciosa, de estilo muggle, con tapa que cierra con correas y todo. Lo que no sabe él es que le he cosido un parche con una marca tenebrosa que se tacha una y otra vez. Me daba un poco de reparo al principio pero me lo regaló el señor Dumphry y he querido utilizarlo.

Después nos hemos ido a las mazmorras y, por el camino, Andrea no se ha querido acercar a mí por la mochila, así que hemos ido todo el camino hasta la clase de Pociones corriendo, ella dando pequeños gritos y yo con la mochila en las manos acercándosela. Ha sido bastante divertido.

Al llegar ya estaban allí los Hufflepuff, con lo que Virginia y Carol se han acercado a nosotras y me han obligado a dejar a Andrea tranquila.

Ha sido entonces cuando se ha torcido el día, la semana, el mes. Yo creo que se me han torcido los tres años que me quedan en Hogwarts, vamos. Estaba hablando con Allara cuando de repente le he visto. Michael Varadon en persona estaba en la clase de Pociones.

El muy chulo asqueroso estaba sentado con los pies encima de la mesa, los brazos cruzados, la corbata mal anudada y las mangas arremangadas, como si fuera el amo del lugar, o algo.

— ¿Qué hace ése ahí? —he preguntado a uno de los chicos de mi clase, Joel, apretando mucho los dientes.

— ¿Varadon? El año pasado estuvo enfermo, ¿te enteraste? —me ha contestado mirándole de reojo.

—Oí algo. ¿Tuvo que irse a su casa, no?

—Sí, perdió gran parte del curso y ha tenido que repetir.

Creo que me temblaba la ceja y todo del shock. Cuando he procesado la información y lo que significaba, he reaccionado con una tranquilidad acorde a las circunstancias. Es decir, ninguna.

— ¿ME ESTÁS DICIENDO QUE VOY A TENER QUE SOPORTAR TRES AÑOS A MICHAEL VARADON EN CLASE?

Juro que preferiría ir a clase con Draco Malfoy que con Michael Varadon. No es coña.

— ¿Le conoces? —me ha preguntado Sallie.

Pero antes de que pudiera contestarle…

—Y tanto que nos conocemos... ¿Verdad —pausa dramática—, Maryi?

He cerrado los ojos un instante, respirando hondo, y luego me he girado lentamente para encarar a Varadon. El muy… prepotente estaba detrás de mí, con los brazos cruzados y una inmensa sonrisa de idiota. Sabía que estaba sonriendo así porque se debía creer súper guay por haberme llamado Maryi (Marlli), sabiendo que de pequeña me molestaba que la gente me llamara Maria en vez de Marya (Marlla).

—Por desgracia —pausa dramática—, Miky.

Ha alzado una ceja y yo he hecho todo lo posible por no sonrojarme por lo mal que acababa de quedar. Por lo menos le había replicado, algo que no es que haya hecho muy a menudo a lo largo de los años… Él, en vez de irse y dejarme tranquila para poder darme cabezazos contra la mesa, ha mirado mi mochila, que estaba apoyada en la silla, y ha vuelto a sonreír de forma insoportable. No, en serio, es que el que no ha visto esa sonrisa torcida no sabe lo que es. Me dan unas ganas de quitársela a tortazos cada vez que lo hace…

— ¿No me fastidies? —me ha preguntado silabeando las palabras—. ¿Eres promuggle?

— ¿Por?

—No, por nada. A mí me parece perfecto, cuando más ridícula seas mejor me lo voy a pasar… —me ha contestado antes de girarse y dejarme allí plantada.

Yo he abierto y cerrado la boca varias veces, como una idiota. Cuando él ya estaba en la otra punta de la mazmorra, he conseguido contestar:

—Que te den, Varadon.

Habría quedado más dramático si me hubiera oído pero una hace lo que puede… Luego me he girado hacia Allara, Andrea y Sallie y he visto que se habían quedado patidifusas. Que a ver, no es que yo me pase la vida discutiendo, pero cuando lo hago no suelo quedarme callada.

Enfurruñada, me he sentado y me he escondido detrás del libro de Pociones.

— ¿Qué… acaba de pasar? —ha preguntado Andrea—. ¿Y de qué conoces tú a Michael Varadon?

Yo me he dejado resbalar un poco más en la silla.

—Íbamos los tres juntos a la Escuela de Magia de Londres —ha contestado Carol al final—. Como no éramos muchos nos juntaban por nivel, no por edad, y Varadon le hizo la vida imposible a Marya esos años.

Por alguna razón "hacer la vida imposible" me sonaba demasiado suave pero no he podido seguir amargándome con el tema porque ha llegado el profesor Snape y ha comenzado a soltar un "emotivo" (sobrentiéndase el sarcasmo) discurso aclarando que la mitad de nosotros no estará en su clase el año que viene porque somos unos inútiles que no servimos para nada y no aprobaremos los TIMOS.

Las clases de DCAO y Estudios Muggles han sido bastante parecidas, lo único que cabe destacar es que la profesora Black es algo timidilla, pero ya se le pasará. Al fin y al cabo una jauría de adolescentes con las hormonas desatadas puede dar bastante miedo, ¿no? Y me voy corriendo que tengo Astronomía y voy a llegar tarde.

* * *

**- Miércoles, 3 de Septiembre -**

Malditos hijos de perra. Hoy, en una protesta promuggle, se ha metido un grupo de apoyo a QTS en medio de la manifestación y ha comenzado a atacar a los manifestantes, en su mayoría de origen muggle.

Yo me he enterado por una carta de mi padre porque, claro, en este puñetero colegio nos quieren tener en una burbuja y, la verdad, como _El Profeta_ no es un periódico muy promuggle... pues no estoy suscrita. De todas formas no creo que vayan a decir nada en la edición de mañana porque mucho decir Fudge que lo tienen todo bajo control, pero luego las cosas son cómo son.

El problema ha sido que he recibido la carta cuando estábamos en los terrenos después de clase y bueno, reconozco que no soy especialmente discreta, ¿vale?, sobre todo cuando estoy de mala leche.

—Malditos energúmenos clasistas—he escupido levantándome y comenzando a andar por la hierba—. Asquerosos mortífagos…

Allara y Andrea me han mirado asombradas mientras Freddy se quedaba mirándome asustado, al igual que Carol y Virginia.

— ¡Marya! —Sallie ha sido la única que ha reaccionado, pero me he enfurecido todavía más al ver el miedo que les causaba la simple mención de esos indeseables. ¡Ya no podemos ni comentar nuestras opiniones entre nosotros!

— ¿Qué? ¿Ya no puedo ni hablar? Pienso decir todo lo que me dé la gana. ¡Yo no soy una cobarde como ellos! ¡No necesito ponerme una máscara para decir lo que pienso!

Mi enfado ha ido creciendo más y más, al ver cómo palidecían.

— ¡Reaccionar de una vez! ¿Cómo pensáis hacerle frente a QVS y a los mortífagos si ni siquiera podéis hablar sobre ellos?

—De eso se encargan los aurores —ha contestado Andrea con tono de resabidilla.

— ¡Y una mierda los aurores! ¡EL MINISTERIO DE MAGIA ESTÁ COMPRADO! ¡El único mortífago que hay en Azkaban es Malfoy y porque la cagó tanto que ni QVS quiso ayudarle!

— ¿Qué has dicho?

—HE DICHO QUE…

Me he girado con un dedo en alto y la otra mano en la cadera, acalorada y exaltada. Para no romper mi racha de metepatas, a un par de metros de nosotros había un grupo de Slytherin de sexto y el que había hecho la pregunta era un muy cabreado Draco Malfoy.

— ¿Quién te crees que eres —me ha preguntado, acercándose a mí amenazante— para mencionar siquiera el nombre de mi padre?

Yo he bajado el dedo y me he quedado con los brazos en jarras.

—No te tengo miedo —le he dicho, orgullosa—. Y mucho menos a tu padre, que debe estar pudriéndose en Azkaban.

Draco debe estar sensible últimamente o algo porque, en un gesto increíblemente atípico para un Malfoy, se ha lanzado sobre mí olvidándose de la varita y me ha propinado un puñetazo increíble en el ojo. Yo he empezado a soltarte patadas y puñetazos, de forma salvaje, hasta que otros dos chicos de Slytherin, grandes como armarios, se han tirado sobre mí. He aguantado por medio minuto (o quizá menos, me temo) mientras Freddy y Sallie intentaban quitármelos de encima, hasta que ha llegado alguien ante quien se ha hecho el silencio.

—Soltadla —ha dicho mi hermana en un tono cortante, con la varita sujeta fuertemente en su mano derecha.

Los dos tipos esos se han apartado y Freddy me ha ayudado a levantarme. Yo, aliviada, he ido a darle las gracias a mi hermana pero ella se ha acercado y me ha soltado un bofetón que a punto ha estado de hacer que me cayera de nuevo al suelo.

—La próxima vez que tus ansias promuggles salgan a flote, te vas a cantar himnos, ¿de acuerdo?

—Vete a la…

Su varita en mi garganta y mi deplorable estado me han convencido de no hacer nada de lo que pudiera arrepentirme así que me he callado y me he ido de allí lanzando una última mirada despectiva a Malfoy, que se levantaba con la ayuda de sus amigotes.

He llegado cojeando a la sala común y he decidido no bajar a cenar por si las moscas. De todas formas estaba hecha una piltrafa así que me he puesto a escribir esto y ahora me voy a la cama.

Sallie me ha dicho unas cien veces que debería ir a la enfermería porque tengo la cara hecha un desastre (yo aún no me he atrevido a mirarme a un espejo) y por si tuviera algo roto, pero le he dicho que la enfermera se daría cuenta en seguida de que he tenido una pelea y lo último que necesito es que me castiguen el tercer día de curso. Además, si alguien me pregunta mañana diré que he tenido un accidente con una poción, que es lo que me suele pasar. Me voy a dormir…

* * *

**- Jueves, 4 de Septiembre - **

Genial. Simplemente genial. Hoy ha sido uno de esos días que empiezan mal y acaban peor.

Me levanto y descubro un bonito y enorme moratón negro en mi ojo izquierdo, y casi no puedo abrir los párpados de la hinchazón. Además tengo una marca en la mandíbula, en la parte derecha, y mi labio inferior está reventado... Merlín, parezco recién salida de la guerra.

El resto del cuerpo, por suerte, lo tengo medianamente bien aunque tengo un horrible moratón en la rodilla derecha y cojeo un poco, así que cuando he bajado a la sala común todo el mundo se me ha quedado mirando. Intentando ignorarlos, he salido y me he ido con mis amigas.

—Buenos días —he gruñido al encontrarnos con el resto en la entrada, intentando que no se me abriera la herida del labio.

El camino hasta el Gran Comedor también había estado plagado de miraditas y cuchicheos y mi humor había ido empeorando. Parece mentira que con Harry Potter y sus enfrentamientos anuales contra QTS, los gemelos Weasley con sus historias y tantos otros expertos en líos la gente aún siga sintiendo curiosidad por una desconocida que ha tenido una pelea. Vaya colegio…

Pues estaba yo tranquilamente disimulando, poniendo todo mi esfuerzo mental en ignorar las miraditas de desprecio de los Slytherin, que los tenemos sentados justo al lado, cuando un fogonazo me ha cegado. Pero en plan a lo bestia, ahí, en toda la cara. Cuando las estrellitas se han disipado y he recuperado la visión he visto al gilipollas de turno delante de mí con una cámara de fotos.

— ¿Qué haces, Varadon?

El idiota me ha sonreído, encantado de conocerse a si mismo, o algo.

—Un recuerdo de la paliza que te han dado.

—Ha sido una pelea, no una paliza.

—Seguro. Tienes que haberle dejado los puños a Goyle hechos polvo, sí.

Yo iba a seguir discutiendo pero en ese momento ha entrado Malfoy, con un ojo morado y varios arañazos, acompañado por sus gorilas. Muy digna, me he levantado y me he dirigido a la salida. Al pasar por su lado he mirado con todo mi odio a los guardaespaldas y he hecho un ruidito de desprecio con la lengua. Han hecho amago de tirarse contra mí pero, por suerte (para ellos, ¿eh?) , justo en ese momento han pasado Potter y compañía entre nosotros y ya se ha distraído la cosa.

Me estaba dirigiendo a los jardines cuando he oído a Carol llamándome. Cuando me he girado y me ha visto se ha llevado las manos a la boca, horrorizada.

—Había oído lo de la paliza pero no pensaba que hubiera sido tanto…

— ¿Qué paliza? Que ha sido una pelea, qué manía. ¿No has visto cómo ha quedado Malfoy?

—Sí, ya… Bueno, es igual, ten, corre, que explota —me ha dicho pasándome un howler que había empezado a humear y una carta.

— ¿Qué es esto?

—Acaban de llegar para ti. Me voy corriendo, que tengo Transformaciones.

Le iba a dar las gracias antes de que se fuera pero justo en ese momento ha explotado el howler y los gritos desgañitados de mi madre han ahogado mi despedida. Genial, la chivata de mi hermana…

— …¡y espera a que te vea en Navidades! Este año no te vas a escapar tan fácilmente de la civilización, ¿sabes? ¡Vas a venir con nosotros a todas las fiestas, a ver si aprendes a comportarte cómo una persona normal y no cómo un animal!

—Mierda…

Esperaba que mi padre pudiera convencer a mi madre para que no me obligaran a ir a esas estúpidas y aburridas fiestas que dan los magos para celebrar la Navidad… ¡Las odio! Son horribles, con toda esa hipocresía, todo el mundo sonriendo como idiotas y encima con esos horribles zapatos y esos incomodísimos vestidos… Mi hermana, por supuesto, las adora con locura. Ella todo lo que sea pavonearse…

Cuando mi madre se ha callado por fin he bajado hasta la cabaña de Hagrid y he abierto la carta, que era de mi padre. No la voy a copiar entera, que me da pereza, pero me ha dicho que ya creía él que tardaba mucho en meterme en un lío pero que, de todas formas, intente evitar las peleas o los duelos y que hay mejores formas de gritar a los cuatro vientos las consignas. Sus últimas palabras eran:

"_Hogwarts es un lugar lleno de magia, Evita. _(Genial, nuevo apodo al canto)_. Utilízala para tus propios intereses y recuerda a Helen La Diablilla."_

Vale. Helen la Diablilla es esa diabólica chiquilla de los libros para niños magos, en los que siempre se metía en alguna aventura. Estaba yo pensando en qué podía significar cuando alguien se ha acercado a mí.

—Veo que es verdad que Malfoy y los suyos te han dado una paliza…

— ¡Qué no ha sido una paliza, que ha sido una pelea! ¡Una pel-! —me he girado toda indignada agitando la carta en el aire y he visto que Hagrid me miraba sorprendido por mis gritos—. ¡Pociones! ¡Accidente! ¡Que he tenido un accidente de pociones!

Menos mal que en ese momento ha llegado Luna Lovegood y se ha puesto a preguntarle no sé qué historia del apareamiento de los grifos y con el apuro que le ha dado contestar al hombre se le ha olvidado lo mío…

Eso sí, ahí no se ha acabado por el tema porque Allara ha venido después de clase a echarme el discursito. Estoy harta de que la gente se calle por miedo, incluso en el colegio. Si ahora que lo peor que les puede pasar es acabar con un ojo morado no se atreven a protestar, ¿por qué iban a hablar más adelante, cuando las cosas sean realmente peligrosas?

Por lo demás, la conversación más habitual del día ha sido:

Cualquier profesor: "¿Qué le ha pasado, Srta. Wells?"

Yo: "Accidente de Pociones."

CP: "¿Con el Sr. Malfoy...?"

Yo: "No he hablado nunca con él."

CP: "Ya..."

Lo malo es que con lo desconfiados que son los profesores de este maldito colegio me han estado quitando puntos por cualquier chorrada todo el día.

Además… Me. duele. el. ojo.

* * *

**- Viernes, 5 de Septiembre -**

Y para redondear la semana… Pociones. Nada más entrar por la puerta, Snape me ha mirado como si quisiera convertirme en polvo.

—Diez puntos menos, Wells.

— ¿Qué? —me he quedado con la boca abierta mirándolo. ¡No había tenido tiempo de meter la pata!

—No me replique, Wells. Sabe perfectamente que tiene que tener todo el material sobre la mesa antes de comenzar la clase.

—Pero si lo ten…

— ¿Me está contradiciendo? Cinco puntos menos para Ravenclaw. Y le aconsejo que se calle si no quiere una detención.

Me he quedado mirándole con odio durante toda la explicación sin hacer el más mínimo caso de lo que decía.

—Comiencen. Y… Wells…

— ¿Sí, SEÑOR? —he preguntado arrastrando las palabras.

Ha fruncido el entrecejo por mi tono y se ha acercado más a mí, mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

—A ver si es capaz de mantener las explosiones alejadas de usted durante una hora…

He oído a Varadon reírse por lo bajo y le he lanzado una mirada asesina ignorando el dolor de mi ya casi normal ojo izquierdo.

Luego en DCAO Allara ha vuelto a hacer el ridículo, porque nos tocaba clase con Lupin otra vez (se va turnando con la profesora Black). Yo no entiendo a esta chica, vale que el hombre es muy mono y adorable, pero es que siempre se emparra en sus clases y acaba quedando fatal. Lo normal sería que intentara esforzarse más o algo para quedar bien, pero no, ella todo al revés. Encima Joel la ha dejado aún peor pero eso ha estado bien porque he podido darle una colleja de parte de Allara, que sabe que ya le tenía ganas.

Por otra parte, me he dignado finalmente a saludar como toca a Ivy Thomas, una chica nueva que ha llegado este año a Hogwarts y que va a mi curso.

—Hola, soy Marya Wells —he saludado sentándome junto a ella en la sala común.

—Lo sé —me ha contestado con una sonrisa.

—Siento no haberte saludado antes pese a ser compañera de curso, pero es que he tenido otras cosas en la cabeza.

— ¿Moratones?

—Supongo —he contestado con una sonrisa mientras Spuffs salía por el cuello de la túnica y comenzaba a chupetearme la cara.

— ¿Es cierto que… tiene algo que ver con Malfoy?

—Me peleé con él, sí —le he contestado, casi desafiante.

—Eso he oído, sí, y que te enfrentaste a sus guardaespaldas. Yo no me habría atrevido… ¿Sueles pelearte con los Slytherin? —me ha preguntado mientras miraba un papel algo arrugado.

—Con los de quinto continuamente. No soportan que Freddy sea amigo nuestro. El año pasado tuvimos un duelo a tres con esos pardillos.

Ivy ha apretado el papelito más fuerte y ha tosido de forma nerviosa.

— ¿Duelo? ¿Se te dan bien?

—Bueno, no sé —he carraspeado y me he mirado las uñas—. A Allara y a mí nos encanta pelear. Sallie es muy buena con los hechizos curativos, así que no nos suele pasar nada. Aunque hace dos años pasamos una semana inconscientes en la enfermería por un pequeño error técnico…

La chica ha alzado las cejas, sonriendo.

—Bueno, tengo que dejarte. Ya hablaremos, ¿de acuerdo?

He parpadeado confusa ante la extraña forma de casi salir corriendo de la chica.

—Claro. Hasta mañana.

Que sospechosa esta muchacha…

* * *

**- Sábado, 6 de Septiembre - **

Bueno, hoy ha sido un día de esos moviditos que tanto me gustan. Eso implica escándalo público y/o sangrientas peleas/duelos en defensa del inocente.

Me he levantado temprano y me he puesto una de mis túnicas promuggles, la que tiene una imagen de Ernest Evara bien grande sobre un rombo rojo (que es el símbolo del movimiento promuggle) con unas medias con estampados de rayos debajo. Luego me he calzado unas zapatillas muggles con cordones de los colores de la bandera del Partido Igualitario Mágico (yo soy de Juventudes Igualitarias Mágicas, porque aún no tengo la edad para entrar en el PIM) y después he hecho mi cama.

Cuando he acabado, y viendo que ya era una hora decente (las nueve), he salido y desde la puerta he hecho un hechizo despertador en la habitación y he echado a correr escaleras abajo riéndome mientras Allara y Andrea salían corriendo de la cama y me perseguían por la sala común hasta que ha bajado Sallie a por ellas.

Diez minutos después han bajado ya arregladas y sin legañas y Allara se ha quedado paralizada mirándome.

— ¿Qué llevas puesto?

He dado una vuelta sobre mí misma, sonriendo.

— ¿A que mola?

Andrea cree que la política es de mayores y ni siquiera sabía quién era, pero Sallie sí.

— ¿Es Eva?

—Sí —he contestado con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

— ¿Eres promuggle? —me ha preguntado Allara mientras íbamos al comedor—. ¿Promuggle de verdad?

—No, solo en las noches de luna llena —le he replicado sarcásticamente y metiendo el dedo en la llaga, ya que estaba.

La mayoría de la gente no desprecia a los nacidos muggles ni nada por el estilo (aunque muchos sí creen que los muggles son un poco tontos, o lentos), pero eso no significa que sean promuggles, de decir, que estén dispuestos a defenderlos y a jugársela por ellos. Allara la verdad es que para ser hija de padres muggles no dice nunca nada del tema, supongo que por miedo. Aunque lo suyo en realidad es un caso súper raro, porque tiene un tío y un hermano que también son magos. Yo creo que es que en realidad desciende de squibs pero como eso es casi peor que ser muggle, pues nunca he dicho nada.

Al entrar en el comedor algún que otro alumno se me ha quedado mirando pero yo he hecho como si no pasara nada.

—Ya lo que te faltaba —ha murmurado Sallie.

— ¿Por? —he preguntado haciéndome la desentendida.

—Porque Marya, bastante has llamado la atención con lo de Malfoy como para encima vestirte como una promuggle. No vas a pasar desapercibida. Y espera a que te vean los Slytherin…

No había ningún Slytherin en el comedor, porque esos pijos engreídos no se levantan nunca antes de las nueve y media y bajan todos en tropa a desayunar, exceptuando a Freddy.

— ¿Te vas a quitar la cosa esa del pelo, al menos? —me ha preguntado Andrea.

Ella odia que lleve las puntas del pelo teñidas de azul cobalto y no hay semana que no intente convencerme de que me las quite y me haga mechas rubias, como ella. Pues no tiene fe ni nada…

— ¿Quién era Eva exactamente? —me ha preguntado más tarde, mientras dábamos un paseo por los jardines.

Obviamente he aprovechado la oportunidad para contarle un montón de cosas y la verdad es que ha aguantado hora y media antes de preguntarme que qué me estaba pareciendo _Ávalon_, un libro que me dejó el otro día. Es lista la jodía, me he emocionado tanto hablándole de él que ni me he dado cuenta del cambio de tema en el momento…


	4. Semana 1 de Faith Thomas

**Semana 1 de Faith Thomas**

— **Lunes, 1 de Septiembre —**

Menudo primer día de escuela. Tantas horas viajando y nuevas experiencias cansan demasiado. Estoy terriblemente agotada, y eso que no hemos hecho nada los alumnos de nuevo ingreso, salvo recorrer el colegio, conocer a gente nueva y aposentarnos en las habitaciones.

Esta mañana la abuela Iris, mi hermana pequeña Ivy y yo llegamos pronto a la estación de King Cross, porque con todo el ajetreo de maletas temíamos que se nos perdieran. Desde luego, no nos equivocábamos, pues de tanta gente que había prácticamente nos teníamos que agarrar unas a otras.

Ivy y mi abuela bufaban, y no sin razón. El sistema de entrada del nuevo colegio es distinto al del antiguo, Durmstrang. Aquí tenemos que llevar las maletas con nosotros en el tren, en cambio en el colegio búlgaro teníamos que dejar las maletas en el hall de casa y se transportaban hasta el colegio, donde los elfos domésticos se encargaban de ubicarlas en las habitaciones correctas.

Sin embargo, en Inglaterra una de las cosas más especiales a la hora de ingresar en el colegio de Magia y Hechicería era la estación de tren. Ivy y yo nos quedamos un poco perplejas al ver el muro entre los andenes 9 y 10. En teoría, por allí se accedía al lugar desde donde partía el expreso de Hogwarts: el andén 9 y ¾. Sin embargo, nosotras solamente veíamos un muro corriente de ladrillo parduzco manchado por el hollín producido por las chimeneas de los trenes. Según la carta de Hogwarts, teníamos que llegar a él y, literalmente, "atravesarlo". La abuela Iris nos aconsejó que agarráramos fuertemente nuestros carros portamaletas y nos lanzáramos hacia los ladrillos, pero Ivy y yo nos miramos y decidimos acercarnos a la pared, palparla y asegurarnos de que era mágica, un gesto del cual la abuela se rió con ganas.

Finalmente, y porque no quedaba mucho tiempo, lo hicimos. Al llegar al otro lado, sanas y salvas y con las maletas en su sitio, una multitud nos arrolló. Chicos y chicas de todas las edades acompañados de sus familias, maletas, animales y amigos, hablaban y andaban de un lado a otro, como una marabunta, impidiéndonos el paso.

—Quizás sea mejor quedarnos a un lado—señaló Ivy subiéndose las gafas desde la punta de la nariz hasta el entrecejo.

"Mejor, no me apetece ahora mismo mezclarme con la gente", pensé, retirándome a un lado con los brazos cruzados sobre mi pecho, esperando a que la masa se tranquilizara y dejara de pisotearse entre sí. Mi ánimo no era muy alegre. Después de haber pasado un año en Durmstrang, un verano tan corto en casa de mi abuela me había sabido a poco, y encima mis tíos habían tenido que trabajar duro y apenas les había visto, especialmente a tía Agnes y a tío Fergus, quien me había prometido escribirme a menudo. Sin embargo, algo dentro de mí me decía que no iba a cumplir el trato.

Era curioso cómo este verano nos hemos distanciado. Recuerdo que el anterior, cuando tenía quince años me trataba mucho más, e íbamos Ivy, él y yo a pescar, a comprar a Londres y cosas divertidas como era. Era genial. Sin embargo este año, no sé si por la guerra o por alguna razón que se me escapa, cada vez que me veía me rehuía. Tengo la impresión de que quizás pueda ser porque sabe que Marion, mi querida hermana pro—QTS, sigue carteándose conmigo y eso le molesta. Pero, ¿y si no es esa la razón de su distanciamiento? ¿Y si he hecho algo, o todo a cambiado desde que estuve en Durmstrang y nada puede volver a ser igual? De todos modos, por mucho que me preocupe, debo dejar que las cosas sigan su curso, y no preocuparme más de lo necesario porque estando en Hogwarts durante un curso entero poco puedo hacer por mejorar la situación.

Mientras seguía con mis cavilaciones pasó el tiempo y los chavales comenzaron a subir al tren. Un silbato recorrió todo el andén dando la señal de que la locomotora pronto se pondría en marcha. Las madres daban besos a sus hijos, los padres palmaditas en la espalda y todos subían las escalerillas de los vagones rodeados del humillo de las máquinas.

—Vamos niñas, subid al tren o llegaréis tarde—apuntó la abuela Iris entregándole los carritos a un mozo y empujándonos cariñosamente hacia la entrada del vagón W—6. Ivy le dio un beso en la mejilla a la abuela, subió los peldaños y se introdujo en el vagón. Yo fui hacia la abuela, le di un tremendo abrazo, y sin decir nada seguí los pasos de mi hermana. No me hacía falta comentarle a mi abuela que la iba a echar de menos. Ella leía la mente, y aunque no lo hiciera, se me veía en la cara. Entre nosotras, no hacía falta cierta clase de comunicación.

Cuando entramos en un compartimiento y desde la ventana vimos alejarse a la abuela (aunque más bien era el propio tren el que lo hacía), nos sentamos en los sillones, una frente a otra, y sonreímos.  
—No sé si quiero estar aquí—dijo Ivy con los ojos fijos en la ventana y las lunas de sus gafas reflejando los rayos del sol.

—Yo tampoco, pero lo que sí sé es que me alegro de haber salido de Durmstrang...

—Sí, eso es cierto. Londres es mucho más cálido. Y por lo que he oído el colegio Hogwarts es fantástico. Todo el mundo lo elogia, así que después de todo, no puede estar tan mal, ¿no crees?

Pasaron las horas y cuando creíamos que quedaba poco para llegar, nos vestimos con los uniformes y esperamos a que el tren parara. Ya era de noche cuando bajamos del andén. No llovía, pero la neblina se nos metía entre las ropas haciéndonos tiritar de frío y deseando llegar al calor de una hoguera. Intentando no separarnos, fuimos empujando levemente a la gente, para llegar a las carrozas, pero una mano grande, peluda y fuerte nos frenó el paso.

—¿A dónde creéis que vais, chicas? Vosotras tenéis que ir en las barcas, conmigo y los chicos de primero. Alcé la cabeza y vi que era un gigantón barbudo el que nos hablaba, sonriente. Ivy también se fijaba en él, con los ojos abiertos como platos y la boca entreabierta.

—Esto... señor, nosotras... Creo que destacaríamos un poco... siendo tan… siendo más mayores que los demás…—dije, lo más educadamente que me lo permitía mi pasmo.

—Lo sé, lo sé, pero son normas del colegio—dijo el gigante mientras con una mano hacía señales con una lámpara y con otra me sujetaba del hombro.

—Pero es que nosotras, ¡no necesitamos esa parafernalia!—exclamó Ivy, ligeramente abochornada.

—Oh, vamos, eso son tonterías, chicas. ¡Ir en las barcas es muy divertido!—exclamó.

—De verdad, señor, déjenos ir en las carrozas.—Pedí yo, intentando evitar la vergüenza de ir con niños de once años.

—¡Es mucho más interesante! Además, tenemos alergia a los mosquitos de los pantanos... ¡Y sé que hay muchos en los lagos!

Miré a Ivy con asombro. ¡Menuda trola se acababa de inventar! ¡Mosquitos de los pantanos!

—Er... Está bien, muchachas, no voy a insistiros más Si no queréis ir... Entonces seguid a los demás. Mirad, por ejemplo, a esos dos chicos: son de 5º, y son prefectos. Ellos os dirán qué hacer.

Los prefectos, muy amablemente me indicaron la ruta que teníamos que seguir hasta llega al Gran Vestíbulo, un espacio situado tras la puerta principal del colegio. Allí, un hombrecillo bajito y muy gracioso se nos presentó.

—Buenas noches. Vosotras debéis de ser las hermanas Thomas.  
—Sí.

Nos tendió la manita y se la estrechamos.

—Me llamo Filius Flitwick, y soy el jefe de la casa Ravenclaw. Me ha mandado el director Dumbledore para daros las instrucciones de vuestra llegada.

—¿Instrucciones?—pregunté, sorprendida.

—Sí, claro—dijo, con naturalidad.— Hemos supuesto que no querríais ser seleccionadas con todos los niños de primer curso, así que hemos pensado seleccionaros para las casas en otro momento aparte.  
—¿Y cuando sabremos a qué casa pertenecemos?—preguntó Ivy.

—Bueno, podéis elegir: podéis ser seleccionadas antes que los demás, junto a los demás, o después de los demás. La verdad es que da un poco igual.

Ivy y yo nos miramos, nos apartamos y tras deliberar unos segundos, dije:

—Preferimos antes que los demás.

—Bien, de acuerdo. Suponíamos que elegiríais esa opción. Venid conmigo, entonces.

Seguimos al enano escaleras arriba y llegamos a un portón enorme.

—Esperad aquí, ahora vendrá la profesora McGonagall. Haced lo que ella os diga y todo irá bien. Dicho esto, el enano entró por la puerta de madera y la cerró tras de sí.

Mi hermana y yo miramos a nuestro alrededor. La sala parecía un despacho, con una mesa y unas sillas delante de nosotras y al fondo un par de estanterías con libros y tarros de especias y plantas.  
—Qué lugar más extraño—dije. Generalmente los despachos de Durmstrang eran muy fríos, con pocos muebles, más parecidos a celdas de prisiones. Además la temperatura solía ser muy baja y nuestra respiración parecía humillo blanco. En cambio aquí una confortable chimenea secaba la humedad que traíamos entre los huesos. En definitiva, parecía una estancia confortable.

—Bueno, pero es bonito, ¿no?

Antes de poder contestar, una puerta se abrió a nuestras espaldas.

—¿Ivy y Faith Thomas?—nos llamó una voz femenina a nuestras espaldas. Nos dimos la vuelta y una bruja vestida de verde nos miró de soslayo, con sus ojos entornados tras unas delgadas gafas metálicas.  
—Sí, somos nosotras.

La bruja no se molestó en entrar. Su cara delgada estaba surcada de arrugas, y su expresión era muy seria y firme. Parecía un hueso duro de roer, pero a la vez irradiaba un cierto halo de respeto que me hizo sentir bien.

—Bienvenidas a Hogwarts. Soy la profesora McGonagall. Tenemos noticias de que vienen de Durmstrang.

—Sí, hemos estado allí desde los once años hasta ahora—contesté, mirándola a esos ojos que tenían cierto toque felino.

—Notarán que nuestro sistema escolar difiere bastante al de su antiguo colegio, pero pronto se acostumbrarán. —Nos miró sosegadamente.—Les habrá parecido extraño lo de las carrozas y las barcas... Simplemente lo hacemos así para sorprender a nuestros nuevos alumnos, aunque ya veo que a ustedes—dijo con sorna—no les agradan los paseos por el lago.

Nosotras enrojecimos de pura vergüenza y apartamos la mirada. No me gustaba que pensara que éramos demasiado orgullosas o que estábamos en efervescente adolescencia.

—Tranquilas, es algo natural. Bien, dentro de poco llegarán los alumnos de primer curso. Ahora iremos al Gran Comedor. Ustedes entren directamente conmigo, y enseguida les colocaremos el Sombrero Seleccionador. Luego, cuando éste nombre la casa a la que pertenecen, diríjanse a la mesa que sus nuevos compañeros ocupan ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo—respondimos, sonrientes.

Haciendo caso a las instrucciones de la profesora, la seguimos por un nuevo pasillo, paró frente a lo que parecía nuestro destino y cuando abrió las puertas nos colocamos detrás de ella. Un gran comedor  
surgió ante nuestra vista. Cuatro mesas alargadas situadas verticalmente, y otra más pequeña, horizontalmente, cubrían el suelo de piedra. Tapetes y banderolas de cada casa colgaban de las paredes, y un mágico cielo estrellado nos daba cobijo en el techo. Seguimos con paso acelerado a la vieja profesora, y de reojo miramos a los que serían nuestros compañeros, que cuchicheaban entre ellos y se contaban sus vacaciones o bien nos miraban disimuladamente. Detrás de nosotras, caminaban ansiosos los chiquillos de primer curso.

La profesora McGonagall frenó sus pasos ante un taburete sobre el cual había un viejo sombrero apestoso. Nosotras nos apartaos un poco, y mientras el sombrero comenzaba a cantar, ¡a cantar! una canción sobre la historia del colegio, aproveché para echar una mirada a la mesa del profesorado. Allí estaba sentado el jefe de la casa Ravenclaw, al lado de un viejo hombre, alto, barbudo y serio, que por la posición principal que ocupaba en la mesa debía de ser el director, Albus Dumbledore. A su otro lado, un brujo vestido de negro con melena larga, lanzaba miradas feroces mientras movía su ganchuda nariz hacia los lados, como si tuviera algo molesto a su alrededor. Más allá, una bruja joven miraba ensimismada su plato, y a su lado, un... ¡Un centauro!! Movía las patas nerviosamente.  
"Menudo colegio. Tiene una sorpresa en cada esquina…"

—Thomas, Faith...

"Me pregunto qué fruto sacaré yo aquí..."  
—¡Thomas, Faith!

Miré a la profesora, que sujetaba en una mano un pergamino y en otra el sombrero. Me adelanté un par de pasos y me senté en el taburete. Al instante, la profesora, algo molesta, me embutió el sombrero en la cabeza, con lo cual la visera me quedó a la altura casi de los ojos.

..."Vaya, vaya, Faith Thomas... Otra del valiente clan Thomas... curioso, humppf... ¿qué sientes? ¿Quieres ser de alguna casa en particular? ¿Eh? Humpff... Eres inteligente, no respondes... ¿O acaso no te atreves a hacerme una sugerencia? Hum... Caso curioso... Sí, pero te pareces tanto a tu madre..."  
—¡¡GRYFFINDOR!!

Al instante me quité el sombrero y lo dejé en el taburete. Con paso apresurado y mirando lastimosamente a mi hermana me dirigí a la mesa Gryffindor, donde una chica de pelo rizado y un chico de piel negra y pelo revuelto me dieron la bienvenida.

—Hola, bienvenida—se apresuró a decir la chica.— ¿No eres un poco mayor para pasar la Prueba? ¿Qué edad tienes?

—Tengo dieciséis años...

—Bueno, es curioso—dijo el chico de tez oscura. –Aquí generalmente se entra a los once años de edad.

Mientras, en el pasillo del comedor, mi hermana pasaba la prueba del sombrero.

— ¡¡RAVENCLAW!!

—Oh, vaya, tu hermana es de otra casa—dijo la chica.—Huy, perdona, ni siquiera me he presentado y ya me estoy entrometiendo.

Sonrió y me tendió una mano.

—Me llamo Hermione Granger y este chico—señaló al otro muchacho—es Dean Thomas. Y…—miró a su alrededor y me fue señalando a la gente que estaba sentada más de nosotras.— Esos son Ron Weasley, Harry Potter, Seamus Finnigan...

"¿Harry Potter? ¿El famoso niño que "vivió?", pensé. "Vaya, qué curioso..."

Dirigí una rápida mirada a Ivy, que al instante había comenzado a hablar con una chica de su casa y vi que tampoco parecía tener problemas.

Yo saludé con la cabeza a las personas que me acababan de presentar y escuché lo que el anciano director tenía que decir. Primero nos encomendó no entrar en un lugar llamado bosque Prohibido so pena de morir y luego presentó a una chica joven que estaba sentada cerca como nueva profesora de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. También, dio la bienvenida de nuevo a un hombre llamado Remus Lupin, un hombre—lobo que salió en los periódicos hace unos años por haber sido profesor de DCAO en el colegio Hogwarts. "Parecen simpáticos esos dos", pensé mirándoles.

Tras echar un discurso algo deprimente sobre el futuro, la esperanza y no sé cuántas cosas más, el director levantó las manos e hizo surgir de las mesa vacías un montón de fuentes de comida humeante. Con una amplia sonrisa que me cayó simpática nos invitó a comer.

—¡Empecemos!—exclamó un chico de cara regordeta que me sonaba mucho.

—Perdona, ¿te conozco?—le pregunté, mientras cogía un tenedor.—Es que tu cara me suena mucho... Rostro regordete, ojos color miel, mofletes sonrosados…

—Me llamo Neville, Neville Longbottom. Quizás eso sí que te suene—dijo, sonriendo mientras masticaba en un carrillo un trozo de pan.

"¿Neville? ¿MI Neville?" Mi adorabilísimo vecino, ex noviete de la infancia… Abrí los ojos, sorprendida de lo cambiado que estaba desde la última vez que le vi.

—¿¿¿Nev???? ¡¡Dios mío!! —exclamé, tan fuerte que los de la mesa de atrás me miraron.— ¿Qué haces tú aquí? ¡Oh, es verdad! ¡Cuando yo fui a Durmstrang por lo de mi abuela tú viniste aquí! ¡Espera a que se entere Ivy! ¡Va a alucinar!

—¿Tú has estado en Durmstrang?—preguntó el chico pelirrojo.

—Sí, durante varios años—contesté, evasivamente.

—¿Conoces a Víktor?—preguntó la tal Hermione, mientras masticaba un trozo de carnero.

—Pues sí, algo sí. De vista. Pero se fue del colegio ya. Es bastante famoso, ¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Eres fan  
suya?

—No exactamente—contestó, azorada.

El chico pelirrojo bufó, y apartó la mirada desdeñosamente. Yo comencé a charlar con Neville tranquilamente, mientras Hermione removía su sopa con desgana y los demás comían sus respectivas raciones.

—¡Vaya! ¿Y cómo va todo por el barrio? ¿Cuándo volviste?—preguntó Nev.

—Volví hace unas semanas, cuando recibimos Ivy y yo una carta de la abuela Iris invitándonos a volver. Como ya está mucho mejor de su enfermedad decidió que era hora de dejar Durmstrang y volver a casa. Por eso nos inscribió aquí.

—¿Y tus padres? ¿Por qué no has estado con ellos mientras tu abuela estaba enferma?

—Mi madre sigue en El Profeta, de jefa del departamento de deportes— el chico pelirrojo ahogó una exclamación cuando dije esto—y mi padre... Bueno, ya sabes. Siguen igual. No se aguantan. Por eso seguimos con la abuela Iris. ¿Y cómo está tu abuela y tus... parientes?—pregunté, intentando no sacar el tema demasiado. Nunca me ha gustado hablar de mi familia, y teniendo desconocidos al lado, menos.

—Mi abuela sigue tan rabiosa como siempre y mis... parientes—Neville empalideció, y el chico de la cicatriz en la frente, Potter, nos miró fijamente—siguen igual, nada ha cambiado.  
—Vaya, lo siento mucho, Nev.

—Bah, no pasa nad...

— ¡¡¡ Buenas nochessss!!!

Un fantasma surgió de una jarra de cristal e hizo una reverencia en el aire, dándome un susto de muerte. Sonrió transparentemente e hizo una reverencia de lo más arcaica.

—Bienvenidos una vez más, mis queridos compañeros de andanzas.

—Hola, Nick—dijeron Weasley, Potter y Hermione.— ¿Cómo pasaste el verano? —Hola—susurré, poco convencida de que fuera sano hablar con un casi—muerto.

—He pasado un buen verano, muchas gracias por preguntar, señor Weasley. Harry, ¿cómo lo pasaste tú? ¿Todo va mejor?

Potter bajó la mirada, y al alzarla de nuevo segundos después, pareció haber cogido fuerzas.

—Sí, gracias, Nick. He pasado el verano en Surrey y también en casa de Ron.

—Me alegra oír eso...—y el fantasma abandonó la mesa volando, dejándonos comer tranquilos.

Cuando acabamos, las mesas se vaciaron y seguimos a los prefectos hacia las habitaciones. Me alegró saber que me había tocado dormir en la misma que Hermione, con lo cual estuve hablando un ratito más antes de dejarme caer rendida por el sueño en mi cama de la casa Gryffindor.

* * *

— **Martes, 2 de Septiembre —**

Hoy me he levantado cansada pero contenta, y todo porque he soñado que yo era una snitch y volaba muy lejos, moviendo las alas plateadas.

Al levantarme Hermione ya estaba despierta, al igual que el resto de compañeras de habitación y mi nueva amiga aprovechó para presentármelas, cosa que no había podido hacer la noche anterior, porque para cuando yo ya estaba dormida, ellas aún no habían entrado en el cuarto. Cuando le pregunté a Hermione que a quién pertenecía la cama que sobraba, la chica llamada Lavender me dijo que sólo éramos cuatro chicas en el cuarto, en vez de cinco.

Al bajar a desayunar me encontré con Neville y Ivy, que estaban en un pasillo hablando del verano mientras caminaban hacia el Gran Comedor. Yo les seguí, y me senté entre Neville y Lavender en la mesa.

Tras el desayuno, y con nuestros horarios ya en la mano (nos los había entregado la profesora McGonagall, jefa de la casa Gryffindor), me dispuse a ir a mi primera clase: Transformaciones. Hermione, Neville, Harry y Ron, todos los chicos que había conocido el día anterior en la mesa del comedor, también venían conmigo, y también otros gryffindor que no conozco aún. ¡¡Cuál fue mi sorpresa al ver que la asignatura la impartía también la vieja bruja jefa de Gryffindor!!

Lo primero que hizo McGonagall fue dejar los libros que llevaba en una mesa, ajustarse las gafas y mirarnos por encima de ellas.

—Bienvenidos al sexto curso de Transformaciones. Como veréis, este año no hay separaciones por casas, sino por estudios. Aquí sólo estáis los que vayáis en un futuro a opositar para aurores, funcionarios del ministerio, medicina... Están excluidos de este curso el resto de compañeros de vuestras casas. Con esta asignatura, lo que pretende Hogwarts es que no salgáis de aquí sin saber transmutar cualquier objeto, animal, cosa... O persona.

Algunos silbaron, pero con la fiera mirada de la profesora, disimularon su sorpresa.

—Obviamente, para saber Animagia tendréis que registraros en la lista oficial de animagos que posee el Ministerio, y os advierto que eso no es nada fácil. Supongo que alguno de vosotros tendrá la "original" idea de hacer el estudio de Animagia por su cuenta. He de advertir que eso es ilegal, y que si se descubre a algún mayor de edad ejecutando Animagia sin permiso, podría ser enviado a Azkaban.

Pasaron los minutos, y tras la clase de Transformaciones, fuimos a la de Encantamientos, que enseña el profesor Flitwick, el enano —gnomo—duende—o lo que sea que nos recibió a Ivy y a mí el primer día. El hombrecillo parece ser muy simpático y se sirve de una pila de libros para hacerse ver por encima de nuestras cabezas (al parecer, según el curso que enseña, pone más o menos libros en la pila).Tras felicitarnos por los aprobados en los OWLS (en Durmstrang se llaman de diferente forma), nos empezó a contar lo mismo que McGonagall, solo que más amenamente, con lo cual a punto estuve de dormirme en medio de clase, porque estaba deseosa de practicar y evitar la teoría. Como cualquier adolescente, ¿no?

A la hora de comer me senté junto a Harry y me preguntó cortésmente que de dónde era y de dónde había salido. La verdad es que el chaval parece simpático pese a esas historias que salieron en los periódicos hace meses, así que no me corté y le conté mi historia, que aunque comparada con la suya es absurda y vacía, para mí sí es importante.

—Básicamente mis padres no se aguantan el uno al otro, y entre eso y que le dan mucha importancia a sus trabajos, no se ven capaces de educarnos debidamente. Por eso pensaron hace tiempo dejarle las riendas a mi abuela Iris, que parece tener la cabeza mejor amueblada. ¡A veces mis padres parecen adolescentes! El caso es que la abuela se puso enferma tiempo atrás, y mis otros abuelos, que no les gusta Hogwarts, aprovecharon a cizañear y consiguieron que nos matriculáramos en Durmstrang. Con eso de ser sangres puras y tal, era imposible que la abuela Path y el abuelo consintieran que nos mezcláramos con sangres mezcladas. ¡Menuda tontería! En fin, allí hemos estado hasta que la abuela nos envió una carta hace un par de meses, justo después de acabar el curso, diciéndonos que ya estaba bien y que volviéramos para matricularnos aquí.

—Vaya, así que has ido a Durmstrang—dijo Harry, cuando terminé mi relato. —Sí, y la verdad, es más bonito Hogwarts, aunque es de distinto estilo.

—¿Qué quieres decir?—preguntó Ron mientras daba cuenta de un suculento pedazo de pastel.

—Quiero decir que aquí sois más... Naturales, no tan fríos. Allí casi tienes que ir con la varita enarbolada, por miedo a que cualquiera te ataque. La tensión se palpa dentro de los muros del colegio.  
—Puf, aquí más o menos pasa lo mismo, lo que pasa es que todo lo resolvemos a base de puños. Además, hay un profesor, Snape—me explicó Ron—que nos hace la vida imposible a los Gryffindor. Mira, es ése vestido de negro.

Seguí con mi mirada la dirección que señalaba el dedo índice del chico y me topé con el mago con cara de pocos amigos que había visto ayer. Ahora se dedicaba a comer lentamente sin mirar a nadie, mientras al parecer escuchaba lo que una bruja de pelo corto y puntiagudo le contaba.

—Buf, ¿y ése, de qué da clase?

—De Pociones. Reza para que no te tome manía—dijo Harry.

—Oh, bueno, esperemos que no. Saqué la puntuación más alta de mi clase en Pociones... Cosa que no puedo decir de las demás asignaturas—tosí disimuladamente al mencionar mis bajas puntuaciones en el resto de temario. Nunca he sido buena estudiante, para qué nos vamos a engañar. No es que suspendiera todas, pero eran notas más bien ramplonas y sólo saqué calificaciones suficientes para las asignaturas de Transformaciones, Pociones y poco más. En términos de estudios, mi hermana Ivy siempre ha sido más capacitada que yo. Más racional, más estudiosa, lo suyo son los libros. Lo mío, no.

—Me alegro—dijo Ron, sacándome de mi ensimismamiento—así no te cogerá inquina. Y además... Podrás ayudarnos a nosotros, ¿verdad? Lo nuestro no son los potes...

—Claro, si vosotros me ayudáis a no perderme por el colegio y también a despuntar un poco en Encantamientos, que falta me hace.

—De acuerdo—sonrió Harry amablemente.

Por la tarde tuvimos un par de clases más (coincido con Harry y Ron Weasley en todas), y luego ya pudimos descansar como es debido. Quise hablar con Ivy para ver cómo le había ido en estos dos días, pero para mí encontrar el camino a Ravenclaw es muy difícil, porque me pierdo por estas inmensidades, así que supongo que tendré que enviar a Roger, mi pequeño búho, con un mensaje, para que mi hermana lo recoja.

* * *

— **Miércoles, 3 de Septiembre —**

Hoy estoy tan cansada que apenas puedo sostener la pluma. Hemos tenido sólo dos clases, pero una de ellas ha sido tan horrible que deseo no repetirla jamás. Ron y Harry tenían razón cuando decían que el profesor de negro era horrible. ¡Es mi más profunda pesadilla!

Hoy a primera hora tenía Pociones y bajé con Hermione, Harry y Ron a las mazmorras, donde al parecer ese engendro diabólico imparte sus clases. El aula es tan tétrica como su usuario. Cuando entramos, nos apresuramos para sentarnos en la última fila (según Ron, para mayor seguridad), y esperamos la llegada de "Snivellus" (así le llama Harry por lo bajo, aunque se niega a explicarme por qué). Por fin, la puerta se abrió con un gran estruendo y una figura apareció en el umbral. Después de entrar con aires de maquiavélico ser de las tinieblas, nos dedicó una mirada asesina que no nos fulminó en el acto por los pelos. Severus Snape es un hombre alto, no muy delgado, de complexión fuerte, pelo negro y largo, cara cetrina y mirada inquietante. Su boca está torcida la mayoría de las veces y sus dedos se mueven como si estuviera conjurando perpetuamente hechizos por lo bajo.

—¿Vosotros sois los que habéis aprobado Pociones? ¡Menuda panda me ha tocado enseñar este año! Aunque, por lo que veo algunos—miró fijamente a Harry—tienen el favor del director, y no necesitan aprobar Pociones de quinto curso para estar aquí. Felicidades, Potter, por ser el único de esta clase que no está a la altura de las circunstancias.

Harry fijó sus ojos en Snape, y le sostuvo la mirada durante varios segundos, hasta que el profesor dejó el reto y se acercó a mí.

"Agh, odio ser la única nueva".  
—¿Nombre?

—Faith Thomas.—Murmuré.  
—Señor.

—¿Cómo?

—Faith Thomas, SEÑOR.

—Ah, sí eso. Faith Thomas, señor.

Vale, ya me caía mal. Empezamos bien. ¿Era tan difícil tener un curso tranquilo? —¿Colegio?

—Durmstrang, SEÑOR.  
—¿Calificaciones?

—Saqué los títulos necesarios para estudiar para las especialidades, señor, además de Olas en Ornitomancia y Runas.

Intenté no mencionar mis fracasos en Encantamientos y Herbología.

—¿Nombre de su antiguo profesor de Pociones? –preguntó, con un deje de interés en su voz.

—Hans Le Fay.

Snape alzó una ceja, distinguiendo a mi profesor de Pociones, famoso en toda Europa del Este por haber descubierto la poción Verisaterum.

—Veremos si Le Fay no ha perdido el tiempo con usted, Thomas.—Me lanzó una mirada correosa y se giró, volviendo a su mesa.—Abran el libro por la página 2, el prólogo. Léanlo. Tienen un minuto. Quien no haya acabado dentro de... 56 segundos, lo copiará mil veces... a mano.

"Maldito amargado", pensé yo, leyendo el prólogo a toda prisa. Era tan distinto a Le Fay que me costaba creer que Snape pudiera mostrar admiración y respeto hacia mi antiguo profesor. Le Fay amaba la magia y era de los pocos profesores allí que trataban bien a sus alumnos. Con él aprendimos muchísimas cosas y todos sacamos sobresalientes con él. Y en cambio este estúpido era todo lo contrario. Dudé al instante que pudiera aprender algo con él.

—A ver, Thorn, la nueva...

—Me apellido Thomas.

—Me apellido Thomas, SEÑOR—bufó.—Tres puntos por no prestar atención a lo que digo.

—Sí, señor, me apellido Thomas, SEÑOR.

Snape giró su cabeza, y me miró con los labios apretados y las cejas hechas un montículo.

—Un sarcasmo más, Thomas, y se pasará su primera semana en Hogwarts limpiando los retretes.

—Sí, señor—susurré, rechinando los dientes.

—Bien, dígame cual es el principal ingrediente de la poción de desintegración.

Esa era fácil, de tanteo.

—Saliva de basilisco, señor.

—¿Y a cuántos grados hay que herv...?

Menos mal que Le Fay nos había hecho aprender las pociones como si de nuestro nombre se tratara.

—No hay que hervirla, señor. Hay que dejarla fermentar con jugo de Pollysonhia durante dos días a temperatura estable, rondando los 5 grados Celsius... Señor.

—Bien, Thomas—dijo, ligeramente sorprendido. ¿Acaso dudaba de la capacidad de mi antiguo profesor?

—Te ha hecho esa pregunta para pillarte, y le has pillado tú—susurró Ron, disimuladamente.

—Weasley, dos puntos menos. Siga así y los Gryffindor tendrán que empeñar hasta las botas para conseguir algún punto.

Algunos de la casa Slytherin se rieron por delante, pero nadie hizo comentarios.

—Bien, ahora abran el libro por la página...

La clase continuó tranquila, hasta que se acabó la hora, y salimos en dirección al aula de la siguiente asignatura. Antes de que me diera tiempo a escabullirme tras los Gryffindor, Snape me agarró del hombro y me echó hacia atrás.

—No tan deprisa.

—Llego tarde a mi próxima clase, profesor—farfullé, fastidiada.

—Me da igual. Su profesor o profesora lo entenderá—susurró, con sarcasmo.—Dígame. ¿Sigue teniendo contacto con Le Fay?—preguntó.

—Podría tenerlo. No creo que se haya olvidado de mí. Fue profesor mío y mi tutor el añ...

—¿Lo tiene o no lo tiene?—volvió a preguntar, con un severo deje de impaciencia. Estaba claro que le importaba un pimiento mi vida.

—Sí, sí lo tengo. ¿Por qué?

—Eso no es de su incumbencia. ¿Si yo le diera a usted una carta para él.... Podría asegurarme que llegaría a las manos de Le Fay lo antes posible?

—Sí, porque tengo un búho que trabaja bien. Ha transmitido mensajes en tan sólo cuatro días, recorriendo todo el continente. Es un fuera de serie.

—De acuerdo, pues estas semanas no se sorprenda si encuentra entre sus pertenencias alguna nota para el profesor Le Fay.

Varias preguntas rondaban mi cabeza. ¿Por qué no utilizaba una chimenea, o un mensajero normal? ¿Qué tenía que ocultar?

—¿He de suponer que son mensajes secretos, profesor?

Snape arqueó una ceja, indicándome con los ojos que no me atreviera a preguntar más. Yo me azoré y me apresuré a aceptar la orden.

—Muy bien. Si él me mandara alguna contestación, ya se la haré llegar con la mayor discreción posible.

—De acuerdo. Ahora váyase.

Salí del aula un poco más contenta, más que nada por dejar de ver a ese desgraciado por veinticuatro horas. Mientras corría por el pasillo miré mi hoja de horarios y vi que la siguiente clase era la de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras.

Al menos aquí lo pasé mejor, porque al parecer la profesora es nueva. Se llama... ¡Oh, vaya, no lo recuerdo! ¿Elleanor? ¿Elleanor Black? Sí, eso. Mucha gente se sorprendió al oír ese apellido, y es que al parecer está emparentada con Sirius Black, un famoso delincuente al que ahora se está investigando porque resulta que no era tan culpable como parecía y murió como un héroe. Harry, cuando la señorita Elleanor hizo mención a su apellido, se puso pálido y le tembló ligeramente la mano derecha, lo cual me hizo pensar que Black tiene algo que ver con la historia de Harry, algo muy difícil de averiguar, teniendo en cuenta que no le conozco.

* * *

— **Jueves, 4 de Septiembre —**

Aprovechando que es el descanso de después de la comida, me he sentado en la sala común a escribir en el diario, y así poder descansar un poco de lo que llevo de día.

Anoche, tras irme a dormir, estuve pensando sobre mi conversación con ese gusano repulsivo de Snape y me mosqueó bastante que él necesitara mis servicios postales. ¿Qué tendrá que mandarle a Le Fay tan secreto que necesita otras vías ocultas? ¿Alguien está espiando su correo? ¿Qué se trae ese tipo entre manos? Nada bueno, seguro. Por un lado, el hemisferio benévolo de mi cerebro me dice que quizás esté trabajando en el descubrimiento de una nueva poción sensacional y no quiere que nadie se la arrebate, pero... No, Snape no parece de esos que buscan la fama y la gloria creando pociones. Quizás esté traspasando información de pociones prohibidas (si es que las hay, porque si hay maldiciones prohibidas, digo yo que habrá pociones).

Oh, vaya, por la puerta entra Neville: tendré que dejar el diario para otro momento...

*****

Hace cinco minutos tuve una conversación muy curiosa con Neville, y creo que tengo que trascribirla.

—Hola—me saludó, sentándose a mi lado junto al fuego y mirando el diario.— ¿Un diario? ¿Tan mayor y...?

—¿Algún problema, Nev?—le gruñí, afablemente.

—Vale, vale—sonrió.— ¿Qué tal tus primeros días?

—Bueno, aquí estoy. No he tenido problemas... Del todo.

—¿Del todo? ¿Con quién?—Neville arqueó una ceja.  
—Snape, el profesor de Pociones.

—Vale, con eso me dices todo. Le conozco bien, a él y a sus comentarios sarcásticos. ¿Qué te ha hecho esa serpiente venenosa?—bufó.

—Me preguntó cosas sobre pociones que no debería haber sabido, pero que mi anterior maestro, Hans Le Fay, me había enseñado el año pasado. Espero que Snape no vuelva a hacerme una jugarreta de esas porque entonces se dará cuenta de que hay muchas cosas que debería saber y que no tengo ni idea. Después me pidió que le traspasase mensajes a Le Fay de su parte, pero sin decírselo a nadie. Eso me corroe por dentro. ¿Qué tiene que decirle ese hombre a Le Fay? Mi maestro es buena gente, dudo que sean amigos.

Neville se mesó la barbilla y pensó durante unos segundos antes de decir:

—Yo creo que no deberías hacerle encargos. Eres nueva, no sabes dónde te metes y quién sabe en qué líos puede estar metido ese hombre—Neville desvió la mirada.

—Bueno, pero si no le hago caso, él me hará la vida imposible, y yo necesito sacar notas buenas en Pociones... Nev, ¿ocurre algo?

Neville estaba mirando el fuego de la chimenea sin prestarme atención. Se había sentado en un sillón, justo delante de las llamas, y miraba fijamente cómo crepitaban las luces, sin percatarse de que, a esa distancia del hogar, debía de hacer mucho calor. Con una mano, comenzó a jugar con un galeón dorado, que parecía muy sobado, como si ese gesto, ese juego con los dedos lo repitiera muy a menudo. Nev volvió a levantarla vista y me miró.

—No, nada, nada, Faith, no pasa nada. Oye, yo que tú, le mandaría a ese tal Le Fay los mensajes de Snape. Quizás sea lo mejor.

—¿Y ese cambio de opinión? ¿A qué se debe?—menudo consejero me había buscado.

—No, a nada. Es solo que quizás sea simplemente algún tipo de intercambio de informaciones sobre...er... Pociones, y esas cosas.

"¿Qué bicho le ha picado a este?", pensé.

—Pero Nev, si hace un segundo me has dicho lo contrario...

—Bueno, pero he cambiado de opinión—sonrió, intentando disimular buen humor.—Oye, ¿te apetece venir  
al campo de Quidditch a ver jugar a Ron y Harry? Están entrenando un poco, para no perder su toque ahora que han suspendido la Liga de Quidditch y habían llegado a un buen rendimiento.  
—De acuerdo, pero espera que termine de escribir una cosa en el diario, ¿vale? Tú ve yendo hacia allí, ya te alcanzaré.

—¿Sabrás llegar al campo de Quidditch?

—Sí, claro, no habrá problema. Y si lo hay, preguntaré a quien vea—sonreí, y seguí escribiendo en el diario, mientras Nev se levantaba del sillón en el que se había sentado momentos antes y salía por el hueco del retrato.

*****

Acabo de volver del campo de Quidditch. Esta tarde la tuve libre de asignaturas, así que me quedé allí un buen rato. En las gradas me encontré a Hermione y a Ginny Weasley, que más que dar ánimos a Harry y a Ron, les sacaban fallos técnicos en todo momento.

—A este paso no ganaremos la Copa. Si es que algún día volvemos a jugarla, claro—bufó la hermana de Ron, saludándome acto después con la mano.—Hola, Ginny Weasley, ¿Nos conocemos?

—Er, sí, creo que sí. Hermana de Ron, ¿no? Yo soy Faith Thomas...

—Ah, sí, Faith. Tu hermana Ivy va a mi clase. Es de Ravenclaw, ¿verdad? Es muy simpática. Ahora creo que iba a pasarse por aquí...

—Fantástico—Neville y yo nos sentamos al lado de Hermione, y comenzamos a ver dos figuras volando e intentándose coger una a la otra: Ron y Harry.

—¡¡Harry, vuela más alto!!—gritaba Ginny—¡¡O así nunca podrás lograr evitar a los buscadores del otro equipo!! ¡¡Los de la casa Slytherin te harán papilla!!

—¡¡Si vuelo más alto—gritaba Harry, desde el cielo—me voy a salir de la atmósfera, Ginny!!

—Bah, está muy dejado últimamente—gruñó Ginny.

Neville y yo sonreímos.

—Cómo me gustaría poder jugar al Quidditch—dijo Neville, apenado.

—¿Y por qué no lo intentas?—pregunté.

—Soy como una masa deforme, nunca podría sostenerme sobre una escoba. Lo mío son las plantas—se quejó, dando pataditas a una cagarruta de lechuza.

Detrás de nosotros, una voz cantarina, llamó nuestra atención.

—¡Hola, chicos!

Ivy bajó varios peldaños de las gradas y se sentó a mi lado. Se había quitado el uniforme y se había puesto un jersey y unos vaqueros que le quitaban toda esa aura mágica que imponía el uniforme del colegio.

—Buenas a todos— saludó, muy contenta—¿a que no sabéis qué me ha pasado?

Se ajustó las gafas y me miró con gesto triunfal. No sabía por qué, pero intuía que lo siguiente que iba a decir no me iba a gustar mucho.

—He estado hablando con el profesor Flitwick.  
—Sí, ¿y?—La conocía demasiado para saber que había algo detrás.

—Me ha dicho que en invierno hay un importante encuentro de magos en Londres.

—¿Un encuentro? ¿Para qué? —pregunté.

—Se reúnen una vez al año para asistir a una conferencia sobre Encantamientos y Transformaciones. Allí suelen ir McGonagall y Flitwick.

—¿Y qué pasa con ello?—pregunté, temiendo lo que iba a decir.

—El profesor Flitwick me ha dicho que si quiero puedo ir, que tiene bastantes entradas disponibles. Como me ha visto muy aficionada a su clase... También le ha ofrecido ir a Padma, una compañera de clase, y a más gente.

—Ah, es cierto, creo recordar que Padma me comentó algo hace un rato—dijo Ginny, palmeándose la frente. –Está muy ilusionada, sobre todo desde que sabe un chico de Hufflepuff que le gusta va a asistir.

—¿Y quieres ir? –Pregunté, sorprendida.— No me hace mucha gracia, la verdad. Por cómo están las cosas ahora mismo —dije, refiriéndome a la Guerra Mágica—no es el mejor momento para salir del colegio.

Mi hermana me miró alucinada.

—¿¿Qué?? ¿¿Estás de broma?? ¡¡Es una gran oportunidad!!

—Ivy, no insistas. No vas a ir.

—¿Por qué no puede, Faith?—preguntó diplomáticamente Hermione.— ¿Qué "situación" impide que no pueda asistir a una conferencia?

—Vaya, creía que era yo la que vivía lejos de Inglaterra, no vosotros. ¿Tengo que recordaros que Quién—Ya—Sabéis ha vuelto y está amenazando la paz aquí? Vosotros más que nadie debería saberlo, pues estáis siempre pegados a Harry Potter, y es él el que ha desencadenado todo esto. Ahora todos estamos en peligro en cualquier parte, y no me hace gracia que mi hermana pasee por ahí sin ton ni son. "Mis padres y mi abuela me matarán si se enteran.", pensé."Y además, está nuestra hermana Marion…".

—¿Qué dices de Harry?—exclamó furiosa Ginny, levantándose con los puños apretados.

—Tranquila, Ginny—sonreí—no quiero decir que sea culpa suya que Quién—Ya—Sabemos haya retornado. Me refiero a que conocéis a una persona directamente involucrada con él. Yo a Harry no le culpo de nada. Faltaría más.

—Ah, bueno—bufó la chiquilla, y se sentó otra vez.—Si solo es eso...

—¿Estáis hablando de mí?

Me di la vuelta y a mi lado montado en la escoba estaba Harry, seguido de Ron. Los dos sudaban copiosamente y me miraban extrañados.

—Estaba diciéndole a mi hermana que no puede ir a la convención esa de magos en Londres. Es muy peligroso.

—Vaya, pero si va con Flitwick y McGonagall... ¿qué mejor compañía que esa?—dijo Neville.

—Como si va con Dumbledore. No me gustaría que fuera, tan poco es tan difícil de entender. Pero bueno, Ivy, no soy quién para ordenarte cosas y además, es la abuela Iris quien realmente debe darte el permiso. Así que pídeselo a ella, y a ver qué dice. Si ella te deja…

—Bueno, yo... Esto... Er...—Ivy se puso colorada, y bajó la mirada. —¿Qué ocurre?

—Me tomé la libertad de hacerlo y... Ella dijo que... Sólo podía ir si... si tú me acompañabas.

—¿Qué? Paso de ir. No quiero. –Menuda tortura de hermana.— Esas conferencias me aburren. Son un tostón. Además, no quiero correr peligro. Prefiero estar entre los muros de Hogwarts, que son más seguros.

—Pues dice que si no vas tú no voy yo.

Ivy me puso ojos de corderito degollado.

—Ivy, tú tienes razones para ir. Yo no. No creo que Dumbledore nos deje ir por ahí dando tumbos.

—Eso ya está resuelto también. Ahora mismo, todo depende de tu decisión—sonrió Ivy.

"Arg, maldita sea. Lo tiene todo montado, y me está dejando en evidencia", pensé.

—¿Me prometes que no te meterás en líos y que no tendré que morirme de aburrimiento?—pregunté, alzando una ceja.

—Te lo prometo. Lo pasarás genial.

—Mierda, sé que me arrepentiré, pero... Vale, Puedes ir a esa cosa.

Ivy se abalanzó sobre mí y me dio un abrazo tan fuerte que casi me tiró de la grada.

—¡Vale, vale! No hagas que me arrepienta de mi decisión...

—Eres genial, Faith—dijo, sonriendo.— ¡La mejor hermana del mundo!

Nos quedamos un rato más hablando y bromeando y al final, a colación de un chiste que había hecho Neville a costa mía, tuve que contarles que una vez, por error, convirtió en gallina a su abuelo y tuvieron que llevarle a St. Mungo a las dos de la mañana. Cosas típicas de Nev... También me enteré de que una vez Harry y Ron se transformaron en unos chicos de la casa Slytherin que no conozco y se hicieron pasar por ellos, creando bastantes confusiones a su paso. Hermione me dijo que ella se había intentado transformar en Millicent, una chica de la casa Slytherin también, pero que la cosa salió mal y le salió cabeza de gato durante unos días.

Al volver a Gryffindor nos encontramos a la profesora McGonagall, que "amablemente" nos recordó que mañana teníamos que entregar una redacción sobre las cualidades del retardo de las transformaciones, así que a regañadientes nos sentamos en la sala común a acabarla, cosa que hice hará veinte minutos. Ahora es tiempo de ir a cenar, y luego a dormir, porque estoy cansada.

* * *

— **Viernes, 5 de Septiembre –**

Esta mañana, durante el desayuno, ha aterrizado en la mesa mi búho Roger con un paquetito en las patas (un libro, regalo de mi hermano Derek, titulado "La Bruja de Hoy") y una carta, procedente de mi hermana Marion. Teniendo en cuenta que la ODIO/APRECIO, y que ella pretende corromperme cada día que pasa, no acepté esa misiva con mucho agrado, de hecho, se me quitaron las ganas de desayunar. Aún así, tuve que leerla.

_"Querida Faith, _

_Me he enterado de que has entrado en Gryffindor. Un verdadero chasco, si permites que te lo diga. __Cuando me lo contó la abuela Pat en una carta, no podía creerlo. Yo te veía más en la casa Slytherin, como yo __hace unos años, pero al parecer se te han pegado las maneras de la abuela Iris y de nuestro "querido" hermanito Derek. Menos mal que eso en el futuro tiene solución. Veo mejor, sin embargo, a nuestra __querida Ivy (salúdala de mi parte), que al menos ha ido a parar a Ravenclaw (siempre he pensado que __allí hará buen uso de su intelecto). La abuela Pat está muy contenta por ella (Bueno, por ti también, que __pese a haber caído en Gryffindor te sigue teniendo en alta estima). _

_Este año, como ya sabrás sin duda, debes especializarte en alguna rama de la magia, y viendo que tienes __influencias poco inteligentes, te aconsejaría que no fueras a parar a las manos de Minerva McGonagall, __pues seguro que te ofrecerá convertirte en auror. No sé si ya has tomado la decisión o no, pues es secreta __a menos que tú se la digas a alguien, pero tienes que saber que ese oficio está decayendo __muchísimo. Ahora que Quién—Tú—sabes ha retornado, una nueva era está por comenzar. Esta vez no ganarán los "buenos", sino que un nuevo orden surgirá para no cambiar jamás, y debes estar preparada __para ello, querida Faith, y ser auror no es muy recomendable ahora mismo. _

_Con esta carta sólo espero llevarte por el buen camino, y aunque estés en Gryffindor te aconsejo muy fervientemente que no te metas en los líos del famoso Harry Potter, porque está menos loco de lo que __decían los periódicos, y puede ser tu trampolín hacia el desastre. _

_Sin más me despido, pues tengo que viajar dentro de una hora a Edimburgo, y aún tengo que preparar __algunas cosas. Si tienes alguna duda o problema, mándale una carta a tía Marcia o a la abuela Pat. Ellas __sabrán hacérmelas llegar. _

_Un abrazo muy fuerte,  
Marion P. Thomas. " _

Esa es la carta que me mandó mi hermana mayor. Según lo que he deducido de ella, está convencida de que a Quién—Ya—Sabemos le augura un futuro prometedor, y pese a lo aterrador que resulte que alguien de tu familia favorezca a ese impresentable, no sé por qué eso no me sorprende esa actitud de mi hermanita, y es que Marion tuvo problemas hace unos años con papá y mamá porque resultó ser una revolucionaria que defendía las teorías de Salazar Slytherin con rigor.

Parecía una groupie, pero en temas políticos. Solía llegar tarde a casa, no les contaba a mis padres qué hacía y más de una vez trajo a casa a gente muy extraña, que miraba mal a papá por ser un squib. Yo por aquel entonces no pasaba de los seis años, y ella debía de tener unos quince, aproximadamente.

Las broncas era tan grandes que más de una noche Derek tuvo que calmar los llantos de Ivy, que tenía poco más de tres años. Marion, al cumplir diecisiete años recogió sus cosas, discutió con mamá y, después de echarle en cara su "desfachatez" por casarse con un squib, se marchó de casa para no volver jamás. A papá ni siquiera le dirigió la mirada cuando cruzó la puerta de nuestro viejo hogar y desde aquel entonces no ha vuelto a pisar Dover. La abuela Pat nos escribió para contarnos que Marion había llegado una noche a su casa pidiéndole alojamiento y nos prometió que cuidaría de ella. Sin embargo, también nos dijo que Marion solamente dormía allí un par de noches a la semana, no más.

A partir de entonces, yo recibí cada cierto tiempo cartas de Marion en las que me contaba dónde estaba o a quién había conocido, pero yo sabía que eran falsas y que realmente quería ocultar su verdadero paradero cuando no estaba en casa de mi otra abuela. Yo era pequeña, muy pequeña, pero al haberme criado en un ambiente de sospecha continua, llegué a pensar que nuestra querida Marion estaba más implicada en los sucesos que atañían a los mortífagos de lo que yo hubiera querido. Sólo una vez me reveló datos fidedignos, pero fue bajo juramento, con lo cual ella quedó tranquila. Hace aproximadamente dos años, Marion me anticipó con indirectas que un tal Bartemius Crouch saldría en los periódicos. "Bart es gran amigo mío, y sé que pronto cobrará una gran importancia para todos". Esas fueron más o menos sus palabras. Cuando leí en el periódico días después que Bartemius Crouch padre había fallecido en extrañas circunstancias, un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda.

Mientras tanto, a partir de la noche en que Marion se marchó, papá y mamá comenzaron a discutir día tras día. Mamá le echaba en cara a papá su origen squib, y su incapacidad para ordenar su vida. Ella creía que él era un irresponsable, y que cuidaba mal de nosotros el poco tiempo que permanecía en casa. Él, en cambio, le echaba en cara a ella su rigidez en cuanto a nuestra educación. De este modo, y como por arte de magia, una ventosa noche de abril, apareció nuestra abuela Iris en el jardín de casa, paraguas extendido en mano y con una maleta. Se metió casi por la fuerza en nuestro salón, y llevó allí a mis padres, dejándonos a mis hermanos y a mí fuera de la conversación. Cuando salieron, un nuevo destino se había decidido: Derek se marcharía a completar su educación a casa de la abuela Pat, para vigilar a Marion siempre que pudiera verla, y Ivy y yo iríamos a vivir con ella, a su casa, lejos de Dover.

Una semana después, nos encontramos instalándonos en una vieja casona del siglo tropecientos destartalada pero llena de maravillosos objetos desconocidos, brillantes, voladores y olorosos. Con el tiempo descubrimos que la abuela era fantástica, y más que una tutora legal, era una amiga. Cuando tuve once años, recibí una carta de Durmstrang, el prestigioso colegio de Magia, y me fui a estudiar allí, mientras que Ivy seguía en su colegio muggle. Antes de irme, le enseñé a la abuela las cartas que recibía de Marion (salvo la que hablaba de Barty Crouch) y me pidió que por favor, le mostrara todas las que fuera recibiendo. Sin embargo, fui incapaz de enseñarle aquella, y creo que ella lo sabía, porque anotó en una libreta las fechas de cada matasellos y había un espacio de tiempo muy holgado entre las dos cartas que rodeaban la que yo había escondido.

Por si fuera poco, a no ser que mis paranoias hubieran hecho presa de mi durante aquellos días, una tarde de verano de hace dos años, la abuela recibió una visita muy curiosa: un viejo mago andrajoso estuvo tomando el té con ella en la salita de casa, y no nos dejaron entrar allí a Ivy ni a mí durante más de dos horas.

Lo que estuvieron hablando permaneció en secreto, y la abuela Iris no quiso contármelo pese a que se lo pregunté repetidamente a lo largo de la cena. Cuando salieron, a eso de las ocho de la tarde, el mago andrajoso me sostuvo la mirada y luego se marchó, sin tan siquiera decirme adiós.

A partir de aquello, me sentí peor todavía respecto a Marion, y desde entonces, no he vuelto a hacerle caso en relación a sus actividades ocultas. Ni que decir tiene que he intentado por todos los medios mantener a Ivy alejada de ella, pero a veces me resulta muy difícil explicarle a mi hermana pequeña que Marion no es un buen ejemplo para ella. Al menos, nuestro hermano Derek a veces me ayuda con ello y procura evitar que Ivy se meta en problemas. Como ahora está estudiando para convertirse en auror, también está metido en los asuntos de La Segunda Guerra, y por ello, a veces resulta un arma de doble filo. No me extrañaría descubrir que Derek le cuenta todas mis confidencias a la abuela Iris, y ella a ese extraño mago desconocido.

Realmente tengo una familia de doblete, porque no sé en quién confiar seriamente. Si acaso, como mucho, podría estar segura de que tío Fergus, un mago algo excéntrico que vive con nosotros y trabaja cerca de casa. Tío Fergus es algo parecido a un "hermanastro" para mi padre, y aunque este es mago y papá es squib, se llevan maravillosamente bien, tanto, que desde que la abuela Iris estuvo enferma (tenía yo once años, y duró su enfermedad hasta hace dos meses), se ofreció a cuidarnos a Ivy y a mí. Sin embargo mamá no quiso, y tras una larga discusión aceptó que tío Fergus nos cuidara en vacaciones a la vuelta de Durmstrang, cosa que, como ya dije, no cumplió bien del todo, por alguna razón que sigue siendo un misterio.

Sin embargo, de tanto tiempo que estuvo con nosotros desde que fuimos a vivir con la abuela Iris, le tomé mucho cariño a tío Fergus, porque en unos meses nos enseñó cosas maravillosas: cazar gnomos, eliminar bundimuns, e incluso me regaló un puffskein, al que adoraba y que se llamaba Rub. Tío Fergus no está casado (dudo que le interesen esas cosas), y tampoco tiene familia conocida. Digo eso de familia conocida, porque no es hermano natural de mi padre. Tío Fergus fue adoptado cuando él tenía siete años y era procedente de una familia maga de Bulgaria. Poco sabemos de su origen, porque los pocos datos que él conoce, no nos los ha revelado.

* * *

— **Sábado, 6 de Septiembre —**

Después del desayuno he estado estudiando en la biblioteca junto a Ivy y al terminar me he pasado por la lechucería para visitar a Roger y cepillarle las plumas, que últimamente las tiene muy revueltas. Me ha costado un poco llegar, pero después de seguir la indicación de una profesora que me ha explicado el camino amablemente, he llegado al recinto. La lechucería se encuentra en la parte más alta de la torre oeste, y es difícil llegar por culpa, entre otras cosas, de las escaleras mágicas, que te hacen perder el rumbo muy fácilmente. Si a eso le añadimos que se suben una media de… ¿dos mil peldaños por lo menos?, me pude hacer una idea de por qué la gente prefiere tener otras mascotas. Cuando subí agotada el último peldaño, eran aproximadamente las doce de la mañana y yo llevaba en la mano un saquito de golosinas para búhos que había comprado semanas antes.

—Hola, Roger, ¿cómo estás?—le saludé, después de buscarle a lo largo de tres enormes hileras llenas de búhos y lechuzas marrones de pequeño tamaño que ululaban y se picoteaban las alas.  
— Anda, toma unas chucherías, que te tengo muy abandonado.

Con los dedos, le pasé un trocito de carne de ratón y el animalillo se lo tragó gustosamente, ronroneando de satisfacción.

—Esta semana no tengo ninguna carta para que transmitas, Roger, lo siento. Tendrás que descansar aquí.

Todavía tenía que pensar qué le iba a contestar a Marion, y también si iba a avisar a la abuela Iris de la carta de mi hermana o no. Comencé a acariciar a Roger, pero un ruido en la puerta me hizo girar la cabeza y dirigir mi mirada a la puerta de la lechucería. "Oh no, él no", pensé, viendo entrar al profesor Snape.

Después de lo que he contado acerca de la situación geográfica de la lechucería, es fácil entender que Snape no venía precisamente para dar un paseo. Para mi desgracia, se acercó a mí y se paró justo al lado de la lechuza gris que acompañaba a Roger.

—Vaya, Thomas, qué "casualidad".

Su tonillo sarcástico me hizo comprender que llevaba rato buscándome, y que no le había hecho gracia hacer tanto ejercicio.

—Estaba dando de comer a Roger.

—Creía que en la lechucería ya se encargaban de eso—refunfuñó.

—Sí, pero me gusta cuidar a mi mascota. Así hace mejores servicios.

—Vaya, un búho inteligente. Sabe lo que le conviene.  
—Como todos.

Le miré desafiante, y él torció el gesto.

—Tome—me tendió disimuladamente un sobre, aunque sabía de sobra que estábamos solos en el edificio.—Envíela. ¿Cuánto cree que tardará?

Tomé lo que me dio y lo até en la pata de Roger fuertemente, para que no se cayera durante el vuelo.

—Teniendo en cuenta el tiempo que hace... Pues como mucho tardará en llegar un par de días. Roger sólo para cuando le es muy necesario, y nunca se ha perdido hasta ahora, así que...

—Eso espero. No me gustaría tener que tomar cartas en el asunto.

—Ya lo hace, ¿no? Me obliga a poner el peligro mi búho por su correo privado—le dije, sin mirarle, mientras cepillaba a Roger.

La respiración de Snape aumentó en velocidad.

—No ponga ese tono conmigo, Thomas. Le recuerdo que estamos dentro de los terrenos de Hogwarts y...  
Roger echó a volar rumbo a su destino, batiendo fuertemente las alas, y yo recogí las plumas que se le cayeron.

—Pues entonces no sea tan falso.

Y antes de que pudiera quitarme puntos o castigarme salí de la lechucería, con peor humor que con el que había entrado.

Después de comer, antes de poder levantarme de la mesa y retirarme a la sala común, se me acercó Neville y me ofreció echar una partida de naipes explosivos que no pude rechazar, así que en vez de irme a descansar estuve allí sentada dos horas más, apostando hasta las cejas con Nev, que me ganó varias veces.

Cuando me retiré de la partida, con los bolsillos algo más vacíos que cuando había entrado en ella, me dirigí a la sala común y allí me encontré Hermione Granger, con la que me senté a hacer los deberes que nos habían mandado. Aunque hice todos los ejercicios, estuve pensando en la carta de Marion y en la del profesor de Pociones.

Un algo me decía que tenía que haberle dicho algo a la abuela Iris sobre Marion y su contacto conmigo, o al menos, inducirle a sospechar de ella, pero por otro lado, eso me hacía sentir una traidora hacia mi hermana. Estaba inmersa en una encrucijada moral. "Tengo que decírselo a la abuela", pensé mientras me comía compulsivamente la pluma. "Si no se lo digo luego puede haber problemas. Pero si se entera Marion, no volverá a dirigirme la palabra jamás, y eso tampoco lo quiero".

—¿Te preocupa algo?—preguntó Hermione, levantando la vista de su redacción de Encantamientos.

—No. ¿Por? –mentí.

—Porque te has comido la mitad de la pluma—agregó.

—No, no me pasa nada, preocupaciones familiares.

—Si puedo ayudarte...

—Quizás. –Podría ser una buena idea que Hermione me ayudara. Parecía inteligente.— ¿Tú qué harías si una persona cercana a ti ha hecho algo muy muy muy malo? ¿Se lo contarías a alguien que puede tomar parte en el asunto? ¿O te callarías porque te lo han pedido?

Hermione me miró sorprendida por la pregunta y se tomó su tiempo antes de contestar.

—¿Es Ivy quizás?

—No, no, no es ella. De hecho, Ivy no sabe nada.

Hermione frunció el ceño ligeramente.

—¿Tan malo es?

— Sí, y podría ir a peor. Además, no solo le concierne a ella, sino a más gente inocente.

—¿Ella? ¿Gente inocente? ¡Faith! ¿De qué estás hablando?

Hermione abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, se levantó, me sacó de la mesa de la sala común y me llevó al dormitorio. Bloqueó la puerta con la varita y se dio la vuelta, con los brazos en jarras.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido?

Me costó bastante decidir si se lo contaba finalmente o no. Después de todo, a Hermione la conozco de hace sólo una semana, pero tenía tanto peso dentro que necesitaba consejo y desahogo, y ella parecía una chicha muy razonable y discreta.

—Verás, tengo una hermana mayor, Marion... Ella... Se fue de casa hace unos años porque no estaba de acuerdo con mis padres en algunos temas...

—¿Qué temas?

—Ella se avergonzaba de mi padre y de mi madre por haberse casado con él.

—¿Qué le pasa a tu padre?—Hermione alzó una ceja.

—Es un squib.

Hermione abrió la boca una vez más, a punto de pegar un grito.

—¿Qué? ¿Me estás diciendo que tu hermana se avergüenza de no tener sangre pura?

Sabía que a Hermione le pesaba mucho ese tema, porque alguna vez en esta semana había oído a un chico llamado Goyle llamarla "sangre sucia".

—Tus padres son muggles, ¿no?—pregunté.

—Sí, son dentistas. Por eso el otro día en clase me llamó Goyle "sangre sucia". Él y sus amigotes, Draco Malfoy y Vincent Crabbe suelen hacerlo a menudo. Últimamente no tanto, por estar las cosas como están ahí fuera, pero... Hace años que me molestan de ese modo. Es muy desagradable, pero algún día recibirán su merecido.

Yo me sentí culpable por permitir que mi hermana actuara de esa manera.

—... Bien, ¿qué es lo que hace tu hermana para que te sientas tan mal?

—Bueno, aparte de odiar a todos los "sangre sucia", y perdona que utilice ese término, ella... Me escribe cartas de vez en cuando, contándome sus "aventuras" y... Una de ellas fue muy... siniestra.

—¿Siniestra?

—Sí, ella me dio pistas de algo que creía que ocurriría y... Ocurrió.

—¿Pero qué es lo que ocurrió?—Hermione comenzaba a impacientarse, pero yo empezaba a ponerme nerviosa, así que aquello no ayudó.

—Yo... ella... Verás... Er...

—Venga, suéltalo.

—Ella me dijo hace un par de años que un hombre moriría. Un hombre llamado...

—¿Cómo?

—Bartemius Crouch.

—¿Barty Crouch? ¿Tu hermana Marion sabía que moriría?

¿De qué conocía Hermione a ese hombre? Quizás había salido su caso en el periódico y ella era capaz de recordarlo. ¡Menuda memoria!

—Ella me mandó esta carta—saqué el viejo sobre del cajón de mi mesilla y se lo mostré.

Hermione sacó la hoja y la leyó rápidamente. Mientras sus ojos bajaban, su piel se iba tornando pálida. Cuando terminó de leer, alzó la vista y dijo:

—¿Te das cuenta de lo que significa esto?—preguntó.—Esto quiere decir que tu hermana Marion es una mortífago y que tiene contacto directo con lord Voldemort. ¿Cómo nadie en el colegio lo sabe?

—¿Quién debería saberlo, y por qué? ¿Qué tiene que ver mi educación con todo esto? Sé que el director tiene contactos con el Ministerio, pero de eso a que tenga que enterarse de lo de mi hermana… A saber cuánta gente de aquí tiene parientes sospechosos. Y tampoco creo que fuera necesario que nada más entrar yo en el colegio se activaran las alarmas.

—Dumbledore tiene más que ver con lord V—Voldemort de lo que piensas, Faith. Nosotros mismos, los alumnos de sexto curso... También estamos directamente involucrados con él.

Entonces me tocó a mí sorprenderme, y no precisamente de manera positiva.

—Hermione, ¿de qué narices estás hablando?

—A veces la ignorancia supone la felicidad, Faith. Lo único que digo es que... Mejor será que le cuentes esto a alguien. Si no quieres hablarlo con Dumbledore, al menos cuéntaselo a McGonagall. Pueden ser de gran ayuda y hasta podrían evitar que metieras la pata en caso de que, según qué circunstancias, te dejaras llevar más por el corazón que por la razón.

—No lo sé, lo pensaré.

—Pero, ¿qué tienes que pensar? ¡Tu hermana es un peligro! No sabes si ha atacado a alguien.

—Pues por eso mismo, Hermione. No puedo tomarme el asunto a la ligera. No creas que no lo he pensado, pero no me decido. Sé que no soy del todo objetiva a la hora de tratar este tema. Marion es mi hermana, y tienes razón con que podría dejarme llevar más por el corazón que por la razón, pero también tienes que confiar en mí. Además...

No pude terminar la frase, porque apareció Lavender Brown en la habitación.

—Hermione, te llaman Harry y Ron. Están allá abajo. Es por lo de... En fin, ya sabes. Por...

Lavender le enseñó un galeón, también algo gastado, como el de Neville. Hermione le reprochó con la mirada el ser tan deslenguada, y con una excusa tonta, salió de la habitación.

—Lavender, ¿qué es lo que ocurre?

—No, nada—dijo ella, saliendo de la habitación.

En aquel momento me sentí bastante sola en aquella torre, pese a que oía las voces de mis demás compañeros de Gryffindor en la sala común. "Yo no pertenezco a esto. Ni yo, ni Ivy ni nadie de mi familia".

Al pensar aquello y amargarme durante unos minutos, decidí no contarle nada a nadie del colegio, y enseguida me puse a redactar una carta a la abuela Iris, contándole lo que me había revelado Marion años atrás. Le relaté el asunto de Bartemius Crouch, y le comenté también que esperaba que en el futuro Marion me enviara más cartas.


	5. Semana 2 de Allara Sephards

**Semana 2 de Allara Sephards**

— **Lunes, 8 de Septiembre **—

Marya miente fatal. En serio, porque vamos a ver, hoy después de comer habíamos quedado en la biblioteca toda la panda, para ver si nos contábamos cosas de estos últimos días porque como vamos cada uno a una casa, esto es un desmadre total. Así que al acabar la comida, hemos salido Sallie, Andrea y yo todas directas para la biblioteca. Marya se ha quedado atrás porque no sé qué duda tenía con Binns (qué plasta es esta chica con la Historia). Así que pensando que ya acudiría, nos hemos pirado y tal. Nada, la cuestión es que hemos llegado a la biblioteca y nos hemos encontrado con Carol y Virginia allí. Poco a poco, han ido apareciendo los demás... pero tres cuartos de hora después, Marya aún no había aparecido. Yo, la verdad, ya estaba un poco mosca, y Freddy veía el asunto bastante raro, porque Marya es de las que da prisas siempre. Me he acercado a mirar, y hete aquí que la veo venir dando saltitos y silbando, con aspecto feliz. Os podéis imaginar mi impresión.

— ¡Tú! —le he gritado, antes de que llegara hasta mí—. ¿Se puede saber de dónde vienes?

Me ha mirado como si le costara entender por qué la esperaba con los brazos en jarras y cara de cabreo.

—Es que tenía que enviar una carta —me ha replicado.

—Pues sí que te ha costado...

—Me he perdido. ¡Las escaleras de este colegio son una pesadilla! Y la lechucería está lejos... ¿He tardado mucho?

—Nos íbamos ya.

—Pues espera, que saludo y nos vamos a clase.

Ha entrado en la biblioteca, y yo la he mirado raro. ¿Desde cuándo Marya va a la lechucería? ¡Si tiene fobia a los pájaros, o asco, o vete a saber tú qué! ¡Si sus cartas siempre las envío yo! Trolera... a una ya le da por malpensarse. Vamos, que si no llega a ser un fantasma, me creo que tiene un rollo con Binns... mejor aparto esa idea obscena de mi mente antes de que me devore las entrañas.

El resto del día bien. Unos cuantos puntos perdidos en Pociones que he recuperado fácilmente en introducción a la Medimagia. Pero los puntos que pierdo en Pociones, después de tantos años, ya me dan un poco igual. Por lo menos, estando cerca de Marya mi torpeza se disimula, porque lo suyo con las pociones no es nada normal. Es completamente incapaz de recordar una receta como Dios manda. O cambia los ingredientes, o los pone en cantidades que no son, o les cambia el orden... pésimo, vamos. Y la chica no es que no se esfuerce, porque la asignatura le gusta, pero para mí, que Snape ya la tiene fichada. Andrea, por otra parte, es todo lo contrario. Lo hace todo perfecto. Yo me suelo sentar entre las dos, y así quedo un poco como el grado medio tirando para torpe/negada. Algo es algo...

A parte de eso, hoy he estado pensando bastante en mi indiscreción de ayer, con el profesor Lupin. No me hace ninguna gracia que me pillara en el despacho. Y menos haber dicho tantas tonterías juntas. He estado todo el día planteándome la idea de ir a verlo y aclarar un poco las cosas, porque me da mucha rabia quedar de cotilla integral.

Yo no soy nada cotilla. En realidad, las vidas de los demás me suelen dar poco más que igual, pero otra cosa es ser curiosa. Y metí la pata.

Al final, y como lo que hice tampoco es nada grave, me he atrevido a ir y hacerle una visita. Eran poco más de las seis. Me he acercado a su despacho, e iba a llamar, cuando he oído voces dentro.

—Hoy será su primer día de clases auxiliares, señorita Wallace.

Menos mal que no he llegado a llamar. Me he apartado rápidamente de la puerta y me he quedado mirándola, como tonta. ¿Clases particulares con Lupin? Sin poderlo evitar he sentido una punzada de envidia. ¿Por qué no me lo había ofrecido a mí también? Al fin y al cabo, seguro que soy tan mala en su clase como ella, o incluso peor... la respuesta me ha llegado por si sola, desde dentro. He oído de nuevo la voz ahogada de Lupin.

—Tiene que recuperar todo este tiempo perdido. Le falta mucha aplicación mágica...

¿Tiempo perdido? ¡Esta sí que era buena!

—Sí ya... ¿pero a que ella nunca ha revertido un hechizo congelador? ¿Eh? ¡Ja!

Y me he ido de allí deseando que me hubieran oído.

Ahora, POR TODOS LOS DIOSES espero que no lo hayan hecho.

* * *

— **Martes, 9 de Septiembre **—

Hoy he tenido una trifulca en el pasillo. No ha sido culpa mía, en serio. Es sólo, que Potter y Malfoy se ponen a discutir en unos sitios que... me explico, porque a veces mi diario no lo entiendo ni yo. La cosa ha sido en el descanso de la mañana, justo después de DCAO con Elleanor. Marya, Andrea y Sallie se han ido por un lado, en dirección al hall para ver si se encontraban con alguno de los otros. Yo, por mi parte, me he ido con Joel, que tenía que ir a la biblioteca para buscar unos apuntes de no-sé-qué-coño-ni-me-importa y me ha pedido que le acompañara. Ni que estuviera tan lejos, pero bueno...

Hemos salido de clase y hemos tomado el pasillo que llevaba a las escaleras para ir al siguiente piso, cuando nos encontramos de lleno metidos entre un montón de gente de Slytherin y algún que otro gryffindor. Estaban insultándose como locos (no tienen remedio) y me extrañaba bastante que aún no los hubiera oído ningún profesor con el escándalo que montaban. Joel y yo teníamos que pasar por en medio irremediablemente para llegar al otro lado del pasillo. Y eso hemos hecho, pasar justo por en medio. ¿A que no os imagináis quién estaba en el centro del meollo? Pues Potter y compañía, que estaban a un tris de pegarse con Malfoy y compañía. La cosa no me ha gustado, porque los problemas entre estos dos chavales son conocidos en todo el colegio, y a mí no me apetecía meterme en nada chungo. Joel y yo nos hemos esperado, mirándonos con expresión de: "a ver si se les pasa la neura y nos dejan pasar". Y justo en ese momento, me oigo a Weasley, el amigo de Potter que suelta:

— ¿Qué soy qué? ¿Cómo te atreves? ¡Pues que sepas que tú pareces un tintado del "todo a un sickle", con ese pelo plastificado que llevas!

Malfoy se ha puesto rojo, verde, amarillo, morado... de todos los colores. Creo que lo ha herido de verdad en su amor propio. Y os aseguro que mi mente, que es muy sensata, estaba diciendo: "cierra el pico. Ni se te ocurra. No la cagues por favor..." Pero es que mi cuerpo tiene vida propia, en serio, y ahí te me ves, soltando una carcajada que se ha oído por todo el pasillo. Me he doblado en dos, y al levantarme, me he dado cuenta de que todos me estaban mirando. Menos Joel, que estaba comentando con un slytherin a su lado: "¿quién es esta histérica? Tú la conoces?" Qué desgraciado.

— ¿Acaso te hace gracia lo que ha dicho este mente obtusa de Weasley, esto... niña? —me ha preguntado Malfoy, que no sabía ni quién era yo. Pss, pijo...

Granger y Potter han detenido a Weasley para que no hiciera ninguna tontería.

—No, si yo me reía del imbécil este, ¿sabes, esto... niño? —señalando a Joel, como venganza. Porque es imbécil, el pobre.

Claro que sabía que el pedazo de gilipollas relamido que tenía delante era Draco Malfoy, más que nada porque, aunque él no se acordara, no era la primera vez que me insultaba. Una vez alguien le dijo que yo era de origen muggle y me dijo algo mordaz que no recuerdo, pero que me sentó mal. Claro, que si él no se había tomado la molestia de averiguar (o por lo menos recordar) quién era yo, no le iba a dar el gusto de mostrarle que yo sí sabía quién era él.

Joel me ha mirado mal, y pellizcándome el brazo con disimulo, ha dicho:

—No, Allara, tú te reías de él. ¿Verdad que sí? —pellizco—. ¿Verdad? —pellizco.

—¡¡¡Aaaaaaayyyyyy!!! ¡¡Que no!! —patada en la espinilla—. ¿Por qué iba yo a reírme del pijo afeminado este?

Joel se ha echado a reír y algunos han coreado sus carcajadas. No tengo muy claro si se reían de mí o conmigo. Malfoy, fuera cual fuera el caso, ya estaba a punto de cortarse las venas, aunque no sé bien si de rabia o de desesperación.

—¿Has visto? Se ha reído de ti. Yo, como buen slytherin, le daría una lección —le he dicho a Malfoy.

He notado cómo Potter y compañía me miraban como si fuera gilipollas. Bah, siempre he pensado que en el fondo eran unos rancios. Malfoy ya estaba bastante cabreado.

—Os voy a avisar sólo una vez... desapareced de mi vista los dos. ¡Tenéis suerte de que esté ocupado con Potter!

Increíble. Este chico es realmente tan prepotente como dicen. Nunca me había molestado en comprobarlo, hasta el momento sólo había podido constatar que era cruel y corto de luces.

—Pues vale. Si la verdad es que nosotros no teníamos intención de interrumpir... ala, seguid, seguid, mataos un poco, que ya nos vamos. No queremos interferir en tu apretada agenda de intimidaciones.

Y me he largado de allí empujando a Joel, que miraba para atrás, divertido con la sesión de Malfoy echando espumarajos por la boca. Cuando ya estábamos bien lejos, le he pegado otra patada bien fuerte.

—¿Qué haces, loca? —me ha dicho, saltando a la pata coja.

—Tú me has dado dos pellizcos, y yo sólo una patada. Estamos en paz.

Y no se ha podido quejar porque era hora de volver a clase. Por la tarde le he contado a Marya y Andrea lo del pasillo. Esta última me ha dicho que aún me pasa poco, por meterme donde no me llaman. ¡No, si aún será mi culpa! Si Joel no se hubiera puesto gracioso... por lo menos he conseguido escapar sin hematomas. La verdad es que odio las peleas y las discusiones. Si no me veo envuelta mejor. Y puedo decir con sinceridad que nunca me he pegado. Qué tonteria... si para eso ya existe la palabra. Mucho más contundente e hiriente, si la usas bien. Lo que me recuerda... hoy he recibido carta de mi hermano Dennis. Me ha hecho mucha ilusión, porque ya tardaba en escribir, la verdad. Era más o menos esto:

_Hola Allara:_

_¿Qué tal te van las cosas en el colegio? Espero que bien, y que no hagas ninguna tontería. No me malinterpretes. Este año las cosas son mucho más peligrosas. Evita contacto con los slytherin, si puedes, y más aún cualquier clase de problema o malentendido. No quiero quedarme sin mi hermanita, ¿eh? ¡Y no digas que soy exagerado! Tú no te enteras bien, pero el departamento de aurores tiene muchos problemas últimamente. El hecho de vivir como muggles tanto tiempo nos ha alejado de muchas cosas que nos conciernen, no lo ovides: Quién Tú Sabes ha vuelto. No subestimes a nadie, y no ignores ningún consejo, ¿lo harás? Sé que no._

_No quiero darte más la charla, hablemos de otra cosa más amena. ¿Qué tal están Andrea y Marya? Mándales recuerdos de mi parte. ¡Espero que algún día te pases por el ministerio a hacerme una visita! Sé que los transportes no te entusiasman, pero si lo haces me las arreglaré para conseguirte un viaje rápido en el autobús noctámbulo. ¡Y gratis! No lo cuentes, a ver si la gente se entera y lo va diciendo por ahí. Tú tienes privilegio de hermana._

_Por cierto: no creo que los papás tarden en escribirte. Les he dejado a Iron para que puedan enviarte la carta. Contesta pronto si puedes, necesito a Rhin para mi correspondencia. Y sí, me muero por saber de ti, eso también. Cuídate, enana._

_Dennis _

Bueno, no me extraña que Dennis esté tan paranoico. Él sabe bien lo que es el ministerio en estos días. Pero me molesta que mi hermano me dé consejos. Ya sé que no debería molestarme, lo que pasa es que ese tipo de cosas se supone que las han de hacer los padres, ¿no? El problema es que mis padres no saben nada de Quién Tú Sabes... si se lo llego a contar, probablemente no me habrían dejado volver a Hogwarts. Y con franqueza, no iba a arriesgar mi estudio mágico por un asesino sanguinario que ni me conoce ni sabe donde vivo ni le importo tres pitos. No es que esté tranquila, pero desde luego miedo no tengo. Y lo de no acercarme a los slytherin... ¡pero bueno! ¡Ya estamos con prejuicios! Yo no creo que los slytherin sean realmente un problema, sólo algunos, como Malfoy... que ahora que lo pienso, ese consejo de mi hermano de no tener problemas... lo de esta mañana no se puede considerar un problema, ¿verdad? Mejor voy a dejar a Rhin en la lechucería, y ya contesto mañana... ¡a ver si recibo carta de mis padres! Es una suerte que mi hermano tenga dos lechuzas, así ellos pueden usar una. Siempre me he lamentado de que Luna no pueda volar. Pero un gato volador no sería muy bonito, digo yo. Hmpf, mejor vuelvo mañana, ya no escribo más que chorradas.

* * *

— **Miércoles, 10 de Septiembre **—

Realmente poco que contar. Me he levantado bastante pronto para escribir la carta de Dennis. La verdad es que no estaba muy inspirada, pero al menos le he contado algunas cosillas. Ha quedado así:

_Hola, Den:_

_Me alegro de que me hayas escrito. ¡Ya empezaba a pensar que te habías olvidado! Y oye, ya sé que te preocupas por mí, pero lo de tu carta me dejó un poco alucinada. Mira, te digo que no te preocupes, que no voy a hacer ninguna tontería, ¿vale? Yo no soy de esas, ya lo sabes. Aunque para ser sincera, Marya me preocupa un poco. ¿Sabes lo que le ha dado este año? ¡Una neura pro-muggle! Desde principio de curso le llevo avisando de que puede meterse en líos si sigue con el rollo, pero ya la conoces, no me hace ni caso. De todas formas iré con cuidado, e intentaré que ella también lo haga. _

_Los papás aún no me han escrito, a ver si me llega pronto su carta. Y lo del autobús noctámbulo me parece muy bien, pero a toda velocidad, ¿eh? ¡Y dile a Ernie que sin parar! Un besazo._

_Allara_

_P.D: ¡Enano tú!_

La he enviado en el descanso de la mañana, con Rhin, la lechuza castaña de mi hermano. Luego he vuelto para la clase de Adivinación. Me he reído bastante, porque Joel se ha entretenido lanzándole ramitas al profesor, cuando se daba la vuelta. Es una imbecilidad, ya lo sé, pero no puedo negar que ha sido la risa. Sobretodo al final, cuando el profesor Firenze ha detenido a Joel y lo ha obligado a ayudarle para adecentar la clase uajajajajajaja, qué guarra soy.

Por lo demás nada especial, he tenido clase de DCAO con Lupin... y me he esforzado, ¡lo juro! Creo que ha ido bastante bien. El muy j*biiiiip* del profesor no me ha mirado ni una sola vez, pero por lo menos no he hecho ningún ridículo. Jo, a lo mejor está enfadado por mi allanamiento de despacho, pero no sé... no es de esos. Vale, será mejor que me haga a la idea de que simplemente le importo un pito y punto. Qué triste... yo al menos quiero llevarme bien con él. Tengo que encontrar la forma de caerle bien. Y sí, ya sé que soy patética, os podéis ahorrar el comentario, gracias. Me voy a dormir.

* * *

— **Sábado, 13 de Septiembre **—

Ayer recibí por fin la carta de mis padres. No es que se hayan dado mucha prisa en escribir, la verdad... aunque también he de perdonarlos, no acaban de entender bien los sistemas mágicos. Vino a la hora del desayuno, entre todo el montonazo de lechuzas chillonas que vienen a dar la vara por las mañanas. Reconocí inmediatamente la mía por tres razones:

1- es bastante pequeña.

2- es de color gris plata, algo extraña.

3- era la única que llevaba atado a la pata un folio garabateado con boli bic.

Me levanté un poco para recibirla.

—¡Iron! —la llamé. Y vino al instante, posándose en mis manos.

—¿Ése espantajo es tuyo? —me preguntó Adrian, con una risita.

Yo miré a Iron. Es una lechuza macho pequeña y redonda, con las plumas siempre despeinadas y mal colocadas. Yo no la veo tan fea...

—Es de mi hermano, y no es un espantajo —repliqué.

—A mí me parece bonita.

—Gracias Luna.

No es que la opinión de Luna me ayudara demasiado, porque nadie la toma en serio, pero algo es algo. Me senté y desdoblé el folio, para leer la carta:

_¡Hola Allirita! (Ack)_

_¿Qué tal está mi nena? ¿Te lo estás pasando bien? Tú estudia, ¿eh? ¡Que no quiero verte vagueando todo el día, que te conozco! ¿Están tus amigas por ahí? Salúdalas, ¿vale? Bueno, cariño, papá y mamá te echamos mucho de menos. Esperamos que te diviertas en tu colegio, ya que no podemos visitarte... oye, contamos con que vengas a vernos en Navidad. Ojalá pudiéramos ir a verte._

_¿Sabes? Tus tíos Jenna y Elbert te mandan saludos. Tío Elbert me ha recomendado que te diga que trabajes mucho, que este año lo necesitarás más que nunca (nosotros de estas cosas no entendemos, pero tú hazle caso, que él sí que sabe) y que te vayas con ojo, que hay gente poco fiable en Hogwarts. No sé qué quería decir con eso, pero desde luego, no te juntes con gente rara. Y no te preocupes, que aunque no te hayan hecho prefecta como a Dennis, aquí estamos muy orgullosos de ti._

_Te quieren:_

_Papá y Mamá_

_P.D: ¡muchos besos, y cuídate, cariño!_

Resulta obvio que eso lo escribió mamá... no se la dejé leer a nadie, porque si Joel llega a descubrir que mi madre me llama Allirita, me lo habría estado recordando el resto de mi vida. Después de leerla la guardé celosamente y me quedé pensando en el consejo indirecto de tío Elbert. ¿Tan mal estaban las cosas? A mí no me lo parecía, pero si Dennis y tío Elbert, que trabajan en el ministerio, se empeñaban tanto en darme consejitos, pues era un poco como para plantearse la situación, ¿no?

Después de comer escribí la respuesta en mi pergamino (queridos papá y mamá, me lo estoy pasando muy bien, la comida es muy buena y los profesores bla bla bla bla... lo de siempre) y envié de vuelta a Iron. Diga lo que diga Adrian, Iron será siempre mi lechuza favorita. Aunque nadie puede competir con mi Luna porque es el mejor animalillo del mundo.

El resto del día pasó sin novedad, pero por la noche, Marya volvió a actuar de forma extraña. En mitad de la cena, justo mientras devoraba su plato favorito, dio un respingo y miró momentáneamente hacia abajo, como si le hubiera picado un bicho en la pierna. Se levantó y soltando una excusa acerca de un trabajo de Pociones o no me acuerdo qué, salió pitando del comedor. A penas hubo salido, cuando se levantó Ivy también.

— ¿A dónde vas tú? —le pregunté, algo mosca por estas fugas en masa.

—Tengo que ir al baño.

Y se fue. Debía de tener un problema de vejiga realmente grande, porque durante el resto de la cena, ya no le volví a ver el pelo. No es por ponerme paranoica, pero aquí la gente se lleva unos secretismos bastante mosqueantes. En fin, será mejor pasar del tema...

En cuanto a hoy, ha pasado una cosa que me ha cabreado bastante. A eso de las cinco, he acompañado a Andrea a la biblioteca para que buscara información acerca de los hechizos desmembradores. Como es más lenta para elegir que nada, he ido con ella a la estantería para recomendarle libros. Ha cogido uno tamaño enciclopedia que me ha horrorizado.

—Tía, eso es un tostón como una catedral —le he avisado.

—Pero seguro que tiene mucha información, ¿no?

—No te vas a enterar.

—Bueno, ¿y éste? —ha cogido otro, de tamaño más aceptable.

—Un full. Mira, lo escribió un tal Aborridius Rollisiensis. ¿No te dice bastante?

—No se debe juzgar por las apariencias —me ha sermoneado, dignamente.

—Pues haz lo que quieras.

—No me decido —qué novedad.

—Pffff, ¡pues este mismo! Mira, tiene ilustraciones en color —le he lanzado un tomillo que había por ahí, bastante nuevo dentro de lo que cabe.

— ¿A ver? ¡Que moooonooooo! Vale, seguro que me sirve.

Jo, a veces es desesperante, esta niña. Por eso no me gusta ir de compras con ella... juntas, hemos ido a una mesa, y justo se ha ido a sentar en la que estaba... glup, el profesor Lupin. Yo he pensado que quizá, con un poco de suerte no me vería, porque estaba más que ensimismado, leyendo. No tenía ganas de hablarle y quedar como idiota otra vez, y aún tenía menos ganas de pensar en lo que iba a decir para no quedar mal. Detesto estas situaciones violentas. Pero Andrea, que lo ha visto, ha saludado mientras se sentaba:

— ¡Hola profesor Lupin!

Dios...

Ha levantado la cabeza, la ha visto, la ha saludado. Se ha girado, me ha visto a mí, me ha saludado.

—Hola —he replicado, bastante escuetamente, y me he ido a sentar al lado de Andrea.

— ¿Por qué justo en esta mesa? —le he preguntado a Andrea al oído, para que Lupin no me oyera.

—Es la mesa que elijo siempre —me ha respondido. Y se ha puesto a lo suyo.

Yo he tenido que quedarme pensando en las musarañas, porque no me había traído nada para leer. He pensado en irme, claro, pero no me decidía. La situación me daba palo, pero la cosa es que es tan mono... sí, ya lo sé, llevo mucha tontería.

El caso es que estaba yo tan empanada, que Lupin, irremediablemente se ha dado cuenta de que lo miraba, como no podía ser de otra manera.

— ¿No tienes nada para leer Allara? —me ha preguntado. Fijo que quería quitárseme de encima.

—Pues... no. Sólo he venido acompañando a Andrea, profesor.

—¿No te gusta leer? —me ha preguntado, como distraído.

Seguro que se cree que soy una jeta medio lerda.

—No es eso. En realidad me gusta mucho leer —he respondido algo más seria de lo normal. No me gusta que piensen que soy poco interesante sólo por el hecho de no tomarme las cosas muy en serio.

— ¿Sí? —vaya un incrédulo nos ha tocado.

—Sí. Literatura muggle sobretodo. La mágica no la entiendo mucho...

— ¿Cómo qué?

—No conocerá ninguno... me gustan Tolkien, Dickens, Poe...

—Los conozco todos.

Me he quedado flipada. Y muy ilusionada también. Lo mejor era que ya tenía tema de conversación.

— ¿De verdad? No sabía que los magos se interesaran por la literatura muggle.

—Los magos no. Yo sí —qué bien le ha quedado, por Dios—. Has leído Grandes Esperanzas, supongo.

*empieza a sonar música celestial* Ay, qué culto, y qué mono, y qué... aww.

—Claro. Y supongo que usted habrá leído...

No he podido seguir, porque justo en ese momento ha aparecido la profesora Black de algún lado y se ha acercado al profesor Lupin.

—Oye, Remus, necesito ayuda con una cuestión, ¿tienes un momento?

*La música celestial se para secamente con un desafine espantoso*

—Sí, desde luego — ¿Cómo que desde luego? ¿Y yo qué? —. ¿Cuál es el problema?

La otra ha sonreído como pava.

—Ven a mi despacho y te lo explico más tranquilamente. ¡Aquí no tenemos intimidad! —y le ha guiñado un ojo, riéndose.

¡AAAAAAGGGGHHHH! ¡Guarraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Lupin ha sonreído, y se ha levantado para seguirla fuera de la biblioteca.

—Hasta luego, chicas —se ha despedido de Andrea y de mí.

—Hasta luego —he gruñido, perforando la espalda de Elleanor Black con la mirada.

—...Dios —se ha despedido Andrea, que estaba empanada en sus cosas.

Y se ha ido con ella. Y lo peor es que estoy convencida de que a la profesora le hace tilín... seamos justos, no tengo ninguna posibilidad, y menos compitiendo con la profesora Black. Él es profesor, yo soy alumna... ¡me saca veintipico años, por Merlín! Pero no lo puedo evitar, es como si sólo me interesara caerle bien, a toda costa. Qué cosa más estúpidamente triste... decididamente, va siendo hora de que me vaya a la cama. Ya no soporto más tanta tontería junta, y menos dentro de mi cabeza.


	6. Semana 2 de Paige Wallace

**Semana 2 de Paige Wallace**

— **Lunes, 8 de Septiembre —**

Esta mañana me ha despertado mi gata Isis hacia las 6:00, con unos cuantos de sus típicos lametones que me dejaron la cara chorreando de babas. Como no pude volver a dormirme, decidí levantarme y, para variar, llegar a hora al comedor.

Los desayunos en esta casa siempre son un campo de batalla, o eres de los primeros, o te toca pelear como un marrano por la comida. Sobre todo, si tienes la mala suerte de parar cerca de algún glotón empedernido… y no miro a nadie (mirada asesina a Goyle después de conseguir la última cookie, no sin antes morderle la mano) ¡PUAGGG! ¡Qué asco! Ahora me tendría que lavar 2 o 3 veces los dientes para desinfectarme la boca. Y no solo se debe tener en cuenta la comida, hay que ser lo suficientemente habilidoso para esquivar el correo lechucil matutino (siento que mis orejas peligran)

Hoy, y sin esperarlo, un búho de color parduzco, que ha aterrizado encima de la bandeja de tostadas, me ha traído una nota. Nada más abrirla he podido reconocer la letra del profesor Lupin:

"_Señorita Wallace:_

_Esta tarde a las 6:00 quiero verla en mi despacho para dar comienzo a sus clases de repaso de DAO. Sea puntual._

_Prof. Remus Lupin"_

Vaya, así que esta tarde tenía que empezar ya con las clases de repaso… Yuhuuu (está escrito con sarcasmo)

Por suerte he tenido una mañana bastante tranquilita, las dos horas de repaso me han venido bien para poner un poco en orden mis ideas. Me siento un poco abrumada por lo de ayer… debería saber controlar más mis emociones. Por un lado me siento estúpida por haber reaccionado tan mal con lo de mi hermano, odio que salga el tema a la conversación, y por el otro lado no puedo evitar seguir estando decaída por ello. Ya ha pasado casi un año y bueno, debería tenerlo superado. Pero es tan difícil…

Esta tarde hablaré con Zoe y le diré que no se preocupe.

* * *

—**Martes, 9 de Septiembre —**

Ayer, después de terminar todas las clases, me dirigí hacia el despacho de Lupin. Sinceramente, me apetecía un pedo hacer las clases de repaso, ¿No había suficiente con las clases normales? A veces pienso que si mi padre hiciera las cosas de una forma más coherente, no pasarían estas cosas. Tengo conocimientos de Artes Oscuras, pero soy una patata en DCAO. ¡¡Qué me lo explique alguien por favor!! Así pues, con un gran suspiro, golpeé la puerta con desgana. Solo esperaba que al menos el profesor me tratara un poco más cordialmente que en el campo de Quidditch, otro Snape no, gracias.

—Adelante – dijo una voz tras los golpecitos.

Lentamente abrí la pesada puerta de roble, asomando primero la cabeza. Allí estaba Lupin, de espaldas a su escritorio, tratando de ordenar una montaña de libros que se hallaban repartidos entre las diferentes sillas del despacho. No os podéis imaginar el susto que me he llevado cuando al voltearse para ver quien había entrado, el profesor esbozó una sonrisa encantadora mientras me invitaba a sentarme. No sé, la cuestión es que me quedé mirándole con cara de lerda hasta que él dijo:

—Si puede esperarse un momento, me gustaría terminar esto.

—Sí… sí, claro – articulé.

Me dejé caer en la única silla libre, mientras observaba atentamente cada uno de los movimientos del profesor. Los libros danzaban a su alrededor, mientras los colocaba ordenadamente en la estantería. A penas se demoró unos minutos, y tomando asiento justo enfrente de mí, dijo:

—Srta. Wallace… Paige. — Vaya, ahora me llamaba por el nombre— quería disculparme por mi actitud el otro día en el campo, supongo que tuve algunos problemas y me descargué con usted. "¡¡Avisen a un medico!! ¡¡He sufrido una conmoción cerebral!!"

—Hee, vale. No pasa nada— este hombre me estaba dejando de piedra

—Bien, bien… — musitó dibujando de nuevo una sonrisa.

—Por cierto, tengo que devolverle una cosa— dije intentando cambiar de tema— se le cayó el otro día cuando nos chocamos en el pasillo.

El profesor se quedó mirándome como si no supiera de qué le estaba hablando. Yo, como veía que no tenía ni idea, saqué la hoja de mi carpeta y se la tendí. Miró la hoja con desconfianza y abriendo mucho los ojos, como si acabara de encontrar un tesoro, me la arrebató de las manos mientras comentaba:

—No se puede ni imaginar lo que la he buscado. Así que la tenía usted. Vaya.

—Siento no habérsela devuelto antes, pero me dijeron que no estaba en el colegio y yo...

—No pasa nada— dijo con voz tranquilizadora— lo importante es que empecemos con las clases.

—Sí, sí. Claro.

No sabría cómo explicarlo, pero la hora se me pasó volando. Repasamos algunas cosas básicas, valoró mi nivel en algunas técnicas y entre ambos elaboramos un horario de trabajo para el curso. Como decirlo… ¡me lo pasé bien! Suena hasta raro, ¿verdad? Ahora me arrepiento de haber juzgado al profesor Lupin,! Me había equivocado con él, no parece ser de las personas que desprecia a la gente solo por pertenecer a un grupo determinado, más bien espera a conocerles individualmente, eso me gusta en las personas.

Al terminar la clase me pasé por mi sala común donde estuve discutiendo un poco con Goyle, ya sabéis, por lo de la galleta. Pero el pobre chico no es que tenga mucho en elcoco (más bien nada) así que con tres frases elocuentes, le mandé a dormir con el rabo entre las patas, jejeje!! A mí no me apetecía ir a dormir, así que me quedé un rato terminando de escribir una carta para mis padres, donde les contaba cómo iba por el colegio. Más tarde jugué una partida al snap explosivo con Zoe, Dylan y Rob, al que perdí de una forma estrepitosa. Ahora les debo una cerveza de mantequilla a cada uno. ¿Por qué tendré la boca taaan grande? ¿Por qué?

Y hoy martes… pues poca cosa. Día aburrido como él solo.

* * *

—**Jueves, 11 de Septiembre —**

Me ha vuelto a despertar Isis, esta vez se ha dedicado a morderme los pies. Definitivamente, me gusta más lo del lametón. Como hoy me he despertado más animada, a las 7:30 ya estaba yo dando vueltas por el colegio, y como aun tenía tiempo, he decidido ir a la lechucería para enviar la carta a mis padres.

Al entrar me he topado con una muchacha de mi edad maldiciendo a una de las lechuzas (le había cagado encima, jajajajajaja) La verdad es que me ha tocado hacer un gran esfuerzo para aguantarme la risa. Su cara me suena… vale! Ravenclaw con la que comparto algunas clases, Cho, creo que se llama. Ésta se ha marchado aun perjurando por lo bajo, tras hacerme un pequeño saludo. Cuando finalmente ha salido, he empezado a reírme a carcajada limpia; supongo que a las lechuzas no les ha hecho mucha gracia porque se han puesto a gritar y a batir sus alas.

—Vale, vale— aun secándome las lágrimas— no me río más.

Buscar a Odín por la lechucería es siempre un caos, tiene la maldita costumbre de esconderse en el rincón más oscuro y pequeño. "Por fin, allí está" Con un pequeño silbido, he conseguido que Odín se en mi brazo, dándome pequeños mordisquitos cariñosos y restregando su cabeza sobre mi mano para que lo acaricie.

—Me echabas de menos, ¿verdad? Ahora tengo faena para ti— dije mientras le ataba la carta.

Y después de darle un pequeño besito en su cabeza, se ha marchado más contento que unas pascuas.

Tras unos minutos, en los que he estado de nuevo perdida, he conseguido llegar al comedor, donde en mi mesa se había iniciado una batalla campal con los cereales. Mira que lo he tratado de escabullirme, pero he terminado con el pelo lleno de unas pequeñas decoraciones en forma de aro, parecía un árbol de navidad. Como castigo, la profesora McGonagall nos ha obligado a recogerlo todo (no ha servido de nada la excusa de: es que yo acababa de llegar...), y sin magia. Para mí no ha supuesto ningún problema, pero tendríais de haberos quedado con el arte que tenían algunos para barrer, jajajaja, era impresionante. Lo mejor ha sido cuando Draco ha intentado meter los cereales en el recogedor. ¡¡Para mondarse!! Yo ya, incapaz de aguantarme, he estallado en una estruendosa carcajadas que seguro se han escuchado por todo el comedor, suerte que ya no quedaba nadie excepto los de mi mesa. Ya me ves a mí, revolcándome por el suelo, con las manos alrededor de mi barriga que ya me dolía de tanto reírme, cuando de repente he sentido el palo de la escoba encima de mi espalda. Como he podido me he levantado para devolverme (por supuesto había sido Draco)

Si no llega a ser por Snape, Draco habría terminado con la escoba por el culo, solo le he podido meter dos varazos antes de que el profesor me la quitara de las manos de las manos. De regalo: el sábado siguiente a limpiar la sala de trofeos (Pero solo a mí, no os creáis que a Draco lo ha castigado, nooooo, él es el enchufado, yo simplemente soy la nueva)

Esto de tanto favoritismo me está empezando a mosquear…

* * *

— **Sábado, 13 de Septiembre —**

Me he levantado bastante de mala gana. La idea de que tendría que limpiar yo sola toda la sala de trofeos me provocaba vértigo, como no es grande...

Los días anteriores habían ido bastante bien. Había ganado algunos puntos para mi casa (en DCAO con la profesora Black y en pociones) y también los había perdido en Herbología después de cargarme a cuatro o cinco plantas, es que todas se me morían. Exactamente no sabía lo que hacía mal, pero era tocarlas y ¡Poop! caían muertas. Tendría que preguntarle a un chico de sexto que se llama Neville, me han dicho que es muy bueno, a ver si él me podía darme alguna solución.

Después de comer he ido a cumplir mi castigo, que remedio. Pero el profesor me iba a oír, ¿qué era eso de castigarme a mí y a Draco no? Ya iba yo con esa idea metida en mi cabeza cuando me he encontrado con Filch y su gatita ( muy fea, por cierto) la señora Norris, que me miraban con cara de asco. Y sin decir nada me ha dado algunos trapos, un cubo y se ha marchado de allí murmurando maldiciones.

La sala de trofeos era impresionante, vitrinas llenas hasta los topes, grandes cuadros con las promociones de cada año, fotos de los equipos de Quidditch… era para perderse! Una pasada. Y sí, a mi me iba a tocar limpiar todo esto… ¡¡¡Matadmeeeeee!!!

No pude evitar buscar el equipo de mi hermano entre las fotos, justo debajo de una bandera de Slytherin y una copa, allí estaba Drew. Sonriendo a la cámara, con el uniforme verde y una preciosa escoba oscura. Me sentía tan orgullosa. Pasé la mano sobre la vitrina, sonriendo… cuanto lo echaba de menos.

Respiré varias veces y por fin, me decidí empezar. Me puse unos auriculares mágicos que me había regalado mi primo Giuseppe, y con el ritmo en el cuerpo empecé a entonar algunas de mis canciones de mis grupos favoritos. No pude evitar soltar algunos gritos intentando imitarles, aunque a mí más bien me sonaron a un gallo con problemas respiratorios, pero por lo menos lo intentaba.

Llevaría yo unas dos horas, ya casi terminando, cuando una voz interrumpió mi tarea:

—Debe saber señorita Wallace, que esto no es un auditorio. Aunque con esa voz no la dejarían entrar ni de público— dijo Snape con una sonrisa taimada.

—Escuche, que tampoco canto tan mal— le respondí con brusquedad.

—No, usted canta fatal.

—Vaya, muy amable por su parte.

—La verdad a veces hace daño— dijo fríamente y con una mirada dura.

—Vale, vale. Por cierto— inquirí yo— ¿porque sólo me ha castigado a mí? Draco también se lo merecía.

—Usted no es quién para decir a quien tengo que castigar, ¿entendido? Y si no quiere buscarse problemas, más vale que trate con más respeto a ese chico.

— ¿¿¿¡¡¡¡QUÉ!!!!???? – Exclamé— ¿Qué trate con respeto al niñato ese? Pues la lleva clara, él no es nadie para que yo le trate con respeto. No pienso hacerlo.

—De acuerdo, usted hará lo que quiera. Después no diga que no la he avisado.

Y tras decir esto se marchó con el mismo sigilo con el que había entrado, con el típico ruidito que hacía con la capa, dejándome allí preguntándome por qué debería tratar yo bien al imbécil ese. ¡¡No me daba la gana!!

Cuando terminé, me dirigí a mi habitación donde me eché en mi cama totalmente vestida. Supongo que me dormí porque cuando abrí un ojo mi reloj marcaba de 1:30 de la madrugada. Estaba rendida, así que... a dormir, mañana sería otro día.


	7. Semana 2 de Marya Wells

**Semana 2 de Marya Wells**

**- Martes, 9 de Septiembre -**

Hace dos días no tenía ganas de contar nada y ayer no tuve tiempo así que hoy toca hacer recopilación.

Pues nada, el domingo me volví a vestir con mi ropa promuggle y después de desayunar me fui a dar un paseo yo sola por los jardines. Necesitaba estirar un poco las piernas ya que aún estaba dolorida por la pelea con Malfoy (fue una pelea, no una paliza, ¿vale?) y las demás tenían que hacer deberes. Después de estar un rato paseando me dirigí a mi árbol favorito para sentarme un rato pero había una Gryffindor allí leyendo así que me di media vuelta y casi me doy de morros con alguien.

— ¿Estás tonta, Maryita?

Genial, era el puñetero Michael _Soy Gilipollas del Todo_ Varadon. Al menos iba solo.

—Quita de en medio —le contesté yo mirándole con furia.

—No me da la gana.

Solté un bufido y apreté los dientes, mirándole a la cara con todo el odio del que era capaz. Él me miraba también enfadado pero con ese asqueroso aire de suficiencia que tiene, el muy desgraciado, como si todo en la vida fuera una broma que solo él entiende.

Intenté pasar por su lado pero se movió para impedírmelo. Lo intenté por el otro y volvió a moverse.

Suspiré resignada y puse los brazos en jarras, dando golpecitos en el suelo con el pie.

—Eres una maleducada —me espetó entonces—. Qué forma de hablarme. No me extraña que Malfoy te diera una paliza, con esa educación de arrabalera que tienes.

¿Y eso qué tenía que ver? Yo abrí la boca muy indignada y tras unos momentos encontré las palabras.

— ¡¡A mí no me ha dado nadie ninguna paliza!!

— ¡Pues menos mal, con la pinta que has tenido toda la semana! Si te la llegan a dar…

Yo volví a apretar los dientes, apretando también los puños esta vez para aguantarme las ganas de darle un puñetazo en esa cara de engreído que tiene el gilipollas.

—Eso sí, al menos con los moratontes puedes esconder ese careto que tienes.

—Eres un… un… imbécil —conseguí decirle mientras notaba como me sonrojaba de rabia y de humillación.

No sé qué habría pasado a continuación si no fuera porque una voz nos interrumpió.

— ¡Mike!

Varadon me echó una última mirada de desdén y fue a donde estaban sus amigos esperándole. Yo me quedé mirándole con odio, deseando con todas mis fuerzas que se cayera e hiciera el ridículo delante de ellos. Por desgracia, no lo conseguí.

—Menudo gilipollas, ¿eh?

Me giré sorprendida y vi a la chica de Gryffindor que estaba leyendo junto al árbol. Apartó su mirada de Varadon y me sonrió, subiéndose las gafas.

—A mí me lo vas a decir —murmuré antes de girarme y volver a la sala común a hundirme en mi miseria de paria social el resto del día.

Por suerte ayer, para compensar, fue un día genial. Me quedé retrasada porque tenía que preguntarle a Binns una duda sobre la Tercera Guerra Gnómica, porque a mí eso de los rangos militares por la dureza del pelo de la barba no me acaba de cuadrar, y el tío se enrolla muchísimo. Encima cuando estaba yendo a encontrarme con los demás a la biblioteca, aparecieron delante de mí los gemelos Weasley. Me mosqueé muchísimo porque no había nadie más en los pasillos y me miraban con una sonrisa inmensa así que en seguida me llevé la mano a la varita, pensando que estarían buscando a alguien con quien probar una nueva broma. Yo seré una marginada, pero no soy gilipollas.

Uno de ellos apoyó las manos en las caderas y el otro hizo un gesto amistoso, mostrándome las manos vacías.

—Hola —empezó uno.

— ¿Eres...

—...Marya...

—...Wells?

—Eh... sí —parpadeé confusa. Es un poco rallante cuando te hablan los dos así.

—Queremos hablar contigo.

—Si no tienes inconveniente.

—Pero mejor en otro sitio... —añadió el primero mirando a nuestro alrededor—. Ven.

Yo les seguí algo reticente y aún mosqueada. ¿Cómo sabían los gemelos Weasley quién soy yo y qué podían querer de mí? Me condujeron hasta uno de esos salones vacíos que uno encuentra en Hogwarts siempre que lo necesita y señalando una silla solitaria en el centro de la habitación, comenzaron a dar vueltas a mi alrededor cuando me senté.

— ¿Es cierto que protagonizaste un altercado físico con Draco Malfoy…?

— ¿…Slytherin de sexto curso, el pasado miércoles tres de septiembre?

—Eh… Pues sí, ¿pero cómo lo...?

— ¿Y es cierto también que los daños físicos que se pudieron observar en su persona los días siguientes fueron causados por ese mismo altercado?

—Es cierto.

La escena parecía uno de esos interrogatorios muggles. Sólo faltaba la luz en los ojos... Pude ver como compartían una mirada cómplice antes de detener su pasos y ponerse ante mí.

— ¿Odias a Malfoy, a todos los Slytherin y te batirías en duelo en su contra si fuera necesario? —me preguntaron a la vez.

—No —contesté.

Se miraron sorprendidos y luego me miraron de nuevo a mí, frunciendo el ceño.

— ¿No?

—Es que... Mi mejor amigo es un Slytherin. Por eso siempre discuto con ellos, porque no aceptan que sea amigo de alguien que no sea de su casa.

— ¿Cómo se llama ese amigo tuyo? —me preguntó uno.

—Frederic Balley.

Se alejaron unos pasos de mí y los oí comentar algo en voz baja.

—Hum... Veréis —dije finalmente—, no es que no aprecie vuestra compañía pero me gustaría saber qué es lo que queréis de mí.

Se giraron y me miraron durante unos segundos en silencio para luego asentir a la vez.

— ¿Eres promuggle?

—Por supuesto.

— ¿Odias a todos los Slytherin excepto a Frederic...?

—Balley. Sin duda.

— ¿Te gustaría luchar en contra de Quien-tú-ya-sabes?

—Eso intento.

Noté que las preguntas cada vez eran más extrañas.

— ¿Te gustan los duelos?

—Mucho.

— ¿Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras?

—Er... Sí.

— ¿Te gustaría formar parte de una organización ilegal comandada por Harry Potter para aprender a defenderte y llegado el momento luchar para propiciar la caída del Señor Tenebroso y sus seguidores?

Me quedé mirándolos con la boca abierta.

— ¡¡Claro!! ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

—Lo primero, es firmar un acuerdo en el que jures que decidas unirte o no, esta información no será revelada a nadie.

—Nadie. A menos que desees atenerte a las consecuencias...

Un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda.

—De acuerdo.

Sacaron un pergamino y una pluma. Mojaron la pluma en una botellita de tinta y me extendieron ambos objetos. Yo leí rápidamente el acuerdo, firmé y se lo devolví.

Después de comprobar la firma, hicieron aparecer dos sillas y se sentaron frente a mí.

A continuación me explicaron que se trataba de la Armada de Dumbledore, formada por treinta alumnos (si yo accedía a formar parte) de Gryffindor, Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw que aprenden de Harry Potter lo necesario para defenderse.

Me estuvieron contando muchas cosas sobre la AD y sobre una idiota de mi casa que el año pasado los traicionó chivándose a Umbridge.

— ¿Cómo habéis sabido lo de Malfoy?

— ¿A parte de que los dos ibais llenos de moratones? Por nuestra hermana Ginny. Se lo contó Ivy Thomas, la chica nueva. Ella también ha sido aceptada en la AD.

— ¿Y quién decide quien entra? —les pregunté.

—Bueno, la verdad es que sólo se han aceptado a tres personas desde que la fundamos. Seamus Finnigan, compañero de Harry; Ivy Thomas y tú. En la reunión que tuvimos la semana pasada para organizarnos y tal con el nuevo curso, Harry nos dio permiso a George y a mí para elegir a los nuevos miembros.

— ¿Entonces qué, aceptas?

— ¡Por supuesto! —les miré con una enorme sonrisa de esas que me hace parecer estúpida—. Es una idea genial...

—Aquí tienes —Fred me alargó un galeón que yo miré perpleja—. Es para saber cuándo será la próxima reunión. Los números de serie cambian con la fecha y la hora adecuadas.

—Que ingenioso —dije dando vueltas al galeón en mi mano.

—Idea de Hermione Granger. Por cierto, entrenamos en una sala oculta, así que tendrás que ir con Ivy Thomas y nuestra hermana a la primera reunión.

—De acuerdo.

Después de despedirnos fui a la biblioteca y me encontré con una Allara muy mosqueada por mi retraso de tres cuartos de hora... Pero le dije que había recibido carta de casa y había tenido que contestar y luego ir a la lechucería, pero que las escaleras cambiaron de sentido y estuve dando vueltas y... en fin, lo de siempre.

Qué guay, ¡soy de la Armada de Dumbledore!

* * *

**- Jueves, 11 de septiembre –**

Ayer y hoy han sido días aburridos. Súper aburridos. Tan sumamente aburridos que esta tarde he acabado pronto los deberes y he tenido tiempo para montar el caldero para hacer pociones, imagina si ha sido aburrido.

Como la gente es imbécil, cada vez que monto el caldero en la sala común se crea una zona de seguridad a mi alrededor así que acabo yo sola en un lado y la gente jugando o hablando en la otra punta, como si mi poción fuera a explotar de un momento a otro. A ver, si en cuatro años y pico no he explotado ninguna poción en la sala común, no voy a empezar ahora, ¿no? Cría fama y échate a dormir…

También es verdad que en clase la estoy liando siempre, pero es porque no sé qué poción me va a tocar a hacer y encima tengo tiempo límite, con lo que me agobio y acabo liándola. Sin embargo, cuando hago pociones en mi tiempo libre me pongo pergaminos inmensos con las instrucciones paso a paso detalladas al milímetro y puedo repasar todo mil veces antes de echar cada ingrediente, con lo que mis pociones salen maravillosas aunque tarde varias horas con cada una. Al menos luego las vendo y me saco un dinerillo.

En fin, hora de irse a la cama.

* * *

**- Sábado, 13 de septiembre - **

Guay. Ayer fue otro día genial. Primero, porque tuvimos Pociones y aunque metí la pata otra vez (a ver, una poción de 25 ingredientes en una hora NO SE PUEDE HACER, por mucho que Snape me lo diga), luego en Encantamientos pude recuperar los puntos que había perdido. Y, segundo, porque cuando estábamos notando noté que el galeón, que lo llevaba metido en el calcetín, me hacía cosquillas, indicando que había una reunión convocada.

Terminé de cenar volando y alegando que tenía que hacer un experimento con un nuevo tinte negro cuervo (o negro Snape, como le llamamos aquí) me fui a la sala común. Por el camino saqué el galeón y vi que la reunión era una hora más tarde.

Agradecí que fuera viernes y que no tuviera nada más que hacer porque no me daba tiempo a nada, y esperé a que llegara Ivy Thomas. Luego, tal y como habíamos quedado, fuimos al cuarto piso donde debíamos esperar a Ginny Weasley.

Cinco minutos más tarde apareció ella, nos llevó hasta el séptimo piso y nos detuvimos junto al tapiz de Barnabás el Loco.

—Bien, ahora vamos a pasar por delante de este trozo de pared tres veces, pero tenemos que pensar en lo que queremos, ¿de acuerdo?

Ivy y yo la miramos en silencio sin entender.

—Eh... esperar.

Pasó tres veces por ese tramo con los ojos cerrados y expresión de concentración, y entonces una puerta apareció de la nada.

— ¡Oh! —Ivy parecía impresionada.

— ¿En qué has pensado? —pregunté.

—En que necesitaba encontrar la puerta del salón de la AD.

Asentí con la cabeza y a continuación entramos en un enorme cuarto alumbrado por antorchas donde había montones de objetos de DCAO, libros, cojines...

—Qué guay... —susurré mirándolo todo con curiosidad.

Pude ver que ya habían llegado algunas personas, casi todos Gryffindor.

—Venid, os presentaré —dijo Ginny acercándose al grupo—. Estas son Ivy Thomas y Marya Wells, de Ravenclaw.

—Encantada, Hermione Granger —saludó rápidamente la amiga de Potter.

—Neville Longbottom —dijo un chico regordete con una sonrisa amable.

— ¡Oh! —exclamé mientras le estrechaba la mano—. Snape dice que tú y yo somos almas gemelas. Debes ser el mejor de la clase.

Vi como se miraban entre ellos evitando reírse pero no supe por qué.

—Yo soy Lavender Brown y esta es Parvati Patil.

—Harry Potter —dijo secamente El-niño-que-vivió lanzándonos una mirada desconfiada.

—Ven, Ivy, voy a enseñarte una cosa —dijo Ginny arrastrándola y dejándome sola en territorio enemigo. Estuvimos unos segundos en silencio hasta que los gemelos Weasley entraron y se acercaron.

— ¡Marya! —exclamaron los dos a la vez.

—Harry, esta es la chica de la que te hemos hablado.

Potter levantó una ceja y me miró un poco menos desconfiado.

— ¿A qué os referís? —preguntó Ron Weasley.

Los gemelos se colocaron uno a cada lado y, poniéndome una mano en el hombro, dijeron:

— ¿Recordáis el lamentable estado de Malfoy la semana pasada?

Su hermano se rió de forma maquiavélica.

— ¿Cómo olvidarlo? —dijo Potter con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Pues se lo hizo ella.

— ¿En serio? ¿Qué hechizo utilizaste para dejarle así la cara? —me preguntó Granger con curiosidad.

Yo carraspeé un poco nerviosa.

—Bueno... Yo prefiero sorprender a mis enemigos, ¿sabéis?

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Que después del puñetazo que me dio, me lié a golpes.

Todos menos los gemelos se quedaron mirándome con la boca abierta.

— ¡Genial! —exclamó Weasley de repente dando un salto—. Eso es lo que yo tendría que hacer... Cogerlo del cuello de la túnica y liarme a mamporros.

—Pero asegúrate de que no estén sus amigos cerca, que menuda tunda me dieron...

La conversación acabo ahí puesto que ya había llegado todo el mundo y, después de cerrar la puerta con llave, Potter comenzó a explicar la lección de esa tarde.

La verdad es que se me fastidió un poco la noche al ver que Longbottom en realidad es un completo inútil, con lo que comprendí por qué antes se estaban riendo. Bueno también puede tener algo que ver el hecho de que capté fragmentos de una conversación en la que me ponían a caldo. Ya sabes, en plan "que basta es" y tal y encima Potter desconfía de Ivy y de mí por lo de la chavala esa del año pasado.

Ah, y no. No pienso relatar las cuatro veces que hice un ridículo mortal.


	8. Semana 2 de Faith Thomas

**Semana 2 de Faith Thomas**

— **Miércoles, 10 de Septiembre **—

Han pasado varios días desde que hablé con Hermione del asunto de mi hermana y también desde que escribí a la abuela Iris. Sin embargo, nadie me ha vuelto a sacar del tema y tan sólo he recibido esta mañana correspondencia de tío Fergus y del profesor Le Fay, desde Dursmtrang. La carta de mi tío la he leído, y la otra me la he guardado en el bolsillo, a la espera de encontrar al profesor Snape en algún pasillo y entregársela.

_"Querida Faith, _

_¿Cómo te va en el nuevo colegio? Me han contado tus padres y tu abuela Iris que estás bastante bien, y que por ahora no tienes problemas. No digo, por supuesto, que tú seas problemática, ni mucho menos, pero sé que los primeros días en un colegio desconocido, lejos de los tuyos, son muy duros. Igual pienso sobre tu hermana Ivy, a la que te pido que saludes de mi parte muy efusivamente. La verdad es que aquí la vida sin vosotras es muy aburrida. Estoy pasando unas semanas en casa con vuestros padres, que han venido a visitarnos, y esto parece más un funeral perpetuo mezclado con inoportunas sesiones de divergencias maritales que un hogar. _

_Tu madre cada vez me soporta menos, o quizás soporta menos a tu padre, y por eso extiende ese sentimiento tan desagradable hacia mí. Sólo sé que cuando me ve arruga la nariz como si un pastel se le hubiera quemado y lo estuviera ventilando en el alféizar. Sé que solo es temporal, y que en poco tiempo tu madre volverá a ser tan adorable como siempre, pero cada vez que se enfadan esto es peor que limpiar las cacas de un dragón. ¡Qué ganas tengo de que se arreglen y se vuelvan a Dover! Tal es el ambiente, que me he visto obligado a ayudar a vuestro padre a hacer unos arreglos en la casa (sin magia, por supuesto), para poder evadirme. Llevamos ya dos días de... ¿cómo se llama? Carpintería, creo. El caso es que tengo las manos llenas de magulladuras, porque eso de dar golpes con un extraño objeto de metal no es lo mío. Estamos arreglando algunos cuartos porque la casa tiene ya muchos años (creo que la construyó tu bisabuelo) y necesitábamos ampliarla. Os hemos asignado dos habitaciones a tu hermana y a ti. La de Ivy ya está arreglada, y le colocamos unas... ¿cañerías? Sí, creo que es eso... Unas "cañerías" nuevas, porque tenía unas goteras que erizan el pelo a cualquiera en una noche silenciosa y oscura. _

_Y ahora nos estamos ocupando de la tuya. Tengo que decir que te ha tocado la habitación más encantadora de la casa, aunque sé que no vendrás hasta, por lo menos, Navidad y que es un desperdicio. Es una pena, pero teniendo en cuenta tu situación familiar lo entiendo perfectamente. Tan sólo si quisieras donármela...Sé que suena bastante egoísta por mi parte, pero mi laboratorio pide a gritos un nuevo asentamiento, y el garaje no es lugar para sustancias peligrosas. _

_Ya me contó Iris el otro día que te encontraste con un viejo amigo, Neville Longbottom. Recuerdo haber visto a ese chiquillo más de una vez. Era un niño regordete, bajito, y tenía cierta incapacidad para desarrollar su magia. Recuerdo que una vez estaba yo en casa de vacaciones y se armó un barullo enrome porque no sé si un abuelo suyo o un tío le tiró por la ventana... El resultado fue positivo, menos mal. Hace dos días, precisamente, estaba yo hablando con su abuela, y me contó que Neville le ha escrito contándole que te ve muy alta y esas cosas. Tan sólo espero que seas educada con él y te lleves bien, como hacías de pequeña. Ya sabes que ese chico necesita mucho aprecio y ayuda. Pero no me malinterpretes, ¿eh? No quiero verte... en fin, ya me entiendes. Novios y esas cosas. Eres muy joven. Creo._

_Bueno, pues se me está acabando la tinta, tu madre está gritándome desde la cocina y mi búho se está orinando en el alféizar, así que creo que es hora de despedirse. Ya sabes, si tienes alguna duda, problemas, traúma o lo que sea, escríbeme. No, mejor hazlo de todas maneras. _

_Un abrazo muy fuerte, Faith, _

_Fergus. _

_P.D. Piénsate lo de la habitación. Y si no quieres dármela, al menos préstamela hasta que vuelvas."_

Después de leer la carta de tío Fergus me quedé pensando en él, y me sentí muy aliviada de que me hubiera escrito como prometió, ya que la semana pasada estuve algo preocupada porque me di cuenta de que entre el verano anterior y éste nos hemos distanciado. Siempre me he llevado bien con él. Es mi padrino, y tutor legal por detrás de mi abuela y mis padres, lo cual hace lógico que me preocupe porque nos llevemos adecuadamente y el pensar que hacía unos años nos lo habíamos pasado tan bien Ivy, él y yo en las vacaciones y este año apenas habíamos tenido contacto no me hacía sentir cómoda. El caso es que tío Fergus, haya o no problemas entre nosotros, es muy amigo mío. Tanto, que estos días me ha dado miedo contarle lo de Marion por temor a que me mirara mal o se enfadara. Sé que él es comprensivo, pero cuando algo le molesta o le desagrada, puede llegar a ser muy distante. y eso no me gusta.

* * *

— **Jueves, 11 de Septiembre —**

Esta mañana por fin he podido darle la carta a Snape. Al principio he querido entregársela en el desayuno, pero él no ha querido. Estaba yo sentada en la mesa de los gryffindor, comiéndome un pastel, cuando me acordé del sobre que tenía en el bolsillo. Disculpándome con Hermione, y dejándola con la palabra casi en la boca, me levanté y me dirigí con la carta en la mano hacia Snape. Al principio no se dio cuenta de que yo estaba allí, pero cuando giró la cabeza y dejó de charlar con la profesora Sprout, me echó una mirada odiosa. Estaba yo a unos cinco metros de él, justo a la altura del director, que charlaba animadamente con la profesora McGonagall, cuando ésta levantó la vista y me dijo:

—¿Quiere algo, Thomas?

—Verá, yo... quería hablar con el profesor Snape—murmuré, mirándole. Me daba un poco de vergüenza estar allí, delante de la mesa de los profesores, que me miraban de reojo, al menos los que estaban sentado más cerca de donde yo estaba.

—Thomas, creo que luego usted tiene clase con él. Seguro que podrá esperar lo que tenga que decirle. Ahora vuelva a su mesa y termínese el desayuno—ordenó McGonagall.

Dumbledore me miró sin decir nada.

—Es que yo...—balbucí, sin saber qué hacer. ¡Le tenía que entregar la carta! Era importante, al menos para él, pues si no, no hubiera subido la interminable escalera de la torre oeste para entregarme la carta a escondidas.

—¿Es que no ha oído a la profesora, Thomas?—gruñó Snape, mirándome con desprecio—vuelva a su mesa. Ya me dará las excusas de por qué no ha hecho los deberes dentro de un par de horas.

El profesor bajó la mirada y me ignoró, así que me di la vuelta enfadadísima, y me senté de nuevo en mi sitio, tirando por delante a mi paso a dos alumnos de tercero. Estaba que echaba humo por la nariz. ¿Quién se creía que era para tratar así a la gente? ¿Tan amargado estaba que no podía evitar despreciar a sus alumnos? Además, era un cobarde, porque solamente se mostraba así de hiriente con los niños, no con sus compañeros, que obviaban su falta de delicadeza hacia nosotros. Tenía ganas de estamparle un tortazo en la cara, y lo que es más, humillarle tanto o más que lo que él nos abochornaba a nosotros día tras día. Deseaba tanto que alguien le diera su merecido… Alguien debería enseñarle lo que implica meterse con los alumnos, ser un cobarde y reírse de los demás. Deseaba vengarme de él. Y muchas ideas comenzaban a llegarme a la cabeza.

—¿Qué ocurre, Faith?—preguntó Ron, engullendo dos galletas.— ¿Para qué tenías que hablar con ese asqueroso de Snape?

—Cosas mías—contesté, fastidiada, y me terminé mi pastel sin mirarle siquiera.—Ese maldito borde... Ya me ha hartado. Esta vez seré yo quien me ría—agregué, decidida a vengarme por su detestable comportamiento. Si quería darle una pequeña lección, lo primero era investigar por qué se estaba carteando con mi antiguo profesor de pociones, puesto que si lo hacía en secreto, eso constituía un punto débil en su contra. Dicho y hecho, en la primera clase, Transformaciones, abrí el sobre de Le Fay y leí palabra por palabra lo que tenía que decir:

_"Estimado profesor, _

_Recibí su carta de manos de mi ex—alumna, Faith Thomas. Tengo que decir que me sorprendió, pero he leído sus explicaciones y estoy dispuesto a ayudarle en su trabajo. En referencia a la poción que menciona, tengo que decir que hace meses ya escribí un ensayo de...[…] Espero que estas anotaciones y consejos le sirvan para sus misiones ministeriales, y por favor, no dude en consultarme cada vez que le haga falta. Un saludo cordial, HLF." _

"Así que era esto", pensé, escondiendo la carta bajo el libro de Transformaciones para que McGonagall no la viera."Snape quiere ayuda de Le Fay para hacer pociones. ¿Y qué es eso que he leído de que Snape lo necesita para unos trabajos para el Ministerio? Yo creía que Snape era sólo profesor. Después de todo, creo que tuvo un pasado algo turbio, y no me parece normal que sea funcionario del Ministerio. Pero me da igual. Le voy a dar un escarmiento a ese maldito que se le van a quitar las ganas de reírse de los demás".

Dicho y hecho, cogí una hoja de papel nueva, y reescribí la carta, copiando la letra de mi profesor lo mejor que pude, pero añadiendo párrafos de mi cosecha...

_"... querido amigo, me temo que no puedo ayudarle personalmente en lo que a investigación se refiere, pues me veo aquejado de una enfermedad vírica bastante molesta, lo cual me impide realizar todos los experimentos que me gustaría antes de poder darle una contestación razonable. Sin embargo, entendiendo que es necesario para usted recibir una segunda opinión, he dispuesto a mi ayudante, la srta. Machtewzsky, que ejecutará todas las pociones que yo le pida a fin de redactarme un informe a partir del cual pueda yo resolverle a usted sus dudas. Yo le iré dando las instrucciones a ella, y a partir de ahora, ustedes trabajarán juntos vía lechuza. Siento no ser yo quien le aporte información directamente, pero compréndalo, cuando mejore, podré servirle de gran ayuda, y seguro que la srta. Machtewzsky le ayudará en todo lo que necesite[...]" _

"Bien, esto servirá", copié la firma y cerré la hoja mágicamente, lo que me costó dos puntos por no prestar atención, pero me valía la pena. Ver a Snape rojo de ira me iba a encantar. Mi idea era sabotearle las supuestas respuestas de Le Fay de modo que las pociones que mi antiguo profesor le recomendara le ocasionaran, al probarlas, más de un problema. Imaginarme a Snape con la cara chamuscada y el pelo quemado me provocaba risa. Así, iba a aprender lo que era hacer mal una poción y sentirse estúpido.

Cuando acabó la clase me fui a Encantamientos, y de allí directa a clase de Pociones, donde nada más entrar puse el pergamino encima de la mesa y me senté en mi sitio habitual, atrás del todo. Hermione se sentó a mi lado, y me miró.

—Oye, ¿qué es eso que has dejado en la mesa de Snape? ¿Es lo que le ibas a dar en el desayuno? —Sí. Es un... Regalito—reí por lo bajo, y Hermione debió de pensar que estaba como una cabra, porque apartó la mirada y abrió su libro, justo cuando Snape entraba por la puerta como un torbellino. Fue cosa de una fracción de segundo que me mirara, yo señalara la mesa con la cabeza y él recogiera el pergamino.

Sin abrirlo, hizo que aparecieran mágicamente unos ingredientes con instrucciones en la pizarra. Obviamente, quería que hiciéramos la poción. Yo comencé a copiar el ejercicio en mi pergamino, mientras miraba por encima del papel a Snape, poniéndose de color azulado al leer la carta. Yo me reí por lo bajini, pensando en que el profesor estaba alucinando con las "locas" propuestas de Le Fay en relación a la pócima por la cual Snape le había enviado la carta y Hermione volvió a preguntarme qué pasaba, pero yo no le contesté. Al salir de clase, Snape me agarró por banda, y me pidió explicaciones.

—¿Qué es esto?—dijo.

—La carta de contestación de Le Fay, profesor—contesté. —¿La ha leído?

—No.

—¿Conoce usted a la señorita... —tuvo que mirar el nombre—"Machtewzsky"? ¿Sabe quién es?

—Es una mujer que trabaja en Durmstrang. Hacía algo relativo al departamento de Pociones, pero no sé el qué exactamente. Supongo que será profesora en prácticas, o ayudante de laboratorio, pero no lo sé.

—Ya, claro... Puede irse, Thomas—Snape siguió mirando la carta, perplejo aún, mientras yo me iba corriendo hacia la escalera, riendo a más no poder.

"Este se va a enterar..."

Si hay algo que me revienta es que las personas que tienen poder se aprovechen de él para molestar a los débiles. Realmente quienes merecen poder son quienes no se chulean de ello, y Snape no es uno de esos. Más bien es de los que te dan ganas de patear hasta que se caigan al suelo suplicando. No sé, si pudiera humillarle como él hacía con nosotros... Él en clase se mete mucho con Neville, por ejemplo, y le quita puntos a Harry Potter simplemente por existir; lo justo es que le devolviéramos todas juntas. Veremos qué hace ahora con la carta de una supuesta ayudante de Le Fay.

* * *

— **Sábado, 13 de Septiembre —**

Hoy he aprovechado para levantarme pronto y escribir a tío Fergus una carta. Por fin me he decidido a contarle la verdad. Ayer por la noche lo medité con la almohada. Espero no tener que arrepentirme. También le comenté mis dudas sobre haberle contado la historia de Marion a Hermione, porque sin apenas conocerla, le había dicho que mi hermana apoya a QTS:

_"Querido tío Fergus, _

_Recibí la lechuza que me mandaste esta semana, y me hizo mucha. Me alegra saber que quieres utilizar mi habitación, porque mejor uso que ése no se le puede dar. Intenta, sin embargo, no estropear mucho las paredes y eso, ¿vale? Les tengo cariño a esas fotos antiguas que tengo colgadas. Si crees que puedan resultar dañadas, guárdalas tú en alguna caja o mándamelas. No quisiera que se quemaran con tus inventos. Papá y mamá seguirán discutiendo, supongo. La verdad es que me da igual, porque me siento un poco molesta con ellos. Sé que tienen muchos problemas, pero sigue sin parecerme lógico que la abuela tenga que ocuparnos de nosotras. Tampoco es que lidiaran muy bien el con el asunto de Marion y a Derek le importa más su incipiente carrera como funcionario del Ministerio que su propia familia._

_En relación a todo esto, tengo que contarte algo de Marion. Sé que seguramente ya te habrás enterado de la situación actual bien por la abuela bien por mis padres. Sé que tú la odias, porque dices que se aprovecha de mí. Yo no creo eso; simplemente, es muy suya. Quizás a veces resulta algo egoísta, pero, ¿no lo somos todos? _

_En fin, lo que deseaba contarte es que una compañera de clase, llamada Hermione Granger, que es muy amiga de Harry Potter (sí, el mismo) me sonsacó información sobre Marion. Ella hace mucho tiempo me mandó una carta contándome lo que hacía... y bueno, en ella largaba más de la cuenta. El caso es que ahora Granger lo sabe, y tengo miedo de que se lo vaya a contar a McGonagall, la jefa de la casa Gryffindor, y ella quién sabe, al director o al alguien del Ministerio. _

_¿Qué crees que debo hacer? A veces me siento en una encrucijada y no sé con quién hablar. Deseo contárselo todo a la abuela pero a la vez ocultárselo por mi deber hacia Marion. Deseo también contárselo al director, porque es un mago muy viejo y muy sabio, pero me parece que es un tema particular de nuestra familia. A la vez, me siento traidora y traicionada. ¿Debería avisar a Marion de mi indiscreción, o callarme? ¿Debería pedirle a Hermione que no diga nada, aún a sabiendas de que lo va a hacer, y que si McGonagall me ve encubriendo a Marion, podría buscarme algún problema? ¿Debería seguir contándole cosas a Hermione, para tener una segunda opinión?_

_Por favor, contesta esta carta lo antes que puedas. Te quiere, _

_Faith." _


	9. Semana 3 de Allara Sephards

**Semana 3 de Allara Sephards**

— **Lunes, 15 de septiembre —**

6:00 AM

Muy bien, ayer como era domingo y no tenía nada mejor que hacer, elaboré un plan de acción para esta semana. Me costó de cuajar pero, finalmente, ha quedado algo bastante potable. Mientras estas pavas duermen, me dedicaré a hacer un resumen de lo que más o menos viene a ser el plan este o lo que sea. Veamos:

—Objeto de estudio: Elleanor Black.

—Modo de acción: abrir los ojos, cotillear, abrir los oídos, rebuscar, abrir correo y/o documentación ajena... y básicamente, marear la perdiz de manera insana.

—Tiempo de acción: el que sea necesario.

—Lugar de acción: donde sea necesario.

—Objetivo fundamental: MANTENER VIGILADA A LA PROFESORA BLACK LAS 24 HORAS DEL DÍA PARA ASEGURARME DE QUE NO BUSCA ROLLO CON LUPIN.

—Otros posibles objetivos: truncar intentos de acercamiento o roce, evitar momentos de soledad/privados entre ellos, en caso de que sea necesario ACABAR CON ESA RELACIÓN.

—Detalles a considerar: olvidar escrúpulos y otras molestias. El fin justificará _cualquier_ medio.

Hum, ahora que lo releo, pienso que me ha quedado un poco psicópata... en fin, todo sea por una causa justa. Porque la única posibilidad realmente justa, sensata y válida es que Lupin sea mío y sólo mío... Mwahahahahahahahah...

8:00 AM

Me siento patética. No es que quiera nada con Lupin, vamos, eso sería raro y penoso, y… lo que pasa es que no puedo soportar que Black se le acerque, nada más. No es tan grave, ¿no? No sé, me molesta, y la tía esa me cae mal y ya está. Encima, llevo esperando tener un profesor como Lupin desde segundo, y ahora que ha vuelto es casi como un sueño. En serio, es el mejor profesor del mundo, tan atento, tan comprensivo y cercano… necesito comprobar si yo le importo aunque sea un poquito. Sólo con saber que le caigo bien me conformaría. Y para conseguirlo, es indispensable que averigüe qué se traen él y Black entre manos. Si la quiere, casi con toda seguridad me voy a deprimir... ni siquiera sé por qué quiero saberlo. Ni siquiera sé por qué hago tantas tonterías juntas, la verdad.

10:12 AM

Bueno, acabo de recuperar el diario. La próxima vez tendré que ser más rápida escondiéndolo porque McGonagall tiene una vista de lince para estas cosas... me lo ha confiscado a primera hora y me ha cortado el rollo, joé. Ya sé que no debería escribir en clase (Andrea me lo ha repetido tropecientasmil veces hoy), pero es que estoy demasiado emocionada para no hacerlo. Hace escasos minutos me he cruzado con Lupin y Black en la escalera. Como quien no quiere la cosa he activado la parabólica. He oído lo que decían, más o menos esto:

—Todavía no tengo claro qué hacer con eso que te conté... el tema me preocupa bastante.

—Ya lo sé, Elleanor, siempre haces lo contrario de lo que te digo —esto último lo ha dicho el profesor Lupin con una sonrisa perfecta.

—Es que no lo acabo de entender...

—Bueno, ya lo hablamos, que ahora me tengo que ir. Pero tú no te preocupes, ¿eh? Ya te he dicho que te ayudo en lo que quieras.

—Vale, eres un cacho pan, Remus.

Y ahí la muy guarra usurpadora le ha dado un beso en la mejilla a MI profesor y se ha ido feliz. ¡¡AAAAGGHH!! Creo que esto va a requerir métodos drásticos y desesperados...

13:15 PM

Acabo de darme cuenta de que siempre se sientan juntos en la mesa de profesores. ¡Acabo de darme cuenta y la idea es horripilante! Es más grave de lo que pensaba, debo estar atenta a cualquier posible indicio. ¡No habrá clemencia ni...! Joder, la cebolla se me está repitiendo de los nervios.

18:10 PM

Estoy en la puerta del despacho de Black. Se oyen voces dentro. Una la reconozco fácilmente, es la "buscona roba—ídolos". La otra podría ser perfectamente la voz del profesor Lupin. Es de hombre, pero aún está por confirmar. Atenta a detalles importantes: ruidos de sillas arrastrando (espero que solo sea eso, por Dios), risa femenina, voz de hombre hablando, voz de mujer hablando, carraspeo, tos, pasos hacia la puert...

18:15 PM

La profesora Black me ha pillado. A partir de hoy la vamos a llamar "pillada del siglo". Sí, hoy será el fatídico día recordado como el día de "la pillada del siglo". No hace falta que aclare que al final mi espiada en el despacho no ha servido de nada, porque no he llegado a entender nada de lo que decían. Y aunque hubiera llegado a entenderlo, el hombre de dentro no era Lupin, sino Flitwick, así que estoy igual que al principio... Creo que esto del espionaje no es lo mío. Con la voz de pito que tiene el Flitwick, mira que confundirlo con Lupin... pero en fin, hablaba de la pillada monumental que me han dado. Estaba yo tan concentrada en mi diario haciendo anotaciones, sentada contra la puerta del despacho, que me he dado cuenta demasiado tarde de los pasos que se acercaban a la puerta... desde dentro. Lo siguiente que he notado es que mi punto de apoyo desaparecía y me caía de espaldas al suelo, quedándome tumbada boca arriba con las patas al aire. Y lo peor es que veía las caras de Flitwick y Black al revés delante de mí, mirándome desde arriba. Ha sido auténticamente horrible y penoso.

—Eh... ¿Señorita Sephards? —ha preguntado Elleanor Black, alucinada.

—Eh... esto... yo... me he caído —cuando no sabes qué decir, di obviedades.

Me he levantado rápidamente. Menos mal que Flitwick es tan bajito. Al ver las tres cabezas que le sacaba, me he sentido más tranquila. Vamos, que Flitwick no intimida nada de nada, ni siquiera cuando te pilla en una situación patética en la que lo más sensato que puedes hacer es salir corriendo.

— ¿Puedo preguntar qué hacía detrás de la puerta, señorita Sephards? —eso lo ha dicho Flitwick, que no intimidará, pero puede ser más puñetero...

—Eh... —piensa, piensa, discurre, discurre—. Apoyarme —¡bingo! Menuda pedazo tontería he soltado.

— ¿Cómo?

—Que estaba cansada, porque venía con prisas, y bueno... me he ido a apoyar en la puerta cuándo ustedes la han abierto.

¿Ein?

— ¿Y ése libro...?

— ¡Mi diario! Es mi diario, no lo mire —he saltado un poco tensa.

Me han lanzado una mirada de lo más extraño.

—Ya me voy, ¿eh? Disculpen las... molestias y tal... me voy, ¿vale? Sí, adiós.

Y me he ido pitando de allí, antes de que pudieran hacerse ideas _todavía _más raras, notando aún sus miradas clavadas en mi nuca. Al girar la esquina he oído cómo los dos se reían de mí. Odio el espionaje con toda mi alma.

22:30 PM

Acabo de volver de una sesión de entrenamiento con Marya. Bueno, es que la chica ha pillado de repente ganas de practicar duelo, no sé por qué, así que nos ha pringado a Freddy y a mí para que jugáramos con ella después de cenar. Yo quería volver a la sala común para realizar un análisis de los adelantos del día con respecto al plan, pero al final, por no dar una impresión rara, me he ido con ellos. Lo hemos pasado bien, aunque de vez en cuando, Freddy se pasa con eso de los expelliarmus. La verdad es que practicar duelo es algo que hemos hecho Marya y yo prácticamente desde que nos conocemos. A mí me gusta mucho, pero sólo porque con mis amigos no me da miedo. Los duelos de verdad son otro cantar. De todas formas, hoy no tenía muchas ganas y he accedido sólo por darle gusto a Marya.

Por otra parte, ahora que ya estoy en mi sala común pensando tranquilamente, me doy cuenta de que el análisis de los adelantos del día es bien escueto: Lupin y Black se llevan definitivamente bien. A parte de eso... nada más, cero. Buf, esto va a ser más difícil de lo que pensaba. De todas formas, Lupin tenía que ayudarla con respecto a cierto tema... mejor que esté al tanto.

* * *

— **Miércoles, 17 de septiembre —**

El martes no sucedió nada notable. Estuve todo el día siguiéndole los pasos a Black, incluso le pagué cinco knuts a un chaval de mi casa un poco mayor para que estuviera al tanto cuando tuviera clase con ella, a ver si sacaba algo. Sonará rastrero, pero es que no puedo estar pegada a ella todo el santo día, y tengo que averiguarlo cuanto antes. Esta situación empieza a ser más que cargante.

Ayer no averigüé nada más de importancia, sólo confirmé lo que ya sabía: que los dos profesores se llevan demasiado bien para mi gusto, que por la tarde fueron a tomar juntos el té al despacho de Lupin y que la vida es injusta. Y encima perdí cinco knuts. Estuve a punto de no pagárselos al chico, por incompetente, pero al final resolví que no había sido culpa suya y me tuve que jorobar.

Y hablando de eso, la que sí está jorobada es Marya. Ayer tuvo otra disputa con Malfoy pero esta vez a base de gachas voladoras. Vamos, que se organizaron una guerra de comida, los muy bestias. La que peor parada salió fue Marya, que se le llenó el ojo de cereales y se le ha puesto fatal. La pobre ya ha tenido varias revisiones de enfermería.

En cuanto al día de hoy, tengo que decir que ha sido un poco más productivo que el anterior. En el descanso de la mañana he salido al pasillo y me he separado del grupo con la excusa de entregarle un trabajo extra al profesor Lupin. Porque no os lo vais a creer, pero he hecho un trabajo extra de DCAO, me tiré toda la tarde y parte de la noche de ayer haciéndolo. Sonará pelota y todo lo que queráis pero si una está coladita por un profesor, a veces no puede evitar hacer esta clase de tonterías. Y no me ha quedado nada mal, de hecho va sobre las maldiciones clásicas en la Edad Media. Me lo he trabajado, vaya.

Como decía, me he separado del grupo y he enfilado el pasillo buscando al profesor Lupin. No estaba ni a tres pasos de la puerta de su despacho cuando lo he visto llegar de frente acompañado de ¡agh! La profesora Black. Con que andaban juntitos por el pasillo, ¿eh? Pues iban a ver.

— "Esta es la mía" —me he dicho, sonriendo macabramente. Y me he acercado a ellos.

— ¡Profesor Lupin!

Los dos han cortado la conversación para mirarme.

—Hola, Allara —me ha saludado él. Creo que ella también pero ni la he escuchado.

— ¡Hola! ¿Sabe lo que tengo aquí? —agitando el pergamino del trabajo juguetonamente.

— ¿Qué?

— ¡Un trabajo voluntario!

Los dos me han mirado como si un demonio maléfico se hubiera apoderado de mi cuerpo. De repente, Lupin se ha echado a reír.

—Bueno, ahora en serio, Allara, ¿qué tienes ahí?

Joder, mira que es incrédulo, el cabrón.

— ¡Que es un trabajo! Mire —y se lo he lanzado, ofendida.

Lupin lo ha mirado muy sorprendido. Y tengo que decir que Black también.

—Me ha costado, pero usted me dijo que me esforzara.

Qué bien estaba quedando. No sólo le hacía un trabajo extra sino que, además, demostraba que hacía caso de lo que me decía.

—Eso está muy bien, Allara —ha dicho la profesora Black mirándome con una sonrisa.

—Desde luego. Después lo leo, ¿vale? Tenemos que ir... —ha empezado Lupin.

Ya, ya... así que tenían que irse juntitos otra vez. No podía permitirlo. Tenía que hacerles perder tiempo como fuera.

—No.

Lupin me ha mirado un poco flipado.

—¿No?

—Quiero que lo lea ahora.

Lupin me ha mirado como si estuviera loca, pero me da igual.

—Pero es que ahora...

— ¡Con lo que me ha costado hacerlo! ¿Cree que puedo esperar un segundo más para ver qué le parece? —fingía tan bien estar ofendida que hasta me lo creía yo.

Lupin se ha mirado con la profesora y una expresión de "qué cruz" muy graciosa se ha plasmado en sus finas facciones. Soy. Medio. Tonta. Pero es demasiado guapo para este mundo.

Ha desenrollado parte del pergamino y me ha mirado horrorizado cuando ha visto lo largo que era. Yo me he cruzado de brazos como diciendo: "¿Y bien? ¿A qué espera?". Y él ha vuelto a bajar la vista hacia el trabajo, derrotado. Supongo que como era la primera vez que me esforzaba de verdad, le sabía fatal negarse. Por su parte, Black parecía estar pasándoselo pipa.

No había leído ni el primer párrafo, cuando un barullo de gente ha aparecido por todas partes, dirigiéndose hacia sus clases.

— ¡Uy, si es hora de ir a clase! —he dicho, como quien no quiere la cosa—. Que lástima, ¿no? Tendrá que leerlo luego.

—Sí, es una verdadera lástima —qué trolero—. Bueno, Elleanor, tengo que ir a clase.

—No, si yo también. Nos vemos luego.

Y se ha ido. ¡Toma ya! He quedado fenomenal con Lupin, y de paso les he cortado un momento de intimidad. Allara 1, Black 0.

* * *

— **Jueves, 18 de septiembre —**

Otro día de esos en lo que nada sirve para nada. Quiero decir que todo ha sido como siempre: Andrea aprendiéndose de memoria las lecciones para dentro de tres meses, Marya insultándose por los pasillos, Sallie comprando caramelos a los hermanos Weasley para invitarnos a todos, Freddy charlando con Carol todo el santo día... y en cuanto a Black y Lupin, nada nuevo. Por la mañana no se han visto, pero luego por la tarde han vuelto a quedar para tomar el té. Esto es muy raro. Se ven casi todos los días sin excepción, pero no los he visto hacerse cariñitos ni una sola vez. Lo más aquel besito en la mejilla el lunes. No sé que pensar...

La verdad es que me estoy empezando a desanimar. Si aunque consiga librarme de Black, ¿qué posibilidades tengo de gustarle a un profesor? Ninguna, seamos francos. Hum, a ver que tal va la cosa mañana, y ya veremos...

* * *

— **Viernes, 19 de septiembre —**

Me acabo de dar cuenta de que todo esto es una sublime estupidez. Bueno, en realidad me he dado cuenta de ello esta tarde. He salido a dar una vuelta por los terrenos yo sola, porque quería pensar un rato y ver si averiguaba alguna cosilla más. Iba pensando que aunque no consiguiera nada con Lupin (que eso es algo que ya he descartado por completo) por lo menos impedir que Black lo consiguiera sí que podría. No es algo imposible, si sabes como hacerlo. Estaba maquinando alguna cosilla, para ver si me venía la inspiración, cuando he visto de nuevo a la pareja feliz. Iban por la orilla del lago, paseando y hablando muy animadamente. Lupin gesticulaba mucho y Black parecía muy atenta a lo que él decía, asintiendo de vez en cuando.

Me he sentido muy rara entonces. Me he dado cuenta de lo mucho que me gustaría tener una relación tan amigable con él (es encantador, lo mires por donde lo mires, tenga los años que tenga) y lo mucho que me molestaría si alguien apareciera de repente interponiéndose y metiéndose donde no le llaman. He comprendido lo idiota y lo rastrera que estaba siendo. No, eso no podía ser. Y lo he decidido: voy a dejarle campo libre a la profesora. Después de todo, a Lupin le gusta estar con ella, y yo desde luego, de la posición de alumna nunca voy a pasar. Y ahora que lo he pensado a fondo... no creo que quiera realmente pasar de esa posición. Está claro: mañana voy a hablar con la profesora Black. Al menos ya que he sido tan plasta, darle un pequeño empujón sería lo menos que podría hacer.

* * *

— **Sábado, 20 de septiembre —**

AAAAAAAAGGGHH!!! *Se da golpes contra la pared* ¡Me siento asquerosamente estúpida! Menuda cagada he metido, pero qué cagadaaaaaaa. Dios mío, voy a reconstruir los hechos del día, todavía no me puedo creer que haya sido tan imbécil.

La cosa ha empezado de la siguiente manera: estaba yo en el Gran Comedor desayunando con toda la panda, cuando me he ido a enterar de algo importante de la manera más tonta. No, si al final tanto espionaje para luego averiguar las cosas simplemente por casualidad, qué cruz. Bueno, estaba desayunando, digo, cuando he oído a Adrian y a Joel a mi lado, comentar algo que me ha llamado la atención.

—Sí, pues eso dicen, que con un profesor del colegio... no sé bien quién, ¿tú has oído comentar algo?

—No, sólo me he dado cuenta de que está un poco preocupada últimamente, no me extrañaría nada que lo que dices fuera verdad.

—Ya. Además dicen que la profesora Black...

Un momento, esto me interesaba.

— ¿De qué habláis? —he intervenido como si nada.

—Pues de los rumores que corren sobre la profesora Black —ha respondido Joel.

— ¿Qué rumores?

—Joer, Allara, nunca te enteras de nada.

Pues no será porque no lo intente, tú.

—Dicen que está por un profesor del colegio —ha explicado Adrian.

Me he quedado pilladísima. Así que era verdad, después de todo. No estaban saliendo juntos, pero a la profesora le gustaba Lupin. Rápida como el rayo, me he acabado mi desayuno, y nada más he visto que la profesora Black dejaba el comedor, la he seguido tan rápido como he podido y le he dado alcance en el vestíbulo.

— ¡Profesora!

Se ha dado la vuelta y, por fin, me ha visto.

— ¿Sí? ¿Pasa algo señorita Sephards?

—No, no... no pasa nada, es sólo que tengo que comentar algo importante con usted.

Ella me ha mirado expectante. Yo he tomado aire y, con toda la voluntad que me quedaba, he empezado.

—Sé lo que siente por el profesor...

Ella ha saltado como un resorte, roja hasta la raíz del pelo.

— ¿Que yo qué? ¿Quién te ha dicho eso?

—Nadie, yo me he dado cuenta —joer, estaba claro, si ni siquiera me había dejado terminar. Y tampoco era plan de decirle que se había extendido el rumor por ahí.

— ¿Qué te has dado cuenta? No puede ser, si nunca…

Qué avergonzada estaba, la pobre. Como se nota que es joven y nueva en el meollo, si fuera cualquier otra profesora ya me habría mandado a hacer gárgaras.

—Mire, quiero darle un consejo, porque lleva unos días que no se centra —bueno, eso era verdad. Hasta Adrian se lo había notado—. Si le gusta alguien, debería ir a por todas. Dígaselo, ¿no se lo ha pensado mucho ya?

— ¡Pero señorita Sephards! —ha saltado, con una mezcla de escándalo, asombro y enfado—. ¿Qué desfachatez es esta? Esto no es asunto suyo, y no debería ir hablando así a los profesores.

—No se enfade. Yo sólo quería ser amable y ayudarla.

Iba a limpiar mi conciencia se dejara o no. Para mi sorpresa se ha calmado, y se ha achicado de nuevo.

—Pero esto no es cosa que deba importar a los alumnos, y no… —se ha interrumpido, nerviosa, y me ha mirado—. ¿Cómo dice que se ha enterado?

—Sólo se nota. Si él no lo sabe dígaselo, no pierde nada. Las relaciones entre profesores no están tan mal vistas y así por lo menos saldrá de dudas. Yo creo que es mejor —debía de haberme vuelto definitivamente loca.

De repente, ya no estaba enfadada. Más bien, creo que la situación le parecía muy, muy ridícula. Se ha echado a reír como una idiota.

—Pero por favor, no tiene que decirme nada. No se preocupe, que ya pensaba hablar las cosas un día de estos… ¿qué le ha dado a usted ahora para ir con estos consejitos?

—Pues…

No sabía qué decirle, porque además me sentía completamente estúpida, cuando ha aparecido la persona que más inoportuna podría ser en esos momentos. El profesor Lupin. Me ha cortado a mitad de frase para hablar con la profesora.

—Elleanor, voy a dejarte las cosas claras de una vez... —ha empezado.

—No es necesario, Remus, la señorita Sephards ya se ha encargado de hacerlo —ha replicado la profesora con una sonrisa burlona.

No es que no entienda por qué todos tienen que reírse de mí. Ya sé que hago muchas gilipolleces pero al menos podrían disimular un poco. Estaba barruntando la idea de esfumarme y dejarlos solos, cuando he oído la voz de Black otra vez.

—Voy a decir lo que siento de una vez por todas.

Eso sí que no. Era demasiado violento. He empezado a andar para alejarme de ellos, pero ella ha seguido hablando.

—Sí, Daniel tiene que saber lo que siento por él, no puedo esperar más.

Me he quedado blanca como una pared recién encalada. ¿QUÉ? ¿Pero quién coño se suponía que era Daniel? Me he quedado patidifusa, ni siquiera he acertado a moverme. Debía tener cara de besugo mientras miraba a la profesora, que se ha acercado a mí y me ha sonreído toda contenta.

—Gracias, señorita Sephards. Es usted una alumna muy rara, pero me hace reír.

Se ha ido entre risitas y me ha dejado allí con Lupin y con la peor sensación de ser medio gilipollas que se puede tener en esta vida. Lupin me ha mirado con una sonrisa divertida en la cara.

—Te gusta meterte donde no te llaman, ¿eh?

Por fin he vuelto al mundo real.

— ¡Para nada! Yo... yo... a mí no me gusta inmiscuirme en la vida de los demás.

—Bueno, pues para no gustarte, esta vez te ha salido bastante bien.

Genial. ¿Y ahora cómo le explicaba que lo que yo estaba intentando era limpiar mi conciencia por haber estado espiándola para separarla de él, cuando resulta que el que le gustaba no era él, sino otro? Menudo lío. He optado por callarme. Que se creyera lo que le diera la gana.

—Sí, bueno... dígame, ¿quién es ése Daniel que le gusta a la profesora Black? —he preguntado, más que fastidiada.

—Daniel Grimm, da Latín y Estudios Muggles en séptimo. Supongo que no debería decírtelo, pero como parece que estás bastante enterada...

—Sí, vale... —joder, qué putada. Yo comiéndome la cabeza todos estos días para nada. Comprenderéis ahora mi histeria al principio de la página...

Me he quedado plof, porque encima Lupin seguía creyendo que yo era una metomentodo y una cotilla. Me iba a ir, arrastrando los pies, cuando me ha dicho, pensativo:

—Oye, Allara... te agradezco que le hayas hecho reaccionar. Llevaba bastante tiempo preocupada por el tema y, por mucho que yo la aconsejaba, no me hacía caso. Creo que le sabía mal hablar con él, por eso de que es un profesor también, y es tan tímida...

¡Qué alivio! Eso ha sido lo mejor que me había pasado en mucho tiempo. ¡Lupin dándome las gracias por meter la pata! Es encantador.

—Son muy amigos, ¿no?

—Sí —ha sonreído con esa sonrisa melancólica que pone siempre.

Y luego ya nos hemos despedido. Ahora estoy pensando... me encanta el profesor Lupin, es tan dulce, tan tierno, tan adorable... pero sigue siendo mi profesor y sigue sacándome veinte años. Definitivamente, ha llegado la hora de acabar con este atontamiento. Da demasiados quebraderos de cabeza, vaya. Y después de todo, Joel tampoco está mal... *suspiro*.


	10. Semana 3 de Paige Wallace

**Semana 3 de Paige Wallace**

— **Lunes, 15 de Septiembre —**

Después de una semana sin saber nada de nadie, mi familia ha decidido ponerse de acuerdo para mandarme cartas, ¡todos a la vez! ¡Venga! ¿Alguien da más?

Ya había recibido más cartas de mis padres con lo típico: cuentan cuatro cosas de casa, noticias de la gente de Stirling, que cómo me he adaptado, qué tal las clases, si he hecho amigos, etc. etc. Y nada, me animan a seguir adelante y a esforzarme para sacarme el curso.

¿Para qué voy a mentir? Por mucho que quiera a mis padres y esté encantada de recibir noticias suyas, lo que más me ha alegrado el día ha sido la carta de mi abuela Ariel.

"_Querida Paige:_

_¿Come va? Espero que bien. Aquí todo el mundo pregunta por ti, tienen ganas de verte. Sobre todo tu primero Giusseppe, le haces falta. Ahora estoy terminando mi último libro, espero que la crítica sea buena, me he esforzado mucho en él. ¿Sabes? La protagonista se parece a ti, quería que mi nieta estuviera reflejada en algo de lo que escribiera y no se me había ocurrido ningún otro modo mejor. Cuando termine, la primera copia te la enviaré a ti, ¿de acuerdo?_

_Tu madre me ha dicho que has terminado en Slytherin, como tu hermano... no sé exactamente como serán tus compañeros, pero sabes que tienes que tratarlos a todos con respeto (_¿Sería una indirecta?)_ y apreciarlos a todos ¿entendido? _

_Espero que pases un curso estupendo. No sabes las ganas que tengo de verte, te echo mucho de menos, deseo que el verano llegue pronto. _

_Muchos besos de tu "ueli", que te quiere mucho. ¡¡Ciao!!_

_Ariel Salina_

_PD: Te he mandado un regalito. Espero que te guste."_

*¡¡¡¡HHIIISSHH!!!!* No os podéis ni imaginar la felicidad que me proporcionaba esta carta. Ariel es mi abuela preferida, vive en Roma y no siempre puedo ir a visitarla. Es la típica abuela regordeta con cara de bonachona, cocinera hasta las trancas, perspicaz y con un sexto sentido para las trastadas. Tiene una gran facilidad para inventarse historias sobre la marcha y de pequeña pasaba tardes enteras escuchándola. Bueno, ya se sabe, eran las típicas historias que se cuentan a las niñas, pero mí me encantaban. Ariel es muy especial. ¡¡¡¡¡La quiero con locura!!!! Además la gente nos dice que tenemos unos rasgos muy parecidos, de lo cual yo me enorgullezco. Mi abuela es una de las mejores cosas que tengo en esta vida.

Lo único que no me gusta de ella es que se empeña en hacerme comer mucho, parece que quiera cebarme. Siempre dice que estoy muy delgada (tampoco es para tanto, simplemente soy una persona muy nerviosa y no consigo estarme mucho rato quieta).

Tan ensimismada estaba yo en mis pensamientos, que no me había dado cuenta del gran paquete azul que tenía enfrente de mis narices. El cual más de la mitad de la gente de mi mesa estaba mirando con curiosidad, preguntándose que podría contener eso tan grande. Sin demorarme un instante más lo abrí. ¡Cuál fue mi sorpresa! Un poco más y me pongo a cantar de alegría. ¡¡Dulces italianos!! Decididamente, mi abuela es la caña, me conoce como a la palma de su mano. No hace falta decir que en verano me pongo morada, ¡¡están riquísimos!! _¡¡Hiperglucemia, hiperglucemia!!_

Debajo de la montaña de dulces había escondido un paquete más pequeño. Lo abrí también, ¿a qué no sabéis que contenía?... ¡¡Un borreguito de peluche!! Lo sé, lo sé… tengo un problema con las ovejas, ¡¡me vuelven loca!! Era de color negro (a veces me asusta lo que llega a conocerme), con una inscripción en la barriga: CARPE DIEM (es lo que mi abuela siempre me dice, que aproveche cada momento de mi vida como si fuera el último y que lo disfrute) de color plateado y verde, iguales al color de mi escudo. ¡¡Menudo solete de abuelita tengo!!

Cuando he terminado de desayunar me he marchado a mi habitación a dejar los dulces y el borreguito, que he puesto encima de mi cama. Y así, dando saltitos he pasado el día con una sonrisa dibujada en la cara, nadie podía estropearme mi buen humor, ni las miradas raras de la gente, ni las estupideces de Draco, ni los comentarios sarcásticos de Snape…

Hablando de Snape, me lo he cruzado en la escalera al volver de la habitación, menuda cara de estreñido llevaba, juro que escuché perfectamente como rechinaban sus dientes. Este hombre está muy amargado… a veces me da hasta pena.

Por la tarde, aun me duraba mi buen humor. Así que decidí ir a pasear un rato por los exteriores, a disfrutar del sol y del poco calor que quedaba antes de que llegara el frío. Y allí, sentadita sobre el césped he estado escribiendo las respuestas a las cartas de hoy.

"_¡Ciao "ueli"!_

_¿Qué tal estas? Yo también te echo mucho de menos, tengo ganas de verte. _

_Ah, gracias por los regalitos, lo de los dulces, ya sabes ¡¡¡ME ENCANTA!!! _

_Yo no tengo mucho que contar, únicamente que esto es genial, y que he conocido a mucha gente fantástica. ¿Sabes? Hay gente un poco rarita en mi casa, pero he hecho un grupito de gente muy maja. También conozco a Harry Potter, sí, el chico que sobrevivió. La verdad es que las revistas decían muchas mentiras, él es un buen chico y muy simpático además. _

_Las clases son estupendas, es diferente a cuando estudiaba en casa, pero me alegro mucho de estar aquí. Sigo teniendo problemas en Herbología, ya no sé qué hacer. Al menos Pociones se me sigue dando igual de bien, y con las clases extra de DCAO estoy avanzando mucho._

_No sé que más contarte, más adelante te enviaré otra carta. Gracias por todo. ¡¡Te quiero mucho!!_

_Paige Wallace"_

Después de terminar las cartas, me he quedado un rato más leyendo, se estaba tan bien. El sonido de las hojas, una suave brisa que me acariciaba… Si no llega a ser por el concierto que se ha iniciado en mis intestinos, me habría quedado. En fin… mañana más.

* * *

— **Miércoles, 17 de Septiembre —**

Hoy ha sido un día bastante anodino, nada fuera de la rutina. Como mucho destacar que hay una chica rara persiguiendo al profesor Lupin. Me he dado cuenta esta tarde al ir hacia las clases de repaso. La verdad es que resultaba bastante cómica, manteniendo una distancia de cinco metros de forma constante, la he visto esconderse detrás de las estatuas, en las esquinas… incluso la he pillado asomando la nariz por una cortina. No sé lo que estará tramando, pero lo que sí puedo asegurar es que el disimulo no es su fuerte. Ha tirado un jarrón, pisado la cola de la Señora Norris y estropeado un cuadro con su varita. En resumen, ¡cantosa como ella sola!

He estado a punto de comentárselo al profesor, pero este no parecía haberse dado cuenta de nada… ¡¡Por las barbas de Merlín!! ¡¡¿Hay alguien cuerdo en este colegio?!!

* * *

— **Jueves, 18 de Septiembre —**

Si el lunes había sido fantástico, este ha sido una put... mierda.

Primero no me ha sonado el despertador, es decir, Isis se había olvidado de mí. Por lo que he llegado tarde a mi primera clase y sin desayunar, y para el colmo de los colmos era Pociones. ¡¡DOBLE!! Por ser de Slytherin me ha dejado entrar, pero los comentarios "amables" no me los ha quitado nadie. Al menos he ido a parar al lado de un Hufflepuff, quién se ha pasado la hora hablándome por lo bajini (qué simpático que es la chico) pero como aún estaba medio dormida, y las charlas a esas horas de la mañana me resbalan, ha sido como si estuviera hablando con una pared. He pasado un poco de él, me siento mal, pero mi cerebro a veces no empieza a funcionar hasta las diez. Por suerte no ha parecido importarle (mejor).

El resto de clases, de mal en peor, he perdido más puntos hoy que en lo que llevo de clases y, encima, durante la clase de Transfiguración, me he transformado a mi misma en un "medio—pájaro" y he tenido que ir a la enfermería a que me quitaran las alas. Para más INRI, he llegado tarde a comer, y me ha tocado sentarme al lado de una capulla integral, presumida y relamida que no ha parado de hablar como una cotorra, Pansy Parkinson, así se llamaba la tortura humana. Si no me ha contado tooooda su vida en menos de una hora, yo soy caperucita. Que si le gustaba Draco, que si odiaba a los muggles (sin ningún motivo aparente), que si era muy guapa, que si sus padres tenían no sé qué de no sé cuantos... En definitiva: " A la yugular, a la yugular".

Me he marchado de allí con un dolor de cabeza inmenso, pero si no fuera poco, me viene y me dice que yo le había caído muy bien ( ¡¡pero si no había hablado en toda la hora!!) y que si quería que fuéramos amigas. Yo la he mirado con una cara que habría asustado hasta el profesor Snape, pero ella, como si nada. Creo que se lo ha tomado como un sí. ¡¡¡¡¡¡DIOS MÍO, ¿QUÉ HE HECHO PARA MERECER ESTO?!!!! Así que, como he podido, me he escabullido de ella y me he marchado a la sala común donde me he escondido en el rincón más oscuro para que no me encontrara, no obstante, cual sabueso buscando a su presa, me ha acorralado. Y de nuevo la misma cantinela, yo ya no sabía cómo mirarla, ni que decirle. Mira que he sido borde, antipática, he pasado de ella, etc., pero nada. En ningún momento se ha dado por aludida.

Finalmente he aprovechado un momento en el que se ha callado (tras dos horas de verborrea interminable y aburrida) y le he dicho que tenía clase de repaso de DCAO. "¡¡¡¡MENTIRA!!!!" Y me he largado de allí corriendo, creo que en mi vida me había dado tanta prisa. Lo juro, parecía que estuviera participando en los cien metros lisos. He seguido corriendo, en realidad no me dirigía a ningún lado, pero como os he dicho al principio, hoy ha sido un día penoso. Así que no se me ha ocurrido otra cosa que subir las escaleras con el turbo puesto y llegar al hall como correcaminos. Lo que yo no esperaba era que el hall estuviera acabado de encerar: ¡COTOCLONCH! ¡PATAPF! ¡STRUHGGSSS! ¡¡¡¡¡¡PLAFFF!!!!!!

¡¡¡Qué dolor!!! He caído de forma estruendosa al final de tres metros de pasillo, con la pierna en una posición un poco extraña, que al apoyar todo mi peso encima de ella a sonado un crujido impresionante. Y si esto no fuera poco, una voz "súper amable" me ha dicho con recochineo:

— ¿Te has hecho daño? —era Draco.

—No que va, esto provoca cosquillas —he dicho con un gemido de dolor. Las lágrimas querían salir, pero yo intentaba evitarlas apretando con fuerza los dientes. Sin embargo ha sido inútil, una pequeñas lagrimitas se han empeñado en salir por mi ojo izquierdo.

—Vaya, vaya. Tan mayor y llorando —ha susurrado con burla.

—No, Malfoy, no —le respondí con una mueca de dolor—. Es que me sudan los ojos, ya sabes...

—No creo que te duela mucho si estás para hacer bromas —soltó con desdén—. No hagas más la actitud de mártir y levántate, que me estás obstruyendo el paso.

Nada más decir esto le he mirado con cara de asco por no tomarme en serio, y como soy muy orgullosa, no he querido pedirle ayuda. Ahora me arrepiento. Cuando he intentado levantarme la pierna me ha vuelto a crujir, no he podido evitar un gemido de dolor y las lágrimas han empezado a salir más abundantemente.

—Vaya, pues sí que te duele. Bueno, espero que encuentres a alguien que te lleve a la enfermería —y tras sonreírme de una forma muy desdeñosa ha pasado por encima de mí sin siquiera ayudarme.

—Draco... Draco.

— ¿Sí?

—Por... por favor. Ayúdame, por favor —es humillante tener que pedir ayuda a un imbécil como él, pero que remedio me quedaba, no pasaría nadie por allí en mucho rato y me dolía mucho la pierna. Pero nada, el "pelolamío" ni caso. Así que me ha tocado quedarme allí tirada maldiciendo a Malfoy y a todos sus antepasados.

Por suerte, al rato ha aparecido Freddy, un chaval de quinto (es un chico majete, también del sector raro de mi casa al cual pertenezco). Este se ha acercado a mí y agachándose hasta quedar a mi altura, me ha cogido con fuerza y me ha ayudado a ir hasta la enfermería, donde me ha dejado al cuidado de madame Pomfrey, que me ha acogido encantada de la vida (más que nada porque no había nadie allí). Ha empezado a hacerme tragar potingues y a aplicarme unas pomadas raras en la pierna que, por cierto, había tomado un color violáceo. Según madame Pomfrey me había roto la tibia y el tobillo y tendría que ir por lo menos hasta mañana con muletas para que los huesos se reconstruyeran correctamente. Pues qué gracia.

Cuando estaba cruzando la puerta, he podido distinguir a una silueta en el pasillo. Me he restregado los ojos, seguro que el golpe me había afectado las neuronas. Sin embargo, cuando he vuelto a abrir los ojos, la silueta continuaba allí.

— ¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo aquí, Freddy?

— ¿No lo ves? Te estoy esperando.

— ¿Estás enfermo? —dije mirándole con incredulidad y poniéndole la mano en la frente.

—No, no estoy enfermo —dijo apartándose de un salto.

—Vale, vale —y dirigiéndole una mirada de extrañeza continué—: Lo siento, pero como los de nuestra casa son algo especialillos…

Y le conté lo que había pasado con Draco.

— ¡Mujer! —ha exclamado—. Malfoy es un capullo integral, pasa de él. Total tampoco es que caiga demasiado bien al resto de la casa —. Y, cambiando de tema—. Bueno, ¿qué te han dicho que tienes?

—Me he roto la tibia y el peroné.

—Muy hábil.

Y haciendo una mueca me ha puesto su brazo alrededor de la cintura y cogiéndome con fuerza hemos empezado a andar muy lentamente.

Finalmente hemos llegado a la sala común (donde todos se nos han quedado mirando con curiosidad) y, con mucho cuidado, Freddy me ha ayudado a sentarme en un sillón poniendo las muletas a mi lado mientras decía:

—No debes moverte para recuperarte cuanto antes, ahora le diré a uno de tus amigos que te suba la cena.

—Muchas gracias por todo —he dicho con una sonrisa.

—De nada, de nada —me ha respondido mientras se dirigía hacia la salida—. Por cierto, ¿me puedes decir por qué corrías tanto?

—Ehhh —"carraspeo"—, estaba huyendo de una persona.

— ¿De quién?

—Mmmmmm.....

"Hace aire".

— ¡Responde! —ha inquirido.

—De Pansy Parkinson.

—Ah, ya... Te entiendo. Qué tengas mucha suerte —me ha dicho con una sonrisa taimada—. La necesitarás.

¿Suerte? ¿Para qué quería yo suerte? Entonces me quedé mirando mi pierna vendada, después las muletas y... entonces me di cuenta ¡¡¡¡Ahora ya no podría escapar!!!!! Así estaba yo, sentada en el sofá e imaginándome las peores torturas para Pansy Parkinson, cuando ha llegado Dylan con una bandeja llena de comida.

—Te he traído la cena. Freddy me ha dicho que te habías hecho daño en la pierna y no podrías bajar a cenar, así que he decidido venir a hacerte compañía. Cenaremos los dos juntos.

—Vaya Dylan, eres muy amable —dije sonriendo.

Y tras preparar todo lo que había en la bandeja para que pudiéramos cenar más cómodamente se ha sentado a mi lado y ha empezado a contarme anécdotas de otros años, bromas, castigos, etc. He pasado un rato genial con él, la verdad es que Dylan es la caña.

Cuando hemos terminado de cenar él ha recogido todas las bandejas y se ha marchado a devolverlo a la cocina. Yo estaba agotada, así que ha decidido acostarme, mañana será un día muy duro. Ha sido entonces cuando me he dado cuenta, ya sé que tenía la culpa de todo: ¡¡¡llevaba el calcetín del revés!!! Eso me provocaba la mala suerte.

* * *

— **Viernes, 19 de Septiembre —**

En un principio pensé que hoy sería un día tan horroroso como el de ayer pero me equivocaba, y todo gracias a mis amigos.

Nada más levantarme Zoe me ha ayudado a vestirme, porque aún tengo la pierna un pelín floja, Rob me ha subido allí el desayuno y después Dylan se ha encargado de llevar mis cosas y esperarme por el camino a cada clase. Han estado súper atentos conmigo, se lo han currado un montón, los adoro.

A medio día hemos comido todos en la sala común, y de postre he sacado los dulces que me había mandado mi abuela Ariel. Creo que les han gustado, porque no han dejado ni las migajas, jeje.

* * *

— **Domingo, 21 de Septiembre —**

Ayer, por fin ya pude andar, ¡¡que descanso, por Merlín!! Lo malo es que me he quedado sin mimitos, aun así, estoy muy contenta con estos. Se han portado genial… ¡Que no se atreva a decir nadie que los Sly somos malotes, porque me lo cargo!

Hoy no ha pasado nada nuevo, excepto que he tenido que aguantar toda la tarde a Pansy Parkinson. Sí, esa chica que no es nada pesada, que no habla nunca. ¿Ya sabéis de quién hablo, no? Por suerte, esta vez he sido precavida y me he puesto los auriculares (haciendo un hechizo desilusionador para que no se notaran), solo tenía que asentir y sonreír, mientras cantaba mentalmente…

… _Maybe I'm mistaken expecting you to fight  
Or maybe I'm just crazy, I don't know wrong from right  
But while I am still living, I've just got this to say  
It's always up to you if you want to be that  
Want to see that  
Want to see that way  
__you're coming along!_

Tras una hora ignorándola y harta de poco agradecida compañía, he conseguido deshacerme de ella diciéndole que le había salido una espinilla. Se ha ido corriendo a esconderse. "Qué vergüenza, me verán un grano, voy encerrarme en mi habitación". ¡¡¡¡¡¡!!!!!!

Después de esto ya me he pasado la tarde con mi gata Isis, que se ha dedicado a juguetear con los cordones de mis zapatos. Que aburrido que ha sido todo.


	11. Semana 3 de Marya Wells

**Semana 3 de Marya Wells**

**- Lunes, 15 de Septiembre -**

Hoy he estado toda la tarde en la biblioteca haciendo deberes con toda la panda menos Allara, que desaparece cada dos por tres y de repente está obsesionada con Black… Dice que es que es una rancia y que va detrás de Lupin y no sé qué… Madre mía, está enferma de la vida. Vale que Lupin sea un profesor súper guay pero es que se está volviendo una acosadora… Yo no sé, espero que no se esté montando películas extrañas porque como se pille de verdad por Lupin lo va a pasar fatal.

En fin, el caso es que en la biblioteca me he encontrado con algunos Gryffindor de sexto curso que me han saludado con una inclinación de cabeza, a la que yo he contestado de igual forma. Sé que no debo mostrar que los conozco, porque lo de la AD es secreto, pero tampoco es como si fuéramos trabajadores del Departamento de Misterios… Aunque tampoco tengo muy claro qué hace esa gente a parte de guardar secretos porque Luna nos ha contado unas historias que…

Después de cenar he convencido a Allara y a Freddy para que practicaran conmigo algunas maldiciones (después de ver la primera sesión de la AD, creo que debo preocuparme...) e invité a Ivy, porque ella también tuvo problemas el sábado y mañana tenemos otra reunión. Nos fuimos a una clase vacía y estuvimos haciendo maldiciones de estas más jodidillas y poco más y yo me quedo con una pierna de menos… Es que Allara a veces se emociona, ¿sabes? Al final Freddy y yo nos pusimos a jugar a nuestro juego favorito. Él hace de mago tenebroso (en realidad de mortífago, pero si lo digo no quiere jugar) y yo hago de Evara, haciendo uso de sus frases más famosas. A Ivy le encantó vernos hacer el estúpido y se rió con Allara, aunque le daba algo de grima.

— ¡Ríndete! Sabes que no permitiré que te acerques a esos muggles inocentes —Salto. Salto. Apunto con la varita.

— ¿Inocentes? ¡Quemaron a magos y brujas INOCENTES en la hoguera! ¡Los mataré! —Salta pa'trás. Se mueve en el sitio de forma dramática. Me apunta con la varita.

— ¡Hasta aquí has llegado! ¡Temporacaeco!

— ¡Eso no vale! —exclamó Freddy llevándose las manos a los ojos—. Dijimos que la ceguera no entraba.

— ¡Freddyyyyyyyy! ¡Tengo que aprender cosas más contundentes!

—Marya tiene razón —intervino Ivy—. Si algún día tuviéramos problemas no podríamos defendernos sólo con _expeliarmus_ y _desmaius…_

Freddy recuperó la vista y me lanzó un _expeliarmus_ con tan mala leche que mi varita fue directamente a su mano y yo contra la pizarra donde me quedé unos segundos atontada por la fuerza de su maldición.

—No se trata del hechizo, chicas. Se trata del empeño que pones cuando lo haces. Un _wingardium leviosa_ puede dejar inconsciente a una persona o incluso matarla si la lanzas con la suficiente convicción.

—Te creo —dije con un gemido de dolor.

Saqué de la mochila una poción contra el dolor y, después de tomármela, di un pequeño discurso de victoria.

— ¡Recordar varitas amigas —el término que nos damos los promuggles entre nosotros—, no se trata de una victoria física, se trata de una guerra moral! ¡Porque hasta aquí han llegado! —adopté la postura de lucha de los promuggles que luchaban con Evara poniendo la varita sobre mi corazón—. ¡Por ellos!

Y mientras ellos se reían de mí, recordé lo que mi padre me había dicho en la carta sobre las consignas y los métodos de difusión… Mañana iré a mirar en la biblioteca los puñeteros libros esos de la diablilla a ver si encuentro algo.

* * *

**- Martes, 16 de Septiembre -**

Ahora mismo estoy en la biblioteca, descansando un poco.

Esta mañana en el desayuno unos Slytherin han estado lanzándome pelotillas de comida con las varitas y riéndose cada vez que me daba una pero como no había ningún profesor a la vista… Llevaba un buen rato así cuando el puñetero de Malfoy me ha tirado un trozo de cereal que me ha dado en todo el ojo, haciendo que se pusiera a lloriquearme. Encima estaba que ni veía así que con toda la mala folla que he podido, me he levantado ligeramente del banco, he cogido un puñado de gachas con la mano (yo siempre tan fina) y se lo he lanzado en una parábola perfecta que ha ido dejando pedacitos por el camino (algunos de los cuales han caído en el pelo de los Slytherin) y justo cuando iba a estrellarse contra la cara de Malfoy... Se ha agachado y le ha dado en toda la barba al profesor Dumbledore, que acababa de entrar.

"Merlín. Eva. QTS. Qué alguien entre y me eche un _Avada Kedavra…_ Lo suplico…"

Allí estaba yo, con el brazo extendido, pegotes de gachas resbalándome de los dedos, completamente paralizada en una incómoda postura, con todo el comedor repentinamente callado (gracias, papá, gracias por acostumbrarme a levantarme a horas indecentes, porque tan solo había unos cuantos alumnos de cada casa) y mirando al profesor Dumbledore.

Sabía que tenía la cara completamente roja porque además me estaban ardiendo hasta la orejas. Pero algo ha ocurrido y no era lo que yo esperaba. Lentamente, el profesor Dumbledore ha cogido un puñado de gachas de la mesa de Slytherin y me lo ha lanzado.

....ñ gachas.

Al ver mi cara de pasmo, con todas las gachas asquerosas deslizándose por mi cara, ha comenzado a reírse y, con él, todos los alumnos. Al final yo también me he reído, aunque estaba casi con un colapso nervioso y el ojo me dolía una barbaridad. Argh.

Encima era el del puñetazo de Malfoy…

—Estos jóvenes… —he oído que comentaba en voz alta el director mientras se dirigía a la mesa de profesores, limpiándose la barba con la varita.

Me he limpiado rápidamente la cara yo también con la varita y he cogido la mochila dirigiéndome hacia la puerta.

— ¿Adónde vas? —me ha preguntado Freddy que había corrido hacia mí—. ¡Por Merlín!  
— ¿Qué? —he preguntado asustada mirando detrás de mí.

— ¡Tu ojo! Está... está...

— ...¿qué dices? —he sacado un espejo de la mochila y he visto que tenía el ojo completamente rojo y que bizqueaba.

Asustada he salido corriendo a la enfermería. No es que sea hipocondriaca, pero de pequeña tuve problemas de vista y aunque me lo curaron en San Mungo algunas temporadas tenía molestias.

La enfermera me ha preguntado que qué había pasado y yo le he contado toda la historia (antes o después se iba a enterar de lo ocurrido) y me ha examinado. Me ha hecho quedarme media hora mientras hacía efecto una poción que me ha helado el esófago al tragarla y me ha puesto también una especie de pote asqueroso en el ojo. A la media hora ha vuelto y me ha examinado de nuevo.

—Deberá taparse el ojo durante todo el día. No es bueno que fuerce la vista demasiado.

Y pese a mis quejas y mis lloriqueos, me ha puesto una gasa enorme impregnada de crema y me la ha sujetado al ojo con un hechizo.

—No se preocupe, no se ve demasiado. Podrá quitársela después de cenar. Y pase mañana temprano para que le eche otro vistazo, Wells.

—De acuerdo. Muchísimas gracias, madame Pomfrey.

Estaba sonando el timbre justo cuando salía por la puerta de la enfermería y buscaba el espejo en la mochila, así que me he ido rápidamente a las mazmorras para la clase de Pociones. Me veía realmente ridícula con la gasa en el ojo como si fuera un parche…

He llegado a clase con diez minutos de retraso y al entrar todo el mundo ha empezado a reírse por lo bajo de mí. Snape, molesto por la interrupción, se ha girado y ha esbozado una sonrisa diabólica al verme, mientras yo me sentaba en mi pupitre.

—Perdone el retraso, profesor. Estaba en la enfermería.

—Ya lo veo… ¿Otro accidente de pociones? —ha preguntado con sorna.

—No, señor. Malfoy, que tiene muy buena puntería.

He sabido que había sido puesto al corriente del incidente porque no me ha preguntado nada más y, sin embargo, ha estado toda la clase mirándome con esa estúpida sonrisita en la cara y desconcentrándome.

— ¿Acaso su falta de visión le impide medir correctamente los ingredientes, Wells? —risita por parte de Varadon—. Porque está cometiendo más errores hoy de los acostumbrados… ¿Pretende hacerle la competencia a Longbottom, verdad?

—Ah, sí. Neville Longbottom. Le he conocido, señor —le he respondido dolida.

—Ya iba siendo hora. Me preguntaba cuando se conocerían ustedes dos… —su sonrisa prepotente me estaba sacando de quicio—. Tal vez en la próxima detención le ponga con él. Para que compartan trucos, ya sabe.

Yo he rechinado los dientes y no le he contestado. Al rato Varadon ha pasado hacia el armario de los ingredientes y ha dejado caer un pergamino sobre mi mesa. Con un suspiro de resignación lo he desdoblado y he visto un dibujo de lo que supongo era yo, porque en la túnica salía lo que imaginaba era Eva, con una pata de palo y un parche negro de pirata. Cuando ha vuelto a pasar he intentado hacerle la zancadilla pero me ha esquivado y me ha tirado los apuntes al suelo, el muy gilipollas. Luego se ha pasado media hora tirándome bolitas de papel por el lado del parche para que no le viera hasta que me he hartado y he obligado a Andrea a cambiarme el sitio.

Al terminar la clase había perdido la poca autoestima que me quedaba, aparte de veinte puntos y de echar a perder la poción porque, como no centraba bien los objetos, había cortado mal los ingredientes.

Para empeorar las cosas a la hora de comer me dirigía yo tranquilamente al comedor junto a Andrea y Carol cuando, sin darme cuenta, me he chocado contra una estatua y me he caído al suelo del golpe mientras todo el mundo se reía.

Mascullando por lo bajo y cagándome en todos los rubios relamidos con buena puntería, hemos llegado al comedor y nos hemos dirigido a la mesa de Ravenclaw pero, al sentarme, mi bonito parche ha quedado a la vista de toda la mesa de Slytherin que ha empezado a reírse y a avisarse unos a otros.

— ¡Ey, Wells! —ha exclamado el puñetero causante de mi vergüenza—. ¿Quieres que le mande una carta a Moody para preguntarle dónde consiguió él su ojo?

Estaba demasiado hundida como para contestarle. Toda la mesa de Slytherin riéndose y mi pandilla cachondeándose de mí… Soy una desgraciada, joder.

Luego he estado leyendo los libros esos que me dijo mi padre, incluso la edición de coleccionista comentada, pero aún no he encontrado nada útil.

Y nada, me he quitado el parche hace un rato y dentro de nada tengo que irme a la reunión de la AD y aún tengo que escribir a mis padres para contarles lo ocurrido…

* * *

**- Miércoles, 17 de Septiembre - **

Argh... Parece que aún me duele el cuerpo... A las siete y media ya estaba yo en el cuartel general de la AD, como le llamamos, pero aún faltaban algunas personas, así que aproveché para hablar con Ivy, que estaba en esos momentos charlando con Neville.

—Hola, ¿qué tal? —Típica pregunta de cortesía que equivale a "Me estoy acoplando, ¿os importa?"

—Hola.

— ¿Qué tal? —preguntó el chico justo antes de quedarse flipado mirando mi ojo—. ¿Qué te ha pasado?

—Eh... —Ayer se me olvidó mencionarlo, pero la poción hizo que se me quedara el ojo completamente amarillo con brillos verde fosforito—. Es un efecto secundario de una poción de la enfermera.

—Oh... Yo ya estoy acostumbrado, cada semana tengo que ir un par de veces por cualquier cosa... —sonrió tímidamente y se vio monísimo.

Bueno, no te malpienses, pero es que el chico es una monada. Es un poco más bajito que yo (lo que significa que es alto) y está un poco regordete, como un osito de peluche.

Es bastante guapo y tiene unas de esas mejillas que dan ganas de apretar.

El caso es que nos pusimos de pareja durante la sesión para poder comentar nuestros distintos accidentes con pociones y hechizos (claro que, yo tenía mucha más experiencia con las pociones y él con los hechizos, que yo tampoco soy una inútil integral…) además de intercambiar torturas mentales para Snape… La verdad es que me lo pasé mucho mejor que en la otra clase y Potter ha dejado de mirarme con esa cara de odio, ahora se limita a mirarme con cierta hostilidad.

Hoy al levantarme ya tenía el ojo normal así que he desayunado rápidamente sin esperar a los demás y he ido a la enfermería a que madame Pomfrey me revisara el ojo. Allí me he encontrado de nuevo con Neville, que tenía un brazo pegado al torso y estaba sentado sobre una camilla solo con los pantalones puestos mientras el brazo se le iba despegando lentamente.

—Hola —he saludado sentándome en la cama junto a la suya mientras la enfermera iba a buscar una poción, algo sonrojada por el hecho de que estaba sin camisa.

—Hola de nuevo. ¿Vienes a revisión?

—Sí. ¿Hechizo o poción?

—Malfoy.

—Oh.

Una corriente de comprensión ha pasado entre nosotros de forma extraña. El brazo se le ha terminado de despegar y se ha puesto la camisa mientras llegaba la enfermera y me echaba unas gotas de algo en el ojo.

—Esto ya está. Pueden marcharse los dos.

—Gracias —hemos contestado nosotros.

Neville intentaba ponerse la corbata pero todavía tenía el brazo un poco tonto y le he ayudado a hacerse un bonito nudo Windsor, intentando no reírme.

—Gracias —ha murmurado algo sonrojado.

—De nada.

Nos hemos ido cada uno a sus clases y el resto del día ha sido bastante tranquilo. Encima he conseguido tropecientos puntos en Duendigonza porque había sido la única capaz de hacer la traducción que nos habían mandado de deberes y Allara igual también consigue algunos, porque la muy pelota le ha hecho un trabajo voluntario a Lupin. Al menos la tontería esta que le ha entrado le sirve para estudiar más…

Luego me he vuelto a pasar la tarde en la biblioteca. Mientras Andrea y Allara estudiaban y Freddy ayudaba a Carol y a Sallie con los deberes de Encantamientos, yo he estado leyendo los tomos de Helen la Diablilla que me faltaban. Una de las veces que me he levantado a coger otro tomo me he encontrado con Neville, que buscaba un libro de herbología.

—Vaya, empieza a convertirse en costumbre — ha dicho él sonriéndome.

—Sí... Será el destino.

Me he sentido extraña en el mismo momento en que he pronunciado esas palabras porque me han recordado a lo que Snape siempre me dice de que Neville y yo somos almas gemelas.

Neville también ha parecido cortado y ambos nos hemos sonrojado un poco.

—En fin, tengo que... ya sabes.

—Claro —se ha dado la vuelta y ha ido a sentarse en una mesa cercana a la mía.

Lo bueno que ha tenido pasarme toda la tarde leyendo esas gilichorradas ha sido que he encontrado lo que mi padre quería. Claro, que es un poco… radical. Y que yo diga que es radical... Tendré que buscar ayuda profesional (y no, no me refiero a un psicomago) para llevarlo a cabo. En fin, a la ducha y a la cama.

* * *

**- Viernes, 19 de Septiembre - **

Ayer tuvimos otra reunión que acabó a las siete y, gracias a Merlín, sólo fue de organización porque si no estaría aún adolorida... Estuvimos hablando de los horarios y tal y de emplear algunas formas de reconocimiento, así que nos pidieron que pensáramos en cosas de ese estilo. Luego me fui a la sala común y estuve haciendo los deberes de Herbología, que me salieron peor que una poción hecha de memoria...

Cuando todo el mundo se acostó finalmente, subí a la habitación y cogí a Spuffs. Mucha gente no lo sabe pero los puffskeins también necesitan que los paseen y les dé el aire. Así que le puse la correa, aunque la imagen fuera ridícula por su diminuto tamaño, y cuando iba a salir, Ivy se despertó dándome un susto de muerte.

— ¡Marya! ¿A dónde vas?

— ¡¡¡Shhhhhhhh!!!!

—Perdón —dijo más bajito—. ¿A dónde vas con Spuffs?

—Voy a darle un paseo. Es que no ha salido de aquí desde que llegamos al colegio…

— ¿Y si te pillan? —preguntó levantándose y cogiendo su varita.

—Pues... me aguanto. No sé, ya veré qué me invento.

—Voy contigo.

Se puso la capa encima del pijama y vino hasta la puerta. Las dos salimos y cerré la puerta con cuidado.

—Ni de coña —le contesté entonces—. Tú te vas ahora mismo a la cama.

— ¡No! Yo también quiero hacer algo... emocionante.

—Ivy, te aseguro que pasear a un puffskein no es algo que yo llamaría precisamente emocionante.

— ...Es igual. No tengo sueño.

Viendo que se estaba poniendo cabezona y que se estaba pasando el tiempo, decidí dejarla venir conmigo, así que salimos por el hueco de la estantería y nos dirigimos con cuidado hasta las puertas principales.

Estuvimos una media hora paseando tranquilamente por los terrenos, sin que ninguna loca aventura nos impidiera aburrirnos, así que cuando Spuffs terminó de refregarse contra todas las hierbas del colegio, nos volvimos.

Estábamos en un pasillo oscuro, sin encender las varitas por si a algún profesor se le ocurría pasar cerca, cuando oímos una puerta abrirse detrás de nosotras. Al momento me quedé helada al ver la silueta de un profesor acercándose. Rápidamente levanté a Spuffs del suelo y se lo pasé a Ivy. El profesor estaba demasiado cerca como para que pudiéramos correr sin que nos oyera y en el pasillo no había nada tras lo que escondernos pero de algo sirve tener un padre como el mío, que me obliga a tener planes de emergencia preparados para todo.

—Cuando te diga ya, corre a la sala común haciendo mucho alboroto, ¿vale? No pares por nada del mundo.

Esperé unos segundos más, y le dije "¡ya!".

— ¡Malditos Slytherin! ¡Volver aquí! —exclamé yo.

Mientras Ivy salía corriendo tropezándose con todo lo que había en los corredores y, efectivamente, armando mucho escándalo, yo me tiré al suelo de forma dramática y agitando la varita agresivamente.

— ¿Quien está ahí? — Bien, se trataba de Lupin, lo que me daba un mayor margen de acierto—. ¡Wells!

Con gesto lastimero intenté incorporarme y, al ver mis esfuerzos, el profesor se agachó junto a mí y me ayudó a levantarme. Calculé que Ivy ya debería haber llegado a la sala común.

— ¿Qué ha ocurrido? —me preguntó mientras yo me sacudía el polvo de la ropa. Merlín... cuanta mugre hay en este colegio...

—Estaba en mi sala común sentada tranquilamente estudiando, cuando oí un gran alboroto fuera. Salí con mi varita para ver que ocurría y descubrí a un grupo de Slytherin intentando descubrir la contraseña para poder pasar a través de la estantería. Al verme intentaron entrar, pero les lancé con un hechizo repelente a la otra punta del pasillo y se me cerró la entrada. Se levantaron y corrieron hacia mí y como no me daba tiempo a abrir la estantería, entrar y dejarlos fuera... salí corriendo —lo mío es imaginación, y lo demás son tonterías—. Cuando le oyeron me empujaron y se fueron en dirección contraria.

—Oh... ya veo... ¿Y sabe quiénes eran? —preguntó mirándome suspicazmente.

—Ni idea... No les he podido ver bien.

—Está bien. Vuelva a su sala común.

Me fui a la sala común sin creerme mi buena suerte (si hubiera sido cualquier otro profesor me hubieran quitado puntos y seguramente castigado) y al llegar corrí a la habitación.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? —me preguntó Ivy rápidamente.

Estaba en la cama y tenía a Spuffs hecho un ovillo en sus brazos. Cogiéndolo, me metí en la cama y le conté lo ocurrido.

Mierda, llego tarde al desayuno.

* * *

**- Domingo, 21 de Septiembre - **

Hoy por fin he podido poner en marcha mi plan... Esta mañana después del desayuno he buscado a los gemelos Weasley y los he encontrado dándoles algunos objetos que he preferido no identificar a unos alumnos de Hufflepuff de tercer curso.

He esperado a que acabaran sus negocios y después me he acercado.

—Hola.

— ¡Marya!

— ¡Qué sorpresa!

— ¿Buscando algo...

— …para lo Slytherin? —me han enseñado varias bromas que con gran fuerza de voluntad he declinado.

—Veréis, necesito que me ayudéis en algo. ¿Conocéis algún tipo de hechizo… sonoro? Para… hacer que los objetos griten cuando alguien pasa cerca, por ejemplo.

—Por supuesto.

—Decenas.

—Es que… mi padre me ha encargado algo… y necesito que me ayudéis. Se trata de llenar todo Hogwarts con objetos que griten… cosas cuando la gente pase por su lado.

— ¿Y qué ganamos…

— …nosotros con ello? —han preguntado mientras nos sentábamos en unos pupitres.

—Bueno… no tengo ni un knut porque aún no he conseguido ampliar mi negocio de venta de pociones, así que he pensado que tal vez podríais… "patrocinar" la broma. Poner como… una firma o algo así. Además, Filch tendría que desactivarlos todos uno a uno.

— ¿Y qué necesitas exactamente de nosotros?

—El hechizo. Yo no soy muy buena inventando hechizos, y necesito que los objetos griten durante un par de días, y que lo hagan cuando pasen los alumnos, no los profesores. Y si fueran capaces de gritar más fuerte a los Slytherin… —he añadido soñadora.

—Lo pensaremos y dentro de unos días…

— …te daremos la respuesta. ¿De acuerdo?

—Vale, muchas gracias por atenderme.

He salido de allí corriendo y me he reunido con toda la panda.

Por cierto, he recibido respuesta de mis padres, a los que escribí el otro día contándoles lo del desayuno. Mi madre, por supuesto, ha puesto el grito en el cielo y se ve que me quería mandar otro vociferador, pero mi padre se lo ha impedido en el último momento. Sigue amenazándome con las fiestas de navidad, pero mi pa me ha escrito aparte (como siempre que no están de acuerdo y mi madre me envía una carta con toda la bronca) diciéndome que ponga firme a ese Malfoy... Desde luego ya sé de dónde me viene a mí la parte revolucionaria. También me ha preguntado por mi hermana, porque se ve que la única carta que les ha escrito fue la que envió para chivarse de mi pelea con los Slytherin.

También me ha recordado que tengo que escribir a mis abuelos para contarles como me va todo, así que haciendo uso de toooooda mi imaginación, me he puesto manos a ello.

_"Queridos abuelos:_

_  
¿Cómo están? Espero que bien, yo estoy perfectamente. El curso ha empezado bien y tranquilo, aunque hay noticias inquietantes sobre QUS. ¿Ustedes saben algo? Oh, bueno, supongo que no, claro. En clase me va bastante bien, sobre todo en Duendigonza y Latín aunque Pociones se me sigue resistiendo, especialmente con ese chuchurro de caldero que tengo para clase. Cómo no puedo llevar el juego de fogones y caldero que me regaló mi padre... _(no estaba muy segura de si hacer referencia o no a mi padre, pero al final lo puse)_ La temporada de Quidditch comenzará pronto así que, un año más, me veré en el enorme dilema moral de elegir entre animar a Freddy o animar a Andrea. _(Ambos juegan en los equipos de Quidditch tanto de Slytherin como de Ravenclaw)_ Supongo que terminaré haciendo como siempre y me pondré la bufanda _Slythenclaw_ que me regaló Freddy las navidades pasadas."_

Incluí algunos párrafos más hablando de cosas de la familia, y tal, evitando por supuesto hacer ninguna alusión a mi tía Sandra, que escapó de Azkaban cuando la asaltaron el año pasado… En la comida cuando he visto a Alley le he dado la carta para que la enviara ella, ya que es la que tiene la lechuza, y después de meterse conmigo delante de todos sus amigos, me he ido.

La familia...


	12. Semana 3 de Faith Thomas

**Semana 3 de Faith Thomas**

— **Lunes, 15 de Septiembre —**

Por fin he podido comenzar mi venganza contra Snape. Esta mañana, después de desayunar, cuando yo ya estaba dando el último sorbo a mi taza de té, Snape se levantó de la mesa de profesores, y mientras abandonaba el Gran Comedor, me hizo gestos como para que le siguiera. Sin prisa pero sin pausa, terminé en la mesa y levanté, recogiendo mis cosas.

—¿Vas a la Sala Común? —preguntó Hermione, masticando aún sus cereales— espérame, que yo también voy.

—No, no voy allí. Ya nos veremos en clase. Hasta luego.

Salí del Gran Comedor. Ya mucha gente se había marchado a hacer sus cosas, así que nadie dio importancia a mi ausencia. Me acerqué a las escaleras de Slytherin, donde, justo en la esquina del primer escalón me esperaba Snape, con cara de malas pulgas.

—¿Me puede decir qué es esto?—preguntó, blandiendo ante mí la carta falsa.

—La carta de Le Fay—dije, mirando el remite.

—Sí. ¿Pero no le nota nada raro?

—Lo único distinto que tiene en comparación a cuando yo la recibí es que ahora está abierta y arrugada.

El gesto del profesor de Pociones me hacía verdadera gracia, porque le temblaba el labio superior y podía advertir un ligero pálpito en una vena por encima de la sien.

—¿Y dentro?

—No la he abierto, si es a eso a lo que se refiere—contesté, con fingida ofensa.

—¿De veras? ¿Entonces no me puede explicar por qué la carta de Le Fay me habla de otra persona?

—¿De qué me está hablando?—Me irritaba sobremanera su tono de voz y no podía disimularlo. Además, me daba un poco de reparo que alguien nos pudiera ver allí en medio, discutiendo acaloradamente.

—La Fay me dice que ha tomado una ayudante, porque está enfermo. ¡Le Fay siempre ha gozado de buena salud! ¿Y tan mal está que no puede hacer sus pociones él solo? ¡Es una carta secreta! ¡Contiene información que nadie, ni siquiera esa señorita, debería leer! Espero que no me esté usted gastando una broma, o que no hayan interceptado la carta.

—¡Oiga, que usted y yo no nos llevemos bien no quiere decir que yo vaya a abrir su correspondencia! Y en cuanto a lo de ser interceptado, lo dudo mucho; Roger me lo habría hecho saber de alguna manera.

—¡Por las barbas de Merlín, que sólo es un búho! –espetó despreciativamente.

Entonces sí que me enfadé. Puse mis brazos en jarras, y le miré con mal humor.

—Roger es un búho muy inteligente, profesor.

—Severus, ¿ocurre algo?—una voz detrás de nosotros nos sobresaltó. Detrás de mi estaba Minerva McGonagall, de pie, con las manos metidas entre las mangas, a modo de monje tibetano, mirándonos como si estar en medio de un pasillo discutiendo no fuera lo más apropiado para un colegio. Snape parecía fastidiado por la intrusión, pero a mí me dieron ganas de alzar banderines:"¡¡Aúpa, Minerva McGonagall!!"

—No ocurre, nada, Minerva. Tan sólo reprendía a Thomas por correr por el pasillo.

Mi cara de estupor no podía ser más grande.—Vaya, yo juraría que no estaba corriendo cuando salió del Comedor, Severus. De todas formas, pertenece a Gryffindor, y es mi deber amonestarla, si estoy presente.

—Haz lo que creas oportuno, Minerva—susurró maliciosamente Snape, y bajó por las escaleras de Slytherin, desapareciendo entre las sombras de las mazmorras.

—¿Tiene algún problema con el profesor de Pociones, Thomas?—preguntó McGonagall tras marcharse éste.

—No, ninguno, profesora. Es sólo que...—dudé—Nada, déjelo. Si le contaba algo, daría al traste con mi plan.

—Mire, si alguna vez tiene un problema serio con algún profesor, dígamelo a mí. Al fin y al cabo soy la jefa de Gryffindor—me miró por encima de sus gafas— y algún poder, por pequeño que sea, tengo para poner las cosas en su sitio.

Vaya, aquello sí que no me lo esperaba de la profesora. Aún no la conocía demasiado, pues sólo llevo en Hogwarts dos semanas, pero el intentar defenderme me sentó bien. "Me cae bien esta mujer", pensé, "aunque a veces sea demasiado rígida".

La profesora hizo un amago de sonrisa y se volvió por donde había salido. Yo me giré para irme a recoger mis libros, pero una mano pálida me agarró del antebrazo. Era Snape de nuevo, que había surgido de entre las sombras.

—Tome, envíe esta carta.

Me tendió un sobre desde las sombras, algo más grande que el que le había escrito "Le Fay". Intenté decirle que tardaría un par de días en recibir contestación, pero no me hizo caso y volvió a bajar a las mazmorras, dejándome sola en medio del pasillo, justo cuando comenzaba a salir gente del comedor.

* * *

— **Martes, 16 de Septiembre —**

Como cabía esperar, tío Fergus me ha contestado la carta de la semana pasada, pero más que una misiva, lo que me ha enviado es un mensaje corto y explícito. No me ha sorprendido nada. De hecho, lo que me esperaba es que no me contestara y se enfadara. Sin embargo, enfadado o no, me ha hecho ciertas sugerencias, no sin cierto tono cortante.

_"No le digas nada a Marion sobre que tu amiga sabe todo este asunto. Síguele la corriente a tu hermana, y también a tus compañeros. En el colegio fíjate en quién confías, aunque no creo que esa Hermione sea mala gente. Si tu profesora te pregunta, contéstale la verdad, si no, cállate. Un abrazo, _

_F." _

Haré lo que me pide tío Fergus, pero me será más difícil de lo que pensaba no ser honesta con Marion. Es muy puñetera y creo que con su actitud se equivoca, pero es mi hermana.

Lleva días son escribirme, aunque supongo que está tan ocupada con sus mil y una aventuras que no tiene tiempo escribir ni una sola línea. Yo le mandaría alguna carta, tanto para saber en qué está metida como para hacerla entender que aunque no la apoyo sigo aquí, pero no sé a dónde enviarla; ni pude contestar su última carta ni podré contestar otras mientras no me dé una dirección. Marion me sugirió en su última misiva que si quería hablar con ella tendría que darle mis cartas a tía Marcia o a la abuela Pat y ellas se pondrían en contacto con ella, pero no pienso hacerlo, porque es correspondencia privada, y las dos abrirían mis sobres sin dudarlo. Quizás la próxima vez mi hermana me dé una referencia, una señal para que yo pueda enviarle algo, lo que sea. Aunque así es ella, siempre ocultando todo.

Pero quiero dejar ese tema por ahora. Me está tomando más tiempo del que debería, y mis estudios se están resintiendo. Las clases siguen como siempre. Ya me he acostumbrado al cambio en los modos de enseñanza respecto a Dursmtrang, así como el régimen alimenticio inglés. Tan sólo me hace falta pillarle el tranquillo a la gente. Neville me ha contado que muchos piensan que el hecho de haber ido a Durmstrang significa ser partidario de lord QVS, y eso es rotundamente falso. Cierto es, sin duda, que hay más tendencia a ese bando, pero yo no soy partidaria de QVS, y mi familia (salvo Marion, supongo) tampoco. Además, hay que tener en cuenta que Durmstrang está en el extranjero, y allí QVS no tiene tanta fama, así que la gente oye hablar de él y no se asusta.

Nuevo cambio de tema. Por ahora me he hecho bastante amiga de Hermione y alguna chica de mi cuarto de Gryffindor. También a veces se viene conmigo Ivy, pero cada vez la veo juntándose más con otras chicas, como esa Wells, una chavala de Ravenclaw un año menor, que no hace más que dar el cante con sus rollos revolucionarios. Creo que no aporta mucho al colegio su manera de llamar la atención. No es que me caiga mal en sí la chica, de hecho personalmente no la conozco, pero creo que no tiene la suficiente edad ni capacidad de raciocinio como para decantarse por una rama política. Supongo que lo que le atrae de los revolucionarios es su modo distinto de vida y de vestir (no hay más que ver esas pintas de gallina Caponata que tiene). Sin embargo, si se mantiene lejos de los problemas, por mí basta.

Solamente espero que Ivy no se haga amiga suya, o al menos que no se le peguen esas ganas de llamar la atención que tiene. Cambiando de persona, que no de tema, me fastidian bastante esos asuntos que se traen entre manos Harry Potter y sus amigos (todos los Gryffindor), porque cada dos por tres se envían notitas, cuchichean por lo bajo o se reúnen todos en algún sitio que yo desconozco (a no ser, claro, que todos mis compañeros huyan en desbandada cada vez que aparezco). Alguna vez le he preguntado a Hermione qué es lo que ocurre, pero ella siempre me contesta:"ya te enterarás en su momento". No sé, no creo que sea un secreto de Estado. A veces, McGonagall también se une a ellos y les comenta cosas, pero esto sólo suele ocurrir cuando están Harry, Ron (y hermanos/a) y Hermione juntos. Cuando hay gente como Parvati, Colin Creevey y tal, ni se les acerca. Me pregunto qué se traen entre manos, ¡tengo mucha curiosidad! Además, las chicas llevan una semana muy temeraria; he notado que más de una vez se han ahuyentado todas de la habitación. ¡Cómo si no las oyera, con esos vozarrones que tienen Parvati y las demás! Lo que suelen hacer es vestirse, coger sus varitas, y a veces agarran algo brillante entre sus manos (no sé si es una moneda, o un medallón o qué) y se largan. He pensado que, si esta noche o mañana se marchan de nuevo, podría seguirlas. Estoy segura de que se van a Hogsmeade, porque si no, ¿para qué iban a coger dinero y ropa? Así, si las descubro haciendo algo que no deben, quizás pueda hacerles chantaje y me cuente qué diantres hacen los Gryffindor a escondidas.

* * *

— **Miércoles, 17 de Septiembre —**

Ayer tuve una noche movidita, y todo porque a estas insulsas se les ocurrió salir de nuevo a medianoche. Como ya prometí la última vez que escribí en el diario, las seguí. No fue muy difícil, al menos al principio, porque luego se torcieron las cosas y acabé en la compañía que menos deseaba y en el momento más inoportuno.

No quisiera adelantarme a los acontecimientos, así que comenzaré diciendo que me di cuenta de lo que iban a hacer a eso de las siete y media de la tarde. Para aquel entonces ya habíamos cenado y yo me disponía a echar un sueñecito, porque estaba algo agotada. Estaba yo en la habitación, a punto de ponerme el pijama, cuando vi que las chicas apagaban las luces, y Parvati susurraba:

—Hermione, ¿te ha vibrado?

—Sí. —Contestó ella. —Tenemos que irnos. ¡Parvati, levanta, o llegaremos tarde!

Dicho esto, las tres se pusieron de nuevo las ropas de siempre y cogieron las varitas, dejándome sola en la habitación. Me quité las mantas de encima, me puse una capa sobre el pijama y agarré la varita."¿Qué dice Parvati que vibra? Buf, se van a enterar estas tres", pensé, imaginando que lo que se traían entre manos no era nada bueno. No quiero dar una mala impresión y parecer cotilla, pero cuando uno está inmerso en una Guerra Mágica en la que pueden salir traidores de debajo de las piedras, que tus compañeras de cuarto te oculten un secreto no es muy agradable, y por eso estaba decidida a enterarme de todo. Lo que no sabía aún era cómo iba a reaccionar en caso de descubrir algún secreto oscuro. ¿Se lo contaría al profesor Dumbledore? ¿A McGonagall? No me gusta ser una chivata, jamás me ha gustado ese tipo de comportamiento. Pero tenía tanto miedo… Todos teníamos tanto miedo…

Salí de la torre justo cuando veía a Neville meter su rechoncho cuerpo a través del cuadro de la Señora Gorda. La verdad es que me sentía muy dolida, pues es cierto que Hermione aún no me conoce lo suficiente, pero a Neville le conozco desde la cuna, y me parece algo reprochable el ocultarme esto. ¿Y si yo me metía en un lío por ellos? Qué desconsiderados.

—¿Tú también sales de la Sala Común? ¿Qué estáis tramando, jovenzuelos?—me preguntó la Señora gorda, somnolienta, mientras ahogaba un bostezo con el abanico.

—No lo sé, eso intento averiguar—contesté, procurando que Neville girara la siguiente esquina sin verme. Hacía frío fuera de la Sala Común y me arrebujé contra mi capa de lana negra. Esperé hasta que no oí a mi amigo y me acerqué a la esquina del corredor. Seguí sus pasos, y estos me dirigieron hacia un pasillo exterior en el que nunca había estado. Estaba todo tan oscuro, que tuve que encender mi varita con un susurro: "Lumos". Yo oía de lejos las voces de los Gryffindor, pero poco a poco, pese a que yo caminaba por aquel interminable pasillo, éstas se fueron difuminando en la noche. No sé cuántas veces giré a izquierda y derecha, pero sólo hasta que me topé con la misma estatua tres veces, me di cuenta de que estaba andando en círculos y que les había perdido a ellos... Y lo que es peor: a mí misma.

"Como me pille Filch me va a matar...", pensé, con el ánimo por el suelo. Decidí marcar el suelo con un hechizo y seguí mi camino, girando siempre a la derecha. Bajé unas escaleras que se me antojaban muy familiares (por fin me había aprendido el denso mapa del colegio) y pronto me vi en el rellano de los sotanillos del colegio. "Por allí se va a Pociones, y por allí al despacho de Filch". No sabía qué era peor, si ir hacia Snape o hacia el conserje del colegio. Decidí echarlo a suertes, pero cuando oí un "marramiau" procedente de mi izquierda, corrí en la otra dirección, apagando la varita, para que nadie me viera. "¿Cómo he podido perderme de esta manera?", pensé, enfurruñada por mi torpeza. "Generalmente me oriento bien en la oscuridad..."

Fue entonces cuando comprendí: los ventanales de las paredes debían de haber dejado entrar la luz de la luna, pero no, todo era oscuro en los pisos de arriba, con lo cual eso me indicaba que los Gryffindor habían utilizado un hechizo de desorientación nocturna. "Bien hecho, chicos", gruñí, justo cuando me topaba contra algo blando, seco y grande. Una luz verde surgió de una varita que no era la mía y una voz grave y peligrosa rompió el silencio.

—Tiene diez segundos para explicarme qué hace aquí a estas horas, Thomas.

Snape.

—Yo... Eh... —estaba claro que no podía delatar a mis compañeros, así que me vi sola en el apuro.—Yo... Es que...

—No tengo toda la noche—gruñó Snape.— ¿Hay alguien ahí?—exclamó, cuando los dos oímos un ruido extraño, parecido a roce de una tela contra la piedra.— ¿Ha venido alguien más con usted?

—No, iba sola. —Me apresuré a contestar, mientras miraba algo asustada a mi espalda. Desde luego, ese ruido no lo había hecho la Sra. Norris. Snape apagó su varita, y nos vimos rodeados de la más oscura de las tinieblas. Escudriñé en la oscuridad, y me pareció oír un ruido más. Un crujido.

—Profesor Snape, creo... Que hay alguien ahí—señalé el fondo del oscuro pasillo, que no podíamos apenas distinguir.

—¿Filch? ¿Es usted?

No sé por qué, supongo que era por el miedo y la oscuridad penetrante, pero en aquel momento me alegré mucho de estar junto al profesor en aquel inquietante pasillo de las mazmorras. Él no estaba asustado, pero yo sí, y no pude hacer más que ponerme detrás de él, o más bien, él se puso delante de mí.

—Maldita sea, Thomas. Como esto sea una broma de los de su casa, van a acordarse de esta noche.

—Le prometo que no sé quién está ahí, profesor—susurré, cada vez más temblorosa, y agarrándome con las manos a sus brazos.

—¿Quiere hacer el favor de soltarme?—exclamó en voz baja—así no podré hacer ningún hechizo en caso de que sea necesario.

Yo dejé de apretarle y me alejé de él unos centímetros. "¿Vamos a estar así toda la noche? ¿Por qué no enciende la varita?".

—Maldita sea, no puede ser…—gruñó Snape, al parecer reconociendo los sonidos amortiguados. —cuando le diga "ya", corra hacia mi despacho, que está situado detrás de usted, y cierre la puerta, ¿me entiende? Ciérrela y no la abra hasta que yo se lo diga.

—Pero...

—Haga lo que le digo... ¡YA!

Snape encendió su varita y gritó:"¡¡Impedimenta!!"

Un rayo azulado surgió de la varita del profesor, golpeando e iluminando a una figura gorda y peluda que estaba delante de nosotros y que se tambaleó, haciendo saltar unas baldosas del suelo a su paso. Unas fauces enormes llenas de dientes cuadrados y negros se abrían en nuestra dirección, babeando y gruñendo. Como Snape me empujó con la espalda, yo me di la vuelta y entré en el despacho, cerrando la puerta de roble tras de mí. Me apoyé en la hoja de madera y respiré profundamente, con exhalaciones cortas e irregulares.

"¿¿Qué demonios era eso??", me pregunté, más muerta que viva. Fuera, en el oscuro pasillo, se oían ruidos, chirridos, gruñidos y algún grito. A veces podía distinguir la voz de Snape pronunciando algún sortilegio, e incluso me parecía percibir algún gruñido de la bestia.

"Dios mío, ¿qué era eso? Parecía lo menos un troll..." Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente y caí en la cuenta de que sí, ERA un troll, un troll de las cavernas, con enormes brazos, piernas y una cabezota del tamaño de una mesa. Y Snape estaba fuera con él.

"Tengo que salir a ayudarle", pensé, pero mis conocimientos de magia eran muy reducidos y de poco podían servirle en esos angustiosos momentos en los que lo que realmente necesitaba era una brazo poderoso capaz de realizar magia potente. Además, ¿realmente quería ayudar a ese apestoso gruñón repleto de soberbia?

Sólo cuando transcurrieron dos minutos más y un silencio enorme me despertó de mi ensimismamiento, comprendí que tal vez tenía que ayudar a Snape. De mala gana, abrí la puerta, tan sólo unas rendijita, y miré a mi alrededor. La luz de la varita de Snape se había esfumado y todo era oscuridad. De hecho, como no veía nada, bien podría estar el troll muerto, bien los dos tirados en el suelo hechos trizas. "Allá voy".

—¡¡Lumos!!

Cuando una burbuja de luz amarilla surgió de la punta de mi varita, miré a mi alrededor, y descubrí el cuerpo de Snape tirado en el suelo. Un pequeño charco de sangre rodeaba su cabeza y sus manos permanecían estiradas, boca abajo, a la altura de los hombros.

—¿Pro... profesor?—me agaché a su lado, y le sacudí el hombro.

—Humppf...—Un gruñido salió de su garganta.

—¡Ah, bueno, si está vivo! ¡Y yo preocupándome!—dije, levantándome deprisa, no fuera a ser que me viera algo asustada por él. Es cierto que me había cuanto menos trastornado el pensar que podía estar seriamente herido, pero esa idea se me había ido de la cabeza rápidamente al ver que podía moverse.

—¿Se encuentra bien?—preguntó, girándose sobre sí mismo.

Entonces me sentí culpable, porque él me había preguntado nada más recuperar su consciencia sobre mi estado, y yo no le había ayudado en nada. Le ayudé a incorporarse, tragándome mi orgullo y dejando a un lado mi rencor hacia él y mi venganza personal.

—Sí, profesor. ¿Y usted?

—Podría estar mejor.

—¿Dónde está la cosa esa?—pregunté, cuando Snape se sentó en el suelo, y se limpiaba la sangre de la sien.

—"La cosa esa" era un troll de las nieves.

Alcé una ceja, sorprendida por la revelación.

— Lo traje hace una semana para estudiarlo, pero veo que se me fue de las manos. En cuanto a su paradero... No lo sé.

—¿¡¿Cómo?!?

—Sí, se escapó escaleras arriba.

Mire los peldaños: están destrozados.

—¡Tenemos que avisar al director Dumbledore!

Me miró como si hubiera dicho la cosa más obvia del mundo.

—Lo intenté hacer con la Legilimencia, pero el maldito tiene puesto el gorro de noche.

Parecía que el golpe le había afectado más de lo que yo había pensado al principio, porque decía cosas extrañas.

—¿Qué tiene que ver un gorro de dormir?

—Pues que su gorro tiene protección contra la lectura de su mente. Por eso no puedo advertirle sin ir a su despacho. Vamos, ayúdeme. Tenemos que perseguirlo.

Le intenté ayudar a incorporarse, pero el golpe le había dejado algo aturdido y a punto estuvimos los dos de rompernos la crisma. Su cuerpo se abalanzó sobre mí casi me quedé sepultada entre él y la pared, así que saqué fuerzas y le erguí, tieso como un palo de escoba.

—Tenga cuidado, que tenemos que atrapar al bicho ese, y si no lo hace usted, a ver quién lo hace.

Snape se frotó la cabeza, me miró, y gruñó.

—¿Se cree que es tan fácil? Precisamente lo traje de Noruega para entrenarme con él...

—Pues siento decirle que... le salió rana. —Le tendí su arma.—Tome, no vaya a perderla.

Snape cogió su varita, y tuve la impresión de que deseaba clavármela en un ojo, pero se contuvo y, con paso débil, se dirigió a las escaleras. Yo le seguí. EL rastro del troll era fácilmente reconocible: un sendero de agujeros adornaba la entreplanta del castillo, así que no tuvimos más que caminar sobre ellas, hasta que nos condujeron a una puerta lateral, abierta de cuajo.

—¿A dónde conduce esto?—pregunté, escudriñando en la oscuridad.

—Al bosque—murmuró Snape, saliendo al exterior.

Antes de poder aconsejar llamar antes al director, Snape me agarró y me llevó con él a tirones. Con la varita enarbolada, el profesor me indicaba el camino. Nos metimos entre la arboleda, que distaba del colegio unos doscientos metros y pronto nos vimos sumidos en una oscuridad más luminosa que la anterior. Ahora, suaves rayos de luna iluminaban nuestro camino, lo suficiente como para ver dónde poníamos el pie. Snape apagó la varita, pero siguió agarrándome, haciéndome daño. Las ramas nos rozaban la cara y nos arañaban las vestiduras, pero seguimos con paso ligero el rastro del troll, hasta llegar a un claro, donde nos encontramos al monstruo, sentado en el suelo, medio gimoteando.

—Profesor, ¡mire!—susurré, señalando los lagrimones que le salían al troll de los ojos. Enormes goterones salados caían por sus ojos y surcaban sus mejillas agrietadas hasta desembocar en su boca ennegrecida.

—Esto es patético. —Gruñó Snape. Con la mano aún agarrada a mí, salió al claro. — ¡Eh!—exclamó, y le apuntó con la varita.

—¿Qué hace?—dije, intentando soltarme y enfrentarme a él—pobrecillo, debe de estar asust...

—¡¡Cuidaaado, Faaaaaaaittttth!!—gritó Snape, y tiró de mi mano, sujetándome con un brazo la cintura, lo justo para que la garra del troll no me despedazara. Debajo del horrible monstruo, había un pegaso despedazado, y en su mano libre todavía quedaban restos de una de sus alas.

—Oh, dios mío...—sollocé, sin asimilar lo que estaba viendo. Era demasiado horrible mantener la vista en aquello, así que aparté la cara y me fijé en los ojos del profesor, que brillaban de odio. Debía de sentirse irritado por haber dejado escapar una bestia como aquella haciendo peligrar al colegio.

—¡¡¡ Conffundo !!!

El troll comenzó a dar vueltas, desorientado, con tan mala fortuna que a punto estuvo de pisarnos a Snape y a mí, pero tuvimos suerte y saltamos, cayendo al suelo bruscamente. El profesor se llevó la peor parte, pues cayó de espaldas sobre una piedra, que por la poca luz de la luna que dejaban traspasar las ramas de los árboles no pudimos ver. Yo caí sobre él y no me hice tanto daño, por lo que saqué mi varita, y reuniendo fuerzas, grité:

—¡¡¡¡ EXPELLIARMUS!!!

El troll se tambaleó y lanzó una de sus manazas hacia mí, pero salté hacia un lado rápidamente y le esquivé. Del golpe hizo saltar un montón de piedras, y no hice esperar mi segundo hechizo. Una llama da de fuego verde salió de la punta de mi varita y le rodeó el brazo, inutilizándoselo. Enfadado, el monstruo gritó, y su bramido resonó por todo el valle. Sin esperar ni un segundo, me subí a una roca y le lancé el hechizo de gracia, más fácilmente de lo que pude imaginar.

—Mortifero—pronuncié.

El enorme troll de las nieves cayó al suelo, hundiéndose en el suelo, muerto. Yo respiré profundamente. Me sentí fatigada, pero orgullosa. Por fin, había podido constatar que lo que nos enseñaban en el colegio no era solamente pura teoría y entretenimiento. La magia era un arma de doble filo en manos de una adolescente, y lo acababa de comprobar esta noche.

Giré sobre mí misma y me vi cara a cara Con Snape. La herida que se había hecho al luchar contra el troll en las mazmorras ya no sangraba, pero una fina película de sudor le cubría la piel, emitiendo un brillo extraño. Además, su pelo, estaba empapado (como el mío) de la humedad del bosque. Estaba hecho una pena.

—Profesor...

Me levanté como pude y me limpié la ropa de hojas secas y ramitas. Snape, aún en el suelo, se tocó la herida y dio un respingo.

—Profesor, siento no haberle ayudado antes.

"¡Mierda! ¿Por qué tengo que pedirle perdón? ¡Él trajo el puñetero troll!"

—No es nada—contestó, doliéndose.—Gajes de ser el profesor más odiado del colegio.

Me sorprendió bastante aquel leve ataque de humor negro por parte de aquel egoísta engendro del demonio, pero me sonreí.

Snape comenzó a incorporarse, y al ponerse totalmente en pie su afilada nariz de águila quedó a dos centímetros de la mía.

—Faith, tenemos que hablar.

"¡Vaya! ¿Ahora me llama Faith? Eso es que va a pedirme algo."

—Sé que este troll le ha dado un buen disgusto, pero si el profesor Dumbledore descubre que...

—Tranquilo. Por lo que a mí respecta, aquí no ha pasado nada. Sé que traer aquí un troll de las nieves no ha sido su mejor elección del curso.

—Bien. A cambio, yo pondré punto en boca en lo referente a su excursión nocturna, siempre y cuando no se repita.

—Eso no se lo puedo prometer—contesté, abatida.

—¿Por qué? ¿A dónde iba?—enarcó sus cejas, sospechando.

—A... Yo...—me agarró del brazo, haciéndome daño de nuevo con sus alargados dedos. —Oiga—gruñó, con cara de asqueado— si lo que pretende es hacer excursiones a otras habitaciones, debe saber que ni las chicas pueden entrar en las hab...

—¡No es eso! ¿Por quién me ha tomado?—exclamé, sumamente ofendida— ¡Pues está muy equivocado! –Me puse colorada, por el comentario tan poco acertado que había intentado hacer sobre mí.— ¡Y... no piense que voy a sentirme en deuda con usted por haberme ayudado con ese... con ese... con ESA COSA!! ¡¡Y suélteme, maldita sea!!

Snape dejó de sujetarme con el brazo, y me vi liberada de él. Con muy mal humor, me levanté, alejándome. Con determinación, comencé a caminar a través del bosque, con tal mala suerte, que fui a meter el pie en una montaña de excrementos.

—Maldita sea...

—¿Necesita ayuda?—canturreó Snape a mi espalda, con cara de satisfacción y los brazos cruzados en el pecho.

—¡¡NO!!

—Muy bien, pues yo me vuelvo al castillo. La veré por la mañana. Ah, y... Procure no dejar rastros por los pasillos.

Y se largó.

Yo me quedé allí, con el pie metido en un enorme excremento del tamaño de Londres y la cara a cuadros.

—Maldito estúpido amargado... Mira que decir que yo sería capaz de ir a las habitaciones de los chicos a…a… Y encima, voy y piso esto… Vamos, hombre, mucha magia y todo lleno de cacas… Menudo bosque… Y este… este… AMARGADO, que es un amargado…

Cada vez me hundía más y más en la boñiga del troll, y no era capaz de acordarme de ningún hechizo para crear cuerdas.

—Gracias, hombre, gracias por lo que me toca—gruñó Snape al oírme, tirándome algo que parecía una cuerda, y que resultó ser su levita.

—Esta es la mierda más grande que he visto en mi vida—exclamé.

—Es regalito de su amigo el troll—bufó Snape, mientras tiraba.

—Pues huele peor que...—me callé de repente, porque estaba a punto de decir "usted". Aunque el caso es que Snape no olía mal. Olía a una mezcla de hierbas para pociones y menta. Al final, pude salir de aquella masa volando por los aires, porque el muy bruto el profesor había dado tal tirón que había casi reventado su levita.

Y caí encima de él.

—Esto empieza a ser una costumbre—refunfuñó.

—¿Se cree que yo estoy a gusto así? —repliqué, enormemente enfadada.

—Merlín, necesito una ducha.

—Y yo.

—Usted siempre la necesita. Con tanta poción huele a tanatorio—dije por lo bajo, mintiendo.

—Al menos yo no voy por ahí untado en excrementos de troll, señorita.

Aquella pelea estúpida me estaba sacando de quicio, y lo que más me repateaba era que SU brazo estaba otra vez sobre MI espalda. Odiaba tener el más leve contacto físico con aquella babosa.

—¿Qué? ¿Está a gusto?—pregunté, sarcástica, intentando quitármelo de encima.

—Oiga, Thomas, guárdese el tono—gruñó, volviendo a mentarme por mi apellido.

—No, si la mierda une, no se crea.

Snape se levantó con tanta fuerza que me tiró para atrás, y caí de culo.

—Eso es caballerosidad, y lo demás tonterías—bufé, y le seguí de camino al castillo.

* * *

— **Viernes, 19 de Septiembre —**

El jueves fue un día raro. Además de que las chicas de la habitación me miraban raro (fijo que sabían que las había seguido), Snape era más borde, asqueroso y repelente que nunca. Ayer en su clase me quitó nada menos que treinta puntos a base de preguntas que ni siquiera él sabía (seguro). Y hoy la cosa ha ido igual. Sin querer, he hecho una pequeña quemadura en mesa del laboratorio 14, y me ha castigado a quedarme dos horas esta noche allí, raspando la quemadura según el método muggle, y tapándola.

Qué chistosito.

La clase, además, no siguió del modo normal porque a media hora de terminar, la chimenea se encendió y apareció el rostro del director, que pidió a Snape que subiera a su despacho inmediatamente. Aunque lo dijo de modo afable, no dejaba de ser imperativo, y Snape se puso tenso. Nos dejó solos, haciendo las pociones, cosa que nos sorprendió, porque es impensable que un profesor de Pociones te deje a solas en el laboratorio con productos peligrosos, y se marchó. Cuando volvió, momento en que nos pilló en plena batalla campal de lanzamiento de nueces de Macadamia, me pareció que había empalidecido un poco y llegó tan inmerso en sus pensamientos que no nos regañó, aún cuando había cáscaras por todo el suelo. Nosotros nos hicimos los suecos y seguimos con las pociones. Como se nos había acabado uno de los ingredientes, me tocó acercarme a su escritorio y pedirle un bote nuevo. Me miró de un modo extrañísimo. Estaba enfadado. Muy enfadado. Y la ira se le notaba en los ojos. Sin embargo, al verme, se le quitó de repente esa furia de las pupilas y me observó en silencio, escrutándome como si fuera alguien desconocido para él. Me sentí rara. Me sentí atravesar por su mirada, y no sabía por qué. Estaba claro que en ese lapso de tiempo había ocurrido algo, ¿pero qué? En silencio, me aparté de él, y volví a la mesa, sin mi bote de ingredientes y con un mar de dudas en mi cabeza.

Seguí dándole vueltas al asunto durante el resto de la tarde y comienzo de la noche. A eso de las ocho terminé de cenar y me dirigí a la sala común a leer la carta que Snape le había escrito a la falsa ayudante de le Fay. Tenía que contestarle yo antes de que le viera en el castigo, para poder entregársela.

_"Srta. Machtewzsky, _

_Leí su carta y me sorprendieron bastante las deplorables noticias que me enviaba de nuestro amigo Le Fay. Espero que sus síntomas mejoren, más aún siendo el mayor maestro de Pociones que existe en Europa. Viendo que él ha puesto toda su confianza en usted, supongo que igualmente me servirá de ayuda para mi trabajo, así que espero que pueda ayudarme con esta duda que aquí seguido le planteo... [..]." _

Leí perpleja la pregunta tan rebuscada que le hacía a la ayudante. ¿Qué si los gladiolos tenían efectos secundarios sobre una marmota? ¿Y yo qué sabía sobre ello? ¿Desde cuándo era importante una marmota? "Tendré que ingeniármelas". Cogí la carta, un pergamino en blanco y una pluma, y me marché pitando a la biblioteca, pero allí no había nada sobre gladiolos. "Maldito Snape", gruñí. "Ha sacado todos los libros de plantas de aquí, para que yo no pueda consultarlos".

Al salir, me topé con el profesor Flitwick que venía del aula de Encantamientos leyendo un libro, y una idea luminosa se encendió en mi mente. Se me había ocurrido algo un tanto estúpido, pero podría funcionar. TENÍA que funcionar, o si no mi broma estaba totalmente perdida. Así que saqué las pocas dotes interpretativas que guardaba en mi interior y me eché a llorar desconsoladamente justo cuando pasaba el profesor delante de mí.

—Er... ¿se encuentra bien, señorita?—preguntó, pasmado Flitwick, dejando un lado su lectura y parándose a mi lado.

—¡¡Mi marmota!!!!!!!!!

—¿Perdón?

—¡¡Se muere!!! ¡¡Mi marmotaaa!!! — Me soné los mocos en un pañuelo.

—¿Puedo ayudarla en algo?—el profesor tenía los ojos como platos, y mitraba a todos lados.

—¡¡¡Mi marmota se muere!!!

—¿Y qué puedo hacer yo?

—Sólo necesito saber los efectos secundarios de los gladiolos... Se ha comido uno y temo que pueda haberse envenenado.¡¡¡¡Es lo único que puede salvarla!!! Si supiera qué efectos tienen, sabría si ha sido o no culpa de esas flores y podría darle el antídoto necesario.

Puse ojos cristalinos, hipé, y sorbí por la nariz un par de veces. Ya se sabe, dramatización ante todo. No falla.

—Pues... Creo recordar que... A ver... Los gladiolos... Vaya, hace mucho que estudié aquello...

—¡¡¡¡BUAHHHHHHUAHAUAAHAHAAHHH!!!!!

—¡¡Vale, vale, tranquila!! Eran, eran...—se empezó a atusar las barbas, pensativo.

—¡¡¡Maldita sea, MI MARMOTA SE ESTÁ MURIENDO, QUIERE DARSE PRISA?????—le agarré de las solapas y le levanté un centímetro del suelo.

—Eran... ¡¡Fiebre, vómitos y diarrea!!—exclamó.

—¡Gracias, profesor!

Solté a Flitwick, me limpié la nariz, dejé de llorar instantáneamente y salí de allí corriendo, en busca de una mesa donde escribir la respuesta a la trampa de Snape, mientras Flitwick se quedaba flipando hipogrifos de colores. Me reconcomía la conciencia pensar que había engañado al pobre hombrecillo, pero supuse que pronto se repondría del susto, así que no le di más importancia al hecho. Cuando llegué a las ocho y media al despacho de Snape, buscándole, salió de detrás de un armario, diciendo:

—Llega tarde.

—Es culpa de mi marmota—gruñí.

—¿De su qué?—alzó una ceja, sorprendido.

—Nada, nada.

—No estoy para bromas. –Gruñó.— Por error, uno de los elfos domésticos ha renovado la mesa que usted estropeó, así que tiene nuevo trabajo: limpiar estos botes.

Señaló una alacena llena de frascos pringosos. Me senté en una silla que había delante de su escritorio, y mientras limpiaba una probeta, le maldecía por lo bajo. Mientras, él le cortaba las hojas a una planta con una especie de tenacilla que más parecía de la manicura que de Herbología. Me quedé mirándole sin darme cuenta, preguntándome para mis adentros si los efectos de esa conversación que había tenido con Dumbledore ya se le habrían pasado. Desde luego, parecía más tranquilo, aunque parecía tenso. Snape alzó la vista y me miró, levemente fastidiado.

—¿Qué ocurre, Thomas? ¿Nunca ha visto limpiar una Fraternallia amanerensis?

—¿Una qué? –No entendía de qué me hablaba.

—Ya me ha oído. Si no sabe lo que es, pregúntele a su amigo Longbottom; sabe mucho de plantas. —Sonrió cruelmente.

—No, no sabía qué planta era.

Snape quiso soltar un improperio, pero pareció meditar su respuesta y mordiéndose la lengua replicó:

—Pues siga así y no pasará el curso, Thomas.

Y siguió limpiando su planta. Me tuve que tragar el orgullo y seguir con el trabajo. Tanto le odiaba en ese momento, que me acordé de la carta, y se la di.

—Tome, la carta de Le Fay.

"A ver si se le atraganta, pajarraco", pensé, "no sé cómo el otro día pudo llegar hasta a caerme medianamente bien, cuando ocurrió todo lo del troll".

Snape cogió el pergamino y se sentó enfrente de mí. Cuando sus ojos bajaron al párrafo de la respuesta, se frenó en seco, me miró y me enseñó los dientes de manera poco amigable.

—Vaya, vaya... Parece ser que el profesor Le Fay tiene una ayudante muy eficiente. Me alegro. Así podré preguntarle todas mis dudas. Esas dudas que NADIE jamás ha podido resolver, tan sólo él.

—Err... sí, claro, profesor...—el color desapareció de mi rostro y tuve que carraspear para disimular mi desconcierto.

—Siga con su trabajo—añadió con malicia.

Seguimos trabajando, yo limpiando y él corrigiendo exámenes, hasta bien entrada la medianoche. Un reloj de cuco comenzó a tocar las doce y media de la noche, y yo ya estaba que me caía de sueño, además de tener las manos agarrotadas de tanto limpiar botes y pipetas.

—Profesor, ¿me puedo ir?

—No.

—¿Cuándo me podré ir?

—Nunc... No sé, cuando acabe.

En ese momento intenté recordar a alguna persona que yo conociera que fuera más borde que él, pero me resultó imposible.

Pasó el tiempo lentamente. El cuco tocó un rato después la una, y yo ya tenía los ojos medio rojos del cansancio. Snape se levantó y salió del despacho. Yo aproveché para echarme un poco para atrás en la silla y... quedarme dormida. Fue sin querer, pero yo estaba tan cansada que apenas podía sostener levantados los párpados, y esa fue mi perdición.

El caso es que, no sé si por el silencio, o porque roncaba (me inclino por lo primero) Snape llegó y me vio.

—¡¡¡DESPIERTE!!

Pegué un brinco que casi me subí a la mesa, y me puse de pie lo mejor que pude. No sé si fue cosa del miedo que me infundió en aquel momento o fue una reacción retardada debido al susto que me había provocado al despertarme, pero sin querer, reventé inconscientemente un bote de agua sucia que había a mi lado con mi magia.

Aún teniendo dieciséis años tenía a veces esos ralamazos que tienen los niños magos que aún no pueden controlar su magia y que cuando se enfadan o se alegran, o tienen en definitiva cualquier cambio de humor fuerte, afectan a lo que hay a su alrededor. Le puse hecho un chito.

—Ha... Ha... Sido... Lo, lo siento, de verdad.

Snape estaba lívido, con la cara empapada y la levita gris de la suciedad del agua.

—Salga. Ahora. Fuera.

—Yo... De verdad que fue sin querer. —Quería morirme ahí mismo.

—El susto...

—¡¡FUERA!!

Cogí mi capa, me la puse y salí. Estaba en el pie de la escalera cuando me entraron remordimientos y volví. Saqué mi pañuelo para dárselo y que pudiera limpiarse con él, como gesto de remordimiento. El caso es que me quedé en la puerta, sin entrar en el laboratorio. Snape estaba quitándose la levita y se quedó en mangas de camisa. La cara ya se la había aseado y el pelo se le había rociado con el agua... No sé por qué lo hice ni tan siquiera por qué le miré, pero me resultó aquella escena ligeramente atractiva. Lo sé, encontrar a Snape atractivo es como nombrar a QTS Miss Fotogenia, pero el caso es que aquella mirada penetrante, y su gesto violento... Me llamó la atención. Algo sonrojada por lo que me ocurría entré de nuevo, llamando a la puerta.

—¿Qué demonios quiere ahora, Thomas?—dijo, con voz sibilina.

—Yo... Tome.

Me acerqué a él y le di mi pañuelo, sin mirarle de la vergüenza que me daba. Snape se quedó algo aturdido, mirándolo en mi mano, como si no tuviera la costumbre de recibir regalos. Lo miró extrañado y a la vez, ausente.

—Déjelo. Fue un accidente, y punto.

—No, fue mi culpa. Primero me metí con usted, luego me quedé dormida y luego le puse perdido de... cosas.

—No, cójalo usted. Es suyo.

—¡Por amor de Dios, profesor! ¡Sólo es un pañuelo! Ni que no recibiera regalos de vez en cuando.

Snape se despertó de su breve letargo y me miró con una mezcla de ira y rechazo. Le había recordado algo, o esa impresión me dio a mí. Y además le había recalcado que hacía tiempo que nadie le regalaba nada.

—¿No recibe regalos?—Era sorprendente.— ¿En serio?

—Largo.—Gruñó, poniéndose de nuevo la levita.

—Pero, ¿jamás? Seguramente sí… ¿O es que no se los regalan últimamente? ¿No tiene nadie que…?

—Mire, Thomas, eso no le incumbe. Ahora, si no le importa, váy...

Y en ese momento, hice una de esas cosas tontas que hacemos las chicas y de las que luego nos avergonzamos eternamente. Pero me dio tanta lástima en ese momento que pensé que hacerlo no le vendría mal. Como pensé que desde hacía siglos este hombre no recibía ni siquiera un cromo de regalo de la revista Corazón de Bruja, cogí mi mano, la metí en un bolsillo y saqué una piedra, un bonito azabache que llevo encima desde que una vez lo encontré de pequeña, al borde de un pozo. Lo cogí, lo envolví en el pañuelo, y se lo di.

—Tome. Para usted.

Snape miró aprensivamente el pañuelo, sin atreverse a tocarlo. Volvía a tener esos extraños ojos ausentes. Perdidos. Definitivamente, estaba recordando algo. ¿El qué? ¿Su último regalo? ¿Quizás estaba pensando en quién se lo dio aquella vez? ¿O era la conversación con Dumbledore? Estaba aturdida. Este hombre guardaba tantos misterios en su interior que no tenía por dónde empezar.

Sonreí para quitar hierro al asunto y para que volviera al mundo de los vivos.

—Tómeselo como un regalo tardío de navidad, si quiere.

Se lo puse en la mano, se la cerré y sonreí de nuevo. Como seguía perdido en sus pensamientos, salí del despacho silenciosamente y me fui a mi torre a dormir.

* * *

— **Sábado, 20 de Septiembre —**

Me levanté a las cinco de la mañana, después de pasarme cuatro horas dando vueltas en la cama, pensando en el gran interrogante. ¿Por qué no se me iba Snape de la cabeza? Era un puñetero terco, orgulloso y borde. Ponía cara de avinagrado, me hacía la vida imposible, y sin embargo... Le había regalado mi piedra. Mi maravillosa piedra de la suerte. Y todo porque se había puesto… melancólico, triste, qué se yo. Esos sentimientos no le pegan para nada, pero de ninguna otra manera pude interpretar sus ojos perdidos, brillantes. Llegué a la conclusión de que la conversación con Dumbledore poco tenía que ver, que quizás si recibía regalos, pero por alguna razón se había acordado de alguno en particular. ¿Pero de quién?

Me levanté de la cama y bajé a la sala común, donde estuve leyendo un libro de Quidditch que Harry Potter se había dejado sobre la mesa. "Quidditch a través de los tiempos". A eso de las siete y media, el dueño del libro bajó de su habitación, aún en pijama, y me vio. —Hola, ¿te gusta?

—¡Pues claro que no!—contesté poniéndome a la defensiva, con mi mente aún puesta en Snape.

—Vale, tranquila. Nadie te obligó a leerlo—contestó él, algo fastidiado, arrebatándomelo de las manos.

—Perdona, Harry. Es que no he dormido muy bien. No sabía a qué te referías.

—No me extraña. Con el castigo de Snape—a Harry le brillaron los ojos de una forma extraña—¿tuviste pesadillas con él?

—Por descontado.

—Como todos... Como todos.

Miró el fuego, apretó muy fuertemente le libro, tal y como si lo estuviera estrangulando, y se volvió a su habitación. "Hum... ¿soy yo o Harry se pone tenso al hablar del profesor? Debe de odiarle mucho..."

Tras el desayuno, me fui a la biblioteca a estudiar un rato, porque tenía deberes atrasados y no quería perder el ritmo. Al salir, me encontré a mi hermana hablando con otra chica de su curso y aproveché para mencionarle lo de su amiga, Marya Wells.

—.... Es un poco rara, ¿no crees? Esa chica un día acabará teniendo problemas gordos, y no me gustaría verte involucrada en ellos.

—¿Más gordos que los tuyos?—me replicó mi hermana, desafiante.

Yo me asombré. ¿De qué estaba hablando? ¿A qué problemas se refería? ¿Marion... O Snape?

—Mira, Ivy, lo digo en serio. ¿No pretenderás pasarte la vida con una chica que tiene un ojo chorreando pus, verdad?—dije, refiriéndome al reciente altercado de la Wells con un tal Malfoy.

—Fue culpa de Malfoy, y lo sabes.

—Me da igual, Ivy. Aprende de Ginny, o Hermione. Ellas sí saben elegir las compañías.

—Ellas frecuentan las mismas que yo—susurró, enigmáticamente, mirando a Harry, que justo pasaba por delante de nosotras. Yo le miré, pero volví a fijar la vista en mi hermana.

—Ivy, entiéndeme. No digo que esa Wells sea mala chica; es despendolada, pero sé que es buena gente. Simplemente, la veo metida en asuntos que por su edad, no debería tocar, ¿entiendes? Y menos ahora, que ha empezado una guerra. Ella no se da cuenta, porque no lo vive día a día, pero los que tenemos que preocuparnos por una familia, sí.

—¿Y tú de quién te ocupas, si se puede saber?

—Me ocupo de ti, de mí; me ocupo también de papá y mamá, de Marion... De la abuela. Tengo más responsabilidad de la que crees.

—Y menos de la que crees tú—y dicho esto se fue bastante dolida en dirección al patio exterior.

Odio pelearme con mi hermana. Generalmente, no son peleas verdaderas, porque no nos enfadamos, sino que nos ofendemos, y eso es peor. El enfado se te puede pasar en un minuto, pero el dolor tarda más en curarse. Intentaré hablar con ella una vez que se hayan calmado un poco las cosas.

Después de la hora de comer, en la que no sé por qué no hacía más que mirar en dirección a la mesa de los profesores, me marché a darme una ducha y a dormir un poco. Tras despertarme, un golpeteo en un cristal llamó mi atención y vi a través de la rejilla que era Roger, con un paquetito en el pico.

Abrí el ventanal, recogí el paquete, le di una chuchería a mi búho, y miré el remitente. No ponía nada.

"Genial. Un admirador secreto. Lo que me faltaba". Saqué el papel marrón que lo envolvía, y abrí la cajita.

Su contenido me sobresaltó. De hecho, me hubiera esperado muchas cosas, pero eso... No sé, generalmente me hacen regalos raros y por eso estoy acostumbrada. No hay más que ver mi colección de calcetines de colores histriónicos regalo de la tía Agnes, que es ciega la pobre (pero ciega de verdad, digo). Sin embargo, esto sobrepasaba todas mis expectativas.

Cerré de nuevo la caja y la dejé debajo de la almohada para que nadie la encontrara. Por supuesto, había leído la inscripción en la tapa. Y todavía tenía que entender qué bullía en mi interior como una llama.

Me sonreí.

Con un movimiento rápido, me levanté de la cama, cogí mi capa, y me bajé a la sala.

—¿Alguien tiene caramelos?—pregunté a los allí congregados.

Neville salió de detrás de una mesa, y algo sorprendido, me tendió una bolsa de chucherías varias.

—Toma. No sé para qué...

—Gracias, Nev.

Le solté un beso en la mejilla y salí pitando de la sala, casi rompiendo el retrato de la Señora Gorda. Bajé las escaleras de tres en tres, casi me tragué a McGonagall, que subía en dirección contraria y no me empotré contra las puertas del colegio de un milagro.

Bajé otras escaleras más, y corriendo, entré en el despacho de Snape con la respiración entrecortada, la cara roja y una sonrisa en la cara que me hacía parecer idiota... Ante Lupin, Sinistra y Snape.

—Bueno, ya está todo. Luego nos vemos—les dijo Snape a los otros dos, despidiéndoles y mirándome de reojo.

—Cuida ese asma, Thomas—dijo Lupin, con una extraña mueca en la cara. Me entraron ganas de degollarle allí mismo... Si antes lograba no morirme de la vergüenza.

—¿Y bien, Thomas?—preguntó Snape, una vez que se fueron y nos dejaron solos.

—Tome—le entregué los caramelos.

—El suyo estaba caducado.

Snape me miró con cara avinagrada y parecía que los ojos se le iban a caer. Suspiró.

—¿Pero de qué me habla?

—El caramelo... La cajita... Ya sabe... La cajita que me acaba de mandar con un caramelo dentro…

¿Por qué me daba la sensación de que el caramelo de la caja NO ERA SUYO?

—¿Qué caja?

Se me cayó la mandíbula hacia el suelo.

—¿Usted ...no ha… mandado a... Rog...

—¿Pero de qué me habla?

"Dios mío, mándame al infierno de una patada, ten piedad...."

—Yo... Er... Recibí un caramelo y por la inscripción pensé que era suyo...

Snape alzó una ceja.

—Yo... Será mejor que me vaya.

—Sí, será lo mejor.

Me di la vuelta en plan perdedora, y arrastré los pies hasta la puerta.

—¿Me puede decir qué decía la inscripción?

Sin darme la vuelta se la recité:

—"... Todos guardamos... "

—"... un regalo, aunque seamos odiados; pero hay unos más importantes que otros"—completó la frase, con tonillo sarcástico.

—¿¿¿ERA USTED, Y NO ME LO DIJO??????? ¿¿¿¿QUERÍA BURLARSE DE MÍ?????

Me giré, y le miré con cara de ballena asesina, echando espumarajos por la boca.

—Tranquilícese, Thomas; ya sabe: yo siempre guardo un as en la manga.

Y me cerró la puerta en las narices.

Yo miré el caramelo suyo y me di cuenta de que la bolsa de los caramelos míos estaba dentro.

—Jo, encima el tío se queda los caramelos nuevos.

Y me fui de mal humor, apretujando el puñetero caramelo momificado.

—Pues yo creo que es una piedra—dijo Neville, con cara de entendido, observando el "caramelo", una vez me vi en la Sala Común, rodeada de mis compañeros.

—No seas tonto, Nev—repliqué—es un caramelo. ¿No lo ves? Tiene colorines.

—Mi ropa también tiene colorines, y no es de mármol.

—No, Nev. Tú no sabes de estas cosas. Mira, vamos a preguntárselo a Ron, que él sabe de esto. ¡Ron, mira ven! ¿Qué es esto?

Ron se acercó a nuestra mesa, miró con desgana el regalo y espetó antes de irse de nuevo:

—Una piedra.

—¡Y dale! ¿Y de dónde se iba a sacar una piedra? ¿Del riñón?

—¿Y quién te lo regaló?

—Nadie, nadie—murmuré, azorada.

—Pues desde luego, qué cutre. Mira que regalar una piedra... Hay que ser rata.

Miré a Neville como si fuera a matarle, y él se apresuró a dejarme sola, mirando la piedra. "Este hombre siempre dándomelas con queso. Pues se va a enterar". A la hora de cenar, fuimos al comedor y me senté entre Ginny y Harry. Mantuvimos una conversación interesante hasta que, a punto de acabar, pasaron por delante Flitwick y Snape.

—Vaya, Severus. Ha sido un detalle bastante extraño por tu parte el darnos esos caramelos. ¿Los compraste?

—No, son regalo de... una amiga.

—Mamón...—gruñí, con los ojos rojos y la cara blanca. Estaba harta de tanta tontería.

—Faith, ¿soy yo o... estás llorando?—dijo Ginny, lo más delicadamente que pudo. Los dos profesores se alejaron hacia la puerta y un par de minutos después me salí yo, con ganas de gritarle a alguien cuánto odiaba a ese profesor.

"Le odio... No sé por qué me hace esto. Maldita sea, yo nunca soy tan horrible. No sé qué manía me ha cogido..."

Me senté en el escalón de la escalera que se dirigía a las cocinas, mientras intentaba que se me pasara el sofocón. Me sentía ciertamente humillada. Quería pegarle, gritarle, decirle todo lo que nadie se atrevía a pronunciar. Echarle en cara su inhumanidad. Quería, quería...

—Faith, oye, ¿te encuentras bien?

Era Harry, de pie a mi lado.

—Sí, gracias—sorbí por la nariz, y busqué mi pañuelo, pero recordé que se lo había dado a ese bastardo.

—Pues yo creo que no. A calcular por el color de tu nariz, has llorado bastante.

—Harry, anda, vete. Quiero estar sola.

—Eh... Bueno, vale. Si quieres algo... Estaremos terminando de cenar.

Como me estaba goteando la nariz (y yo iba a usar el lienzo de Sir Cadogan para dejar mis desperdicios nasales), me dispuse a usar una manga...

—Por amor de Dios, no sea cerda. Tome, hombre, tome.

Harry se había esfumado, y su lugar lo había tomado Snape, con cara de asco, tendiéndome otro pañuelo que no era el mío.

—No lo quiero, gracias—y sacudí la cabeza negativamente.

—No se mueva tanto, o me salpica con sus "jugos". Y ya son muchos para una misma semana, ¿no cree?

—Qué gracioso es usted—dije, cogiendo el pañuelo y sonándome. Después de vaciar mis orificios nasales, hice ademán de devolverle el pañuelo, pero él, con gesto de asco, declinó el ofrecimiento.

—¿Se creyó gracioso en la cena? Pues le agradará saber que los caramelos eran de Neville Longbottom.

—Claro, así me ha sentado mal el postre.—Bufó.

—¿Disfruta amargándole la vida a los demás?

—Bueno, a mí me la amargaron. He aprendido a hacer lo mismo.

—¿¿Y a mí qué narices me importa que a usted algún mamarracho le fastidiara en su juventud??? Yo no fui, ¿¿sabe?? No he viajado en el tiempo, ni nada por el estilo. Si está usted enfadado, páguelo con quienes le hirieron, no conmigo.

Las lágrimas estaban al borde del precipicio. Si lloraba, mi orgullo quedaría por los suelos, así que intenté pensar en cosas alegres, aunque era difícil.

—Simplemente, le estoy dando de su misma medicina.

—¿Pero de qué me está hablando?

—Ya sabe usted de qué—repuso, con cara de vinagre.

Me puse pálida. Y entonces, como una niñata estúpida y malcriada, rompí a llorar amargamente, entre hipidos, sollozos, y ahogos. No podía creerlo, ¡me había descubierto! Las cartas, las malditas cartas. Eso había sido el comienzo. Snape estaba frente a mí, mirándome, sin un ápice de humanidad en sus ojos. Si no me hubiera burlado de él, él no se habría vengado. No me habría hecho pasar esa vergüenza, el ridículo de parecer una estúpida cría enamoriscada de su profesor, regalándole caramelos.

—¿Ha terminado?—dijo él, con indiferencia.

Yo le miré de hito en hito. Snape tenía una mirada fría, dura, hueca.

—Yo... Yo... –balbucí, todavía sollozante.—No quise hacerle daño. Sólo pretendía fastidiarle un poco, por haberme obligado a usar a Roger para enviar su correspondencia personal. Cuando leí su carta, decidí crear a la mujer esa, para ver si usted caía en la trampa y conseguía que le explotara alguna poción en la cara o algo parecido… Snape se puso pálido, y apretó tanto sus labios que ahora parecían una larga línea blanca.

—¿De qué me está hablando?

Sus palabras sonaron para mí como un bloque de hielo desprendiéndose de un glaciar.

—No… ¿no se refería a eso? ¿A las cartas?—pregunté, con un hilillo de voz.

—¡Yo solamente le estaba aleccionando por imbiscuirse en mis asuntos, por lo del pañuelo y todas las demás veces que nos encontramos! ¿De qué me está hablando?¿¿¿HA TENIDO LA DESFACHATEZ DE LEER MIS CARTAS!!!!

Snape comenzó a ponerse rojo de ira y sus puños temblaban. Parecía que quisiera pegarme. —Yo, profesor... Lo siento mucho. Es que... Me dolió mucho el trato que me dio a mí, y también a mis amigos y...

Snape bajó la mirada y cerró los ojos.

—Profesor, de veras, lo siento mucho. Sé que me he pasado, pero, ¡le odiaba tanto! No podía soportar las humillaciones. Siempre he llevado mal eso y... Bueno, quise dejar la broma de las cartas cuando usted y yo nos deshicimos del troll, pero luego vino lo demás y...

—Márchese.

—¿Qué? Yo...

—He dicho que se marche...

—Pero prof...

—¡¡FUERAAA!! ¡¡MALDITA SEA, LARGO DE AQUÍ!!

Snape pegó tal grito que varias personas salieron al pasillo a mirar qué ocurría, y sólo vieron al profesor de pie, entre las escaleras de las cocinas y las de Slytherin, y a mí caminando hacia Gryffindor. Cuando llegué a la Sala Común, entré con tanta fuerza que arrollé a la profesora McGonagall, que venía frente a mí.

—¡Vaya, Thomas! ¡Frene esos ímpetus! Oh, qué desastre. Todos los papeles por el suelo. Ayúdeme a recogerlos. Pero... Vaya, ¿qué es esto?

Para mi sorpresa, la profesora recogió el "caramelo" de Snape del suelo y lo miró por encima de sus gafas.

—Esto no es suyo, ¿verdad?

Yo bajé la mirada.

—No, no lo es.

Me miró, ceñuda.

—Claro que no. Pertenece al profesor Snape, si no recuerdo mal.

Se bajó los anteojos y escrutó el caramelo. Entonces me tocó a mí asombrarme.

—¿Cómo dice?

—Esta piedra...

—¿Piedra? ¿Qué piedra? ¡Esto es un caramelo caducado!

McGonagall me miró con cara de paciencia.

—Thomas, no me tome el pelo. ¿De verdad no sabe qué es esto?

—No, no lo sé... Creía que era un caramelo muy viejo. Como está tan arrugada... McGonagall me miró con un gesto de "¿por qué me tienen que tocar a mí los tontos?".

—Escuche, Thomas. Más de una vez he visto al profesor Snape con esta piedra en la mano, por eso sé que es suya. No sé si para él es como un amuleto. Desde luego, la piedra no es mágica, quizás tenga algún otro valor, sentimental o algo así. Así que quiero que se la devuelva inmediatamente. Repito, INMEDIATAMENTE.

—Pero yo no se la he quitado.

—Lo sé, pero aún así no le pertenece a usted. Es de él. Y le sugiero que… Que no acepte más cosas suyas. Manténgase alejada. Es un consejo.

Y salió por el hueco del retrato, dejándome con la piedra en la mano. Metí la piedra en el bolsillo, me fui a la cama, y me preparé para otra noche de insomnio.


	13. Semana 4 de Allara Sephards

**Semana 4 de Allara Sephards**

— **Lunes, 22 de septiembre – **

Hoy me he sentido bastante rara. Es que después de toda la que monté con Lupin y Black, va y resulta que me estaba equivocando, y ahora, cada vez que veo a cualquiera de los dos por el pasillo, me entra como un impulso de pedir perdón. Por Dios, espero que no me pase, porque sería de lo más gilipollas que viniera el profesor Lupin a saludarme, y yo como imbécil le respondiera: ¡perdón, perdoooon! Definitivamente, no sería muy digno, eso.

De todas formas, no me siento del todo mal… es más, Black ya podría venir a darme las gracias, que por mí se ha ligado al tal Daniel. Resulta que es un profesor que está cuadrado y que da clase a los de séptimo. Yo no lo había visto en mi vida (Hogwarts es gigantesco), pero parece buen tipo. Veo a la profesora Black y a éste muchas veces por el jardín, cogiditos como si les fuera la vida en ello, y lanzándose susurros acaramelados. Es espantoso, pero por lo menos no se trata de Lupin.

Por otra parte, hoy ha sido un día bastante desagradable… salvo esta mañana, cuando Marya ha recibido un paquetón de sus abuelos vía lechuza. Es que los abuelos de Marya son de lo más raro, y muy pijos. Para colmo, su familia es de renombre y se encuentra en el bando "adecuado", como dicen ellos. Ya me entendéis. El caso es que su lechuza ha sido la única de con aspecto oficial que ha venido a la mesa de Ravenclaw. Ella la ha recibido un poco incómoda, y tras leer la carta (evitando que Andrea y yo nos lanzáramos contra el paquete para abrirlo), ha desenvuelto su macro—envío. Y ha salido de dentro un caldero de estos de buena marca. Vaya si estaba bien, el chisme. La muy antipática lo ha apartado de nuestras narices para poder examinarlo bien, pero yo me las he ingeniado para tocarlo y molestar.

— ¿Qué haces? No lo toques, que te lo cargas —me ha bufado ella.

—Venga ya, ese caldero es más peligroso en tus manos que en las mías.

—Mentira.

—Verdad. ¡Si la mitad de las pociones te explotan porque te olvidas de los ingredientes!

— ¡Mentira! —cabreada.

— ¡Verdad! —terca.

—Qué plastas. Si va a ser que tenéis razón las dos. Allara es una pesada, y Marya es una torpe. Hala, haced las paces.

Esto último lo ha dicho Sallie, que tiene un modo muy personal de solucionar las cosas. Marya y yo hemos hecho las paces, pero nos hemos cabreado con Sallie. Luego, por suerte, se nos ha pasado la tontería y nos hemos largado a nuestra primera clase.

La única clase que merece comentarse del día, es precisamente Pociones. Hoy Snape estaba de un humor de perros y me lo ha hecho pasar realmente mal. A mí, y lo puedo decir sinceramente, los profesores no me suelen quitar puntos, ni siquiera Snape. Y no es porque yo sea una santa pero no me gusta llamar la atención, y paso bastante desapercibida. Eso sí, fijaos si estaba Snape de mala gaita hoy, que ha venido a tomarla conmigo. Como normalmente ni me mira…

—Sephards, ¿se puede saber qué hace? —me ha rebuznado de repente, mientras yo me enfrascaba en lo mío.

—Una poción.

Ha sonreído torvamente.

—Sin duda, usted me toma por tonto. ¿Va a hacer el favor de decirme qué es lo que ha hecho con esa poción? — ¿Si es un favor puedo negarme? —juro que no tenía mala intención, pero es que ni yo misma sabía muy bien lo que estaba haciendo… hoy iba demasiado empanada.

Me ha mirado como se mira a un sapo lleno de verrugas.

—No juegue conmigo, Sephards. Ahora mismo me va a decir cómo se supone que se debe hacer correctamente el antídoto contra el asma que tan neciamente ha preparado.

Estaba hecho una furia, así que sabiendo que se iba arrepentir de lo que me pedía, he empezado:

—Se llena medio caldero de agua, y se pone a hervir, ¿no? Entonces, cuando hierve, se coge una raíz tierna de abedul y se echa dentro. También se han de freír unos ojos de escarabajo, aromatizados con regaliz. Se echan cuando lo haces, y luego… pues…

— ¿Sí, Sephards? — ¿Cómo consigue este hombre que sus sonrisas sean tan desagradables?

—Luego… eh… —mirando de reojo el libro—. Yo… se parten unos extremos de nabo… ¿O eran habas? No, espere, que yo esto me lo sé, a ver… ¡ah, no, eran los extremos de vainas de habichuela de Gales! Sí, y después, esto… se echan al agua, y…

— ¿Y?

—Uh…eh… ah…

—Le he preguntado por una poción, Sephards, no por las vocales —qué agudo, el hombre. Media clase se ha reído del comentario.

Lo peor es que yo no sabía por donde salir. Me había quedado en blanco. Al final, no he tenido más remedio que responder lo primero que se me ha ocurrido.

—Pues… esto… se deja reposar veinte minutos hasta que esté a temperatura ambiente, se adorna con una ramita de perejil, y se sirve, listo para comer.

El cachondeo ha sido general. Snape me ha mirado como si estuviera conteniéndose a duras penas las ganas de estrangularme. Yo me he puesto muy roja mientras toda la clase se reía encantada de mí, en especial Marya, que ha acabado por los suelos, la muy guarra. No me acordaba de nada, y como en los programas del Charles Arguinian eso siempre queda bien… bueno, os podéis imaginar el panorama.

— ¡Sephards, acaba de perder veinte puntos para su casa por falta de respeto a un profesor!

— ¡Lo siento, señor! ¡Es que yo no me lo sabía…! —he intentado disculparme, muy avergonzada— ¿No le ha pasado nunca que se olvida de los ingredientes de una poción? ¿O que no los sabe? Yo sé que ustedes los que estudian las pociones se preguntan cosas por correo porque se les olvidan, mi tío…

Me he interrumpido, al ver la cara que se le ponía. Blanca como la cera, pero todavía más desagradable, porque miraba, y de una forma… tendríais que haber estado ahí para ver cómo me miraba.

—¡SE… ACABA… DE GANAR… UNA DETENCIÓN COMO UNA CASA, SEPHARDS!

—… Pero… ¿por qué? Si yo sólo quería disculp…

— ¡NO ME REPLIQUE! ¡UNA SOLA PALABRA MÁS Y LIMPIARÁ EL SUELO DE ESTA CLASE CON SU LENGUA! —jo, qué desagradable. Ha respirado un par de veces y ha parecido calmarse un poco. Finalmente ha vuelto a hablar, mucho más tranquila y peligrosamente—. Mañana a las cinco la quiero en mi despacho, y si no aparece…

Ha dejado la frase colgando, dando a entender lo horrible que podría ser todo si yo no aparecía. Por suerte no mucho después se ha terminado la clase y he podido desaparecer de su vista.

Por la tarde, en la sala común, he estado muy triste. No soporto que me ridiculicen, y menos que me castiguen. Los castigos me parecen una cosa tan innecesaria… ¿de verdad sirven para algo? Yo creo que sólo para enrabiarte y hacer que vayas amargado a clase. Muy enfadada con Snape, me he ido a la cama, sin cenar apenas. Antes de acostarme, he pateado un par de veces la pared y he mordido la colcha (morder cosas me calma que no veas). Ahora estoy algo mejor, presiento que estoy a punto de caer como un saco. Ya seguiré con esto otro rato.

* * *

— **Martes, 23 de septiembre – **

Otro día asqueroso. Hay semanas en las que no levantas cabeza… y yo ya estoy batiendo el récord mundial en eso, en serio. Para empezar, esta mañana he recibido una carta de tío Elbert. Diréis: ¿Y qué pasa con eso? ¿No es una buena noticia? Sí, durante un segundo ha sido una buena noticia… después de leerla ya ha sido otra cuestión. Venía a poner esto:

_Querida Allara: _

_Espero que te lo estés pasando bien este año. Sólo quiero que no te preocupes por nada y sigas tu vida normalmente. Aquí en casa las cosas están bien, y seguirán así, si tenemos suerte. El mundo mágico atraviesa una de sus peores épocas, y quisiera que, a pesar de no preocuparte demasiado, fueras con cuidado. No te juntes con según qué gente, y no hables de según qué cosas. Hogwarts puede ser una bomba a punto de estallar. Sabemos que puede haber espías bajo sus muros, así que no te confíes. De todas formas, si te pasa algo, ya sabes que puedes contar conmigo. Oh, y si tienes algún problema grave, te aseguro que puedes confiar en el profesor Snape. Es de confianza, él me lo hará saber. _

_Cuídate y no hagas muchas locuras. _

_Te quiere: _

_Tu tío_

Sí, claro, en el profesor Snape… ¿esa era la idea de tío Elbert? Pues menuda ayuda. Y de todas formas, me ha dado la impresión de que tío Elbert está medio neurótico. ¿Cómo me va a pasar nada malo? Es imposible, mi familia no tiene nada que ver con la magia en su mayor parte, y yo nunca me meto en líos importantes. Yo sé por qué lo decía, porque soy una "sangre sucia", y tiene miedo de que la tomen conmigo. Y encima me propone a Snape como ayuda, ¿qué demonios le pasa? Claro, tío Elbert conoce bien al profesor Snape, estudiaron juntos el arte de las pociones hace muchos años, y lo considera buena persona. Pero aún así, yo no pienso confiar en el amargado ese, y menos habiéndome castigado. Porque lo del castigo también ha sido fuerte.

Lo primero que he hecho tras leer la carta ha sido responderle con otra, claro. Algo cabreada, he cogido papel y pluma, y antes de que empezara la clase, he escrito rápidamente una contestación.

_Hola tío: _

_Mira, ya sé que estás preocupado, pero no estoy de acuerdo contigo. No me siento amenazada para nada, y tú ya sabes que llevaré cuidado, no tienes por qué avisarme con eso cada dos por tres. Si me pasa algo malo te lo diré, pero también a papá y mamá, y desde luego, no pienso contarle nada a Snape. Tú dirás lo que quieras, pero ese hombre no me parece de confianza en absoluto. ¡Y encima me ha castigado hoy, de la forma más injusta! No, ni hablar, no podría contarle nada personal. _

_Y por favor, mándame más noticias de casa. _

_Besos: _

_Allara _

Hala, con eso quedaba claro que ya no quería más consejos paranoicos. Ya estaba harta de que me preocuparan con esas cosas cuando ya me había olvidado de ellas. En el descanso de la mañana he ido a la lechucería para enviar la carta. Cuando ya volvía, he visto que alguien se me acercaba. Me he puesto de mala gaita cuando he visto que era Snape.

—Sephards —me ha soltado.

— ¿Sí, señor?

—Esta tarde traiga su caldero y su kit de ingredientes a la detención, los va a necesitar.

Y se ha largado con una sonrisa asquerosa. Le he sacado la lengua a sus espaldas y me he reunido con Andrea para ir a la siguiente clase. El resto del día hasta la tarde, ha pasado sin novedad.

Por la tarde me he asegurado de que mi material de pociones estaba decente, y una vez hecho esto, he bajado a las mazmorras para pasar mi detención. Sallie y Andrea se han despedido de mí como si fuera una heroína de guerra. Qué exageradas son, como a ellas nunca las castigan…

Al llegar al despacho, me he encontrado a Snape esperándome en la puerta.

—Sígame —ha dicho simplemente.

Y lo he hecho, algo intrigada. Me ha llevado a la clase de pociones, y me ha hecho colocar mi material encima de una mesa, exactamente como cuando damos clase. He esperado, a ver qué decía.

—Ahora, Sephards, va a aprender a preparar un antídoto contra el asma como dios manda, y no saldrá de aquí hasta que esté terminado y hecho correctamente. Me da igual si se tira aquí toda la noche o no, será su problema —agitó la varita un momento, haciendo aparecer unas letras en la pizarra, tras él—. Ahí tiene el modo de preparación. Ya puede empezar.

Mierda. Con lo desastre que soy con estas cosas, podía tirarme allí toda la noche de verdad. No es que no supiera seguir la receta… es que soy manazas por naturaleza, y siempre lo estropeo todo. Y lo peor era, que como estaba yo sola, no podía fingir que el desastre era causa de otra persona. Fastidiada, me he puesto manos a la obra. Me he tirado un buen rato, dale que dale, cortando, friendo, hirviendo, espolvoreando más y más ingredientes, hasta que él ha dejado sus cosas y se me ha acercado para ver lo que hacía. De lo nerviosa que me ha puesto que me mirara, se me ha ido el cuchillo y un trozo de rabo de salamandra ha salido volando hacia su cabeza. Sin poder evitarlo, se me ha escapado la risa.

—¡¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!... digo… EJEMEJEM —he tratado de disimular muy torpemente.

—Sephards… —ha bufado, a punto de asesinarme.

—Disculpe, señor, en seguida se lo quito —he cogido el rabo de salamandra de su cabeza y lo he lanzado al caldero. He intentado seguir como si nada hubiera pasado, pero ya era demasiado tarde… se había cabreado.

—Es usted la cosa más torpe que he visto, después de su amiga Wells —ha soltado, rabioso.

Tactactactactactac. Yo seguía cortando taquitos de raíz de abedul, a lo mío.

—Incluso el señor Longbottom tiene algo de gracia, comparado con sus burdas bufonadas. ¿Pretende ser graciosa, Sephards?

Tactactactactactactac.

—Le he hecho una pregunta.

—No, señor, no pretendo ser graciosa —en un murmullo ofendido.

¿Por qué no me dejaba en paz? No había sido para tanto. No debería haberme reído, vale, pero aún así…

—Sepa que acaba de perder otros veinte puntos para su casa. Ni siquiera en una detención puede comportarse como una persona normal. Todos los profesores están más que hartos de su carencia de disciplina.

TACTACTACTACTACTAC.

—Aunque no me extraña, yendo con esa gente con la que va, como Wells… en mi vida he visto una cosa más triste de persona, o ese Clawps... Y proviniendo de familia muggle aún se entiende más…

TACTACTACTACATACHIIIING. He soltado el cuchillo estruendosamente sobre la mesa, y con los ojos húmedos de rabia me he girado hacia él.

—Usted no tiene derecho a insultar a mis amigos, ¿entiende? ¡Y menos a mi familia! No es necesario…

— ¡Silencio! ¿Se atreve a replicarme?

— ¿Es que me tengo que aguantar mientras trata de hundirme en la miseria? —ya gritando.

— ¡No me grite!

— ¡No me insulte!

—Treinta puntos menos, Sephards, y si no se pone a hacer esa poción de una vez, se ganará detenciones para el resto del mes —ese tono sibilante me ha puesto los pelos de punta. Pero yo estaba tan rabiosa que no me he podido contener.

— ¡Muy bien! ¡Ahora mismo acabo su asquerosa poción!

Y sin pensar en lo que hacía, he cogido todos los ingredientes que tenía preparados sobre la mesa y los he lanzado dentro del caldero. Aquello ha empezado a burbujear de una forma muy sospechosa…

— ¿Pero qué hace, está loc…?

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM.

La explosión ha sido espectacular. Trozos de ingredientes por todas partes, las paredes llenas de masa viscosa, y Snape y yo… bueno, hemos acabado de color naranja. Se ha quedado muy tieso, sin decir nada, con los ojos cerrados y gotas de masa naranja deslizándose por su ganchuda nariz. Ha inspirado muy hondamente un par de veces, y yo me he alejado un poco de él, con mucho miedo encima.

—Per… perdone… yo… lo limpio si quiere. Puedo volver luego y…

— ¡NO! No… lárguese, Sephards, y a ser posible, no vuelva a aparecer ante mi vista hasta que no sea estrictamente necesario.

Avergonzada a más no poder, he recogido mis cosas, apretando el caldero fuertemente contra mí, y me he ido de la habitación sin mirar atrás. Cuando he llegado a mi sala común, la poca gente que había se me ha quedado mirando muy impresionada. Yo no he prestado atención. Me he sentado en un rincón, completamente ensimismada, y he mirado mi caldero. Estaba roto, inservible, desfondado del todo. La explosión le había destrozado la base, dejando un agujero del tamaño de mi cabeza. Sin apenas darme cuenta me he puesto a llorar. Aquel caldero fue mi regalo de cumpleaños, unos cuatro meses antes de entrar en Hogwarts por primera vez. Fue como una especie de símbolo, como si mis padres me dijeran: "¿ves esto? Es tuyo, eres una bruja como tu hermano y estamos muy contentos de ello". Y todo lo que había pasado la semana pasada, la tensión con Snape, la carta de tío Elbert, y ahora esto… no he podido evitar echarme a llorar como una tonta. He notado al cabo de un rato de lloro silencioso y desconsolado, como alguien se sentaba a mi lado, y me miraba atentamente.

—¿Qué te ha pasado?

He alzado la cabeza y he visto a Joel, que me miraba muy atento.

—Nada.

—Si no te ha pasado nada, ¿cómo es que estás de color naranja y llorando con un caldero roto en la mano?

He sonreído a la vez que sollozaba. Me he pasado la mano por los ojos, consiguiendo limpiarme las lágrimas y llenármelos de guarrería naranja al mismo tiempo.

—Snape…

—Ah, ah, ah, no me digas más. Venga, vamos al lavabo, que te has de lavar la cara… y algo más por lo que parece.

—No me voy a ir a ducharme contigo delante.

— ¿No? Qué lástima, casi lo consigo.

Vale, ha conseguido que me riera. No sé cómo lo hace, pero siempre pasa igual. Me prometo que voy a estar muy cabreada y muy triste y que voy a mandar a Joel a freír espárragos cada vez que trata de consolarme, y él me gana.

—No tengo ganas de tonterías, Joel. Snape me ha dicho cosas muy desagradables…

—Eso lo hace con todo el mundo.

—… Y por su culpa me he quedado sin caldero —he alzado el caldero para que lo viera.

—El sábado te compras otro, vamos a ir a Hogsmeade, ¿no te acuerdas?

—Si, pero…

—Pero nada. ¿Por qué no vas a ducharte de una vez? Hueles a alcantarilla.

—Idiota.

Me he levantado, bastante reanimada, y le he dado las gracias por ser tan amable. El muy imbécil me ha respondido que de nada, pero que le debía cinco sickles por el favor. Qué poco romántico es. Luego me he duchado, he bajado a cenar y me he venido directa a la cama. He decidido que me voy a quedar el caldero viejo de recuerdo, aunque el sábado me compre uno nuevo. Le tengo demasiado cariño a mi viejo caldero.

* * *

—**Miércoles, 24 de septiembre — **

He estado pensando con quien iré el sábado a Hogsmeade. Sallie y Andrea van a ir a comprar túnicas de rebajas, porque según ellas, están muy bien de precio y son de muy buena calidad. También me han dicho que se pasarán por Honey Dukes, a ver qué nuevos dulces han sacado. Podría ir con ellas, pero no me apetece nada mirar túnicas de rebajas. Eso ya me parece aburrido de por sí, pero es que encima, yendo con Sallie y Andrea… buf, porque no las conocéis, pero son horribles haciendo compras. Con Marya no voy a poder ir, porque resulta que se ha echado ligue. El chico se llama Neville Longbottom, y es bajito, rechoncho, y según ella muy mono. No lo conozco demasiado, pero me da la impresión de que no pegan nada… creo que han quedado hoy para ir de cita, en una detención con Snape. Esta semana, Snape lleva un récord impresionante de detenciones, está como loco, iracundo. Casi parece que alguien le haya hecho una putada muy grande y lo esté pagando con los demás. Yo pensaba que después de toda la que monté en su despacho con la poción ayer, Snape estaría horrible conmigo, pero Marya me ha salvado, por decirlo de alguna manera. Yo pringué su despacho, pero es que ella se ha estampado esta mañana contra el armario de pociones y ha echado un montón a perder. Snape le ha restado cinco puntos por cada ingrediente estropeado, y ahora todos la miran mal a ella en vez de a mí. Pobre, antes he ido a animarla un poquito, pero como ya había quedado con Neville, estaba de buen humor y todo.

He pensado que podría ir también con el resto de la panda, pero no sé… necesito tiempo para mirar un caldero nuevo, y si vamos mucha gente podría ser un lío. O con Joel. Estoy segura de que si se lo pido me acompañará. Pero, ¿y si la gente se piensa cosas raras? Las parejas siempre aprovechan las visitas a Hogsmeade para sus citas, y bueno, Joel y yo… sería imposible que saliéramos juntos. Somos muy amigos, y nos divertimos mucho juntos, y siempre ha habido muy buen rollito… y para qué negarlo, el chico no está nada mal. Pero no. Es como una especie de hermano para mí, salir con él sería súper raro… en fin, creo que me voy a esperar, a ver como está el panorama y ya decidiré.

* * *

—**Viernes, 26 de septiembre — **

Pues al final va a ser que no puedo ir con Joel. Ha sido muy raro… y no sé si alegrarme o deprimirme. Decididamente, ésta no es mi semana. Ayer estuve todo el día tratando de decidir si se lo pedía a Joel o no, y al final pensé que era el más indicado para acompañarme a por el caldero nuevo. No sólo es muy amigo mío, sino que fue el primero en enterarse de lo de mi trifulca con Snape y del destrozo de mi caldero viejo. Así que hoy, en cuanto he tenido un momento lo he buscado para ver si quería acompañarme. También es normal que el chico quisiera ir con sus amigos.

Lo he encontrado en la biblioteca, leyendo muy concentrado. Me he sentado con él y lo he saludado.

—¡Hola! —ha respondido—. ¿Sabes?, te he estado buscando antes, quería decirte una cosa, no te lo vas a creer.

—Oh, yo también quería comentarte algo… pero dilo tú primero.

—No, tú primero.

—No tú.

—Vale —joder, se ve que sí tenía ganas de contármelo—. ¿Sabes quién es Dhelia Steven? ¿De Gryffindor?

— ¿Esa chica de nuestro curso, rubia, alta, delgada y que siempre está rodeada de babosos? Sí, sé quien es.

—Pues, dirás que es increíble, pero… ha… ha accedido a ir a Hogsmeade conmigo. ¡Una cita, Llira, tengo una cita con un pibón impresionante!

Me he quedado completamente impactada. No he sabido muy bien qué responder.

—Oh…

— ¿Verdad que es genial? Llevo muchísimo tiempo intentando que se fijara en mí, porque… bueno… ella siempre me ha gustado… un poco —parecía avergonzado.

—Venga ya, Joel, ¿te gusta sólo porque está buena?

—No, es una tía increíble. Nos conocemos porque estamos en el club de ajedrez, y bueno… cuando me animé a pedirle que viniera conmigo… me confesó que yo también le había gustado siempre. ¿Te das cuenta? ¡No me puedo creer que tenga tanta suerte!

—Nunca me lo habías dicho, ¿de verdad te gustaba tanto? —le he preguntado, extrañada.

—Bueno… es que no me gusta hablar de estas cosas. Pero no me he podido resistir a contártelo —ha replicado, algo cortado—. ¿Y tú, que querías decirme?

—No, nada… ya no tiene importancia. Oye, que te vaya bien en Hogsmeade, ¿eh? Me voy que tengo prisa.

Y me he largado antes de que pudiera contestar. Así que por eso no voy a poder ir con él. No voy a negar que estoy muy confundida. Es mi amigo, y me alegro por él, pero… ¿por qué no me lo había dicho, si esa chica le gustaba tanto? Ay, qué complicado es el amor. En fin, tendré que ir con Andrea y Sallie, qué remedio…

* * *

— **Sábado, 27 de septiembre — **

No… no sé qué hacer. No debería estar escribiendo esto, ni siquiera debería estar pensando en ello. Ojalá estuviera simplemente en mi sala común, disfrutando de las compras de Hogsmeade como todo el mundo. Ojalá pudiera simplemente bajar y preguntarle a Joel qué tal le ha ido con Dhelia, o a Marya con Neville… pero no puedo, no puedo pensar en nada. Tengo miedo. Hoy he visto algo que no debería haber visto nunca. Ahora lo sé. Tío Elbert tenía razón, pasa algo malo, muy malo. Y cualquiera puede verse implicado sin querer. ¿Pero por qué he tenido que verme implicada yo, precisamente? Repito que no sé qué hacer. Escribirlo puede ser peligroso, pero aún más contarlo. ¡Necesito desahogarme, como sea! ¿Y si no encuentro a nadie a quién contárselo? ¿Y si me lo he de guardar hasta que se me olvide? ¿Y si nunca se me olvida? Tengo que soltarlo fuera, como sea. Voy a escribir.

Me he levantado muy temprano hoy. No podía dormir bien. Hay días en los que te levantas con la sensación de que va a pasar algo, y hoy ha sido uno de esos días. Marya me ha sacado de la cama, emocionadísima por la cita que tenía con Neville y me ha hecho bajar al comedor a toda velocidad. Me he sobado mientras desayunaba, como no había dormido casi… Luego, Marya me ha devuelto a la habitación, casi arrastrándome por los suelos. Se ha vestido muy esmeradamente. Se ha puesto un vestido súper heavy, que me recordaba a una serie muggle que me encanta: Chobits, aunque sin exagerar tanto. Andrea y Sallie se la han quedado mirando boquiabiertas.

— ¡Estás guapísima! —se ha emocionado Sallie.

—Uuuuh, Marya, no te reconozco —ha canturreado Andrea.

—Te hace gorda —he soltado yo, para joder.

— ¡Imbécil! —Me ha tirado su almohadón a la cabeza—. Retira eso.

Yo me he reído.

—Claro, mujer, ¿no ves que era una broma? Te queda muy bien.

Me ha mirado poco convencida, pero se ha ido muy digna. Yo me he vestido después, con una túnica sencilla y me he esperado a que Andrea y Sallie terminaran de arreglarse. Luego nos hemos ido siguiendo a Marya y juntándonos con el resto del grupo en el vestíbulo. Al cabo de un rato, hemos salido para Hogsmeade, donde no hemos tardado en separarnos. Marya se ha ido con Neville por un lado, Freddy y Carol por otro, y nos hemos quedado Virginia, Sallie, Andrea y yo. Nos hemos paseado un buen rato las cuatro juntas, mirando escaparates y tiendas de ropa y al cabo nos hemos ido a comer. No he visto a Joel en todo el día, y tampoco he vuelto a ver a Marya hasta la tarde. Hay muchos sitios donde comer en Hogsmeade, y era difícil que coincidiéramos. A quien sí hemos visto en el restaurante ha sido a la profesora Black con su ligue, que me ha saludado muy contenta. No, si le caigo bien y todo.

Después de comer hemos ido a Honey Dukes y a Honko's. Sallie ha comprado media tienda de Honey Dukes, Andrea y yo también hemos comprado algo, pero Virginia no ha querido, por si engordaba. La chica está haciendo régimen estricto. Luego en Honko's, me he llevado unas cuantas bombas fétidas, algún caramelo longuilinguo *patented by Fred&George industries* más algunas bengalas del doctor Filibuster. Me he divertido un buen rato persiguiendo a Virginia con una bomba fétida y oyéndola gritar: "¡¡Noooooooooo!! ¡Que me manchas mi túnica Gurterrys! ¡No te acerques a mí con esooooo!" Pero Andrea me ha cortado la diversión.

—Chicas, dejadlo ya, que se hace tarde. ¿Veis? Está atardeciendo, va siendo hora de volver al castillo.

Yo he mirado al cielo y he visto que tenía razón. Se estaba poniendo naranja, y el Sol ya se escondía tras la colina de Hogsmeade. En ese fatídico momento me he acordado de que aún tenía que comprarme el caldero nuevo.

—Chicas… ¿me acompañáis alguna a comprarme el caldero? Es que se me ha ido el santo al cielo y…

Me han mirado mosqueadas.

—Ahora ya es muy tarde.

— ¿No puedes ir mañana?

—Yo te acompañaría, pero tengo que hacer los deberes…

He suspirado. Daba igual, iría yo sola. Hogsmeade tampoco es tan grande, y no podía aguantar ni un día más usando esos asquerosos calderos de segunda mano del colegio. ¡Yo quería uno propio pero ya!

—No importa, ya voy yo. Si os preguntan, estoy comprando algo que necesitaba urgentemente. Iré en seguida.

Ellas han asentido, y pidiéndome que no tardara se han ido de vuelta al castillo. Resignada he empezado a caminar hacia la tienda de calderos. Todavía había gente por las calles de Hogsmeade, incluso gente del colegio, pero sabía que si no me daba prisa oscurecería y me quedaría prácticamente sola. He apresurado el paso y he llegado a la tienda en seguida. Ha querido mi mala suerte, que un hombre pesado a más no poder se me adelantara en la cola. No os podéis imaginar lo que le ha costado decidirse por un caldero. Ninguno le parecía bien, al muy estúpido. Que si ese es demasiado grande, este demasiado pequeño, el otro tiene el asa demasiado redonda… buf, qué santa paciencia. Por fin, al cabo de unos cuantos siglos se ha ido y he podido comprar mi caldero. He elegido uno no demasiado caro, pero duro y ligero y bastante mono, de color negro. He pagado y he salido a la calle.

"¡Horror!" He pensado nada más cruzar la puerta. Ya se había hecho de noche. No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado en la tienda, pero desde luego más del necesario. He mirado de izquierda a derecha, lamentándome de mi pésimo sentido de la orientación. No veía a diez metros, puesto que las únicas luces provenían de algunas ventanas abiertas de las casas cercanas. No reconocía bien la calle por la que había venido. Hay partes de Hogsmeade que no conozco bien, y esa era una de ellas.

He maldecido al estúpido hombre indeciso de los calderos, y he empezado a andar, tratando de hacerme una idea de por dónde se volvía a la calle principal. Pero en vez de solucionar las cosas, cada vez las he empeorado más. A cada calle que giraba me perdía más, y todo se volvía más oscuro. Me había metido de lleno en las calles más recónditas y desconocidas del centro de Hogsmeade.

Ya empezando a asustarme, he apresurado el paso tratando de encontrar el camino. Después de todo, Hogsmeade no es muy grande. He girado una última esquina, y entonces lo he visto. Bueno, en realidad, primero lo he oído. Un grito estridente, agudo y desesperado. Un grito que desgarraba hasta la última fibra del alma. Me he quedado paralizada. El grito provenía justo de enfrente de mí. Ha sido entonces cuando he podido cuadrar la escena que tenía delante. Dos figuras negras, embozadas, apuntaban con su varita a una tercera, tirada por los suelos. Y esta gritaba… gritaba como no os podéis ni imaginar. No he podido distinguirlo bien, sólo he visto sangre, mucha sangre por todas partes. El hombre del suelo estaba cubierto de ella. El suelo también. Me he llevado las manos a la boca para no gritar, notando cómo se me saltaban las lágrimas, de puro miedo y horror. Lo último que he visto ha sido cómo levantaba la cabeza, una cabeza pálida que chorreaba sangre, y cómo los ojos del hombre se alzaban hacia los míos, en una expresión desencajada de terror y agonía, de súplica. Unos ojos vidriosos, que parecían muertos…

No he podido soportarlo más. He salido corriendo, no recuerdo haber corrido más en toda mi vida. Mis zapatillas parecían no rozar el suelo, el caldero me golpeaba contra la pierna, las lágrimas me abrasaban los ojos. Y sin saber cómo, he llegado a la calle principal. No recuerdo nada de ese instante, sólo que corría, y corría, hasta que alguien me ha detenido. Era la profesora McGonagall, seguida de Flitwick. No sé ni lo que me han dicho, pero creo que estaban terriblemente preocupados. Sallie, Andrea y Virginia debían de haberles contado dónde estaba y habían vuelto para buscarme. He intentado contarles lo que había visto, pero no me salían las palabras. Me han visto muy asustada, seguro que han pensado que era porque me había perdido… y he dejado que se lo creyeran. Simplemente, he sido incapaz de decir nada, estaba aterrorizada.

Me han llevado de vuelta al castillo, y Flitwick me ha echado la bronca de mi vida en su despacho. Después de chillar mucho, se calmado, y me ha hecho prometer que no volveré a asustarlos así. No me ha quitado puntos, porque me veía seriamente afectada, pero me ha prohibido volver a Hogsmeade la próxima vez, a modo de castigo. Luego me ha devuelto a mi sala común.

He subido a mi cuarto, sin decir nada a nadie. Mis amigos se han acercado corriendo, muy preocupados, pero no les he prestado atención. Me he lanzado de cabeza contra la cama, temblando y muy pálida. Cada vez que recuerdo aquel chillido, aquellos ojos… tengo mucho miedo. ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? Si no se lo cuento a alguien voy a estallar. ¿Dennis? ¿Tío Elbert? No, escribir una carta sería muy peligroso. Si se lo dijera a Snape, él se lo haría saber… ¿pero de verdad me va a creer ése hombre horrible? Además, vista la última semana, yo le caigo como el culo. Y no quiero asustar a papá y mamá. Sólo se lo puedo decir a algún profesor, mis amigos no podrían hacer nada por ayudarme aunque se lo dijera. Qué sensación horrible de soledad. Tengo que contarlo, no voy a poder aguantar. Tiene que haber alguien en quien yo pueda confiar en este maldito colegio… tiene que haber alguien… oh Dios mío, ¿pero quién?


	14. Semana 4 de Paige Wallace

**Semana 4 de Paige Wallace**

— **Lunes, 22 de Septiembre — **

He estado toda la semana desayunando a disgusto, y todo porque a las familias de los de mi casa les ha dado por mandar unas lechuzas oscuras cargadas de cajas gigantescas y claro, como van con el escudo de las casas de sangre limpia, se ponen todos a gritar y a aplaudir. ¿No pueden mandar sus cosas por correo normal, como los demás? Por ejemplo, hoy mismo le ha llegado una lechuza a Draco, con el escudo de la familia Malfoy y claro, ha tenido que hacerse el gallito delante de mis amigos y de mí. Que si mi familia era la más importante, que si le habían mandado chucherías, que si le habían mandado más dinero, que si le habían mandado la caja más grande, etc. Claro, ha llegado un momento en que yo ya no me he podido aguantar más:

—Malfoy, a veces no entiendo cómo es posible que salga tanta idiotez junta por tu boca.

—Tú sí que eres una idiota Wallace — ha respondido molesto por mi comentario.

—¿Perdón?—he preguntado haciendo una mueca —Me ha parecido escuchar un rebuzno.

La gente que me rodeaba no ha podido evitar echarse a reír.

—No me tomes por estúpido Wallace — ha mascullado apretando los puños.

—Estúpido no Malfoy, con un coeficiente intelectual como el tuyo, lo que me sorprende es que seas capaz de formar frases con sentido — le he replicado con una sonrisa taimada.

—Deja de decir estupideces, porque se te la puedes cargar, no sabes con quien te estás metiendo.

—Mira "señorito snob de familia bien" — he soltado cambiando el tono de voz —me importa un comino de qué familia seas y con quien te codees, en el fondo no eres más que un estúpido niño mimado — y cogiendo aire — deja de alardear tanto Malfoy, porque en el fondo, tú y tu familia no sois nadie.

Mis amigos han empezado a vitorearme, mientras un Malfoy muy cabreado se ha levantado del banco seguido de su comitiva y se han acercado donde yo estaba sentada.

—Tú sí que no eres nadie, hija de un simple empleado del Ministerio de la Magia que no tiene donde caerse muerto, tu madre, una don nadie que para salir del tercer mundo, como es Italia, se casó con un mago de poca monta. ¡La familia Wallace y la familia Sciarra, qué dos grandes familias! Me daría vergüenza pertenecer a una familia de sangre limpia como esa, casi preferiría ser muggle.

Al ver este panorama muchos de los seguidores del "pelolamido" han empezado a reírse a carcajadas. Yo me he puesto roja hasta las raíces del pelo. Lo que había dicho era mentira, yo lo sabía, pero no pude evitar la ira que en ese momento se me encendió por dentro. Apreté los dientes y los puños con fuerza, no quería descargar la rabia que llevaba dentro desde hacía días (sobre todo por lo de la pierna), pero aquello fue la gota que colmaba el vaso. Tras un suspiro tratando de calmarme, una sonrisa de arpía se asomó por mis labios, saqué la varita y apuntándole murmuré un hechizo.

En un instante, Malfoy caía al suelo inmóvil, mientras sus extremidades empezaban a ablandarse, semejando una masa gelatinosa y su respiración se enlentecía. Me levanté con cara de pocos amigos, y con parsimonia, recorrí los dos metros que me separaban de esa cabeza rubia, mientras sus amiguitos se apartaban dejándome paso, y agachándome a su altura, le he susurrado al oído:

—No olvides que sigo siendo una Slytherin, Malfoy.

E incorporándome de nuevo, le he escupido en la cara (un poco de baba, porque eso de sacar gargajos verdes no se me da muy bien, una lástima la verdad), y mirándole fijamente a los ojos, que me estaban taladrando de odio, he añadido:

—No busques las cosquillas a alguien que no conoces, porque te puedes llevar una desagradable sorpresa. Puedes venir las veces que quieras, te estaré esperando —he continuado con superioridad —Nadie insulta a mi familia, me entiendes, ¡NADIE!

—¿QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO? — el grito de Snape hizo que volviera a la realidad (¡¡ Mierda!! ¿Es que siempre me tenía que pillar?)

En un momento, Snape había pronunciado el contrahechizo y estaba ayudando a Malfoy a levantarse, mientras éste gritaba:

—Ahora tendrás lo que te mereces, estúpida Wallace.

—Serás… —exclamé con el puño levantado.

—Señorita Wallace, sígame. ¡¡¡Ahora!!! —masculló Snape, mientras me cogía de la túnica.

Con la cabeza gacha le seguí hasta su despacho en las mazmorras, no sabía que pensar. La rabia aún me consumía, estaba muy nerviosa y tenía ganas de gritar. Y ahora sólo me faltaba el sermón de ese hombre.

—Entre—dijo el profesor sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Pasé a su despacho esperándome una reprimenda descomunal. Es verdad que no había sido la mejor manera de solucionar las cosas. Pero es que cuando me pierde la ira sé que puedo llegar a ser muy cruel… y la verdad es que Malfoy estaba buscando que alguien le diera su merecido.

—Siéntese y explíqueme que ha pasado.

Le he contado la verdad, no iba a ganar nada, total, ya sabía que me terminaría castigada.

—¿En qué estaba pensando cuando le echó ese hechizo? ¿Sabe que es peligroso, verdad?

—Sí, lo sé. Y siento mucho mi actitud, profesor, sé que no debí hacerlo y que estuvo mal. Prometo que le pediré disculpas ("Y una mierda") —dije con actitud sumisa, pero mirando por el rabillo del ojo su reacción.

—La verdad es que no creo que lo sienta lo más mínimo, es más, estoy seguro de que si ahora tuviera la oportunidad lo volvería a hacer — mirándome con desagrado —¿Sabe que será castigada, no? Una actitud como esa podría incluso llegar a expulsarla, no querrá eso, ¿verdad? —dijo peligrosamente.

—No, no lo quiero —respondí alterada, estaba muy contenta en el colegio, y no quería echarlo todo a perder por una discusión con el imbécil de Malfoy.

—El sábado no haga planes porque no irá a Hogsmeade —dijo él fríamente—Así que…

—Pero profesor...

—¡¡Cállese!!—escupió—No hay peros que valgan, así otra vez se pensará las cosas antes de hacerlas. ¿Entendido? Ahora márchese que su presencia me provoca dolor de cabeza.

—Sí, profesor.

Salí de su despacho rabiosa, sabía que me merecía el castigo… pero es que siempre era yo. Me cuesta controlar mis ataques de ira, y esta vez no había sido distinto. Me arrepiento y soy consciente de que me he pasado un poco… pero no iba a hacer nada para demostrárselo a Malfoy, vamos, ni harta de hidromiel.

Cuando llegué a mi primera clase, ya me había calmado bastante. Suerte que era DCAO y me pude desahogar lanzando maleficios a diestro y siniestro (que por cierto, había mejorado mucho por mis clases de repaso) El resto de clases, ni fu ni fa. Excepto Pociones, que pese a tener a Snape enfadado, he conseguido algún punto.

Pasé el resto de día pensando en lo que había ocurrido, tanto criticar a los repelentes de mi casa, y hoy había actuado igual que ellos. No me sentía orgullosa de lo ocurrido, de hecho, me sentía decepcionada conmigo misma. Lo hablé con Dylan, y me dijo que no me preocupase, que si no hubiera saltado yo, lo habrían hecho cual quiera de ellos… Me sentía mal, incluso no comí, pensaba en eso; no merendé, pensaba en eso; no cené; pensaba en eso. Y finalmente tampoco podía dormir, ¡¡tenía hambre!! Así que baje a la cocina a hurtadillas, con cuidado de que no me pillara nadie. Allí me harté a bizcochos y a zumo de manzana, es que no hay nada como unos elfos simpáticos. Bueno, pues eso, después de pegarme el banquete padre, volví a mi habitación sin ningún incidente. Por fin pude dormir.

* * *

— **Miércoles, 24 de Septiembre —**

El día ha sido bastante monótono, clases, repaso DCAO, cruce de miradas asesinas con Draco & company. Hablando de la comitiva de Draco… una de mis compañeras de habitación va con ellos, Alley se llama. Es una chica maja, alegre, habladora, no sé, normal… pero cuando se junta con ellos es como si se transformase en otra persona, ni tan siquiera me dirige la palabra, cuando en la habitación nos llevamos estupendamente. No entiendo por qué hace eso, es de lo más rara… aunque, su hermana (la pro—muggle de quinto) no se queda corta. Creo que viene todo de familia…

* * *

—**Jueves, 25 de Septiembre —**

Hoy ha sido un día tranquilito, sin demasiadas incidencias. Tenía la tarde libre y la he pasado con Dylan en los jardines del colegio.

—¿Sabes? A mí me encanta volar. Y cuanto más alto mejor, es una sensación maravillosa—explicaba Dylan extasiado por los sentimientos que describía—es fantástico.

No pude evitar soltar una frase que me era muy familiar:

—"Il poter volare è el desiderio più intenso ed impossible dell'uomo, che sicuramente non merita tale dono".

—¿Ehh? ¿Se puede saber que acabas de decir? — preguntó confuso.

—He dicho: "Volar es el más intenso e imposible deseo de todo hombre, pero nosotros no nos merecemos ese privilegio" Es algo que suele decir mi abuela cuando nos ve hacer la cabra con la escoba, sobre todo se lo decía a mi hermano Andrew.

—Vaya. Sí que es profunda tu abuela.

—Bueno, no exactamente—dije entre risas—Lo que pasa es que tiene vértigo.

—¡¡¡¡¡!!!!!!

—Dylan — dije mirando al suelo, mientras le daba pataditas a una piedra — ¿Crees que me pasé con Draco?

—¿Aun estás con eso? — preguntó exasperado.

—Es que me siento mal, y no paro de darle vueltas.

—Paige, ya te dije que si no lo hubieras hecho tu…

—¡Sí sí, ya lo sé! — exclamé cortándole — pero fui cruel…

—Nah! Deja de rallarte — tratando de quitar importancia — Es verdad que en ese momento me diste bastante miedo, a lo que me hice una nota mental: "Nunca hacer enfadar a Paige".

—¡Dylan! — grité mientras se soltaba un palmotazo en la espalda.

—¡Ay! — Se quejó —¿Sabes? En el fondo, como bien dijiste, somos Slytherin. Pese a que no compartamos sus ideas, estamos en esta casa por algo.

—Dylan, no me considero igual que ellos — dije molesta.

—No he dicho eso, Paige. Lo que quiero decir es que alguna característica deberemos tener para estar aquí.

—Puede… —admití — Aunque, tengo otra teoría.

—Dime.

—¿Sabes en lo que estaba pensando cuando me pusieron el sombrero? — Dylan negó con la cabeza — En mi hermano.

—¿En tu hermano? — preguntó sorprendido.

—Sí, el era Slytherin. Podría estar en cualquier casa, pero el sombrero nos da a elegir de alguna manera, y yo elegí ser como él. ¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir?

—Uhmmm… puede que tengas razón.

—¿En qué pensabas tú? — le pregunté con curiosidad.

—En no ser como mi familia — admitió con un gesto de tristeza — Ya sabes que tengo muchos problemas familiares. Todos ellos son Hufflepuff… no quería ser como ellos.

—Entiendo…

El silencio nos envolvió, y ambos nos quedamos mirando el lago, como si aquello pudiese llevarnos lejos de Hogwarts. Un sentimiento de nostalgia me invadió… miré a Dylan, creo que él se sentía igual.

—Mejor si volvemos, ¿no? — dije rompiendo el mutismo en el que nos habíamos sumido.

—Ve tu Paige, yo me quedo un rato.

—Bien.

Le alboroté el pelo, y me dirigí hacia el castillo. Mañana sería otro día.

* * *

— **Viernes, 26 de Septiembre—**

Hoy me he levantado de mejor humor. Anoche estuve pensando un rato cuando me acosté y me di cuenta de que lamentándome no haría que las cosas cambiasen, además, estoy segura de que a Andrew no le hubiera gustado verme así. Así que intenté hacer el corazón fuerte y tirar adelante, recordándole por los buenos momentos que había pasado con él. ¡¡¡ ÁNIMO!!!

Una buena ducha y un almuerzo para alimentar a un regimiento me levantaron el ánimo que me había dejado en la almohada.

Las clases de hoy bastante aburridas, nada interesante. Lo bueno ha ocurrido esta tarde. Bueno, el caso es que he ido a la biblioteca para coger unos libros de pociones, cuando me he encontrado con los gemelos Weasley, y con Neville Longbottom, sí, el de Herbología. Pues nada, allá que he ido yo a hablar con ellos. Pero a mitad camino he tenido que dar marcha atrás: ¡¡¡¡Con qué cara me miraron!!!!! Os juro que me dieron miedo, vale, sé que soy una Slytherin y que ellos son Gryffindor. Pero tampoco había para tanto, al menos Harry, Ron y Hermione eran amables conmigo...

Tenía que hablar con ellos como fuera, pero ¿cómo? "5 minutos"........."15 minutos".........¡¡¡CLIN!!! La bombillita se me ha encendido, he cogido un lápiz y he anudado un pañuelo de tela que llevaba en el bolsillo en uno de los extremos. Y moviendo el lápiz a modo de banderita me he acercado a ellos haciendo el signo de la paz con las manos. No sé que tendrían de graciosos mis gestos, el caso es que se han empezado a descojonar de mí, y me han recibido con una sonrisa.

—¿Te has pasado casi 20 minutos de plantón pensando en lo de la banderita? ¡Muy hábil, jajaja! — dijo uno de los gemelos.

—Muy inteligente por tu parte, a mí no se me habría ocurrido. Bueno, como creo que no nos han presentado debidamente, mi nombre es Fred, y él es George. Y aquel de allí, Neville.

—Encantada, mi nombre es Paige, aunque con lo gastado que tengo el nombre por parte de Snape, supongo que ya lo sabríais.

—En realidad, Ron nos ha hablado de ti. Aunque no sabíamos exactamente quién eras, y como en clase de Snape pasamos un poco…

—Vamos, que no nos enteramos de nada—añadió George.

—No, no. Si ya se nota que vais a vuestra bola...

—Bueno, ¿querías algo?

—Vaya, veo que Adivinación se os da muy bien... Sí, el caso es que yo quería hablar con Neville sobre un problema que tengo en clase de Herbología.

Tras decir esto proseguí a contarle lo que me pasaba con las dichosas plantitas. Éstos se quedaron estupefactos.

—Vaya, de verdad te mereces ser Slytherin—afirmó Fred

—¿Cómo?—pregunté mosqueada, demasiado se estaba sacando el tema esta semana.

—Pues que los de Slytherin sois tan malos, que hasta las plantas se os mueren. ¡¡¡¡Jajajajajaja!!!!

—¡Eh, eh! Tampoco os paséis.

—Tranquila Paige, no les hagas caso. Son así. —Dijo Neville—¿Te pones perfume?

"¿¿Ei?? Qué narices me estaba preguntando este tío... ¡¡A él que le importa!! ¡¡Que la planta no se muere por mi olor corporal!! Que yo huelo a rosas." Alguna razón habría para preguntarme eso, pero... qué pregunta.

—Sí, sí que me pongo.

—¿Y de qué es?

—¿Cómo que de qué es?

—Me refiero a que huele.

—Ahhh, a jazmín.

—Pues ahí lo tienes. Esas plantas tienen unas reacciones adversas hacia el jazmín, las mata.

Me había quedado patidifusa, tendría que ir a las clases de Herbología sin ponerme la colonia de jazmín, que cosas más raras... Ese Neville era un genio, lo que no entiendo es porque Snape le tiene tanta tirria. Pobre chico, pues el caso es que me había caído genial, y encima había perdido un poco de su tiempo para ayudarme, a mí, a una Slytherin. Ese sí que era un buen chaval.

—Emm, Neville, muchas gracias. Me has salvado de un suspenso seguro, porque yo no tenía ni idea de lo que era. ¡Te debo una!

—Tranquila, ha sido un placer ayudarte.

—Bueno, pues gracias y hasta otra. ¡Ya sabes, te debo una! —y dirigiéndome a los gemelos —nos vemos en clase.

—¡¡¡Hasta luego!!! — al unísono.

Finalmente había conseguido solucionar el problema de las plantitas, me traían de cabeza, había matado a la mitad de la población vegetal del invernadero donde se encontraban. La profesora estaba empezando a desesperarse conmigo, me parece que me había quitado más puntos a mí, que Snape a Neville.

Mirad si iba yo contenta, que incluso le sonreí al profesor Snape, que en ese momento estaba riñendo a un Ravenclaw de primero, el cual se quedó mirándome y pensando que estaba loca por ir saltando de esa forma por los pasillos.

—Señorita Wallace, deje de comportarse como una niña de seis años y ande como una persona adulta—me gritó agriamente (últimamente estaba de un humor de perros)

—Sí, señor—respondí aun sonriente.

—Y borre esa estúpida sonrisa de su rostro, me provoca nauseas.

—Pues no me mire—repliqué.

—Paige Wallace, diez puntos menos. Siga así y se le va a tener que anotarse los castigos en un calendario.

—Muy bien.

—Ya se lo ha ganado, toda la semana que viene tendrá que ayudarme a corregir los exámenes de primero, segundo y tercero. ¿Está lo suficientemente claro?—gritó muy enfadado.

Estaba más pálido que de costumbre (que eso ya es decir) y el labio inferior le temblaba de ira.

—¡Sí, profesor!

Me lo había ganado a pulso, eso me pasaba por imbécil y por respondona. Si es que yo lo sabía, si achantara la boca en más de una ocasión e hiciera más caso, muchas de las cosas que me pasan me las ahorraría. Ahora tendría que pasarme este sábado sin ir a Hogsmeade y, encima, tendría que ayudar al vampiro ese a corregir los exámenes. Definitivamente, ¡tengo la suerte olvidada en el baúl de los recuerdos!

Me marché de allí aun con la sonrisa en la boca y guiñándole el ojo al chiquillo de primero, que miraba asustado la escena, ¡¡pobrecito!! Creo que el profesor pretendía gritarme un poco más, pero puse los pies en polvorosa antes de que tuviera tiempo de abrir de nuevo la boca.

Cuando he llegado a la sala común le he contado lo sucedido a Dylan (quien se ha estado burlando de mí), aunque, para desgracia mía, no he podido continuar hablando del tema porque ha aparecido la pesada de Pansy Parkinson. Esa chica es peor que un dolor de muelas, pues no se ha puesto a contarme no sé qué de un maquillaje milagroso. ¡¡¡¡A mí qué me importa si yo no uso potingues de esos!!!!!

Finalmente la he conseguido ahuyentar, diciéndole que creía que tenía la varicela y que era muy contagiosa para la gente que no la había tenido con anterioridad. ¡¡¡DIOS QUE MENTIROSA ESTOY HECHA!!!, y qué inculta que era ella. No me molesté en explicarle que yo la había tenido, y que sólo se contagia si la persona que la posee está sufriendo sus síntomas. Pero daba igual, por lo menos la tendría lejos de mí por unos días, jejeje!!

* * *

— **Sábado, 27 de Septiembre —**

Esta mañana he recibido una carta de mi primo Giusseppe:

_"¿Qué tal primita? ¿Cómo te va todo por Hogwarts?_

_Según me ha contado la abuela Ariel, te has acoplado muy bien al ambiente de allí. Espero que todos te traten bien, aunque conociéndote, me extraña que aún no hayas armado la gorda, con lo torpe que eres, jejeje!!... ", (Muy simpático él), "… ¿Ya has elegido a alguien a quién dirigir tus bromas? Te lo comento porque Paulo Manfredinny aún está en tratamiento psicológico… " (un ex que me puso los cuernos y yo se lo agradecí de una forma muy especial, estoy segura de que se acordará de mí el resto de sus días) "… y como eso de gastar bromas te encanta... No sé... espero que nadie tenga que soportarlas." (¡Pero si era él quien me las gastaba a mí!) "Pronto te llegará una sorpresa, espero que te guste. Ahora no puedo decirte lo que es, me lo han prohibido. Más o menos te llegará dentro de dos semanas. Hasta entonces cuídate. _

_Tu primo que te quiere un montón,_

_Giusseppe Sciarra Jr._

_P.D. Te he mandado un regalito, espero que te guste._

_P.D.D. ¿ A qué no sabes quién hizo un concierto ayer en Roma?¡¡¡ LACUNA COIL!!! Jajajaja, y tú te lo perdiste."_

Apuntar: matar a mi primo la próxima vez que lo vea. Lacuna Coil es mi grupo Italiano favorito, y él lo sabe. ¡Será hijo de...!

Giusseppe es el hijo del hermano de mi madre ¡¡¡¡OLE!!!! que se llama igual que mi tío. Él tiene 20 años, por lo que nos llevamos muy bien. Siempre que iba a pasar las vacaciones a Roma, mi hermano y él siempre se confabulaban para hacérmelas pasar moradas, hacían unas bromas muy graciosas. Una vez, mientras dormía, se dedicaron a pintarrajearme la cara con permanente, y como no se iba, tuve que pasarme una semana con bigotito. Muy graciosos ellos, aunque eso me había servido para aprender muchos trucos y para vengarme de ellos en más de una ocasión.

Con el rabillo del ojo vi el paquete. Lo toqué… no pude evitar esbozar una sonrisa. Era un libro… ¡A ver a ver! Leí el título: "V de Vendetta", era un cómic.

Después me he ido a mi habitación, no tenía ganas de ver como todos se marchaban y yo me quedaba allí. Era vergonzoso. Y encima, cuando he entrado en mi habitación para ponerme ropa muggle (voy más cómoda con ella, la costumbre) va y el profesor Snape entra sin llamar a la puerta (supongo que quería asegurarse de que no me marchaba) y no me ha pillado como mi madre me trajo al mundo porque Merlín no la ha querido, igualmente le ha pegado un grito a modo Tarzán y le he lanzado una figura en forma de luna que tenía en mi mesilla de noche, que se ha estrellado en el marco de la puerta. He terminado de cambiarme murmurando maldiciones para el profesor Snape, que estaba esperándome fuera de la habitación.

—¿Sabe lo que es llamar a la puerta?

—Solo quería asegurarme que no se marchaba a ningún lado—respondió altivamente.

—Eso no le da derecho a entrar en la habitación de las chicas sin llamar a la puerta, lo que me extraña es que el encantamiento no funcione con usted. Se supone que los chicos no pueden entrar.

—Eso no funciona con los profesores.

—Aish, pues que gracia.

—Quiero que no se mueva del colegio, y como se le ocurra aparecer por Hogsmeade por algún pasillo secreto, porque esté segura de que me enteraré, se quedará castigada hasta final de curso. ¿Le queda claro?

—Así que pasillo secreto… —he murmurado.

—¿Qué ha dicho?

—Nada, nada —le dije con una sonrisa de complicidad.

—No se lo ocurra desobedecerme —dijo fríamente —no estoy para tonterías. Por cierto, ¿Por qué se ha vestido así?

Ni que me hubiera vestido con un traje de sevillana.

—Son unos vaqueros y una camiseta, ¿qué hay de raro en ello?

—Nada —y añadió—espero que hoy se lo pase muy bien.

—Que amable que es usted.

Y sin decirme nada más se ha marchado de allí. Que mal que estaba empezando a caerme ese hombre, era lo más estúpido, prepotente, etc. que nunca antes había visto en mi vida. Ufffff, que paciencia, que paciencia.

Como no tenía nada mejor que hacer, me he agenciado algo de comida de las cocinas (por si me entraba hambre) y he cogido el libro que me había regalado mi primo y me he marchado cerca del lago, donde me he sentado debajo de un árbol. Aquí me he tirado casi toda el día.

Estaba yo tan concentrada en el libro, que ni me he dado cuenta de que alguien se había puesto detrás de mí, hasta que una voz ha hecho que me diera la vuelta:

—¿Qué estás leyendo?

Cuando me he girado, he podido ver al profesor Lupin apoyado en el árbol, mostrándome una sonrisa "Profident". Vaya, tenía unos dientes perfectos y una sonrisa encantadora. No me extraña que lleve de cabeza a algunas chicas de mi curso, que cada vez que pasa por el pasillo, se ponen a babear de mala manera.

—V de Vendetta, es un cómic muggle.

—No lo conozco, pero por la forma en cómo te lo estás leyendo, debe de ser muy interesante.

—Lo es, me lo ha regalado mi primo Giusseppe.

Al decir esto, Lupin se ha quedado mirándome de una forma un tanto curiosa, y haciendo un ademán de querer sentarse, me preguntó:

—¿Puedo?

—Sí, sí. Claro.

—¿Cómo es que no has ido a Hogsmeade, Paige?

—Mmmm, ya sabe, cortesía del profesor Snape—he respondido haciendo una mueca.

—¿Qué has hecho para que te castigara?

—Darle su merecido a Malfoy, aparte de llenarle la cara de babas.

—Nunca hubiera pensado que fueras así. Jejejeje, pequeñita, pero matona.

—Eh, eh. Un respeto, que mido 1'60 y tampoco soy tan bajita.

—Vale, tampoco hay porque enfadarse —y mirando fijamente hacia el lago añadió —ahora ya entiendo que era eso que le brillaba a Draco en la mejilla.

—¡¡¡PROFESOR!!!

—Es broma—ha aclarado entre risas.

Este hombre tenía unas salidas un tanto extrañas, todo él era más raro que un perro verde. Pero, en realidad era el profesor que más me gustaba, sus clases eran muy amenas y aprendía mucho con él, sobre todo gracias a las clases de repaso. Y, además, me llamaba por mi nombre (no me gusta que me llamen por mi apellido)

Después de esto se ha producido un largo silencio, no sabía que decirle, es un poco incómodo hablar con un profesor como si fuera un amigo. Creo que me he puesto algo nerviosa, porque me he puesto a juguetear con el collar (uno que siempre llevo puesto).

—Qué colgante más bonito. Si no me equivoco es un ópalo, ¿no?

—Era de mi hermano, me lo regaló en mí cumpleaños—le respondí con nostalgia.

Era el último regalo que recibí de él, Andrew había conseguido el colgante en uno de sus múltiples viajes a Egipto. Él me había contado que era un amuleto y que se encargaba de proteger a las personas y de guiarlas por el camino correcto, una especie de guía para el futuro. Desde que me lo había enseñado, me había enamorado de él: la cadena de plata, y el ópalo en forma de lágrima, de color entre blanco y azulado con reflejos irisados, unido a ella por un engaste muy finito también de plata. Me lo regaló el día que yo cumplía diecisiete años, y fue el regalo que más me gustó. Desde entonces, nunca me separaba de él, era como mi amuleto de la buena suerte.

De nuevo, la voz del profesor Lupin me hizo volver a la realidad:

—¡Paige! ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Sí, claro, únicamente estaba recordando viejos tiempos.

—Cambiando de tema, creo que será mejor que volvamos al colegio. Se está haciendo tarde y el resto de tus compañeros estarán a punto de volver.

—Creo que tiene razón—y he recogido todo el desastre que había causado con el picnic, me he quedado mirando el libro, y le he dicho—profesor, ¿le gustaría leérselo?

Lupin se ha quedado mirándome extrañado y tras pensárselo unos instantes me ha respondido:

—De acuerdo, muchas gracias—y alargando la mano para cogerlo, me ha sonreído y ha añadido—cuando termine te lo devolveré.

Aún no entiendo por qué he hecho eso, me he sorprendido a mí misma. No suelo dejar las cosas así por las buenas, ¡¡y encima a un profesor!! Decididamente los castigos de Snape estaban empezando a trastornarme. ¡Me estaba volviendo loca!


	15. Semana 4 de Marya Wells

**Semana 4 de Marya Wells**

**- Lunes, 22 de Septiembre –**

Ahora mismo estoy en clase pero creo que es importante comentar algo que ha ocurrido en el desayuno. La semana pasada ya me di cuenta de que algo extraño pasaba a la hora del desayuno con la mesa de Slytherin porque, de repente, a todos los padres les dio por enviar a sus lechuzas con la pechera del escudo familiar. Además, todas las lechuzas "oficiales", que son las que usan las familias sangrelimpia para los asuntos más importantes, son del mismo tipo: negras, enormes y siempre se esperan a que todas las demás hayan entregado el correo para entrar con soberbia… Además todos los días entra alguna con un paquete gigantesco, casi siempre dulces o algún premio por alguna nota y, claro, como son Slytherin, tienen que hacer mucha ostentación y cada vez que llega una se ponen a jalear y a aplaudir…

Pues resulta que estábamos desayunando cuando han entrado las lechuzas, así que he recibido mi ejemplar de _La Fuerza_ y cuando estaba abriéndolo han entrado las lechuzas de Slytherin. Por el barullo he adivinado en seguida que había un paquete pero al levantar la vista me he quedado helada al ver una enorme lechuza negra con la pechera de los Karels, la familia de mi madre, con una caja de medio metro cuadrado envuelta en papel marrón atada a las patas.

—Cawenlosslythrincotillas… —he murmurado entre dientes.

Por un momento he pensado que igual era para mi hermana y me libraba de la escenita pero cuando la lechuza ha pasado de largo la mesa de Slytherin me he puesto nerviosa. Cuando se ha acercado a mí he apartado mis cereales y cuando ha dejado el paquete sobre la mesa los Slytherin no es que se hayan sorprendido, es que se han quedado patidifusos, mirándome con la boca abierta.

Haciendo acopio de toda mi fuerza de voluntad y cerrando los ojos para no ver el pico de la inmesa lechuza y montar una escena todavía peor con mi fobia, le he arrancado la letra y le he soltado el paquete. La lechuza, muy digna, ha levantado el vuelo y se ha ido.

Pese a la insistencia de las chicas para que abriera primero el paquete he leído la carta que, como sospechaba, era de mis abuelos. Me hablaban de la familia, de la actualidad, me recordaban que este año no hay quidditch, me enviaban saludos para Freddy y Allara (que han estado algunas veces en su casa) y me hacían un pequeño comentario sobre el paquete, como siempre, quitándole importancia. El último párrafo me ha dejado blanca…

"_Cómo habrás podido observar, hemos utilizado una de nuestras lechuzas oficiales para enviarte esta carta. El motivo es que nos han informado unos amigos de ciertos privilegios que otorga la utilización de estas lechuzas y el hecho de poseer un apellido como el nuestro, ya que nuestra familia siempre ha apoyado al bando adecuado."_

He comprendido inmediatamente a qué se refería mi abuelo, ya que mi padre me había comentado que los mortífagos estaban interceptando muchas lechuzas últimamente y mis abuelos me habían enviado el paquete así porque son partidarios de QTS y, de hecho, mi tía Sandra es una peligrosa mortífaga. En seguida me he avergonzado porque encima los Slytherin lo saben, claro, y habían visto como lo recibía… No me extrañaba que me miraran con esa cara de asombro. Por raro que parezca no mucha gente sabe que Alley y yo somos hermanas. Ella nunca habla de nuestro padre, solo de la familia de mi madre, mientras que yo hago justo lo contrario… Y la gente cree lo que quiere creer así que algunos suponen que somos primas lejanas o algo.

Finalmente he cedido a las súplicas de mis amigas y he abierto el paquete con los labios muy apretados. Allara ha ahogado una exclamación al ver el increíble caldero de pociones que había dentro. Era uno de esos carísimos calderos negros con grabados y llevaba el escudo de los Karels en bronce. Me he colgado la mochila y cogiendo bruscamente el caldero de un asa me he dirigido a la salida. Por supuesto la mañana se tenía que joder un poco más y Malfoy me ha salido al paso cuando ya estaba en la puerta.

— ¡Ey, Wells!

Me he parado ya en el pasillo y respirando hondo, me he girado.

— ¿Qué?

— No conocerás a la familia Karels, ¿verdad?

— ¿A ti qué te importa? —le he preguntado de forma arisca.

—Estoy seguro de que a los Karels les encantaría saber con qué clase de gente se relacionan…

¿Me estaba amenazando? ¿En serio es tan gilipollas?

— ¿Y qué sabes tú de los Karels, Malfoy? —no he podido evitar preguntar.

—Uff… una magnífica familia sangrelimpia y, por supuesto, fueron muy inteligentes al elegir a sus amigos. ¿Sabes quién es Sandra "Imperius" Karels?

Un escalofrío me ha recorrido la espalda. Claro que lo sabía. Lo sabía perfectamente.

—Mi tía, Malfoy, Sandra Karels es mi tía —he contestado cortante dejándolo patidifuso.

En ese momento ha aparecido mi hermana que se ha acercado a Malfoy y le ha pasado un brazo por la cintura.

—Pasa incluso en las mejores familias, Draco —le ha dicho toda empalagosa—. Lárgate a clase, Marya.

Me he ido muy dignamente, aunque sin saber si el comentario de mi hermana se refería a mi madre por casarse con un nacido muggle o a mí por ser como soy… Intentando no darle más vueltas he dejado el caldero en mi habitación y he venido a clase.

* * *

**- Miércoles, 23 de Septiembre -**

Menudo día de mierda que tuve ayer. Bajamos a desayunar pronto porque a primera hora tocaba Pociones, así que tuve que bajar el caldero y la mochila para no llegar tarde. Cuando ya estaba terminando mi desayuno pasó Varadon con sus amigos, me cogió el caldero al pasar junto a mí y siguió andando como si nada. Con un suspiro, me levanté, cogí la mochila y les seguí fuera del comedor pensando en si la gilipollez de Michael Varadon tiene límite conocido. Pude comprobar que no.

—Varadon…

— ¿Sí? —me contestó tan tranquilo mientras me acercaba a ellos, que iban hacia la bifurcación de las escaleras.

—Va, Varadon, devuélvemelo.

—Cógelo —dijo mientras entraba en el pasillo.

Le seguí mientras él se quedaba parado y sus amigos, que están en un curso más, se iban a clase. Estiré el brazo pero él se alejó de un salto.

— ¡Varadon! ¡Me estoy enfadando! —le dije mientras intentaba coger el caldero y él se lo ponía a la espalda.

— ¡Cógelo, Marllie! ¿No eres tan lista y tan mayor?

Forcejeamos un rato mientras yo me iba cabreando más y él cada vez parecía más divertido.

Exasperada, le cogí de la muñeca apretando fuertemente mientras él sostenía el caldero con la otra mano. De repente giró completamente la mano y me sujetó a mí de la muñeca pero, antes de que pudiera apretarme y dejarme marca como seguramente le había hecho yo a él, le clavé las uñas en el brazo con la otra mano, haciendo que me soltara.

— ¡Varadon, vale ya, joder!

En ese momento sonó el timbre y asustados nos soltamos mutuamente. Haciéndome la zancadilla, Varadon salió corriendo hacia las mazmorras a una velocidad vertiginosa mientras yo me levantaba y corría tras él tan rápido como podía. El muy cabrón en seguida me dejó atrás pero al llegar a clase la puerta estaba abierta por lo que supuse que Snape no habría llegado todavía. El problema fue que al entrar corriendo, con cinética incluida, resbalé con una babosa que había en la puerta, caí al suelo y patiné por tooooda la clase hasta chocar contra el armario de los ingredientes. Por supuesto, el armario estaba abierto, así que se me cayeron encima casi todos los tarros, paquetes y cajas, con lo que quedé sentada en el suelo junto al armario, llena de potingues, polvos y cosas demasiado asquerosas como para describirlas. Solté un gemido de dolor y asco y, al apartar todo lo que tenía en los ojos y levantar la vista, vi a toda la clase clavada en sus sitios mirándome en silencio con los ojos abiertos del susto y las bocas desencajadas de la impresión.

—Srta. Wells… —sentí que me quedaba blanca al mirar hacia la mesa del profesor y ver a Snape sentado con la pluma rota entre los dedos. Estaba lívido y pensé que me iba a echar una maldición de un momento a otro—. Le agradecemos que se digne a obsequiarnos con su presencia y que nos haya divertido con esta… espectacular entrada.

Sentí que se me ponían los pelos como escarpias al oír el tono meloso y suave de Snape. Ojalá me gritara.

—Y debido al "entusiasmo" mostrado —continuó apretando la pluma rota hasta que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos—, voy a permitirle venir esta tarde a recoger los ingredientes, limpiar la clase y… estoy seguro de que encontraremos algo más que hacer, ya que tendrá usted que recuperar el trabajo de todos los compañeros que hoy no podrán dar clase gracias a su intervención.

—Sí, profesor —contesté tragando saliva.

—Ahora les recomendaría a todos ustedes salir del aula rápidamente para evitar una intoxicación.

Todos se levantaron rapidísimamente y cogiendo sus cosas salieron de clase. Las muy putas de mi amigas no me dirigieron ni una mirada de pena, así que me levanté lentamente intentando no resbalar y me sacudí la ropa teniendo que sujetarme a una mesa para no patinar. Cogí mi caldero, que estaba sobre un pupitre y, despacio, dolorida y oliendo a todos los elementos de pociones habidos y por haber me dirigí hacia la puerta, donde me esperaba Snape para cerrar la clase.

—Supongo, Wells, que no le importará esperar aquí hasta que llegue el próximo curso para explicarles por qué no van a dar clase, ¿verdad? —podía notar cómo le temblaba la ceja derecha provocándole un pequeño tic en el ojo.

—No, profesor Snape —susurré intentando no mirarle.

—Excelente… Y ya que la veo tan predispuesta a colaborar, tal vez quiera volver al comienzo de cada clase para informar a todos sus compañeros.

—Por supuesto.

Se giró para irse mientras decía:

—A las cinco y media la espero en el aula.

—Sí, señor.

Dejé la mochila en el suelo junto al caldero y me quité la túnica para extenderla en el suelo.

—Oh, Wells…

Me giré para ver a Snape al final del pasillo observando cómo me quitaba los zapatos apoyándome en la pared.

—Le restaré digamos… cinco puntos por cada ingrediente que ha echado a perder.

Merlín bendito, ¿se pondría el reloj de arena en negativo?

—Profesor —le llamé mientras giraba la esquina, haciendo que se asomara de nuevo para escucharme—. Lo siento.

— ¡Cállese, Wells!

—Sí, señor.

Se fue y yo me quedé allí, maldiciendo a Varadon y limpiando o, al menos intentándolo, la ropa, la mochila y mi pelo… Qué ascazo.

Casi una hora más tarde sonó la campana y minutos después ya estaba con la mochila puesta, la túnica dentro del caldero y preparada para dar la explicación rápidamente y salir corriendo a mi próxima clase.

Los Gryffindors de séptimo curso llegaron arrugando la nariz.

— ¿Qué es eso que huele tan fuerte? —preguntaron los gemelos.

—Soy yo. Escuchadme, hoy no tenéis clase porque me he cargado el armario de pociones así que tenéis tiempo libre —. Salí corriendo mientras gritaba por encima del hombro—: ¡Decírselo a los demás!

Llegué cinco minutos tarde a DCAO pero al explicarle lo ocurrido al profesor Lupin, no me quitó puntos.

A la hora de comer, se me fue el alma a los pies al ver que nos habían descontado ¡150 puntos! Sin embargo el hecho de haberme cargado las clases de Pociones de todo el día y haberle provocado a Snape un tic nervioso que todavía sufría, me salvaron de la furia de mi casa.

Después de la pitanza, por mi bien y el del olfato de mis compañeros me duché rápidamente, me cambié el uniforme y salí pitando a Estudios Muggles, aunque seguía echando una extraña pestecilla. Ni hace falta decir que Varadon se ha estado manteniendo a una prudencial distancia de mí y mi furia vengativa…

Cené algo y me guardé comida para más tarde, ya que el castigo prometía ser largo y encima después tenía Astronomía.

A las cinco y media estaba ya ante la puerta de clase cuando llegó Snape con una terrorífica sonrisa, acompañado de Neville. El profesor abrió la puerta y nos indicó con la mano que entráramos.

—Como les prometí, cumplirán juntos sus detenciones… Les aconsejo que se den prisa si quieren dormir algo —dijo emanando una perversa felicidad por cada poro del cuerpo.

— ¿Qué tenemos que hacer, profesor? —pregunté mirando el armario casi vacío, el suelo lleno de… "eso" y las mesas sucias que habían dejado mis queridísimos compañeros.

—Limpiar su estropicio antes de que el Ministerio declare mi laboratorio como zona catastrófica, las mesas, ordenar la clase y… —sonrió haciendo que se me erizaran los pelos de la nuca y que Neville se echara a temblar ligeramente—. Allí tienen los nuevos ingredientes. Etiquétenlos y colóquenlos ordenados en su sitio. Todo esto, por supuesto, sin magia.

Me giré como a cámara lenta para ver dos enormes cajas de cartón en una esquina de la clase.

—Buenas noches, "parejita".

"Jajaja. Me troncho, tío." Me quité la mochila notando como me sonrojaba ligeramente y la dejé sobre la mesa de Snape, que parecía ser la única que había sobrevivido al incidente.

—Eh… ¿y tú qué has hecho para estar aquí? —pregunté por fin.

Me quité la túnica y saqué de la mochila el delantal de herbología para luego arremangarme y ponerme los guantes de piel de dragón.

—Digamos que fui demasiado efusivo al enterarme de que no teníamos clase y Snape lo consideró un insulto personal.

—Oh, lo siento.

Fui al armario del fondo a coger los cacharros para limpiar y cuando volví junto al armario de los ingredientes Neville me estaba esperando. Se había quitado la túnica y arremangado la camisa y se arrodilló junto a mí para empezar a recoger los ingredientes y los tarros rotos.

—Te vas a manchar la… —señalé la corbata que pendía peligrosamente cerca de la porquería.

Como tenía las manos ocupadas, me incliné hacia él y le metí la corbata entre un par de botones.

—Gracias.

Estuvimos un par de horas limpiando mientras hablábamos de los deberes, las noticias…

— ¡Ay!

Miré a Neville que se miraba el dedo índice de la mano izquierda, donde tenía un cristal clavado y del que caían gotas de sangre.

—Oh… Mierda —se me escapó sin poder evitarlo.

—No es nada —dijo acercando su antihigiénica y sucia mano derecha.

— ¡No lo toques!

Me levanté rápidamente, me quité los guantes y le ayudé a ponerse en pie. Luego le cogí la mano y me acerqué a la mesa de Snape, sacando mi varita.

—Siéntate —dije soltándole y abriendo la mochila.

Saqué un pañuelo limpio y fui a humedecerlo en una de las pilas. Después con un hechizo de medimagia le quité el cristal, limpié la herida y le envolví el dedo con el pañuelo poniendo la parte húmeda sobre la herida.

—No tengo ningún desinfectante, pero el agua la mantendrá un poco más limpia —le expliqué.

Al levantar la mirada vi el asombro con que me miraba.

—Lo has hecho muy bien —dijo tímidamente haciendo que me sonrojara un poco—. ¿Dónde lo has aprendido?

—Mis padres eran enfermeros en San Mungo hasta que se jubilaron. Además tuvieron mucho trabajo de campo cuando la I Guerra así que… me han enseñado alguna que otra cosa.

—Pues… me alegro de que estuvieras aquí —dijo con una sonrisa.

El momento fue roto por el ruido que produjeron las tripas de Neville.

—Perdona, es que no he tenido tiempo de cenar.

Se puso rojo y todo, ¡qué mono!

— ¿Por qué no nos tomamos un descanso? He traído cena.

Extendió su capa en el suelo mientras yo sacaba la comida de la mochila y luego nos sentamos en el suelo.

—Eres muy previsora, Marya —me dijo haciendo levitar un filete hasta el trozo de pan que sostenía—. Increíblemente previsora.

—Es por mi padre, es bastante maniático, con todo lo de la guerra y eso. Me ha enseñado a tenerlo todo bajo control y tener excusas y planes de emergencia para todo tipo de situaciones.

Cerca de las diez, con toda la clase limpia y los tarros de ingredientes, paquetes, etc., etiquetados, decidimos tomarnos otro descanso.

Me dejé caer sobre la capa espatarrada (con la falda extendida, que tampoco soy ninguna exhibicionista) y me solté la coleta ahuecándome el pelo, que todavía olía un poco raro pese haberlo lavado tres veces.

—Tienes un… hum… pelo muy bonito —susurró Neville apartando la mirada cuando me giré sorprendida.

—Gracias, eres muy amable. Sobre todo porque lo llevo hecho un asco por lo de esta mañana.

Nos reímos juntos y no pude evitar fijarme en los hoyuelos que se le formaban al reír, ya que no suele hacerlo mucho.

—Estás muy guapo cuando te ríes.

"¿Qué..eso?"

—Querrás decir mono —dijo él con una sonrisa triste—. Siempre pasa lo mismo, son tópicos inevitables. Las chicas dicen "mira qué mono es Neville". "Es como un peluchito".

—Pues a mí me pareces guapo —afirmé convencida y fingiendo que no me estaba ardiendo la cara de vergüenza—. No te voy a engañar, eres una monada, pero sé lo que se siente cuando te aplican los mismos tópicos una y otra vez. Siempre soy "la promuggle", "la rara"…

—Sí. Yo siempre soy "el inútil", "el torpe".

—La gente no se da cuenta de los cambios, ni de lo que haces, tan solo de la fama.

—Repitiendo los mismos insultos…

—Haciendo los mismos chistes malos…

Nos quedamos mirando en silencio y fue como aquel día en la enfermería, una especie de corriente de comprensión pasó entre nosotros.

—Nunca había conocido a nadie que me comprendiera tan bien —susurró él.

—No hay mucha gente dispuesta a escuchar a las personas ignorando lo que piensan los demás.

Estuvimos cerca de un minuto en silencio hasta que él carraspeó y, nervioso, jugando con el cordón de su zapato, habló.

—Marya, tú… Quiero decir, este fin de semana hay visita a Hogsmeade… Y me preguntaba si… ¿querrías ir conmigo?

"Respira, Marya, respira."

—Vale —sonreí avergonzada.

— ¿De verdad? —preguntó sorprendido.

—Claro —no pude evitar reírme nerviosamente y empecé a morderme el labio de forma compulsiva.

—Entonces… Es una cita.

Yo sonreí y asentí.

Como de mutuo acuerdo nos pusimos de pie y seguimos trabajando hasta las doce menos veinte, que fue cuando terminamos.

Después de recoger nuestras cosas salimos del aula y fuimos juntos hasta el hall de entrada.

—Bueno… hasta mañana —dijo él.

—Buenas noches.

Ambos nos quedamos dónde estábamos, sin decidirnos a marcharnos, hasta que finalmente le di un rápido beso en la mejilla y me fui corriendo a clase de Astronomía.

Hoy les he contado a Allara, Freddy y Andrea lo ocurrido anoche y se han mostrado encantados aunque cuando Sallie y Carol lo han sabido parece que no les ha parecido muy bien y casi le doy una torta a Carol cuando ha hecho el típico comentario "Pero Marya, ¡es Neville "Inúti"" Longbottom!". "Pero Carol, ¡soy Marya "Evita" Wells!" he pensado imitando su tono de voz. Bah.

* * *

**- Jueves, 24 de Septiembre -**

Acabo de llegar de la reunión de la AD y estoy destrozada así que intentaré ser breve.

Esta mañana me he encontrado a los gemelos cuando iba a Encantamientos y me han hecho una seña. Les he dicho a los demás que siguieran sin mí y me he acercado a ellos.

—Buenos días.

—Hola.

¿Estos chicos ensayarán para hablar a la vez y acabarse las frases?

—Hemos pensado en lo que nos dijiste.

—Y ya que gracias a tu intervención en la clase de Pociones…

—…nos hemos salvado de tener que inventar una excusa por no haber hecho el ensayo que Snape no se habría creído…

— …hemos decidido aceptar.

— ¡Bien!

—Prepararemos los hechizos este fin de semana, ¿de acuerdo?

— ¡Claro, muchísimas gracias!

No me lo podía creer… ¿Sabes lo difícil que es conseguir una broma personalizada de los Weasley? Desde el pantano que hicieron el año pasado han ganado muchísimo dinero, la gente los idolatra y casi todos los profesores les dan cuerda…

Más tarde a la hora de la comida me he cruzado con Neville que iba con los chicos de su curso. Ambos nos hemos saludado con un tímido "Hola" y él se ha sonrojado.

Tanto sus amigos como los míos se han reído por lo bajo y he pasado muchísima vergüenza. Encima la reunión de la AD no ha sido mucho mejor porque enseguida se ha corrido la noticia y todo el mundo nos echaba miraditas a Neville y a mí, que hoy nos habíamos puesto juntos.

En cuanto a la Armada, Ivy y yo intentamos alcanzar el nivel del grupo pero nos cuesta bastante, ya que el año pasado aquí no hicimos nada a parte de leer el libro, y estamos algo oxidadas, pero aún así es increíble lo que he avanzado en solo un mes.

¿¡Qué me pongo le sábado?!

* * *

**- Sábado, 26 de Septiembre -**

Soy taaaan feliz...

**8:00 am.**

Me levanto y noto que mi estómago está tremendamente encogido. Nerviosa, cojo la primera túnica que encuentro, me hago una coleta y me voy corriendo a desayunar arrastrando a Allara.

Entramos en el gran Comedor y nos sentamos junto a la puerta, desayunamos a la velocidad de la luz y despierto a Allara que se había quedado dormida murmurando algo así como "Qué full…" y volvemos a nuestro pabellón.

**8:30 am.**

Entro en la habitación y mientras Allara despierta a las demás y se mete en la cama de nuevo, yo me acerco a mi armario y comienzo a exponer mi ropa por toda la habitación.

Mientras me quitaba las zapatillas y la túnica, Andrea y Sallie se han levantado y se han puesto a pasear en pijama por la habitación, opinando sobre la ropa.

A los cinco minutos estaban discutiendo tan alto que Ivy y Luna se han despertado.

— ¿Qué hacéis? —ha preguntado Ivy fijándose en la extraña escena: yo en ropa interior rebuscando como loca en mi cómoda, mi cama llena de trastos y Sallie y Andrea discutiendo en pijama cada una con una percha en la mano.

—Me quedo éste —he dicho cogiendo otro que en realidad es el que tenía pensado usar desde el principio.

Me he puesto una túnica larga ajustada, que tiene en la parte de arriba pequeñas correas estilo corpiño para ajustarla y la parte de abajo es ligeramente rígida y ajustada hasta las rodillas y el resto más ancho. Lleva bordados con motivos antiguos: runas turcas, símbolos griegos y animales mitológicos, todo ello en diferentes tonos de dorado oscuro sobre la tela verde. Me he puesto unos zapatos de seda de color bronce con cierres plateados y luego Sallie me ha alisado el pelo y Andrea me ha dejado uno de sus bolsos, ya que los míos son todos promuggles y no pegaban mucho.

**8:50 am.**

—Estás guapísima —ha dicho Sallie cuando he dado una última vuelta ante el espejo antes de irme.

—Deberías arreglarte así siempre. Estás arrebatadora.

—Sí bueno, estaría mejor si tuviera tu figura, Andrea. Pero gracias, de verdad.

—Se te hace tarde.

He salido de la habitación y al llegar a la sala común he levantado la cabeza muy dignamente para pasar ante Varadon y compañía, que estaban sentados en unos sillones.

— ¿Quién es esa? —ha preguntado Higgins—. No está mal…

Yo me he mordido el labio nerviosa y he apretado el paso.

— ¡Es Marya! —ha exclamado Varadon con una fortísima carcajada—. ¡Acabas de echarle un piropo a Marya Wells!

— ¡Que te den! —le he gritado yo sin girarme mientras él se moría de la risa.

— ¿Adónde vas tan arreglada? Ni que tuvieras una cita —ha replicado contento por mi enfado.

Me he limitado a hacerle cuernos sin girarme y he salido de la sala común ignorando las miradas asombradas de todo el mundo.

**9:00 am.**

—Hola.

Potter, Granger y Weasley estaban acompañando a Neville, que iba guapísimo. Se ha puesto una camisa azul pálido con un chaleco azul oscuro. Llevaba unos pantalones negros y zapatos de vestir. Sobre los hombros llevaba una capa negra muy elegante sujeta con broches de plata que llevaban sus iniciales.

He agradecido que Potter y Granger fueran disimulados porque Weasley se ha quedado mirándome con la boca abierta y Neville estaba completamente sonrojado.

—Hola, Marya —me ha dicho con una sonrisa tímida—. Estás muy guapa.

—Gracias.

—Bueno, nosotros nos vamos ya.

Granger se ha llevado a Potter y a Weasley y después de dar su nombre a Filch, que vigilaba la puerta, han desaparecido.

—Nunca te había visto tan arreglado —hemos dicho a la vez.

Luego riéndonos nos hemos acercado a Filch, que tras lanzarnos una horripilante mirada nos ha dejado salir.

Hemos bajado las escalinatas, yo con los pies ligeramente ladeados por los puñeteros tacones, al llegar abajo hemos entrado en un carruaje y de camino a Hogsmeade hemos comentado lo de la ropa. Yo le he confesado que no quería que pensara que no me preocupaba por estar arreglada para él y él ha reconocido que le había contado a su abuela lo de la cita y esta no había podido evitar comprarle ropa nueva.

Aprovechando el momento de silencio y sonrojándose, ha sacado algo de debajo de la capa y me ha ofrecido lentamente una preciosa rosa blanca de largo tallo. La he cogido en silencio y ante mis asombrados ojos se ha abierto cambiando paulatinamente de tono pasando del blanco al amarillo, luego al naranja y finalmente al rojo.

—Quería darte algo especial así que elegí esta rosa. La he cultivado yo mismo.

—Es… increíble, Neville. En serio, nadie me había regalado nunca algo así. Muchas gracias.

—Tú te lo mereces.

¡Aw! ¡Pero si casi me pongo a llorar de la emoción!

En ese momento hemos llegado a Hogsmeade y hemos bajado del carruaje, yo sujetando todavía la rosa en la mano.

—Espera.

Neville ha cogido de nuevo la rosa y ha puesto la varita sobre el tallo que se ha reducido hasta quedar de unos diez centímetros. Luego me la ha enganchado en la capa, donde se ha quedado firmemente sujeta.

Al echar a andar hacia el centro del pueblo ignorando a la masa de estudiantes a nuestro alrededor, Neville me ha cogido suavemente de la mano y he sentido casi como si tocara un traslador, porque he notado el mismo tirón en el estómago.

Nos hemos dedicado a pasear por el pueblo mirando escaparates y comprando algunas cosas que nos hacían falta hasta que hemos llegado a la plaza mayor, cogidos nuevamente de la mano, donde estaban todos los alumnos mayores sentados en la terraza de "Chispas de colores", una cafetería de moda.

Los Ravenclaws (que eran Varadon y sus amigos y los de séptimo que también van con ellos) y los Gryffindors (el curso de Neville y los de séptimo) se han mantenido callados, pero cuando hemos pasado por delante los Slytherin han montado un bonito escándalo.

— ¡Ey, Malfoy! ¡Son Wells y Longbottom!

Después de lanzarnos una mirada de incredulidad, "Rubiorelamido" Malfoy ha empezado a reírse de forma histérica inclinándose sobre la mesa y golpeando con el puño.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienes envidia, Malfoy? —le ha espetado Neville volviendo sobre sus pasos.

— ¡Déjalo, Neville!

He intentado estirar de él mientras Malfoy replicaba levantándose de la mesa.

— ¿De estar con ESA? Yo no me rebajaría a estar con una promuggle y menos siendo una mestiza.

Entonces ha sido Neville el que me ha tenido que sujetar para que no me tirara sobre él.

— ¿Eres imbécil, Malfoy, o es solo que quieres morir joven?

Juro por lo más sagrado que eso no lo he dicho yo y que ha sido Michael Varadon en persona el que se ha levantado y se ha plantado entre Malfoy y yo.

—Por muy mal vestida que vaya, por muy ridícula que sea o por muchas tonterías que diga, Wells es una Ravenclaw y no voy a permitir que un Slytherin como tú la insulte. Eso sólo puedo hacerlo yo.

No sabía si darle las gracias o pegarle una colleja.

—Mira, Varadon —Malfoy le daba golpecitos en el pecho con el dedo según iba hablando—. Nadie me va a decir con quién puedo o no meterme y menos un Ravenclaw debilucho que ha pasado el último año en la cama de un hospital.

Rápidamente, Varadon ha levantado a Malfoy por el cuello de la túnica con una sola mano y yo me he lanzado hacia ellos.

— ¡Michael, no! —le he gritado mientras sujetaba su brazo intentando que lo soltara.

He oído el sonido de las sillas arrastrándose y ya se estaban levantando tanto los Slytherin como los Ravenclaw cuando una voz los ha parado en seco.

— ¡Suéltelo!

Varadon ha soltado rápidamente a Malfoy que casi se cae al suelo mientras Snape se acercaba con la túnica revoloteando tras él con otros profesores. Yo me he apartado de Varadon.

— ¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí?

—Ha sido Varadon, señor, quería golpearme.

— ¡Mentira! ¡Tú te has metido con él! —he gritado mientras Neville me cogía la mano y tiraba de mi intentando separarme de Malfoy y Snape.

— ¡Wells! ¡Cállese! —me ha ladrado Snape.

—Es cierto, profesor —ha intervenido Higgins defendiendo a Varadon—. Michael sólo estaba defendiendo a Wells y a Longbottom de los insultos de Malfoy.

Todos los profesores le han mirado como si estuviera loco ya que todos han tenido que reñirnos a Varadon y a mí en alguna ocasión por discutir.

— ¿Qué es lo que ha dicho el señor Malfoy que haya sido tan grave como para justificar esa reacción? —ha preguntado Flitwick adelantándose.

—Se estaba riendo de ellos por salir juntos, señor.

Neville y yo nos hemos puesto completamente rojos mientras todos los profesores nos miraban pasando la vista por la ropa y deteniéndose en nuestras manos unidas.

—Oh, ya veo… Espero que no vuelva a ocurrir nada parecido —ha dicho Flitwick carraspeando.

Luego los profesores se han alejado murmurando y con alguna que otra risita y nosotros nos hemos alejado.

—Creo que podría quitarle el puesto a Trelawney… ¿No creen, parejita? Con que novios…

Snape nos ha mirado con superioridad y sonriendo por su propio chiste.

—Así es —le he contestado yo con altanería.

—A ver si lo adivino… ¿Se le declaró en una detención, Longbottom?

—Pues sí, profesor —ha murmurado rabioso.

—De hecho fue en su detención, profesor. Le estamos muy agradecidos… —me he abrazado suavemente a Neville, que se ha sonrojado.

—Puagh, con tanta pastelada me van a provocar diabetes… —ha dicho girándose y provocando el suave frufrú de siempre.

Nos hemos ido y nada más girar la esquina hemos empezado a reírnos de la cara que había puesto Snape.

**11:30 am.**

Estábamos sentados en silencio en un banco del parque de Hogsmeade cuando Neville me ha hecho una pregunta.

— ¿Eso es lo que somos?

— ¿Qué?

—Que si… somos novios.

De nuevo he sentido ese tirón en el estómago y me he sentido como una cría estúpida mientras jugaba con una de mis correas.

—Si tú quieres.

Me ha cogido la mano derecha entre las suyas.

—Me gustas mucho.

Nos hemos mirado a los ojos durante unos segundos hasta que poco a poco nos hemos acercado y nos hemos besado.

**12:15 pm.**

Hemos ido a Las Tres Escobas a comer. Nada más llegar nos hemos sentado en una mesa y hemos pedido unas bebidas mientras preparaban la comida. Al instante, han entrado Snape, McGonagall y Clarens, la profesora de Runas Antiguas.

En cuanto nos ha visto, Snape le ha lanzado una mirada a Neville que lo ha dejado clavado en el sitio. Yo me he limitado a devolverle la mirada con odio.

—Vaya, Longbottom, ¿aún no ha ahuyentado a Wells? Eso sí que es un record.

—. —he susurrado apretando los dientes mientras medio bar nos observaba.

—Vamos, Severus, deja a Longbottom. Compremos lo que nos pidió Dumbledore.

La intervención de McGonagall me ha librado de un más que seguro encontronazo con Snape y un par de minutos después se han marchado.

—No soporto a ese hombre —me ha dicho Neville tristemente.

—No le hagas caso, Nev. Es sólo un amargado, lo que necesita es echarse una novia —he dicho poniendo una mano sobre las suyas que sujetaban la taza de té fuertemente.

— ¿Te imaginas cómo sería la novia de Snape? —ha preguntado él.

Ambos nos hemos reído de imaginarnos la patética imagen y él se ha animado de nuevo.

**6:30 pm.**

Al volver a Hogwarts, todo el mundo se había enterado ya de que Neville y yo estamos saliendo así que las risitas a nuestro paso eran considerables. Hemos ido al Gran Comedor para cenar y nos hemos despedido con un beso en la mejilla antes de irnos cada uno a nuestra mesa provocando algunas risitas más.

Ignorando los comentarios de mis compañeros de casa, he cenado con mis amigas y al terminar hemos ido a la sala común donde me han obligado a contarles lo de la cita.

Ahora estoy en la habitación escribiendo esto y lanzándole de vez en cuando miraditas a la rosa de Nev que de noche se oscurece y se cierra.

Soy taaaan feliz...


	16. Semana 4 de Faith Thomas

**Semana 4 de Faith Thomas**

— **Lunes, 22 de Septiembre —**

Llevo dos días sintiéndome mal. ¿Y por qué? Porque me porté muy mal la semana pasada con el profesor de Pociones. Él también ha sido bastante perverso conmigo, pero yo no tenía que haber leído sus cartas y haberle engañado. Es cierto que todo el mundo en este colegio desea darle un escarmiento a ese hombre, pero no sé por qué, ahora me siento fatal por haberlo intentado. Quizás se lo merecía, y soy tonta por sentirme culpable, pero yo soy así. Además, se enfadó muchísimo y me afectó mucho su bronca.

Esta mañana Hermione me ha pillado mirando ensimismada por la ventana en clase de Encantamientos y me ha preguntado que qué me ocurría. Le conté todo, más o menos, eliminando detalles que me daba un poco de vergüenza que supiera.

—De verdad que no te entiendo, Faith. ¿Por qué te has metido en ese lío? ¿Qué te costaba haberte comportado como todos, aguantando los chaparrones de Snape? ¿Te crees que podemos enfrentarnos a los profesores así como así? Ha sido un milagro que no pidiera tu expulsión o que te castigara. Y espera que no lo haga, porque está a tiempo.

—Es que odio a ese hombre. ¡Le odio!

—Bueno, pues haberle odiado en silencio. No me extraña que te hiciera todas esas perrerías, porque te has pasado de la raya.

—¿Tú no le odias? –pregunté, algo molesta.

—Mucho, más quizás que tú, pero a diferencia de ti, no voy cotilleándole las cartas ni lloriqueando por los pasillos. Va a pensar algo distinto. No sé, porque es Snape, que si no cualquiera diría que te atrae. Ugh, gracias a Merlín no ocurre eso—dijo, y se enfrascó de nuevo en sus apuntes de Encantamientos. Yo no contesté y me quedé callada, mirando mi hoja en blanco.

—No te atrae, ¿verdad?—preguntó, levantando la vista de sus escritos y mirándome.

—No...—musité.

—Ten cuidado; no confundas la pena con otro tipo de sentimientos. Además, la época en que nos enamoriscábamos de nuestros profesores ya pasó. Y es una tontería. Lo sé, porque a mí me ocurrió en segundo, cuando vino a enseñar Gilderoy Lockhart la asignatura de DCAO. Recuerdo que Susan y yo babeábamos por él. Era patético, ahora lo sé. Sin embargo, he aprendido que tenemos que fijarnos en gente de nuestra edad.

—¿Como Ron Weasley?

—¿Qué pasa con Ron?—preguntó, mosqueada.

—No nada, es sólo un ejemplo. Como lo tenemos delante...

—Ah, sí, claro. Bueno, pues eso, que no confundas la culpa con algo más. Y menos con Snape. Creo que ese hombre no ha sentido amor ni hacia sí mismo en toda su vida.

—¿Qué pasa, Faith?—Ron se dio la vuelta, había oído una gran parte de la conversación—¿te mola Snape? Dios, qué asco...

—¡¡No me gusta!!—exclamé.

—A ver, ustedes, mantengan el silencio.—Pidió Flitwick.

En clase de Pociones no hubo ningún comportamiento irregular. Al salir, estuve a punto de ir a hablar con el profesor, pero lo dejé para un mejor momento. Al fin y al cabo, tenía cosas más importantes que hacer. Para empezar, leer una carta de mi abuela, que me había llegado en el desayuno, y aún no había leído.

_"Querida Faith, _

_Cuando leí tu última carta y me contaste lo de Marion no pude evitar encogerme de hombros. La verdad es que no me sorprende nada de lo que me cuentas, pero debo advertirte algo: que ahora Marion te esté mandado cartas no quiere decir que te apoye, de hecho, el día que os veáis enfrentadas, descubrirás su verdadero talante. Merlín quiera que no ocurra eso. Puede ser muy traicionera, pues sus nuevos valores le hacen enfrentarse a todo lo que vaya en contra de lo que ella considera un futuro mejor. No creo que se atreva a haceros daño directamente, más que nada porque hoy en día el colegio es infranqueable, pero ten muchísimo cuidado en tus contactos con ella._

_He estado hablando con un buen amigo mío que tiene conocidos en el Ministerio de la Magia relacionados con la caza de mortífagos y me ha dicho que será mejor que cada vez que contactes con tu hermana sea por medio de cartas y que me las enseñes. Sé que en tu colegio os dejan salir algunas veces a Hogsmeade: no vayas cuando te lo pida tu hermana. Sé que algún día lo hará, la conozco bien, pero declina su oferta. Tú aún eres demasiado joven para discernir cuando es una trampa y quizás pueda embaucarte en algún asunto turbio. Te puede pedir dinero, cosas, que robes algo de colegio, que le portes alguna información de los profesores... no sé, cualquier cosa. _

_Ahora tengo que dejarte. Ten cuidado, ¿lo harás? Un beso, cariño. _

_Iris." _

Si lo que quiere es que deje a Marion sola, me pide algo más difícil de lo que cree. No ayudaré a Marion a conseguir lo que se propone, pero tampoco le daré la espalda. Es mi hermana, ¿piensa que es tan fácil rechazarla? ¿Ella hubiera hecho algo así en caso de estar en mi lugar? Además, hasta ahora no me ha pedido nada, sólo convencer a Ivy de que ella no es tan mala. No me ha metido propaganda en la cabeza, ni siquiera me ha dado datos reveladores sobre sus amigos.

Por si fuera poco, no le he contado nada a Ivy de todo esto, porque además de saber que es muy cabezota, soy consciente de que no quiere a Marion. Incluso puedo intuir que le tiene miedo. Sería inútil convencerla de que Marion no es tan buena. Además, no me habla desde la última vez que discutimos. Supongo que tendré que arreglar mis problemas con ella de todas maneras. Lo haré en cuanto pueda.

A mediodía, hacía un sol espléndido, cosa poco común en estas fechas. Se notó mucho el ambiente en las clases, porque los alumnos estábamos de mejor humor que de costumbre, y eso que últimamente nos es difícil centrarnos lo suficiente. Día a día, vienen noticias en El Profeta que sabemos que podrían afectarnos de uno u otro modo, y si no vienen, es casi peor, porque la duda nos hace generar una tensión poco deseada. Sin embargo hoy esa tensión se ha notado menos. Además, durante las últimas horas había logrado apartar de mi mente los problemas que me acuciaban y a la hora de comer bajé con Hermione y Parvati y me senté al lado de Neville, que me preguntó por mi familia.

—Están todos bastante bien.

—¿Tus padres siguen… igual?

—Sí. Y no parece que las cosas vayan a cambiar en breve, pero tampoco es que me importe mucho, ¿sabes? Quiero decir, que preferiría formar parte de una familia normal, pero quiero mucho a mi abuela y a mis tíos y con ellos estoy perfectamente.

—¿Vivís Ivy y tú con tu abuela?—preguntó Parvati mientras intentaba, sin éxito, enrollar una cantidad ingente de espaguetis en su tenedor.

—Sí, y con mis tíos y tías.

—¿Sois muchos en casa? Nosotros solo sólo Padma, mis padres y yo.

—Somos unos cuantos. Es que… Bueno, no te voy a contar mi vida que es muy aburrida, pero básicamente, vivimos en casa de mi abuela materna sus hijos, mis tíos paternos, Ivy y yo. Y un tío que no es tío realmente…

—¿Estás de broma? ¡Menuda familia más rara!

—Sí, bueno— me azoré.—Somos un poco especiales.

—¿Y qué es eso de un tío que no es tío?—preguntó Hermione.

—Fergus es un amigo del padre de Faith—.terció Neville.—Era un mago errante y decidió dejar sus viajes y vivir con los Thomas. Aún me acuerdo de cuando llegó al barrio.

—Yo no me acuerdo, la verdad—dije.

—¿Y tus tíos paternos?—preguntó Parvati.— ¿No deberían vivir con SUS padres, es decir, los padres de tu padre?

—Es que mis abuelos paternos son… A ver, me caen bien, pero… Son un poquito inaguantables, siendo francos. Mi hermana Marion, que es mayor que yo, y mi hermano Derek se criaron con ellos porque en casa de la abuela Iris no cabía más gente… Pero imagínate qué situación, que sus propios hijos no quieran vivir con ellos… A mis hermanos mayores no les quedó otra que irse allí. Y la verdad, nunca se han quejado, así que supongo que fue la mejor solución.

—Sois un poquito… raros—sentenció Parvati.

—Supongo—musité.

Neville sabía que no me gustaba mucho dar explicaciones sobre mi excéntrica familia, así metió la cabeza casi literalmente en su plato dispuesto a no seguir echando leña al fuego y yo aproveché para echar un vistazo a la mesa de profesores. Y allí estaba él. No estaba comiendo aún, pero mantenía una conversación con un profesor, mientras toquiteaba con el tenedor su pasta italiana. En un instante, me miró fijamente y sostuvo sus ojos a la altura de los míos. Cuando parpadeé, había girado ya la cabeza, y seguía revolviendo su plato.

—Faith que no es el fin del mundo—dijo Hermione.—Ya se le pasará el cabreo. Te tendrá un par de semanas ojeriza, pero se le pasará. Tampoco es que le hayas hecho la perrería del siglo. Además, sospecho que no le contará nada a Dumbledore, porque entonces tendría que andar dando explicaciones de por qué se manda cartas con un profesor de Durmstrang.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Me refiero a que los de Durmstrang tienen fama de seguir a Quién Tú Sabes, o al menos seguir su política de sangre pura.

—Sí, pero eso de que se lo cuente al profesor no es lo que me preocupa. Es que...

—No deberías sentirte tan mal, porque aunque te has pasado un poco, es un amargado.

—Oye, no te pases, ¿eh?

—Faith, ¿te molesta que digamos que Snape es un amargado?—preguntó Seamus Finnigan, que había pillado nuestro último comentario al vuelo. Menos mal que no había oído todo lo anterior, sin embargo me puse nerviosa.

—No es sólo que... Ya sabes, nos puede oír...—las orejas se me pusieron rojas como tomates, y seguí comiendo, con la cabeza gacha y oyendo risitas por todos lados.

Varias horas después, tras la cena, abandoné el comedor dispuesta a irme a dormir. Había sido un día largo, y la semana más todavía. Tenía mucho sueño y procuré darme prisa en llegar a mi habitación. En el pasillo, que estaba vacío porque el resto de alumnos aún debía de estar en los postres, me encontré al director Dumbledore, que no había estado presente en la cena, o al menos yo no me había percatado de su presencia.

—Buenas noches, profesor Dumbledore—saludé cortésmente.

—Buenas noches, querida. ¿Cómo le va? ¿Se acomoda bien en Hogwarts?

Me sorprendió su amabilidad, así que le contesté. Nos habíamos quedado en medio del pasillo de pie. Él con un libro bajo el brazo, y yo con sueño.

—Sí, muy bien, gracias. Han sido todos muy amables. O casi todos.

—Me alegro. Sé que estuvo muchos años en Durmstrang, y temí que pudiera echarlo en falta.

—¿Bromea? ¿Durmstrang? Aquello parecía un cementerio. Era horrible. Me encanta Hogwarts, en serio.

—A mí también me gusta, aunque claro, soy el director. Quedaría un poco raro que yo dijera que prefiero otro colegio, ¿no es así?—sonrió, despistado.

—Yo creo que es el único colegio en el que los niños están deseando ingresar.

—Sus hermanos vinieron aquí, hace años. Derek y… ¿Marion?

Tragué saliva. El director nunca daba puntadas sin hilo. Tan sólo esperaba que esta conversación no perdiera su tono banal.

—S…Sí. Mis hermanos mayores.

—¿Qué ha sido de ellos? Pasan tantos chicos por aquí que enseguida pierdo la cuenta.

—Mi… Mi hermano está estudiando para ser Auror, y mi hermana… Bueno, mi hermana viaja. No sé mucho de ella. Vive la vida, supongo.

—Una bruja errante—me miró a través de sus gafas de media luna.— Interesante. Yo en mis años mozos también viajé, ¿sabe usted? Es algo que todo mago debería hacer en algún momento de su vida. Muy loable lo que hace su hermana.

Parecía que lo que había dicho era inocente, así que me relajé un poco.

—Sí, supongo que sí.

—Profesor—una voz nos interrumpió, y cuando me di la vuelta, resultó ser Snape, acompañado de la profesora McGonagall, que tenía en la cara un rictus un poco extraño.

—Buenas noches, Severus. Minerva… Espero que hayáis disfrutado de la cena. Estaba charlando con la señorita Thomas sobre los viajes de juventud—sonrió y pequeñas arruguitas cercaron sus ojos.—Su hermana es viajera, ¿saben?

Y posó sus ojos en el rostro del profesor de Pociones, que le sostuvo la mirada. Los dos magos se examinaron fijamente, sin abrir la boca. Hubiera apostado diez sickles a que estaban hablando por Legilimencia, porque se podía oír hasta el vuelo de las moscas. McGonagall carraspeó, tan incómoda como yo.

—Señor director, por favor, no necesito que me demuestre…—dijo Snape en voz alta.

—Severus, no quiero entretenerte. Estoy seguro de que estás muy ocupado.

—Pero…

—Severus, es sólo un pequeño coup de force. Nada más. Te lo prometo.

—¿El qué? ¿Qué esfuerzo? No entiendo nada—pregunté yo.

—Cállese—dijo el profesor de Pociones, sin mirarme.

—Faith, querida, estoy seguro de que estás muy cansada y desearás irte a dormir.—Dijo imperativamente el profesor Dumbledore. Había dejado de sonreír, y eso en él resultaba ligeramente siniestro.

—S…Sí, claro. Siento haberme metido donde no me llaman. Buenas noches a todos—murmuré, alucinada por la escena que estaba presenciando.

—Buenas noches, Thomas—dijeron al unísono McGonagall y Dumbledore. Snape no dijo nada.

* * *

— **Miércoles, 24 de Septiembre —**

Esta mañana hablé con Ivy y hemos arreglado nuestros problemas, al menos temporalmente, hasta que Marion meta la pata y me mande más cartas. Estaba yo saliendo de mi clase de DCAO, cuando me tropecé sin querer con una chica de 5º de Ravenclaw y con Ivy.

—Ah, perdona...—dije.—No miraba por dónde iba.

—Oye, Faith, ¿podemos hablar?—me dijo Ivy, señalándome la clase vacía de la que yo había salido.

—Sí, claro, dime.

Entramos, cerró la puerta y me miró.

—Oye, no quiero estar enfadada contigo porque me mandes estar o no con personas. No creo que debamos estar así porque te caiga mal Marya o porque tú te cartees con Marion.

—¿Cómo sabes eso?

—Me lo dijo la abuela Iris. Yo también le he mandado alguna carta. El caso es que... Bueno, entiendo que te preocupes por mí, y… Te lo agradezco. Es sólo que… A veces me sienta un poco mal. Como si yo por mí misma no sirviera para nada. Me hace sentir más pequeña de lo que soy.

—Es culpa mía, Ivy. Ni soy tu madre ni pretendo serlo, y a veces se me olvida que ya no somos pequeñajas. Pero me preocupo tanto que no puedo evitar cuidarte demasiado.

—¿Seguirás enfadada?—Ivy puso la típica mirada de perro abandonado, y no pude más que arrearle en la cabeza con mi libro de DCAO.

—Eres tonta—reí.— ¿Crees que iba a aguantar mucho enfadada contigo? No me enfado contigo por cabezonería, ni quiero parecer la típica hermana marimandona, pero si sacaras malas notas o te metieras en problemas, a quien la abuela colgaría de los pulgares sería a mí. Tú ve con quien quieras, pero prométeme que no llevarás las pintas de la Wells, ¿me oyes? Y que no te meterás en problemas...

—¿Crees que iría con esa ropa? qué poco me conoces, hermana— rió, y salimos juntas de la clase, empujándonos y haciéndonos tropezar mientras reíamos a carcajada limpia.

* * *

— **Viernes, 26 de Septiembre —**

No me puedo creer lo que me acaba de contar Ron Weasley. ¡Neville va a tener una cita con Marya Wells! Me sorprende que ella le guste porque a Nev le pegan chicas más tranquilas. ¡Tengo que hablar con él para que me de los detalles de tan magnífico acontecimiento!

* * * * *

Ya he hablado con Nev, y está nerviosísimo por su cita con Wells. Fui a verle al patio exterior, donde estaba sentado en la hierba, junto a un chaval llamado Justin y otra chica amiga de éste último.

—Nev, ¿podemos hablar?

—Sí, claro, cuéntame—contestó, cuando los otros dos se excusaron y entraron en el castillo. Me senté junto a él y sonreí no sin cierta maldad.

—Nev, ¿qué es eso que me ha contado Weasley de que vas a salir con Wells?

—Oh, vaya, le dije que no dijera nada.

—¿Pretendías salir con ella sin contármelo? ¡Pues vaya amigo!

—Verás, es que... Todo sucedió muy rápidamente. El otro día... Tuvimos una detención y...

—No me des detalles, que acabo de almorzar... –sonreí.

—El caso es que mañana vamos a Hogsmeade.

—Nev, ¿estás seguro de lo que haces?

—Bueno… No del todo… —Balbuceó azorado.—Verás... ¿qué se hace en una cita?

—Nev, ¿de verdad NUNCA has tenido una cita?

—No, nunca. Y sé que tú tampoco has proliferado en ese campo...

—Pero alguna cita sí que he tenido.

Neville estaba nerviosísimo, y no hacía más que arrancar hierba del suelo.

—Bueno, dame consejos—pidió con ojos suplicantes.

—Humppff...— No sabía qué contestarle, porque las citas salen de cada uno, no es algo que se pueda planear.— Pues... No sé, llévala a tomar algo, luego dad un paseo y cómprale algún regalito de esos tontos.

—¿Qué clase de regalo?

—No sé, alguna cosa. A ver, ¿qué se te da bien?

Nada....—Se sonrojó.—el profesor Snape dice que no valgo para nada.

Una sonrisa le salió en la cara, pero era una sonrisa triste. "Maldito Snape".

—Oye, ¿no se te da muy bien la Herbología?

—¡Oh, sí! ¡Muy bien, eso sí! Pero... No sirve para nada.

—¿Ah, no?

—No, como no le regale un saco de abono...

Le di una suave colleja.

—¡¡Auch!!

—¡Una flor, idiota, una flor! ¿Es que tengo que decírtelo todo?

Neville se levantó, con la cara iluminada.

—¡Oh! Tengo unas flores fantásticas en una maceta en la habitación. ¡Voy a elegir una! ¡Gracias, Faith! ¡Eres una buena chica!

* * *

— **Domingo, 28 de Septiembre —**

Si en algún momento he odiado a Snape, no supera a éste. Es tan pérfido, malvado, arisco, borde y envidioso... No sé cómo pudo darme pena, cómo pudo siquiera caerme bien, cómo pudo... En fin, sólo puedo decir ahora que me gustaría que le ocurriera alguna desgracia tan gorda que se tirara por una ventana, o algo así.

Ayer fuimos a Hogsmeade, y yo acompañé a las chicas de mi clase a comprar algunas cosas a la papelería, a mandar unas cartas y a tomar un poco de cerveza de mantequilla a Las Tres Escobas. Allí estábamos sentadas Ivy, Luna Lovegood, Hermione y yo cuando entraron por la puerta Neville y Marya Wells. Parecían estar hablando tranquilamente, y se sentaron en una mesa y pidieron bebidas. Al instante, se abrió de nuevo la puerta y esta vez entraron McGonagall, una mujer que no conozco y Snape, que le echó una mirada tan odiosa a Neville que estuvo el pobre a punto de tirarse su té encima. Snape le hizo un comentario asqueroso.

Hermione y las demás estaban mirándole también, de hecho, medio bar.

—Qué desagradable es ese hombre—apuntó Luna.

—Como le diga algo más me levanto y le arreo un guantazo—dije yo, dejando mi vaso sobre la mesa y girándome más.

—Vamos, Severus, deja a Longbottom. Solicitemos lo que nos pidió Dumbledore. Rosmerta—dijo McGonagall, apoyándose en la barra—dame un té para llevar, una cerveza y una jarra de hidromiel, por favor.

La mujer del bar hizo lo indicado, y un minuto después, los profesores se marcharon, dejando a Neville con las orejas gachas.

—¿Por qué atormentará tanto a Nev?—preguntó Ginny, mirando recelosa a Marya y a Neville. —Porque es un envidioso—dije yo—como él no tiene vida social, le fastidia que gente como Neville, que no despunta en casi nada, sí la tenga. Ahora vengo, esperad.

Me puse mi capa y salí fuera vi a la profesora McGonagall y a la otra mujer meterse en Flourish y Botts y yo aproveché para alcanzar a Snape, que caminaba en dirección a la Casa de los Gritos.

—¡Profesor!—le llamé.

Él se dio la vuelta.

—¿Por qué le dijo eso a Neville?

—¿Y a usted qué le importa? Métase en sus asuntos. Estos encuentros me resultan irritantes.

—Es usted horrible. Que tenga un buen día.

Me metí en Las Tres Escobas mientras McGonagall y su compañera salían de la otra tienda, por lo que Snape no pudo darme réplica.

—¿Le has dicho algo?—me preguntó Hermione.

—Sí. Le he dicho que es horrible.

—¿Seguro?—dijo Hermione por lo bajo, con una sonrisilla malévola.

—Seguro.

Por la noche, después de un largo día en Hogsmeade, tomé un libro de la biblioteca y me dispuse a leer en uno de los sillones. La Sra. Pince ya se había retirado pero me había dejado quedarme, con la condición de que no tocara nada. Se marchó con el ruido de sus tacones y todo quedó en silencio, tan solo roto de vez en cuando por el ulular de alguna lechuza que volvía a su nido arriba en la torre.

Eran las doce o así, y las luces de las velas que aún permanecían encendidas titilaban provocando sombras fantasmagóricas. Ya iba por la mitad del libro, cuando oí un ruido en la puerta. Me levanté del sillón en el que me había acomodado, me giré y vi que entraba la persona a la que menos quería ver en ese momento.

—Hola, Harry.

"Seguro que me echa algún rollo. Este chico a veces resulta muy filosófico". Aún recordaba su extraña conversación por lo del libro de "Quidditch a través de los tiempos".

—Hola, Faith. ¿Leyendo?

—No, diseñando un arma termonuclear para destruir el mundo.— Dije, seria.

Pasé de página.

—Oh, jeje...je. Em... yo venía también a por un libro. —dijo, algo cortado, dirigiéndose a una de las estanterías.

—Es un poco tarde, ¿no crees? ¿Cómo has entrado?

—Oh, tengo un pase de Madame Pince que me dio hace unas horas y la gárgola de la entrada me ha permitido entrar.

—Qué bien… Por cierto… Esas estanterías son de libros infantiles, Harry. ¿No crees que estás ya un pelín talludito?

Harry miró el letrero del estante que tenía enfrente:"Libros infantiles".

—Oh, sí, sí, claro...— se rascó la cabeza, y cruzó el pasillo, parándose ante la segunda estantería.

—Que idiota es Snape, ¿eh?

—¿Perdón?—levanté la vista de mi libro. Nuevamente.

—Digo que qué idiota es Snape, por fastidiar la cita de Neville.

—Ahm, sí, claro. Sí. –Me había puesto nerviosa porque había malinterpretado sus palabras y pensado que hablaba de las cartas. Respiré hondo y me centré de nuevo en mi lectura, con la firme proposición de no levantar la vista hasta que mi amigo se hubiera marchado. Sin embargo, Harry siguió toquiteando libros, sin aparente interés. Yo, aunque intentaba enfrascarme en mi estaba poniendo de los nervios.

—Harry, ¿vas a coger un libro ya o no?

—Sí, sí, ya voy. Es que... No logro decidirme. Hay tantos...

—Sí, suele ocurrir en una biblioteca.

"No, si me parece a mí que este Potter es un poco tonto".

—¿Necesitas ayuda? –Ofrecí, con la mejor de mis sonrisas.—Oye, mira, si lo que quieres es coger un libro de la Sección Prohibida, inténtalo, que no me voy a chivar a Madame Pince.

—Eh, bueno, sí, en parte era eso. Gracias.

Giró repentinamente y se dirigió a la Sección, agarró uno de los libros (de pastas verdes) y volvió a donde estaba yo. Levanté de nuevo la vista de mi libro, y le vi allí, con sus ojos puestos en mí.

—¿También quieres que te lo lea? –suspiré.

—No, ¡claro que no! Yo...

De repente, nos callamos, al oír un ruido.

—Eso... ¿qué era?

Me acordé del troll, pero estaba muerto. A saber qué otras bestias rondaban por el colegio.

—Ni, idea. Será Filch.

Harry me miró con repugnancia: también odiaba al conserje.

—Vámonos—recomendé.

Comenzamos a oír unos pasos en la oscuridad. Levanté el porta velas pero la luz no alcanzaba mucho más, así que saqué mi varita.

—Oye, ¿no crees que cada vez suenan más fuertes?—susurró Harry. —Vamos, apaga la lámpara. Creo que esos pasos no nos auguran nada bueno.

—Pero Harry, a lo mejor es Madame Pince, o un profesor… ¿No crees que nos estamos alarmando demasiado?

—Hazme caso—dijo, muy serio. Y no sé por qué, le creí.

Nos agachamos, apagué las luces, dejé el libro en el sillón y reptamos por el suelo hasta la primera estantería. Me dolían los codos y me los froté. Unos interminables segundos después, alguien entró en la biblioteca. Un leve resplandor verdoso iluminó la sala y unos zapatos resonaron en el encerado suelo.

Un estruendo, como de un cuerpo cayendo, nos hizo dar un respingo. La luz se movió y se frenó a unos pasos nuestros. Era una varita. Antes de que pudiéramos levantarnos para ver qué pasaba, un rugido hizo que se me pusiera le vello de punta. Nos agachamos más, y miramos por debajo de la estantería. No veíamos nada. Volvimos a bajar la cabeza cuando una de las lámparas cayó al suelo y oímos un forcejeo, acompañado de carraspeos y gruñidos parecidos a los de un perro rabioso. Bajé la mirada otra vez al pie de la estantería y miré... Frente a mí había unos ojos amarillos, grandes, rasgados y luminosos y unas grandes fauces, babeantes, con unos dientes tan grandes como un dedo.

—.¡¡¡A..!!—Harry me tapó la boca.

—Shhh...—Harry agarró su varita y saltó al pasillo, mientras lanzaba un rayo. La luna llena iluminó a Harry mientras éste pronunciaba un hechizo.

—¡¡¡Expelliarmus!!

Un aullido agudo, lánguido, llenó mis oídos, mientras oía como el cuerpo caía al suelo. Me levanté, y me acerqué a Harry, que miraba fijamente a... al profesor Lupin convertido en hombre—lobo.

—¡Harry! ¡Le has matado!

— Sólo le he aturdido.

Nos acercamos más al "profesor", llevaba un harapo encima, y seguía con su aspecto lupino. No parecía tan fiero como hace unos instantes, cuando pensaba que nos iba a comer vivos.

—¿Pro... profesor? –le palmeé suavemente el peludo hocico, si es que se le podía llamar así a su cara transformada.

—No le despiertes. Será mejor que vayamos a buscar a alguien que sepa cómo manejar la situación mejor que nosotros. Bastante hemos hecho ya.

Se levantó y encendió su varita.

—Oye, Harry, siento haber sido tan desagradable antes.

—¿Cuándo?—Sonrió.—Quédate aquí. Yo iré a buscar ayuda. No te lo cargues, ¿eh?

Sonreí.

Salió de la biblioteca mientras yo cuidaba al profesor. Cinco minutos después vino Harry acompañado de la enfermera.

—Buenas noches, Madame Pomfrey—saludé, poco convencida.

—¡Pobre hombre, pobre hombre!—exclamaba—¡qué pena! ¡Apártese, jovencita, y déjeme hacer!

Se arremangó las faldas y se arrodilló a mi lado. De una carterita que llevaba en una mano, sacó un frasquito con un líquido lechoso y le hizo beber al profesor, que estaba en un estado cercano a la inconsciencia, unas gotas. Mientras hacía su trabajo, miré a Harry, que a su vez me miró con ojos lastimosos.

—Tuve que ir a buscarla. –Susurró.— En el despacho del profesor no vi ningún bote con la pócima matalobos. Me pregunto qué habrá hecho con ella.

La enfermera se incorporó.

—Bien, será mejor que me lo lleve a la enfermería.—Sacó su varita de un bolsillo de su delantal.— ¡Mobilicorpus! Y ustedes dos, vayan ahora mismo a dormir si no quieren que de un parte de esto. Buenas noches.

La enfermera daba miedo cuando se trataba de curar a un enfermo.

Se hizo el silencio, únicamente roto por los pasos de la enfermera alejándose hacia la puerta y el suave respirar del profesor flotando a su lado, que parecía estar teniendo un sueño apacible después de haber sufrido la pesadilla de su transformación.

Nos quedamos nuevamente solos y nos dispusimos a recoger la mesa que yo había utilizado para leer. Harry se guardó el libro que había cogido prestado.

—Oye, que... Debo confesarte una cosa. –Se puso nervioso.—Quería preguntarte algo... cuando vine a la biblioteca, ya sabes. Aparte de querer coger un libro prohibido... Yo quería saber algo...

—¿El qué?

—Bueno, yo... No es que quiera meterme en tu vida privada, pero...

—Arranca, Harry.

—Bueno, yo quería preguntarte que si querrías...

—Harry, ¿no estarás pidiénd...?

—... Si querrías el próxima vez venir con los demás Gryffindor a una reunión que solemos tener algunos alumnos del colegio varios días a la semana.

—¿Reunión? ¿Gryffindor? ¿No me estabas pidiendo una cita?

Harry puso cara de repulsa.

—¡Por Dios, no!!

—Bueno, vale, pero no pongas esa cara; no es algo tan impensable.

—Sí, bueno, vale, pero, ¿vendrás? tu hermana también va...

Me puse roja como un tomate.

—Yo... Er... no sé... Er... Y, ¿para qué os reunís? ¿Qué hacéis? ¿Jugar al snap explosivo y cosas así? No entiendo...

—Aprendemos DCAO, aunque... Bueno, con Lupin aquí, poco avanzamos, pero nos estamos empapando de conocimiento de Artes Oscuras, ya sabes, para poder vencer a lord Voldemort.

Di un respingo.

—Harry, no pronuncies su nombre.

—Vale, perdona. Bueno, contesta, ¿vendrás? Tu hermana Ivy me ha dicho que eres buena en algunas cosas. La otra noche sabíamos que nos seguías. Por eso Hermione hizo un encantamiento, pero salió demasiado bien, y te perdiste. Me enteré—no preguntes cómo—de que te encontraste con Snape, y que... Estuvisteis con un ¿troll? en ¿el bosque?

Me puse más colorada todavía.

—Harry, tú sueñas. Sí, Snape me pilló, pero no había ningún troll, y desde luego no fui al bosque.

—Ya claro, supongo que será un error del mapa—dijo él, pensativo. ¿Mapa?

—Oye, Harry, sobre las reuniones esas... Casi mejor no, ¿eh? Es algo que va contra las normas y... Ahora tengo ya bastantes preocupaciones. Pero si cambio de idea, se lo diré a Hermione, ¿Vale? Ahora… Vayámonos a dormir.


	17. Semana 5 de Allara Sephards

**Semana 5 de Allara Sephards**

**Lunes, 29 de septiembre**

No puedo quitarme de la cabeza lo de la otra noche. Todavía no he encontrado el valor para contárselo a nadie, y lo peor es que llevo dos noches sin poder pegar ojo. Creo que la cosa empieza a ser preocupante. Lo que más me aterra es la idea de que alguno de esos locos asesinos pueda haberme visto. Estoy segura de que el hombre que estaba en el suelo sí que me vio... agh, no quiero volver a ver esa imagen nunca más. Fue espeluznante. Y seguro que está muerto. Lo sé porque esta mañana en el profeta ya se ha hecho una alusión al respecto. La mayoría de mis amigos no están suscritos al Profeta porque las noticias les dan un poco igual, pero yo sí que lo estoy. Fue cosa de tío Elbert, que quería que estuviera bien informada. Siempre se ha esforzado porque mi hermano y yo nos integráramos bien en su mundo.

La verdad es que en El Profeta sólo venía una pequeña alusión a la desaparición de un trabajador del Ministerio. Si soy franca, ni siquiera puedo saber con seguridad si se trataba del que yo vi o no. Simplemente estoy paranoica perdida. Joder...

Y lo peor es que aún no sé con quien voy a hablar. He sentido el impulso de ir a contárselo a Joel un montón de veces. También a Andrea, incluso a Marya, que tiene más palique hablando que un prestidigitador... pero no hay manera. Lo más probable si se lo cuento es que se me queden mirando en plan flipado y me digan que seguramente me confundí porque el callejón estaba muy oscuro o algo así. Y de todas formas no podrían hacer nada.

Esta mañana en la biblioteca ha estado muy callada. No se me ha notado mucho porque Marya nos estaba contando su cita con Neville por tercera vez ya, y estaba muy animada. Incluso ha recibido una nota de Neville que le pedía una cita en el lago.

—¿Te vas con tu novio, Marya? —ha preguntado Sallie, con mala idea—. ¡A ver lo que hacéis!

—¡Pues qué van a hacer! —Andrea se ha puesto a imitar ruido de besos, poniendo morritos.

Marya le ha pegado una colleja.

—¡Callaros ya, capullas! —se ha girado hacia mí con cara de resignación—. ¿Y tú no dices nada o qué? ¡Ya tardas en tocarme las narices!

—Sí, sí... que lo disfrutes —he replicado, sin prestar atención.

Marya me ha mirado muy raro.

—Pues... esto... gracias —y se ha pirado, pensando que yo debía de tener fiebre. Se le hace raro que no la insulte mordazmente, a la pobre.

El día ha transcurrido en esas, bastante sosa y depresivamente. Lo único bueno del día ha sido cuando por la tarde, después de acabar las clases, me he topado con el profesor Lupin y me ha llamado para que lo acompañara a su despacho. Y lo he seguido, claro, porque a un profesor no se le dice que no, y si es un encanto como Lupin pues menos. Él se ha sentado encima de su mesa y ha cogido un pergamino que tenía enrollado en un cajón. Lo he reconocido de inmediato.

—¡Hala, mi trabajo! —me he llevado una sorpresa porque ya ni me acordaba de él—. ¿Lo ha corregido?

—Desde luego —ha dicho, sonriente—. Aunque quizá he tardado un poco más de lo debido... estuve indispuesto unos días. Ya sabes...

—Ya sé —le he cortado. No me apetecía sacar temas deprimentes, ya tenía bastante con lo mío—. ¿Y bien?

—¿Y bien qué?

—Mi trabajo, ¿qué le ha parecido? ¿Le ha gustado?

Para ser sincera, me sentía incómoda.

—Sí, me ha gustado —¡aleluya! —. Tienes una redacción excelente, y veo que entiendes del tema. Razonas de forma muy coherente. Obviamente te informaste bien.

Yo ya me estaba inflando de orgullo.

—Pero...

"¡Stop!". ¿Pero?

—... quizá sea excesivamente... _personal._

¿EIN?

—¿Personal? ¿A qué se refiere con eso?

—Me refiero a que deberías tomarte ciertas cuestiones más objetivamente. Me parece muy bien que des tu opinión, aporta riqueza al trabajo. Pero si hablas de un tema para exponerlo, para explicarlo, debes hacerlo lo más objetivamente posible.

—¡Pero si es muy objetivo! ¿Dónde dice que he incluido mi opinión?

Él me ha mirado alzando las cejas con suficiencia y tras buscar una línea concreta ha empezado a leer un fragmento de mi _obra._

—_...Frederik Lyon, fue conocido también como "El Carnicero", apropiado calificativo que se le dio poco después de inventar" la maldición desmembrare", simpática ampliación de las antiguas técnicas de acuchillamiento y desmembramiento empleadas en la Edad Media El muy desgraciado, se atrevió a insinuar que su método era mucho más productivo, porque no sólo desmembraba igual y causaba el mismo dolor, sino que ahorraba tiempo, sangre y cuchillos oxidados de segunda mano. Tras su muerte, a la que gustosamente yo habría asistido..._ —me ha mirado momentáneamente— ¿quieres que siga?

—Eh... no, capto la idea —he dicho, algo acalorada.

Lupin ha sonreído y ha vuelto a enrollar el pergamino.

—No te preocupes, no me molesta. No te pondré la máxima nota porque no sería justo, pero personalmente estoy de acuerdo contigo. La muerte de ese hombre debió de ser un acontecimiento feliz.

—Bueno... como quiera, usted es el profesor —me he encogido de hombros y he cambiado de tema—. ¿Sabe que ése Frederik Lyon inventó sus maldiciones para usarlas exclusivamente sobre muggles?

—Más motivos para reflejar tus prejuicios en su biografía, ¿eh?

—Mis prejuicios están fundamentados, y no es su biografía. Es un pequeño comentario acerca de su aportación a la historia.

—Ya, ya...

Ha sonreído distraído mientras garabateaba mi nota sobre el pergamino. Un notable alto, no estaba mal, aunque era mejorable.

—Para la próxima vez, hazme caso y sé más objetiva. Es aburrido y significa seguir las normas, pero es la única manera de sacar una nota adecuada... y de evitar ciertos problemas —no me ha gustado nada cómo me ha mirado. Parecía que me advirtiera de algo.

—No le entiendo. ¿Qué ha querido decir con eso de evitar problemas?

—Simplemente eso. Eres demasiado propensa a meterte en líos y eso no está bien. No te importa dar tu opinión, lo que es admirable, pero eres un poco ingenua y llamas bastante la atención, ¿sabes? Es algo muy peligroso en los tiempos que corren.

Me ha dejado patidifusa. En serio. ¿Me veía así de verdad? No he sabido si alegrarme o cabrearme.

—Creo que no le entiendo bien.

—Me entiendes perfectamente.

No he podido replicarle nada, porque en ese momento ha venido un jaleo impresionante del jardín. Él se ha levantado y ha mirado por la ventana. Como ha sonreído, no he podido evitar imitarle, a ver si había algo interesante fuera. Y lo había. Con deciros que Snape se había tirado de cabeza al lago, para rescatar a una marmota... he distinguido también a tres figuras que se retorcían en la orilla. Dos de ellas tenían idénticas cabezas pelirrojas, así que sólo podían ser los hermanos Weasley. Y la tercera sólo podía ser Marya, por la risa histérica. No he oído bien lo que le decían a Snape, pero tras hacerlo han tenido que salir corriendo para que no los matara, con lo que ha debido de ser alguna lindeza propia de esos tres chiflados. Lo último que he visto antes de partirme de risa y apartarme de la ventana ha sido a Snape, soltando a la marmota con cara de demonio de esos malos malos, y soltando una blasfemia que no he oído, pero he adivinado. Y no, no la pienso transcribir. Lupin me ha mirado muy serio.

—No está bien reírse de un profesor, Allara.

Me he quedado algo parada.

—¡Pero... si era Snape! ¡Salvando a una marmota de morir ahogada! Venga ya...

Menos mal que se ha reído. Ya me estaba asustando. Hum... con esa risa maravillosa que tiene, no sé por qué no lo hace más a menudo.

—Que era broma.

Luego se ha ido todo pancho y se ha sentado, pero esta vez en la silla, como Dios manda. Supongo que esperaba que me fuera ya, pero no lo he hecho. Snape y su marmota me habían cortado una interesante conversación.

—Profesor, ¿por qué ha dicho lo de antes? —mirada de "qué cuernos me dices ahora" por su parte—. Lo de que mi forma de ser podría darme problemas. Reconocerá que ha sido raro.

—Puede. ¿Por qué?

Agh. ¿Por qué siempre tiene que responderme con evasivas?

—¡Porque es mi profesor!

—Bueno, pues precisamente por eso te lo he dicho. Como profesor tuyo tengo la obligación de asegurarme de que no te metes en líos. Y más en esta época demencial que vivimos —ha suspirado brevemente—. De todas formas, también te lo puedo decir como amigo: Allara, aprende a guardarte tu opinión, hay veces que es conveniente darla a conocer y veces que no. Lo malo es que tú la das a conocer sin querer, por eso te digo que vayas con cuidado.

Los ojos debían de estar haciéndome chiribitas. ¡Me consideraba su amiga! Era lo mejor que podría haber dicho para animarme.

—¿Y qué me dice de Marya? Ella es peor que yo... ¿no le dice nada?

—A Marya ya se lo repiten lo menos quince veces al día, tanto profesores como alumnos. ¿Para qué?

Me he reído muy asquerosamente de mi amiga y me he despedido de él, aunque a regañadientes. Me ha alegrado el día, ya lo creo. Aunque no debo olvidarme de lo que vi. Todavía lo llevo dentro, y es algo que no puedo evitar... tarde o temprano tendré que soltarlo. La cuestión es hacerlo en el momento indicado y con la persona indicada. No me gusta nada esto.

* * *

**Martes, 30 de septiembre**

Lo he decidido. Mañana se lo cuento todo al profesor Lupin. ¿Qué estoy loca? Puede. ¿Qué es mi profesor y no tengo (o en teoría no debería tener) confianza con él? Pues ya lo sé. ¿Qué a lo mejor meto la pata y no me cree y la cagamos? ¡Que sí, que sí! ¡Que eso también lo sé! Pero no me importa. No puedo hacer otra cosa. Ya he barajado todas las posibilidades y no hay nadie más con quien hablar en todo el colegio. Es verdad que el director es muy buena gente y gustoso me ayudaría... pero vamos, no lo conozco de nada, y seguro que está muy ocupado con muchos otros problemas. Además, en el Ministerio ya empiezan a tener la mosca tras la oreja con la desaparición del tipo este. Y como yo soy la única que quizá sepa algo, el peso de conciencia es demasiado grande. Así que de callármelo nada.

En realidad, la que me ha ayudado a decidirlo ha sido Andrea. Estábamos ella y yo solas en la sala común por la tarde. Sallie estaba en la biblioteca y Marya lleva todo el día atareada con no sé qué cosas. Siempre que le preguntamos donde va (porque desaparece cada dos por tres) nos suelta excusas tontas: que si mi puffskein se está meando, que si tengo que ordenar mi baúl, que si me he dejado un trabajo a medias. Lo mejor es que cuando se le acaba la imaginación se lía y las mezcla. Hoy nos ha soltado la siguiente barbaridad: "tengo que ir a ordenar un trabajo y entregar una meada de mi puffskein, que tiene muy desordenado el baúl". Me pregunto si realmente se oye hablar.

En fin, decía que Andrea me ha ayudado a decidirme. Le he preguntado, como quien no quiere la cosa, que a qué profesor le contaría ella un problema muy gordo del que sólo una persona se pudiera enterar.

—¿Sólo valen profesores?

—Sí.

—Pues a Lupin, qué pregunta. Los demás van más a su rollo... Lupin es el único que de verdad habla con sus alumnos. O en todo caso esa Black.

Y tras meditarlo me he dado cuenta de que tenía razón. Después de todo, fue Lupin quien me recomendó ir con cuidado, lo que quiere decir que mis problemas le importan... o casi. Por eso digo que lo tengo decidido. Mañana mismito se lo digo todo.

* * *

**Miércoles, 1 de octubre**

Se lo he dicho se lo he dicho se lo he dicho ¡joder! Que se lo he dicho... estoy con los nervios de punta. ¡Pero qué peso me he quitado de encima! La verdad es que ha ido mucho mejor de lo que esperaba, aunque todavía no me he librado de todos mis problemas. Será mejor que transcriba lo sucedido, así a lo mejor me calmo y todo... buaaaaaa ¡se lo he dicho!

Bueno, pues lo primero que he hecho ha sido ir a su despacho a eso de las seis para ver si tenía suerte y lo encontraba allí. He llamado a la puerta, y en seguida su voz ahogada me ha invitado a pasar. Yo debía de tener una cara más larga que un tren de mercancías, porque se ha dado cuenta de que me pasaba algo al minuto.

—Allara, ¿qué pasa? —ha dicho, cambiando su sonrisa profident por una expresión preocupada.

—Yo... eh... tengo que contarle algo —he dicho, nerviosísima.

Mirada suspicaz.

—¿Algo importante?

—Sí.

Ha asentido y ha señalado la silla libre enfrente de su mesa.

—Siéntate.

He obedecido en seguida y me he sentado con la vista gacha en los cordones de mis zapatos, que de pronto se habían vuelto interesantísimos.

—¿Y bien? —me ha dicho disfrutando. Como siempre soy yo la que le digo eso...

—Bueno... es que no sé por donde empezar.

—Empieza por el principio.

Jo, qué gran ayuda. De todas formas le he hecho caso. Sin más demora lo he soltado todo, desde el mismo momento en que iba a comprar mi caldero nuevo. Pensaba que iba a ser mucho más difícil hablar, pero sorprendentemente, las palabras han fluido de mi boca libremente, casi sin ayuda, y en unos minutos estaba todo dicho. Cuando he acabado, he sentido como si una gran carga se me quitara de encima. Él estaba impresionadísimo, con los ojos abiertos a más no poder.

—¿Me estás diciendo que presenciaste un asesinato en Hogsmeade? —ha dicho, estupefacto.

—Sí... o por lo menos eso creo. El hombre parecía muerto cuando —he tragado saliva—...Cuando me miró.

Se ha levantado de golpe y ha empezado a pasear muy nervioso por la sala, mesándose el cabello canoso hacia atrás. Creo que estaba realmente alterado.

—Allara, por todos los magos ancestrales, _dime que no te vieron._

—No, ya se lo he dicho... sólo el muerto. Esto, antes de que muriera, claro. De todas formas, si me vieron no me enteré.

Ha movido la cabeza, consternado.

—Sabía que acabarías metida en líos.

—¡No fue mi culpa! El caldero...

—¿Quién demonios te mandaba ir sola a esas horas de la noche a comprar un caldero, sabiendo lo poco que te cuesta perderte? —se ha dado cuenta de pronto de lo nervioso que estaba. Se ha calmado un poco y se ha vuelto a sentar, muy preocupado.

—Lo siento, de verdad.

Yo estaba realmente compungida. Sabía que había sido imprudente, pero yo nunca había creído... bueno, nunca había creído a tío Elbert cuando hablaba con tanta seriedad de los magos tenebrosos. Ahora, irremediablemente, sí que le creo.

—Mira, no te preocupes, ¿vale? Te aseguro que no correrás peligro... pero es necesario que alguien más sepa lo que has visto para que se haga justicia. ¿Lo entiendes, verdad?

He asentido todavía con la cabeza gacha.

—Sí, pero, ¿puedo pedirle algo al respecto?

—Dime.

—Que nadie más del colegio lo sepa —he visto que intentaba hablar, y he adivinado lo que me iba a decir, por eso le he cortado—... ni siquiera el director.

Se ha dejado caer en la silla con un suspiro.

—Como quieras...

—Gracias.

Hemos permanecido un rato en silencio. Él miraba hacia la ventana. He supuesto que estaba pensando muy concentrado, por lo que he dejado que hiciera lo que quisiera. Al cabo de un momento, ha reaccionado, como si se le hubiera ocurrido algo. Ha abierto un cajón y ha sacado un ejemplar del Profeta. Me ha enseñado la portada. Había la foto de un hombre en ella.

—¿Lo reconoces?

En un acto reflejo me he echado hacia atrás, hundiéndome en la silla.

—¡Es el muerto!

Y lo era, efectivamente. Sólo que ahora sonreía y tenía la cara de color más rosado... y lo mejor de todo es que no había sangre. Sin sangre era todo mucho mejor, sin duda.

Él ha vuelto a asentir en silencio.

—Lo suponía —ha cerrado el periódico—. "El muerto" no es otra persona que Adam Marley, miembro del Departamento de Investigación del Ministerio recientemente desaparecido. Han removido cielo y tierra y aún no han dado con él. No se resignan a la idea de que esté muerto —me ha mirado intensamente—. Tienen que saberlo, Allara.

He asentido, con un nudo en la garganta. ¿Qué se proponía?

—Te diré lo que haremos. Te llevaré mañana sin falta al Ministerio y le contarás lo que has visto al director del departamento. Él tomará medidas al respecto, y si tenemos suerte los aurores darán con el cuerpo en poco tiempo... lo que significa que probablemente tengas que testificar también ante ellos. De todas formas te prometo que nadie más sabrá lo que has visto. Yo mismo haré lo posible para impedir que se sepa. ¿Te parece bien?

He asentido, aunque poco convencida.

—En ese caso ahora mismo concreto la cita para mañana por la mañana. Le pediré al director Dumbledore que te dispense esa mañana de clases. ¿Qué lástima, eh? —ha dicho, burlón.

He sonreído con desgana. Mi humor estaba un poco deshecho. Aunque poco a poco, me he ido animando.

—¿Y qué le dirá al director?

—Hum... pues que vas retrasada en mis clases y necesitas una mañanita de lecciones personales en Hogsmeade —ha soltado.

—¡Pero si su clase es en la que mejor voy!

—Ya no —ha replicado, sonriendo otra vez. ¡Qué cabrón!

—Me va a dejar por los suelos.

—Razón de más para que demuestres lo que vales al volver.

Sí, claro. Él siempre ve el lado bueno de las cosas, no te jode... En fin, luego ya me he despedido de él y me he vuelto a mi habitación, dejándolo con sus cartas y sus papelotes. Ahora me siento mucho mejor, y no me importa ir mañana al Ministerio. De hecho, tengo curiosidad por ver cómo es, y conocer a ése director. Seguro que es un cincuentón gordo, con cara de perro y que se pasa el día fumando en pipa y ladrando incoherencias a los demás miembros. Una excelente oportunidad para arremeter contra un alto dignatario. Me repele la autoridad.

* * *

**Jueves, 2 de octubre**

Un día definitivamente interesante. A parte de que me siento mucho mejor porque ya he testificado y lo he soltado todo, todo, han pasado muchas cosas que se han salido de lo común, ¡y eso me gusta! Estoy tan feliz que podría hasta cantar, pero como las canciones son precisamente para eso, para cantarlas, no pienso perder el tiempo escribiendo ninguna. Mejor dejo de divagar y empiezo por donde se tiene que empezar, por el principio.

Hoy me he levantado con buen pie. Desde luego, no les he contado nada a ninguno de mis amigos acerca de la salida que tenía prevista para luego, con el profesor Lupin. Precisamente, lo que me interesaba era que no se supiera nada acerca de lo que vi. Así, que como si de un día normal se tratara, me he vestido y he bajado a desayunar con las demás, sin llamar para nada la atención. Cuando me he sentado entre Marya y Andrea, he notado que la primera estaba excesivamente animada, lo que casi nunca es buena señal. He decidido pasar y me he puesto a comer. Casi en seguida, se me ha acercado Lupin, que ya salía y me ha dicho:

—Acude a mi despacho en el descanso de la mañana.

He asentido y se ha largado. Andrea me ha mirado extrañada.

—¿Qué líos te traes tú con Lupin?

—Nada raro. Tengo que dar unas clases de repaso con él, y vamos a ir a Hogsmeade —me he encogido de hombros sin darle importancia—. Supongo que le gusta enseñar allí, qué se yo.

Me ha lanzado una mirada de reproche.

—Te dije que debías esforzarte más. ¿Lo ves? Ahora vas retrasada y necesitas clases extras.

—Sí, vale...

He decidido dejar el tema, porque estaba segura de que si Andrea insistía acabaría diciéndole la verdad. Maldito Lupin, por culpa de su excusa me van a tomar por tonta. Después de eso ya hemos salido del comedor y hemos ido a Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Y al volver de clase después de una hora, nos hemos llevado una sorpresa. Resulta que todo el castillo estaba lleno de esculturas encantadas que te hacían soltar consignas o cantar canciones pro-muggles para dejarte pasar. Nos hemos topado con varias de esas, y Marya era la que siempre nos sacaba del atolladero, completamente encantada. _Demasiado _encantada. Al final, la hemos hecho confesar y ha admitido que la bromita era obra suya. Yo me he dado de golpes contra la pared. A esta chica la acaban empapelando, os lo digo yo.

La segunda hora ha pasado sin novedad, y después ya se me ha hecho la hora de irme al Ministerio. Me he despedido de los otros y he corrido hacia el despacho de Lupin. Este estaba ya dentro, preparando la chimenea con polvos flu. Al verme me ha saludado y me ha invitado a pasar.

—Usaremos la chimenea. Es el modo más cómodo y rápido —ha guardado el saquito de polvos y me ha mirado—. ¿Has usado la red flu alguna vez?

Le he dicho que no, como es lógico. Yo no tenía ni idea de viajar por la red flu. Él se ha dignado a explicarme el asunto muy detalladamente, hasta que he decidido que no podía ser muy difícil y que nos fuéramos ya. Me ha dejado ir delante, para que no me pusiera nerviosa.

No sé si habéis usado alguna vez la red flu para viajar, pero por si no lo sabéis, es una sensación muy extraña. Primero esas llamas verdes que te envuelven pero no queman, luego esa sensación de ser absorbido y volar a toda velocidad por conductos y más conductos. Y finalmente la caída estrepitosa y aparatosa al final del túnel. Que es lo que me ha pasado a mí. De pronto me he visto tirada por los suelos, comiéndome la moqueta del suelo, en mitad de un amplio y refinado pasillo lleno de chimeneas idénticas a la que yo acababa de dejar, y de las cuales salían magos y más magos. Un niño se ha reído de mí. Capullo.

Me he levantado aparatosamente y he visto cómo Lupin salía de la chimenea con elegancia y cayendo de pie. El muy asqueroso no me había explicado esa parte, ya le valía.

—¿Todo bien? —me ha preguntado, sonriente.

—Sí, sólo estoy medio mareada y la boca me sabe a pelusilla de jersey, pero por lo demás todo bien.

Con una risilla me ha hecho seguirle a través del pasillo, que desembocaba en una fuente dorada muy grande y muy hortera, con un centauro, un elfo y no me acuerdo qué más. Hay que ver, con el gusto recargado de los magos. Yo en lugar de eso ponía un puestecillo de tapas, que será menos emotivo, pero desde luego es mucho más práctico. Sí, tenía hambre.

—Puede que no te resulte fácil hablar con Darkwoolf, es un hombre un tanto... especial —ha dicho Lupin, sacándome de mis productivos pensamientos—. Pero te ayudaré si es necesario.

—¿Darkwoolf?

—El director del departamento de investigación, Andrew Darkwoolf.

¿Por qué sería que me daba mala espina? Joder, vaya nombrecito. Hemos subido en un ascensor después de que un segurata nos identificara y ya hemos llegado al Departamento de Investigación ese.

—Es muy grande el Ministerio, aunque... no sé, me lo imaginaba diferente —he comentado mientras andábamos.

—Supongo que es normal. Quizá es excesivamente...

—¿Ridículo?

Lupin me ha mirado sonriente.

—Yo iba a decir ostentoso, pero al fin y al cabo lo lujoso suele ser ridículo —se ha puesto como pocho un momento—. Y estúpido también.

—Ya, usted no tiene mucho dinero, ¿eh?

Me ha mirado asombrado.

—¿A qué viene eso?

—Me lo he imaginado —he cambiado de tema inmediatamente, no fuera que se cabreara—. ¿Es ahí?

Habíamos llegado al final del pasillo y teníamos justo enfrente una puerta con una placa que indicaba el despacho del director de Departamento de Investigación.

—Sí, deja que llame.

Mirándome de reojo ha llamado y una voz ahogada nos ha invitado a pasar. Lupin ha abierto la puerta y hemos entrado. Al principio no estaba muy segura de si había entrado en un despacho o en una biblioteca. La mitad de los metros cuadrados habitables de esa sala estaban ocupados por estanterías llenas de libros. Y enfrente justo había una mesa enorme llena de trastos. Qué poco sentido del orden, por Dios.

Todavía me estaba preguntando si el tal director sería más feo que mi tío abuelo John "el espantajo" cuando de entre los papeles ha emergido un hombre que estaba sentado detrás de la mesa. Reconozco que me he llevado una sorpresa. Para empezar no era un cincuentón, sino que debía de tener la edad de Lupin aproximadamente. Luego, de gordo no tenía nada, era más bien alto y delgado, y además vestía de forma muy elegante. Llevaba, creo recordar, un chaleco gris azulado y una camisa blanca de mangas amplias. Y por último, estaba como un quesito fresco.

Ya sé que suena idiota, pero es que es verdad. El hombre era guapísimo. No voy a negar que tenía unas pintas aristocráticas muy irritantes… pero irresistibles, qué se le va a hacer. Estaba bastante pálido, lo que resultaba chocante, pero lo más llamativo era su mata de pelo negro como el carbón. Aunque tengo que decir que lo mejor eran los ojos. Unos ojazos azules que lo flipabas en colores. Os aseguro que me he quedado de piedra. ¡Menudo elemento! Ya estaba empezando a tener una mejor opinión de los altos dignatarios cuando el hombre ha sonreído y ha estropeado el conjunto. ¿Cómo alguien tan indiscutiblemente guapo puede sonreír de una forma tan pero tan desagradable?

—Remus Lupin —ha dicho, con una ironía que tiraba de espaldas, estropeando una voz varonil que en otras circunstancias debía sonar muy bien—. A decir verdad no me creía del todo que fueras a venir. Tu carta fue toda una sorpresa.

—Buenos días, Darkwoolf —ha replicado Lupin secamente, tras lo cual se ha sentado enfrente de él.

Yo lo he imitado, sentándome a su lado. El queso (entiéndase director Darkwoolf) me ha mirado y parece que hasta se ha sorprendido un poco. Luego me ha ignorado y ha vuelto a mirar a Lupin.

—No me digas que has fundado una familia feliz —ha dicho, burlándose de mi profesor con más mala leche que nada—. No has perdido el tiempo en estos ocho años.

—No es mi hija, Darkwoolf, es sólo una alumna...

Me he tenido que aguantar la risa. Lupin me ha lanzado una mirada asesina.

—...Y constituye el motivo por el cual estoy aquí —ha continuado—. Tiene una información que sin duda te interesará.

—¿En serio? —otro escéptico de las narices.

—Es acerca de Adam Marley.

—Ah, sí, ése imbécil. Llevo varios días intentando averiguar dónde se ha metido, dejó muchos asuntos pendientes que a mí me va a tocar solucionar.

Caritativo, el chico. Lupin ha suspirado impaciente.

—Está muerto, Darkwoolf.

Eso sí que le ha pillado por sorpresa. Se ha puesto tieso en la silla y ha mirado a Lupin con interés por primera vez.

—¿Muerto?

—Cuéntaselo Allara.

Y yo, hecha un flan, le he contado todo lo que vi. Eso sí, mirando hacia el suelo, porque los ojos azules del queso me miraban con mucha mala leche y a mí las situaciones violentas no me gustan. Cuando he acabado, Lupin se ha encargado de zanjar el tema por mí.

—Supongo que comprenderás que esto es preocupante. Pensé que te interesaría conocer el testimonio para tomar tus propias medidas. Si consigues que el departamento de aurores se ponga en acción y encuentre el cuerpo, podríamos dar con los asesinos y averiguar cosas de suma importancia gracias a ellos.

Al director le ha vuelto la asquerosa expresión escéptica.

—¿Pretendes que movilice a todo el departamento de aurores por el testimonio de una niña que se asusta de la oscuridad?

Cabrón. Lupin, en lugar de molestarse por el comentario despectivo, ha dicho con mucho misterio y como si ello significara algo:

—Bueno, quizá se asuste de la oscuridad, pero ella sabe muy bien lo que vio. Es una ravenclaw. La casa de la _sabiduría _y la _inteligencia. _

Todavía escéptico, Darkwoolf me ha vuelto a mirar.

—¿No me digas? Esto sí que me sorprende.

Ya me estaba quemando. Pero mucho. Aquel pedazo de arrogante insufrible se iba a enterar de quién era yo de una vez.

—Oiga, ¿por qué no en vez de insultarme hace algo de provecho? Yo sé lo que vi, y no he venido hasta aquí para que un prepotente como usted me tome el pelo. El profesor Lupin se ha tomado muchas molestias para que yo pudiera testificar, así que a ver si mueve usted el culo de una vez —he escupido, asqueada—. Y deje de mirarme así, por favor, me pone nerviosa.

Lupin me ha mirado como si yo hubiera metido la pata hasta el fondo y deseara matarme allí mismo. La verdad es que después de decir todo eso, el cabreo me ha desaparecido parcialmente y me he dado cuenta de las barbaridades que acababa de soltar. Sin embargo al director, en vez de darle por echarnos, le ha dado por reírse. Con sarcasmo, pero se reía, en serio.

—Así que una ravenclaw, ¿eh? Qué carácter. No es necesario ponerse así —se ha girado hacia Lupin—. Como quieras, hablaré con el departamento de aurores, aunque no te prometo nada. Es una niña histérica pero sigue siendo una niña.

¡AAAAAGGGHHH! ¡YA VOLVÍA A EMPEZAR! Me estaba poniendo de los nervios. Después de eso (y por suerte, yo ya no podía más con la situación) nos hemos despedido o algo parecido y hemos salido del despacho. Darkwoolf nos ha dicho que iría a hablar con los aurores en seguida. Lupin parecía aliviado de haber salido de ahí. Ha mirado su reloj y ha visto que ya iba siendo hora de comer. Pero como aún no podíamos irnos, me ha preguntado si quería ir a la taberna del ministerio a tomar alguna cosilla. He aceptado encantada, me moría de hambre.

—Oiga, profesor, ¿a qué ha venido lo de Ravenclaw? —le he preguntado cuando ya estábamos lejos del despacho.

—Bueno, sólo intentaba que Darkwoolf te tuviera en mejor concepto. Toda su familia ha ido a Ravenclaw siempre y la inteligencia es algo que él valora por encima de todo.

Se ha callado algo molesto. Me he dado cuenta que hablar de Darkwoolf le pone nervioso.

—No se llevan muy bien, ¿no? Él ha dicho que hacía ocho años que no se veían. ¿Les pasó algo?

—Nada que merezca la pena mencionar.

Es decir, que les pasó algo muy chungo. Así que me he callado y no he seguido con el tema. Lupin solía ser muy reservado cuando hablaba de si mismo y no quería molestarlo.

—La verdad es que no he visito a un tipo más arrogante en mi vida. ¿Qué demonios se ha tragado?

Lupin ha sonreído pero no ha dicho nada. Lo he dejado estar. Hemos llegado a la tal taberna, y tras pedirme una cerveza de mantequilla y un plato de pollo con patatas, se ha largado con la excusa de que "mejor no dejar solo a ése, a ver lo que va a decir" y me ha dejado comiendo. Un poco desilusionada porque se fuera, me he puesto a comer como si llevara un mes a pan y agua. La burocracia me da hambre. Había pasado un ratito y ya estaba terminando, cuando he visto entrar en la taberna al queso de ojos azules y cara de hacerle un favor al mundo existiendo. Lo peor es que ha venido hacia mí.

—Niña —me ha saludado cordialmente. No he podido informarle acerca de mi bello nombre porque tenía la boca llena de patata, y la verdad, eso da un poco de asquito—. Ve terminando de una vez, tienes que testificar de nuevo.

He tragado rápidamente.

—¿Sí? ¿Están dispuestos a escucharme?

—Eso parece.

Con un trago de cerveza he hecho bajar el resto de la comida que quedaba en el plato y me he levantado para seguirle. Ya tenía ganas de acabar con todo este asunto. Hemos salido al pasillo. El muy patas-largas andaba que se las pelaba. Casi tenía que correr para seguirle.

—Oiga, ¿y el profesor Lupin?

—Está allí.

Seguramente él sabía muy bien dónde era allí, pero yo no. He resuelto que lo mejor era no hablar con ese negado de la comunicación. De pronto se ha parado a un lado del pasillo. Ha mirado un poco nervioso que no hubiera nadie y luego se ha encarado hacia mí. Eso me olía mal.

—Quisiera que me disculparas un momento, niña. Hay algo importante que quiero pedirte.

Genial. ¿Y ahora con qué me salía? Ha continuado.

—Me da la impresión de que tienes habilidad para meterte donde no te llaman.

¿¡QUÉ?

—Yo no tengo habilidad para meterme donde no me llaman, lo que tengo es mala suerte.

—¿Qué más da? —ha cortado, impaciente—. El caso es que has averiguado algo importante para mi departamento antes de que yo lo hiciera, y tengo que admitir que eso me desconcierta.

Se ha quedado pensativo un momento y luego ha seguido.

—Por mucho que quiera tener los ojos puestos en todas partes, me es completamente imposible. Hogwarts se escapa a mi control, por eso he dicho antes que quería pedirte algo.

—¿El qué?

—Simplemente esto: si vuelves a ver algo peligroso, no informes a Lupin, infórmame directamente a mí.

—¿Lo dice en serio?

—Con una lechuza bastará.

—¡Pero yo no puedo hacer eso! Corren tiempos muy peligrosos para...

—Bien. Entonces no uses una lechuza, usa la red flu de Hogwarts. Sólo te lo pido para evitar problemas como el de esta vez. Quizá gracias a eso podamos evitar más muertes.

¿Por qué tenía la sensación de que a él las muertes de otras personas le traían sin cuidado?

—¿Y cómo puedo fiarme de usted? ¿Cómo sé que usted no está en el bando peligroso?

—No puedes —ha sonreído cínicamente—. Te tendrás que conformar con mi palabra.

Ha sacado un pequeño trozo de pergamino y, agitando la varita, ha hecho aparecer unas letras en él.

—Ésa es mi dirección. No voy a insistir más, haz lo que quieras.

Y se ha puesto a andar otra vez. Lo he seguido muy desconcertada. Sin embargo, tal y como había dicho, no ha vuelto a sacar el tema. Ha estado muy callado hasta que hemos llegado al ascensor.

—Me has dicho que ibas a Ravenclaw, ¿no?

—Sí.

—¿Conoces a mi sobrina Krysta? Va a sexto.

—No se... yo voy a quinto.

—Ya.

—¿Por qué lo pregunta?

—Por nada. Curiosidad, supongo —se ha apoyado en la pared de la cabina, distraído—. Espero que la conozcas, es muy buena chica.

Parecía que se había puesto melancólico. Ya no estaba tan frío, incluso sonreía un poco. No sé por qué pero en ese momento me ha inspirado simpatía. Iba a preguntarle más cosas sobre su sobrina, pero en ese momento hemos llegado y ya no se me ha presentado ocasión. He tenido que testificar para un par de personas más, y a eso de las tres ya habíamos terminado. Lupin me ha dicho muy animado que ya iba siendo hora de irse. Al salir del departamento he visto a Darkwoolf que me lanzaba una mirada elocuente a modo de despedida. He tragado saliva. ¿Cómo iba a decirle que yo no quería hacer de informadora en Hogwarts? Ni siquiera quería volver a tener otro lío. ¿Y Lupin qué? Precisamente me había advertido hacía un par de días que me anduviera con pies de plomo y evitara los problemas. Desde luego, esos dos no estaban hechos para entenderse. Le he comentado algo acerca de lo que Darkwoolf me había dicho, pero sin entrar en detalles.

—No sé qué te habrá pedido, pero te voy a advertir de una cosa: no te puedes fiar de él. Nunca. La palabra de ése hombre vale tanto como el meado de un perro.

Jo tú, ha sido tan rotundo que ni siquiera he tratado de insistir. Cuando hemos llegado a Hogwarts eran las tres y cuarto de la tarde. Le he dado las gracias y ambos nos hemos separado para dar nuestras respectivas clases.

Por la noche he ido a mi habitación, de camino a la cual, Andrea me ha tenido que salvar de una estatua encantada de Marya. Después de todo el día repitiendo las consignas, ya se las había aprendido y todo. Me he metido en la cama y me he puesto a escribir. Y comprenderéis por qué he dicho antes que había sido un día interesante. Aunque la petición de Darkwoolf me pone nerviosa. Hum, un hombre realmente extraño. A pesar de lo que diga Lupin y de parecer un iceberg con patas... no sé, yo creo que en el fondo no es tan mala persona. Me lo tendré que pensar.


	18. Semana 5 de Paige Wallace

**Semana 5 de Paige Wallace**

**- Lunes 29 de Septiembre -**

Hoy me lo he pasado taaaaaaaaaaaan bien… ¿Se nota el tono de sarcasmo?

Pansy Parkinson se ha pasado todo el desayuno comiéndome la oreja, juro que en estos momentos me siguen sangrando los oídos. No sé las veces que le habré dicho que me deje en paz, y ni caso. ¡No puedo soportarla más! ¡Es más pesada que un collar de melones! Le retorcería el pescuezo gustosamente, pero con la suerte que tengo, seguro que aparecería Snape en el momento oportuno como para dejarme otro fin de semana sin Hogsmeade. Más castigos no, por favor… y más si son como los de esta tarde.

Después de las clases fui a cumplir mi enésimo castigo con mi querido profesor. Antes de entrar me soné con fuerza, estaba segura de que me había resfriado el sábado. Aporreé a la puerta del despacho de Snape con la esperanza de que se le hubiera olvidado mi castigo… que ilusa soy a veces. Allí apilados encima de su mesa, una montaña de exámenes me aguardaban. A su lado con cara de rape, y con una expresión de: "no te acerques a mi asqueroso sujeto infecto-contagioso" estaba el profesor Snape.

- Espero por su bien que para hoy tenga la mitad de estos corregida, y quiero que lo haga adecuadamente. Ni se lo ocurra poner más nota de la que se merecen, porque esté segura de que los revisaré, y si hay algún fallo de corrección, se lo descontaré a su nota final.

- Muy bien – dije a regañadientes sentándome delante de esa pila interminable de papeles.

Tomé el primero con desgana, mientras miraba por el rabillo del ojo a Snape. Con parsimonia, tomó un libro de la estantería y con un ágil movimiento de brazo hizo aparecer dos tazas humeantes. Dejando una en la mesa en la que me encontraba… miré la taza, lo miré de nuevo a él, quien se había sentado en un sillón al lado de la ventana con el libro entre las piernas… volví a mirar la taza.

- Señor…

- ¿Qué quiere Wallace?

- ¿Esa taza es para mí?

- No, para mi tiaabuela Mary Sue – escupió – Bébasela antes de que se enfríe.

Cogí la taza con desconfianza y la olí, estaba segura de que había gato encerrado.

- Deje de comportarse de una forma tan estúpida, no voy envenenando a mis alumnos – espetó irritado.

- Sí, ya, bueno…Gracias – musité.

- De nada, y ahora póngase a trabajar.

Corregir exámenes, es una tarea muy desagradable y muy desmoralizante, ¡qué notas! Ahora entendía la cara de espanto del profesor cuando se traía exámenes para corregir en nuestra clase. Aunque tengo que reconocer que alguna de las burradas que leí me hizo sonreír. No llevaría más de dos horas cuando unos gritos hicieron que levantara la cabeza de mi tarea.

- ¡Estaba con Filch, y se ha caído al lago! ¡Ayuda, que se está ahogando! ¡Socorro, ayudaa!

Soy incapaz de describir la cara de espanto que se le dibujó al profesor Snape, quién salió corriendo como un galgo, derechito hacia el lago, donde se tiró de cabeza (le seguí para ver lo que pasaba) Yo no sé quién se pensaría que se estaba ahogando, la cuestión es que salió con una marmota en brazos, todo empapado, con un alga enganchada en el pelo y con una cara... ¡Qué miedo que daba, de la boca escupía fuego! Yo no sabía si reír o llorar, la situación era demasiado absurda. La cosa se puso fina cuando los gemelos Weasley y Marya Wells, empezaron a descojonarse en su cara, mientras decían:

- "¡El príncipe Snape y la princesa SEVERIANAAAAAAAA!". Claro, no veas cómo se puso… y después de gritarles cuatro cosas y lanzarle la marmota a Wells, volvió a entrar en el despacho (donde yo había regresado por precaución). Ambos nos quedamos mirándonos fijamente, y sin mediar palabra, me acerqué a él y poniéndome de puntillas le quité el alga que aun llevaba colgando del pelo. Tomé una de sus manos y le dejé el alga ahí, diciendo:

- Profesor… es usted sorprendentemente impredecible.

No me respondió, pero con la mirada de asco que me dedicó ya tenía bastante. Continué corrigiendo los exámenes, dejando escapar de vez en cuando alguna risita nerviosa. Nunca me hubiera imaginado al profesor Snape lanzándose al lago para salvar a alguien, eso no iba con él, encima con lo fría que está el agua! Puede que fuese mejor persona de lo que lo considerábamos. Creo que hoy ha empezado a cambiar mi concepto de Snape. No solo lo de la marmota, sino el detalle de la taza, la verdad es que ahora me encuentro mucho mejor y los mocos han desaparecido. Sigue siendo el profesor que menos me gusta, pero ya no era esa mala persona que creía, supongo que debajo de toda esa coraza, hay un corazoncito (pero muuuuy pequeñito, allá en el fondo, muy fondo)

Cuando he terminado de corregir los exámenes de primero, y después de que el profesor Snape regresara de cambiarse y los revisara, he ido a la biblioteca a terminar de hacer los deberes. No había hecho muchos progresos cuando ha aparecido Draco con los dos gorilas y me han acorralado en un rincón:

- Qué Wallace ¿ahora no eres tan valiente?

- Eso debería preguntártelo yo, ¿no crees? Si te crees tan machote, ¿por qué siempre vas acompañado de esos dos Australopitecos?

- ¿Qué nos has llamado? – preguntó Goyle.

- No voy a perder el tiempo explicando algo que tu coeficiente intelectual no va a entender – dirigiéndome a Goyle.

- Déjala Goyle - interrumpió Draco- ahora no te voy a hacer nada. Pero prepárate, no me gustan las personas como tú.

- ¿Qué, me vas a pegar?

- No, yo no hago las cosas como los muggles, me dan nauseas. Tengo otros métodos para amedrentar a la gente – me ha dicho con voz amenazante.

- Ten en cuenta Draco, que yo también puedo tomarme la justicia por mi mano – he contestado con arrogancia – te estaré esperando.

Nos hemos dirigido unas cuantas miradas asesinas hasta que ha decidido marcharse. Habíamos iniciado una guerra, y yo no pensaba perderla. ¡Ja!, pues la tenía clara si pensaba que me amedrentaría ante sus amenazas, ¡NUNCA! Pronto, se iniciaría la primera batalla, que se prepare.

* * *

**- Martes, 30 de Septiembre -**

Estoy muy ilusionada. Esta mañana la profesora McGonagall nos ha entregado los impresos para solicitar la licencia de animago. ¡Es tan emocionante! Vamos a dedicar algunas clases a teoría y ya empezaremos a practicar. ¡Qué ganas!

* * *

**- Miércoles, 1 de octubre -**

Hoy ha sido un día bastante aburrido, no ha ocurrido nada fuera de la rutina de todos los días. A excepción de que al mediodía, se me ha ocurrido hechizar la comida de Crabbe (sin que se diera cuenta), haciendo que cambiara el sabor de todos los platos. Jejejejejejejejejeje, y el pobre (qué lástima que le tengo) se ha ido corriendo al servicio para tirar hasta el hígado por la boca. Soy mala, muy mala.

Y nada, me he pasado la tarde corrigiendo exámenes. Creo que este encierro con Snape está mejorando nuestra relación tutor-alumna, hoy solo me ha llamado inútil e incompetente. Esto va viento en popa.

* * *

**- Jueves, 2 de octubre -**

Si ayer me aburrí como una ostra, hoy a sido un poco más movidillo. Esta mañana no podía despegarme de las sábanas, las legañas no se quitaban ni con sal-fuman. ¡Merlín, qué ojeras! ¡Parecía un zombi con pelos de loca! Lo bueno es que no he tardado mucho en espabilarme, porque cuando iba con la intención de dirigirme a mi primera clase, un grito de una estatua me ha despertado del todo:

- ¡Los Slytherin son unos perdedores!- con voz potente para a continuación añadir con una voz chillona - Broma patrocinada por Sortilegios Weasley.

¿Pero qué demonios? Pues que gracia tenía la bromita... Entiendo que mucha gente tenga una manía impresionante a los de mi casa, porque hay algunos que déjamelos estar... ¡Pero no generalicemos! También hay gente muy maja, como yo (modestia aparte). No me gusta la gente que mira solo al grupo y se olvida de la individualidad de cada uno…

Bueno, el caso es que me he pasado toda la mañana escuchando cancioncillas pro-muggles, contestando preguntas y terminando frases, muchas de las cuales no tenía ni idea. Suerte que había por allí cerca gente entendida del tema y ha ido haciendo faena, porque yo... ¡Vamos, que ni flowers! Me he aprendido algunas de memoria por si acaso.

También por la tarde, cuando he ido al aula de DCAO con media hora de antelación, y con la intención prepararme antes de dar la clase de repaso, me he encontrado con otra estatua que me preguntaba:

- ¿Cuál es la fecha de nacimiento de Eva Evara?

- ¿Cómo? A mí que me cuentas, yo no me sé la obra y milagros de esa tía.

- ¿Cuál es la fecha de nacimiento de Eva Evara?

- No lo sé, déjame entrar.

La estatua ha empezado a repetirlo una y otra vez, parecía un disco rallado, yo ya estaba empezando a exasperarme, me estaba poniendo de los nervios... 15 min. y aun no había parado de repetirlo... 25 min. y seguía con las mismas.

- ¡AAHHHHHHHH!- Grito de guerra, mientras le metía un impetuoso puntapié - ¡AAAAHHHHHHHUUU!- Grito de dolor después del puntapié (la armadura estaba muy dura) Ya os podéis imaginar, yo dando pequeños saltitos y agarrándome el pie dolorido, e insultando a la armadura en todos los idiomas que conocía, cuando ha aparecido el profesor Lupin, que con una sonrisa burlona me ha dicho:

- Vaya Paige, no sabía que bailaras y cantaras de una forma tan especial.

- Muy gracioso- le he respondido.

- No te lo tomes a mal – se ha disculpado con una sonrisa - Has de admitir que es una situación un tanto cómica.

- Pues lo será para usted, porque a mí no me hace ninguna gracia – he respondido molesta.

- Claro, no es lo mismo tu punto de vista que el mío.

- Sí, sí. Igual que no es lo mismo medio metro de encaje negro, que qué un negro te la encaje medio metro- y tomando aire- y no es lo mismo...

- Vale, me hago una idea- y riéndose aun por lo bajo ha intentado entrar en el aula, pero de nuevo la dichosa estatua con la pregunta estúpida.

- ¿Cuál es la fecha de nacimiento de Eva Evara?

El profesor se ha quedado mirando la estatua sorprendido, y después se me ha quedado mirando a mí…

- Mmmmm, Paige, ¿No sabrás la respuesta verdad?

- ¿Por qué cree que estoy así?

- Lo tomaré como un no.

- Pues eso.

- ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?

- No sé, usted es el profesor, decida.

Y tras pensárselo unos instantes ha dicho:

- Pues nos vamos a mi despacho, creo que no está hechizado.

- ¿Cómo que cree?

- Es que en todo el día aun no me he acercado por allí - ha explicado con una sonrisa de culpabilidad - ¡Vamos!

Por suerte no había nada que nos impidiera el paso, quería terminar la clase pronto que aun tenía muchos deberes por hacer, y tenía que estudiar.

- Bien, siéntate- me ha dicho mientras él mismo tomaba asiento - hoy haremos algo distinto.

- ¿Algo distinto?

- Sí, es que para hoy tenía preparado un boggart, y lo tenía guardado en un cajón de la sala de profesores. Pero el profesor Snape no tenía ni idea de que pensaba utilizarlo para una clase, y se lo ha cargado. Así que, para hoy,... hablaremos un rato.

Si lo he mirado con cara de estúpida, me ha ignorado. Quería que habláramos... no lo veo muy normal, no... Pero bueno, así me distraería un rato.

- ¿Te apetece tomar algo?

- Mmm, no sé... lo mismo que usted.

- Pues entonces un té- y mientras se levantaba para prepararlo ha dicho- cuando me tratan de usted me hacen sentir como un abuelo- y con una sonrisa ha añadido- aun estoy en la flor de la vida.

La verdad que aunque tenía siempre un aspecto enfermizo que le hacía parecer más mayor y el tono grisáceo de su cabello, no tendría más de 35 años. Tenía razón, aun era muy joven, además tenía un atractivo que a veces me hacía esbozar una sonrisa pícara de lo que se me estaba pasando por la cabeza. Me vienen a la cabeza unas cuantas que matarían por estar en el despacho de Lupin tomando algo. Si señores, en algo soy afortunada.

Por fin el profesor ha aparecido con dos tazas que olían estupendamente. Le he echado un terrón de azúcar (hay que guardar la línea), y después le he dado un sorbo. ¡Joder cómo quemaba, y qué amargo que estaba! ¡A la mierda la línea! Dos más de azúcar. El profesor Lupin parecía que se divertía con lo que estaba haciendo, porque me miraba sin perderse ni un detalle y con una sonrisa en los labios, total, para después sacar un tema que nada tenía que ver:

- Bueno, ¿qué te parece Hogwarts? Según tengo entendido, no habías estudiado anteriormente con tutores y no conocías el ambiente de un colegio.

- No exactamente, había estudiado MAGIA con tutores. Pero hasta el año pasado había estudiado en un colegio muggle. Aunque, el ambiente de Hogwarts es mucho más divertido, hay más cosas para hacer.

- Ya veo. ¿Entonces te gusta?

- Sí, mucho.

- Me alegra que te hayas adaptado tan fácilmente – continuó - tienes un carácter tan impulsivo, que a veces me preocupa que no tengas más problemas con la gente de tu casa.

- Tiene razón –admití – no termino de encajar con algunas personas.

- ¿Por ejemplo Draco? – dedo en la llaga.

- Bfff – bufé – es mi cruz. Entre él y Pansy Parkinson, no sé qué hacer con ellos.

- Creo que deberías tener más paciencia y darles una oportunidad.

- ¿Una oportunidad a Draco? – pregunté asombrada - ¿Lo está diciendo en serio?

- Mira Paige, si quieres pasar desapercibido, a veces tienes que evitar ciertas confrontaciones. Y tú no estás siendo especialmente conciliadora.

- Si bueno… lo pensaré – accedí a regañadientes.

Así más o menos hemos pasado más de media hora, en la que yo le he contado como me iban las clases y un poco de mi vida de antes de llegar a Hogwarts. Por su parte, él también me ha contado en que ha consistido su trabajo de los últimos años y cómo era el trabajo de profesor. Eso me ha hecho replantearme un poco mi futuro, quién sabe, a lo mejor termino yo de profesora... no sé... ¡Tiempo al tiempo!

Más tarde hemos pasado a hablar de compañeros, aficiones, música, libros,... LIBROS, eso me recordaba que él aun tenía mi libro.

- ¿Qué le está pareciendo el libro?

- ¿Te refieres al qué me dejaste? (No, al que tengo guardado en la punta de... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... la nariz malpensados)

- Sí, ese.

- Es muy entretenido, tiene detalles que hacen que me estremezca. Es un reflejo estupendo de una sociedad corrompida - y al decir esto se ha quedado callado, como pensando... y después de unos instantes ha añadido - Me está gustando mucho.

- Ehh, cuándo se lo termine si quiere podemos hablar de, al final ocurren cosas un tanto inesperadas, es muy emocionante. Engancha de mala manera.

- Vaya, me has hecho ganas. Esta noche no podré acostarme sin habérmelo terminado antes.

- Eso me ocurrió a mí el sábado - le he respondido con una sonrisa.

Lupin se ha mirado el reloj después de que yo dijera esto y ha dicho:

- Es ya muy tarde, el tiempo pasa volando. Es ya hora de cenar.

- ¡YA!- no he podido evitar exclamar- con la de la faena que tenía...

- ¿Tenías muchos deberes?- asentimiento de cabeza por mi parte- Lo siento. Te he hecho perder el tiempo- voz de arrepentimiento.

- No diga eso, he pasado un rato genial. Además, seguro que después de cenar tengo tiempo de sobra para terminarlo todo.

- Me alegro pues de que hayas estado a gusto.

- Sí, eh, yo también.

Hemos recogido las tazas que habíamos utilizado, y aun charlando sobre cosas, nos hemos dirigido al gran comedor a cenar, donde tras despedirnos, cada uno se ha sentado en su mesa. Pero antes de esto, cuando estábamos cruzando la puerta, Lupin ha murmurado una fecha mientras sonreía disimuladamente. No le he dado mucha importancia.

El hecho de que haya entrado con el profesor Lupin a nadie le ha parecido extraño, ya que saben que hago clases de repaso con él, más bien provoca alguna risilla a algunos de mi casa, que me llaman "retrasada" por tomar clases de repaso. Eso a mí me importa poco, yo soy como soy, y a quién no le guste, que no se acerque.

* * *

**- Viernes, 3 de Octubre -**

Ayer por la noche estuve pensando, había pasado una tarde genial con el profesor, sé que resulta un poco raro, pero estaba deseando poder volver a charlar un rato con él. Cuando estoy en su despacho, me siento como en casa… es una persona acogedora y amable. Da gusto conocer a alguien como él, estoy contenta de haber venido a Hogwarts por muchas razones, y el profesor es una de ellas. Ya podría aprender Snape un poco de él y el alumnado sería mucho más feliz, seguro.

El día de hoy... nada de nuevo. Clases, clases, descanso, clases, clases, clases, comida, ¡SIESTA! Castigo de Snape, estudio, dormir.


	19. Semana 5 de Marya Wells

**Semana 5 de Marya Wells**

**- Lunes, 29 de Septiembre -**

Ayer pasamos la mañana en la biblioteca haciendo deberes en un intento de huir de la gente que no dejaba de acercárseme a preguntar si era verdad que salía con Neville Longbottom. Yo no entiendo cómo la gente de este colegio puede ser TAN cotilla, en serio, cualquiera diría que es que vivimos en la época más aburrida de la historia y no hay ninguna otra cosa en la que entretenerse. ¡Pues que se compren la Corazón de Bruja, oye!

A la hora del almuerzo recibí una pequeña lechuza histérica. Fue un poco patético porque la lechuza se intentaba acercar a mí y yo huía de ella y ella se asustaba y hacía más ruido y me llenaba de plumas y yo estaba a punto de llorar cuando Andrea le arreó con un libro y ya se calmó y le pudo quitar la carta. Menos mal que estábamos solas porque podría haberme muerto de la vergüenza.

El caso es que era una nota de Neville en la que me invitaba a dar un paseo por los jardines. Garabateé rápidamente una respuesta y a las cuatro nos vimos en el hall de entrada. Salimos a los terrenos cogidos de la mano con lo que de nuevo recibimos miradas de todo el mundo…

Aprovechando que era uno de los últimos días calurosos, nos sentamos a la sombra de un roble y charlamos hasta que un rato después, con la brisilla, el bochorno del día y la tranquilidad del momento, nos quedamos dormidos medio abrazados.

No sé cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero creo que no demasiado, cuando alguien nos despertó.

Sentí unos golpes algo bruscos y al abrir los ojos vi sobre mí a Snape, que nos miraba con los ojos entrecerrados mientras intentaba separarnos con el pie.

—Que corra el aire…

Me incorporé despeinada y con la túnica descolocada y sacudí ligeramente a Neville, que se había quitado la corbata y tenía el cuello de la camisa desabrochado.

—Profesor, sólo estábamos…

—Ahórreme los detalles escabrosos, por favor —me cortó con una mueca de asco.

—Pero…

—Mire, Longbottom, si les vuelvo a descubrir en estas condiciones serán expulsados.

— ¿Qué? ¿Y con qué cargos? —pregunté de malas formas.

—Por actitud indecente e inmoral. Y diez puntos menos por levantarme el tono de voz.

— ¿Y qué será lo siguiente? —pregunté ignorándole—. ¿Quemarnos en la hoguera por pecadores?

Neville y yo nos pusimos de pie.

—Otra salida de todo y tendrá detención, Wells.

— Inquisidor —murmuré colocándome bien la ropa.

— ¡Wells! El miércoles a las cinco y media en mi despacho. Los dos.

—Este hombre es imbécil —dijo Neville cabeceando cuando Snape se fue—. No se lo cree ni él que nos pueden expulsar por esto.

—Es por ser nosotros, nos tiene manía.

Nos fuimos a cenar abrazados por la cintura e ignorando las risitas a nuestro paso. Estaba yo ya sentada en la mesa con mis amigas cuando llegó Varadon y se dejó caer en el otro banco, a un par de asientos de donde estaba yo.

— ¿Qué pasa, Marllita? ¿Otra detención?

Radio Patio, colega, Hogwarts es Radio Patio. Quise contestarle alguna bordería pero antes de que se me ocurriera algo ingenioso, Andrea me preguntó con su tono de perfecta prefecta:

— ¿Qué has hecho ahora?

—Snape la ha pillado magreándose con Longbottom en los jardines —contestó Varadon mirándome con una sonrisa maligna.

Yo me sonrojé hasta la médula, le miré con odio y pensé una respuesta aguda.

—No es verdad, imbécil.

Sí, vale, no era muy ingenioso pero tampoco tenía yo la mente para originalidades.

—Vamos, Marllita, si no pasa nada. Cuando quieras te enseño un par de rincones oscuros…

Clavé el tenedor en una patata para evitar contestarle dónde podía meterse sus rincones oscuros y pasé de él. Enseguida me olvidé de sus tonterías porque me di cuenta de que Allara no había dicho nada. A ver, no es que sea de las que está todo el día hablando pero… es que esa mañana cuando las demás se reían de mí y mi cita con Neville tampoco había dicho nada y que Allara Sephards deje pasar una oportunidad para meterse conmigo… No es raro, no, es RARO DE NARICES. Sé que el sábado se perdió en Hogsmeade porque nuestras amigas son unas cerdas y la dejaron sola, pero no creo yo que fuera como para estar tan callada desde entonces, ¿no? Porque hoy la verdad es que ha estado más o menos igual…

En fin.

Esta mañana he escrito a mis padres en clase contándoles lo de Neville y me he guardado la carta en el bolsillo para dársela a mi hermana cuando la viera.

En el recreo he visto a Neville en el patio interior del castillo. Nos hemos saludado con un beso en los labios y él me ha abrazado suavemente con el brazo derecho mientras comentábamos las clases que habíamos tenido.

—Hola.

Ambos nos hemos girado hacia mi hermana, que se había acercado a nosotros.

—Eh… hola —he saludado yo, desconfiada.

— ¿Qué tal? Soy la hermana de Marya, Alley Wells —se ha presentado tan feliz de la vida.

Luego, apoyándose en su hombro, le ha dado dos besos.

—Encantado, yo soy Neville Longbottom. Su…

—Novio —he confirmado yo.

—Muy bien, muy bien. Me alegro por vosotros —ha dicho casi cantarinamente.

Por muy extraño que parezca mi relación con mi hermana se basa en el amor-odio que nos profesamos y, de vez en cuando, tiene arrebatos filiales. Este era uno de esos raros momentos en que no solo reconocía públicamente que somos hermanas, sino que se comportaba con decencia.

—Yo estoy detrás de un guapísimo rubio increíblemente sexy de mi casa que me trae de cabeza —nos ha confesado de repente guiñándonos un ojo.

Neville se ha quedado mirándola en silencio hasta que se ha dado cuenta de que solo hay un rubio en Slytherin que se pueda considerar guapo.

— ¿Draco Malfoy? —ha preguntado asombrado.

—Pero no se lo digáis a nadie, ¿eh?

—No, tranquila, sólo lo sabrán un par de casas enteras —le he dicho yo sarcásticamente—. Cómo si no se te notara, Al.

Al es como yo la llamo cariñosamente aunque solo en ocasiones como estas, en las que mi vida no corre peligro.

—Bueno, os dejo, tortolitos.

Cuando volvía a clase he recordado que no le había dado la carta a mi hermana así que después de comer he ido a buscarla, cruzando los dedos para que el buen humor le durara todavía. La he encontrado en un pasillo hablando con Malfoy.

— ¡Al!

— ¡Hola, Evita! —me ha saludado mientras yo maldecía mentalmente a mi padre por haberle dicho mi último apodo—. Ven, tonta, no seas vergonzosa.

Creo que no me equivoco al afirmar que lo último que podía sentir al ver a Malfoy era vergüenza. Pero me he acercado a ellos y después de recibir una mirada despectiva por parte de Malfoy he sacado la carta y se la he dado.

—Mándala a casa, ¿vale?

—Sí claro. Oh… No sé si os han presentado oficialmente.

La he mirado asustada pensando en lo que podía pretender hacer.

—Draco Malfoy, esta es mi hermana, Marya Wells.

Al ver que no hacíamos nada más que mirarnos con idéntica expresión de terror, ha exclamado:

— ¡Dale dos besos!

Así que Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, el Cabezalamida Malfoy, se ha acercado a mí, se ha apoyado en mi brazo y me ha dado dos besos.

Cuando he podido reaccionar he murmurado algo como despedida y he salido de allí pitando.

Increíble. He ignorado directamente la posibilidad de contárselo a alguien porque me iban a tomar por mentirosa.

Bueno, ahora me tengo que ir a ver a los gemelos Weasley.

* * *

-** Martes, 30 de Septiembre -**

Merlíííííííííííííííííín. ¡Qué tardecita tuve ayer!

Pues estaba yo tranquilamente yendo a encontrarme con los Weasley, que estaban junto al lago.

—Hola.

— ¡Marya! —cómo siempre, hablando a la vez.

—Creo que os voy a llevar a un circo. Los gemelos telepáticos.

—Jajaja

—Jajajaja.

Por increíble que parezca, se enlazaron al reír haciendo que a mí me entrara también la risa.

—En fin, tenemos…

— …tu trabajito terminado.

—Y estamos seguros…

— …de que va a ser todo un éxito.

—Qué bien. Tengo muchas ganas de probarlo…

—Se activarán el jueves, así que tienes que…

— …aplicarlos antes, ¿de acuerdo?

— Hemos hecho algo mejor de lo que…

— …tú nos propusiste. Al fin y al cabo tiene que ser algo que…

— …se vaya a recordar por mucho tiempo. No podemos poner…

— …nuestro nombre a cualquier cosa.

—Claro, claro —afirmé yo encantada—. ¿Y qué habéis hecho entonces?

—Pues verás. Éste es el hechizo básico. Cuando pase una persona dirá lo que…

— …tú digas después de decir las palabras del hechizo. Este otro es para que sólo lo diga…

— …cuando pase un Slytherin, incluyendo a Snape.

Los tres nos reímos de forma bastante maléfica.

—Ahora vienen los mejores. Sabemos que eres fan de las canciones promuggles…

— …¿verdad? Pues este hechizo sirve para que cuando pase alguien cante una canción que tú elijas…

— …pero lo aplicas en las armaduras o en las estatuas y la gente no puede pasar…

— …a menos que cante esa canción con la armadura o lo que sea.

Empecé a reírme nerviosamente imaginando las caras de los alumnos.

—Y este hace que tengas que responder a una preguntar para pasar. Eventos…

— …importantes y cosas así. Cosas difíciles de saber para un Slytherin, ya sabes. Aunque claro está…

— …que si tú contestas a las preguntas y cantas las canciones te descubrirán aunque…  
— …no puedan demostrar que eres tú…

—...la mente tras el plan.

Supongo que tenía cara de flipada porque me miraron y luego se rieron.

— ¡Un cliente satisfecho! —exclamaron chocando las manos.

—Serías una…

— …buena bromista, Marya.

—Os agradezco muchísimo el trabajo, de verdad —dije mientras me guardaba el pergamino en el escote (por precaución, que nunca es mucha).

En esos momentos, oímos un fuerte chapoteo proveniente del lago y varios alumnos gritando. Como cotillas que somos los tres nos acercamos y vimos que se trataba de una marmota, que parecía que había quedado enganchada con algo y se estaba ahogando.  
— ¡Pobrecilla! ¡Tenemos que ayudarla!

Rápidamente alguien entró al castillo a pedir ayuda y nosotros fuimos hasta la orilla, donde estaba Filch con una correa en la mano, por lo que supusimos que se le había escapado.

En un intento por ayudar a la marmota, nos quitamos los zapatos, los calcetines y la túnica. Los gemelos se arremangaron los pantalones y entramos en el agua, pero llegamos a un punto en que ellos no podían seguir avanzando sin mojarse, así que arremangándome ligeramente la falda seguí metiéndome en el agua hasta que vi a un profesor llegar corriendo como alma que lleva al diablo y lanzarse de cabeza al lago, tal cómo venía.

Volví todo lo rápido que pude a la orilla y al girarme de nuevo hacia el lago vi a Snape saliendo del agua con la marmota en brazos y una cara de mala leche impresionante. Seguro que se pensaba que la que se estaba ahogando era una alumna, porque si no no se explica.

—Mphji. Jiji. Jaja. ¡UUUAAAAAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJJA!

Comencé a reírme histéricamente hasta que caí al suelo donde empecé a revolcarme sin dejar de reír.

— ¡El príncipe Snape y la princesa SEVERIANAAAAAAAA! —pude balbucear entre las carcajadas.

En un instante los gemelos estaban también en el suelo revolcándose de la risa conmigo y sujetándose el estómago. Tanto nos reíamos que incluso ignoramos a Snape, que se acercaba con la marmota en brazos hacia nosotros.

— ¡WEEEEEEEELLS! ¡WEASLEEEEEEEEY!

Le miramos desde el suelo hechos un lío de brazos y piernas mordiéndonos los labios para no reírnos en su cara pero, cuando la marmota se revolvió en sus brazos y le plantó un beso en los labios…

— ¡UAAAAAAAAAAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡SEVERIANAAA! —exclamó uno de los gemelos sin poder contenerse haciendo que empezáramos a reírnos otra vez.

— ¡ESTÁN USTEDES CASTIGADOS TODA LA SEMANA Y TIENEN 50 PUNTOS MENOS PARA CADA CASA! ¡Y AHORA LÁRGUENSE DE AQUÍ Y LLÉVENSE A ESTE BICHO INMUNDO!

Me lanzó a Severiana que pareció encantada creyendo que era un juego.

— ¡Y BÁJESE LA FALDA, WELLS, QUE SE LE VEN LAS BRAGAS!

Me sonrojé al ver que tenía levantada la falda y la bajé rápidamente.

Hicimos una bola con las túnicas y los zapatos y salimos corriendo hacia el castillo, atrayendo más miradas de las que acostumbramos: los gemelos y yo corriendo mientras nos reíamos histéricos, descalzos, ellos con los pantalones arremangados, la ropa descolocadísima, yo con la falda chopada y una marmota en brazos… En fin, yo creo que dimos de qué hablar porque esta mañana me han preguntado varias veces que sí me van los tríos…

Al final resultó que la marmota la había encargado Lupin la semana pasada así que la llevamos a su despacho y le supliqué que nos dejara ponerle el nombre.

— Claro, ¿por qué no? —respondió con curiosidad.

—Yo te bautizo…

— …en el nombre de los fundadores de Hogwarts…

— …como Severiana —dije yo completando a los gemelos.

Comenzamos a reírnos histéricamente y salimos de allí corriendo.

Qué cosas...

Esta mañana en el desayuno han entrado las lechuzas y he visto a la lechuza de mi hermana venir directa a mí con un howler y una carta en las patas.

Sintiendo las miradas de la gente y oyendo las risas de Slytherin, he abierto el howler y he cogido la carta para leerla o, al menos, hacer que la leía mientras la voz de mi madre resonaba por todo el comedor.

— "¡MARYA WELLS! ¿QUIÉN TE CREES QUE ERES PARA REPLICAR A UN PROFESOR? NO TIENES VERGÜENZA NI EDUCACIÓN. SEA QUIEN SEA EL PROFESOR, O LE RESPETAS O TE LAS VERÁS CONMIGO JOVENCITA. Y SI VUELVEN A ENCONTRARTE ASÍ CON UN CHICO, ¡YO MISMA ME ENCARGARÉ DE TI!"

Cómo si no tuviera suficiente con la vergüenza que estaba pasando, con todas las risas y los comentarios sobre cómo nos habían encontrado a Neville y a mí, Snape se ha acercado por detrás.

—Debería usted hacer caso a su madre, Wells. Parece una mujer muy inteligente.

Me habría sentado peor el comentario si no fuera porque no puedo mirarle sin que me venga a la mente lo ocurrido ayer con la marmota.

En lugar de hacerle caso, he abierto la carta que, como de costumbre, era de mi padre. Me ha ido apareciendo una sonrisa según leía y se me ha escapado alguna risita que ha desconcertado a los que estaban cerca de mí. Supongo que he parecido un poco estúpida por estar tan contenta después de recibir un howler, pero es que la carta de mi padre me ha puesto de muy buen humor, ya que me felicitaba por lo mío con Neville y me contaba un par de anécdotas parecidas de su juventud. Luego me confesaba que él hubiera hecho lo mismo que yo y le hubiera contestado a Snape. Pero es que además afirmaba que tenía razón y que no dejara que la próxima vez me toreara.

Comienzo a pensar que mis padres deberían hablar antes de contestar mis cartas…

En Pociones no he podido quitarme la sonrisa de la cara y Snape ha estado de un borde insoportable conmigo. ¡Es que no me ha dejado tranquila en toda la clase!

Pero bueno, estoy deseando que llegue el jueves…

Luego, cuando estábamos cenando, ha entrado una lechuza con un howler para los gemelos que, sentados detrás de mí, lo han recibido con muchísima alegría.

Sin embargo al oír que la señora Weasley les reñía por lo ocurrido ayer por la tarde me he asustado pensando que tal vez Snape había escrito a nuestras casas. Efectivamente, en cuanto el howler de los gemelos ha explotado ha entrado la lechuza de mis padres con un howler enorme y una larga carta.

"¡ES QUE NO GANO PARA DISGUSTOS! ERES UNA INMADURA Y UNA IRRESPONSABLE. ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A BURLARTE DE UN PROFESOR Y ENCIMA EN SU PROPIA CARA? ¡YO NO LE VEO LA GRACIA AL HECHO DE QUE UN PROFESOR SALVE A UNA MARMOTA DE AHOGARSE! TE ASEGURO QUE CÓMO RECIBA OTRA CARTA DEL COLEGIO ¡IRÉ ALLÍ MISMO Y TE CANTARÉ LAS CUARENTA!"

Sin poder evitarlo tanto los gemelos como yo hemos empezado a reírnos como gilipollas mientras todo el mundo nos miraba como si estuviéramos locos.

— ¡Has batido…

— …nuestro record!

— ¡Dos howlers…

— …en un solo día! —han exclamado desde su mesa.

Yo me he girado hacia ellos y hemos chocado las manos, triunfales.

El caso es que hoy he estado hechizando bastantes objetos en cuanto tenía oportunidad. Cuadros, ladrillos específicos, etc. Tienen que ser cosas muy difíciles de encontrar, porque así tardarán más en desactivarlos. Muahahahaha…

Luego hemos tenido que saltarnos la práctica de la AD para asistir al castigo de Snape. El muy… desgraciado nos ha tenido limpiando los baños del primer y el segundo piso. Qué asco, aún noto el olor.

Pero ha valido la pena.

* * *

**- Jueves, 2 de Octubre -**

¡Qué día! ¡Qué día!

Ayer estuve poniendo hechizos a tote moche, y también pasé un rato con Neville estudiando Pociones (aunque seamos de cursos diferentes intentamos apoyarnos moralmente) para ir después de nuevo al castigo con Snape, en el que nos hizo bajar a las cocinas a fregar platos con los elfos domésticos. Al menos son majetes aunque se pongan histéricos si ven que te salpicas con agua o lo que sea. Cuando acabé me tocó seguir limpiando con los gemelos, esta vez la sala de trofeos. Por suerte alguien había estado ya castigado allí no hace mucho, porque apenas había polvo de varios días.

Y nada, esta mañana me he levantado toda contenta y, silbando alegremente, he ido a la sala común.

Cuando ya estábamos las tres allí hemos ido a la escalera donde nos esperaban Carol y Freddy. Les he saludado alegremente y hemos entrado en el Gran Comedor. Mis saltitos emocionados han pasado desapercibidos. Creo que este colegio ya no se sorprende con nada que haga… ¿Estarán inmunizados?

En fin. Me acerco a la mesa de Gryffindor donde estaba Neville desayunando. Él se ha levantado y me ha dado un beso en los labios con las consiguientes risitas de sus amigos.

—Buenos días, Nev.

— ¿Nev? ¿Estás de buen humor?

—Muuuucho. ¡Qué tengas un buen día!

Le he dado otro beso y me he ido saltarinamente a mi sitio.

Al terminar de desayunar nos hemos ido a Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas y, después de una hora en la que no he prestado prácticamente atención por los nervios, hemos vuelto al castillo. Nada más entrar, el hechizo se ha activado. Cuando hemos pasado toda la clase por delante de los relojes de arena, se ha oído una voz que decía:

— ¡Los Slytherin son unos perdedores! —con voz potente para a continuación añadir muy rápidamente con una voz chillona—. Broma patrocinada por Sortilegios Weasley.

Todos nos hemos reído y hemos seguido la clase de camino a Ruinas Antiguas. Nada más entrar en el pasillo, una estatua se ha puesto ante nosotros.

— ¿Sois varitas...?

Todos se han mirado patidifusos mientras yo casi no me aguantaba la risa.

—No, no somos varitas —ha contestado Joel.

—Quitar, anda —he dicho yo después de dos minutos de insulsa conversación con la estatua que no nos dejaba pasar.

— ¿Eres una varita...?

— ¡Amiga! Por supuesto —he contestado.

Todos mis compañeros me han felicitado cuando la estatua se ha apartado dejándonos pasar después de decir que era una broma patrocinada por Sortilegios Weasley.

Durante el camino, hemos pasado frente a distintos objetos hechizados…

— ¡Hasta aquí han llegado!

— ¡No te acerques a esos muggles inocentes!

— ¡POR ELLOS!

Yo me divertía de lo lindo mientras toda mi clase flipaba en ranas de colores. La gente con la que nos encontrábamos parecía igual de desconcertada.

Hemos llegado al pasillo donde está la clase de Ruinas y hemos visto que había un gran grupo de gente frente a una armadura. Draco Malfoy estaba discutiendo con ella y ya había sacado la varita.

— ¡QUE ME DEJES PASAR DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!

— ¿Qué pasa? —he preguntado yo acercándome como quien no quiere la cosa.

—En este maldito colegio no hay una puñetera cosa que funcione como es debido —ha gruñido él mientras se le caía un mechón de pelo sobre la cara.

— ¿Podemos pasar? —le he preguntado a la armadura sin recordar qué era lo que pedía.

He dado un bote enorme, al igual que toda la gente allí congregada cuando se ha oído una música a nivel increíblemente alto, que comenzaba con sonido de trompetas.

— "¡COMANDANTE, ERNEST EVARAAAAAA! APRENDIMOS A QUERERTE, DESDE LA HISTÓRICA…"

Después de unos segundos de estupor, Alex y un Gryffindor de cuarto que no conozco han empezado a cantar al ritmo de la música. Yo en seguida me he unido, flipándome de lo lindo.

— "¡DONDE EL SOL DE TU BRAVURA, LE PUSO CERCO A LA MUERTEEEE! AQUÍ SE QUEDA LA CLARA, LA ENTRAÑABLE INTRANSPARENCIA, DE TU QUERIDA PRESENCIA, ¡COMANDANTE, ERNEST EVARAAAAA! ¡DE TUUUUUUU QUERIDA PRESENCIAAAAAAA COMANDANTE ERNEST EVARAAAAAAAAAA!"

La armadura se ha callado y, apartándose, nos ha dejado pasar. Ignorando las miradas incrédulas de la gente, he pasado con la cabeza bien alta por el pasillo y he entrado en clase.

—Eso ha sido lo más vergonzoso que te he visto hacer en tooooda mi vida —me ha dicho Allara al sentarse junto a mí.

En el recreo nos hemos topado con muchas más consignas y otra estatua que exigía respuesta ante la que estaban unos alumnos de primer curso de Gryffindor.

—A ver, paso, promuggle intentando avanzar —he dicho acercándome.

— ¡No se trata de una batalla física…!

— ¡Sino de una guerra moral! —he completado yo haciendo que se apartara mientras decía el ya repetitivo "Broma patrocinada por Sortilegios Weasley".

Al llegar a una de las salidas del patio hemos encontrado de nuevo una armadura cantante.

— "¡DESPERTAR, DE ESPALDA AL MUNDO Y CONTEMPLAR LA LIBERTAD, EN UNA MARCA TENEBROSAAA! LA JUSTICIA TIENE UN PRECIO, ¿CUANTO VALE SR. FUDGE?"

—Vamos, ¡habréis oído esta canción miles de veces! —les he dicho a las demás obligándolas a cantar.

La zorra de Allara se ha librado porque se ha ido con Lupin a hacer algo secreto. Lecciones privadas, dice ella, que se cree que somos tontas o algo. Bueno, Andrea sí se lo ha tragado pero vamos, a mí no me cuela que Lupin cancele sus clases y Allara tenga que perder las suyas para tener una lección extra de DCAO… Pero bueno, si no nos lo quiere contar (o no puede) pues allá ella.

¿Dónde estaba yo? Ah, sí, que estábamos cantando para pasar.

— "¡DESPERTAR, DE ESPALDA AL MUNDO Y CONTEMPLAR LA LIBERTAD, EN UNA MARCA TENEBROSAAA!"

Dándose por satisfecha, la armadura se ha apartado y hemos salido al patio donde bastante gente nos observaba. He supuesto que nos han oído cantar desde fuera...

Yo me he reído, feliz.

—Marya...

— ¿Sí?

—Tú no tienes nada que ver con esto, ¿verdad? —me han preguntado luego Andrea y Carol en un rincón.

— ¿Yo? ¿Por qué pensáis eso? —he dicho en un tonto increíblemente convincente.

— ¿Por el hecho de que eres la única que se alegra de estar escuchando todo el día las consignas promuggles y que no has dejado de tararear canciones desde que ha empezado esto?

—Soy promuggle, es normal que me sepa todas estas cosas.

—Marya… —Freddy se ha cruzado de brazos y yo me he mordido el labio.

— ¿No es genial? ¡Vamos, reconocerlo! —he soltado finalmente mientras ellos me miraban boquiabiertos.

—Por Merlín, Marya… De esta no te libras —me ha dicho Andrea—. Cuándo se enteren los profesores…

— ¡Fue idea de mi padre! —he confesado alegremente—. ¡Él me dijo que lo hiciera! Sólo que no especificó cómo, exactamente…

A la hora de la cena, todo el colegio estaba exasperado. Muchos habían tenido que hacer memoria para poder completar frases y contestar a preguntas de las más difíciles sobre la I Guerra…

— ¿Qué especialidad de medimagia estudió Eva?

Estábamos frente a una armadura yendo al Gran Comedor.

— Oh, ¡pero qué tontería! Asma y alergia, por supuesto.

—Veo que sabe usted mucho sobre promugglelismo… —ha dicho de repente Snape, que estaba detrás de nosotros.

—Pues sí, profesor.

—Pero no se detengan, por favor, sigan, sigan.

"Mecawen…"

Me he dado cuenta de que Snape nos estaba siguiendo de camino al Gran Comedor y sonreía según nos íbamos acercando y yo contestaba a todo.

Una armadura cantante impedía el paso al hall de entrada y una pequeña multitud se agolpaba frente a ella mientras algunos intentaban memorizar los pequeños trozos que la armadura cantaba y luego repetirlos. Nos hemos abierto paso y nos hemos acercado.

— ¿Qué está cantando? —le he preguntado a un Hufflepuff de la AD.

—Bella ciao, o algo así —me ha contestado él.

En ese momento ha vuelto a empezar la canción y la gente por fin la ha seguido lo suficiente como para que se apartara y nos dejara pasar a todos.

Cuando ya estábamos cenando, el profesor Dumbledore se ha acercado con la profesora McGonagall y el profesor Snape a la mesa de Gryffindor. No había mucha gente, pero los pocos que había no perdían detalle.

—Señores Weasley, ¿son ustedes los autores de la broma que hemos sufrido hoy? —les ha preguntado McGonagall mirándolos por encima de las gafas.

—No, ciertamente no. Sólo somos los patrocinadores —ha contestado Fred (ya he aprendido a diferenciarlos porque tiene las cejas un poco más finas y arqueadas que George).

— ¿Y podemos saber quién es el autor? —ha preguntado Dumbledore con una sonrisa benévola.

—Cómo comprenderá, profesor, se trata…

— …de secreto profesional —ha completado George.

—Está bien. Pues a menos que el culpable se entregue, ustedes serán expulsados de ya-saben-qué.

A mí me ha desaparecido la sonrisa de a cara inmediatamente y los gemelos se han mirado asustados. Antes de darme cuenta me había puesto en pie, sabiendo que se refería a la Armada. Tras un momento de indecisión, he hablado.

—He sido yo.

—Lo sabía —ha murmurado Snape con tono triunfal de manera muy poco madura.

—Muy bien. Weasley, Wells, ya les informaremos de sus respectivos castigos —ha dicho Dumbledore—. Espero que comiencen a desactivar los hechizos en cuanto terminen de cenar.

—Sí, señor.

Me he sentado de nuevo completamente avergonzada y después de cenar me he encerrado aquí en la habitación para evitar las miradas de "Pero qué patética puedes llegar a ser…"

* * *

**- Sábado, 4 de Octubre- **

¿No es asombroso todo lo que me pasa este curso? Recopilemos: me hago promuggle convirtiéndome así en la patética del colegio, descubro que Michael Varadon va a ir a mi clase, me pego con Draco Malfoy, me pegan sus matones, recibo un howler de mi madre, Snape me coge (más) manía, entro en la Armada de Dumbledore, conozco a Neville, mancho la barba de Dumbledore con gachas, Dumbledore me mancha de gachas, soy Moody por un día, casi me pillan sacando a Spuffs a pasear, Malfoy descubre que soy una Karels, convierto la clase de Pociones en zona catastrófica, Neville me pide salir, salgo con él, Varadon me defiende de Draco Malfoy, que días después me da dos besos, convierto el colegio en un mitin promuggle… ¡Y todo eso en solo un mes! Merlín, tengo miedo de lo que pueda pasar en todo el curso.

Lo más fuerte es que eso no es todo.

Ayer por la mañana bajamos a desayunar y fui desactivando hechizos por el camino (no todos, claro, jejeje). Cuando llegamos al comedor vi que los Weasley me guiñaban el ojo dándome ánimos y Neville vino a mi mesa a saludarme y desearme suerte (qué cosa más mona de novio que tengo…).

Vale, hasta ahí todo normal.

En eso que entra una lechuza con un howler y a mí ya empezó a entrarme la risa nerviosa porque estaba segura de que estaba batiendo récords a diario. Me extrañé de que no llevara ninguna carta de mi padre y lo abrí sorprendiéndome al escuchar su voz por todo el comedor.

— "MARYA, ESTOY MUY ORGULLOSO DE T…" —aquí se cortó y se pudo oír la voz de mi madre gritándole de fondo—. "QUIERO DECIR… QUE ESTOY MUY DISGUSTADO CONTIGO, SEÑORITA. NO SE PUEDE MOLESTAR ASÍ A TODO EL COLEGIO, YO ME REFERÍA SOLO A LOS SYTHERIN…"

Yo me puse roja y dejé caer la cabeza sobre la mesa mientras todos los alumnos que había en el comedor me miraban patidifusos.

— "¿QUIERES DEJAR DE DECIR ESTUPIDECES Y APOYARME EN ESTO?" —interrumpió mi madre antes de que mi padre continuara—. "ESPERO QUE ESTO NO SE REPITA (SERÍA UNA FALTA DE ORIGINALIDAD)".

— "¡GREGORY, POR MERLÍN!"

"Las carcajadas resonaron en mis oídos fuertemente y con una sonrisa nerviosa enfrenté a mis compañeros de casa.

—Es que… no se suelen poner de acuerdo con los castigos…

—Ya veo, ya —contestó Joel.

—Al menos ahora comprendemos tus problemas psicológicos, Marllie —me dijo Varadon levantando una ceja.

Pues resulta que estaba terminando de desayunar cuando entra una señora en el comedor. Guapa, de unos cuarentaitantos, ligeramente maquillada y con una falda y una blusa promuggles de estilo hippie. No me hubiera sorprendido tanto si no fuera porque con una cara de mal genio que asustaría incluso a los aurores, se acercó a mí y cogiéndome de la oreja me arrastró hacia la puerta del comedor.

Bastante gente se quedó alucinada hasta que Andrea, que un día se va a meter la educación por donde yo le diga, dijo:

— ¡Buenos días, Sra. Wells!

Y ahí empezó todo el mundo a reírse de mí, pero más se rieron cuando entró la Sra. Weasley y cogió a los gemelos de las orejas igualmente y los sacó del comedor mientras Ron Weasley intentaba ocultarse detrás de Granger.

— Suéltameeeeeee —protesté mientras salíamos del comedor.

Efectivamente me soltó y el profesor Dumbledore, la profesora McGonagall y el profesor Flitwick salieron detrás de la Sra. Weasley, que también había soltado a los gemelos. Los pobres me miraban aterrorizados.

—Vayamos a mi despacho —dijo Dumbledore.

Fuimos a su despacho, donde había estado alguna que otra vez, poniéndonos colorados cada vez que encontrábamos alguna consigna.

—Su castigo, señores y señorita, consistirá en desactivar todos los hechizos que hay en el colegio, por lo que hoy perderán todas sus clases para poder hacerlo.

Nos miramos entre nosotros desconfiados sabiendo que eso no podía ser todo… Sabíamos perfectamente que habíamos dado demasiados problemas como para eso.

—Además les serán descontados veinte puntos a cada casa por su actuación. Ah, y… sus madres han accedido amablemente a supervisarles durante todo el día para asegurarse de que no se distraen —añadió—. Eso es todo, pueden marcharse.

De repente me vi recorriendo los pasillos con los gemelos y nuestras madres mientras ellas no dejaban de hablar de nosotros como si no estuviéramos allí.

—Y espera a que pille a tu padre, menudo es ese también —me dijo mi madre mientras íbamos al Gran Comedor a la hora del almuerzo—. ¿Cómo se le ocurre decirte eso?

—Pues porque sabe tan bien como yo cómo son aquí las cosas, mamá. Tú no estudiaste aquí y no te puedes ni imaginar las cosas que pasan aquí ni lo que dicen los Slytherin…

—Marya, sabes perfectamenteque tu padre y yo nos pasamos toda la I Guerra dando mítines y pasando de Francia a Inglaterra cada dos por tres huyendo de los mortífagos, así que no intentes comparar eso con los comentarios infantiles que puedan hacer unos niños.

Cómo por arte de magia (algo que en Hogwarts tampoco es tan raro), justo en ese momento pasamos ante un cruce y del pasillo surgió una voz.

— ¡Maldita sangresucia!

Inmediantamente, tanto mi madre como yo nos giramos en seco, entramos al pasillo y nos dirigimos seguidas por los Weasley hacia unas alumnas de Slytherin de tercer o cuarto curso que rodeaban a una Hufflepuff de primero.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó mi madre con los brazos en jarras.

—Esta estúpida niña me ha tirado un bote de tinta roja encima.

Una de las chicas dio un paso hacia nosotras enseñándonos una enorme mancha de tinta en su camisa. Mi madre abrió los ojos sorprendida y miró a la chica de Hufflepuff que estaba aterrorizada sujetando unos pergaminos, un puñado de plumas y un bote de tinta negra contra su pecho.

— ¿En serio? Y por eso la has llamado así, ¿no? —mi madre se acercó a la Hufflepuff—. ¿Cómo has podido hacerle eso? Pero no te preocupes, yo sé cómo hacer que no se vea esa mancha —añadió girándose de nuevo hacia a la Slytherin.

Cogió el bote de tinta negra, lo abrió y se lo derramó entero sobre la mancha roja llenándole la camisa de tinta y dejando a todos los que observaban paralizados de la sorpresa.

—Mami… —murmuré.

—Vámonos a comer.

Mientras nuestras madres se dirigían al Gran Comedor, seguidas de cerca por nosotros que ignorábamos las miradas de extrañeza de los alumnos, los gemelos me rodearon con sus brazos los hombros.

—Tu madre es…

— …simplemente genial.

—Ojala nuestra madre…

— …fuera tan cachonda.

—Sí, está peor que yo, pero que no quiere que sea como ella para evitarme problemas.

—Jo, pues…

— …qué guay.

—Me encanta…

— …tu familia.

—Y eso que no conocéis a mi padre. Él sí que está como una cabra…

Entramos en el Gran Comedor recibiendo las miradas curiosas de la gente y mientras la Sra. Weasley se sentaba con sus hijos, mi madre y yo nos acercamos a la mesa de Ravenclaw.

—Buenos días, Sra. Wells.

Varadon se acercó a mi madre y, con una encantadora sonrisa, le dio dos besos.

—Vaya, Michael… Estás muy crecido.

¿Había mencionado que la madre de Varadon y la mía son muy amigas? ¿No? Vaya…

—Gracias, Sra. Wells. Usted está estupenda. ¿Cuántos cumple este año, 32?

Pero que pelota, por Merlín.

—Ay, pero qué galán…

Finalmente nos sentamos y mi madre se pasó toda la comida hablando con mis amigas y, por extraño que parezca, con Varadon y Higgins.

¿El tema? Relaciones amorosas. ¿Había dicho ya que mi madre es increíblemente liberal? ¿No? Vaya.

—Vosotros lo que tenéis que hacer es lanzarles indirectas, pero no "intentarlo" directamente. Si ellas aceptan, adelante, pero si ignoran vuestros avances, abandonad inmediatamente y así no tendréis ninguna discusión.

—Es usted fantástica, Sra. Wells —dijo Varadon.

—Varadon, si sigues botando de esa forma te vas a pinchar —le susurré amenazándole con el cuchillo y recibiendo una sarcástica sonrisa por su parte—. Mami, a mí no me dijiste eso el otro día con lo de Neville.

—Tú eres mi hija, no una adolescente con las hormonas revueltas —me contestó con una sonrisa comparable a las de Varadon.

—Genial —gruñí.

Pasamos toda la tarde quitando hechizos hasta que Neville pasó con Ginny Weasley y Luna Lovegood.

—Ejem… Hola, Neville —le saludé con un pequeño beso en los labios que mi madre no pasó por alto.

— ¿Qué tal?

—Esto… mami, este es Neville Longbottom —le presenté mientras Neville le daba la mano.

—Encantado, Sra. Wells —dijo él nerviosamente.

—Es un placer.

Antes de cenar, y sin un solo hechizo en el colegio, nuestras madres se fueron y durante la cena recibí la lechuza de mis padres con un pequeño paquete.

— ¡Lo sabía! —exclamé en tono triunfal.

Abrí el paquete emocionada mientras Allara, Andrea y Sallie se me echaban encima para mirar.

Dentro del paquete iban una cajita y un catálogo por correo. Apartando un poco a las pesadas de mis amigas, abrí la caja y dejé escapar un pequeño gritito de emoción al ver un precioso colgante de Eva de plata con una cadenita.

—Qué chulo... —dijo Sallie cogiéndolo con cuidado —. ¿Te lo pongo?

—Sí, sí, gracias.

Dejé el catálogo aparte y desdoblé el pergamino.

Cómo me imaginaba, mi padre me felicitaba por mi estupendo trabajo, me decía que estaba muy orgulloso de mí y que por nada del mundo le contara a mi madre nada. En la post-data me decía que eligiera lo que quisiera del catálogo y lo encargara a su nombre.

—Qué suerte tienes, tía… Conviertes Hogwarts en tu paraíso terrenal por un día, te saltas las clases de tooooodo el día por orden del mismísimo director, pasas el día con tu madre y encima tu padre te hace un regalo —me dijo Allara mientras ojeaba el catálogo.

—Sí, claro, pero te recuerdo que he batido el record de recepción de howlers, he estado castigada toda la semana y aún me quedan tres castigos, mi madre me va a obligar a ir a esas horribles fiestas de navidad y, además, he pasado todo el día con ella —añadí haciendo énfasis en la última parte.

En fin… Voy a revisar el catálogo a ver si me decido por algo.


	20. Semana 5 de Faith Thomas

**Semana 5 de Faith Thomas**

**- Lunes, 29 de septiembre -**

Hoy he tenido una mañana horrible. No es que me hayan salido trolls por el camino, ni que un hombre-lobo haya estado a punto de comerme viva, es que mis compañeros de casa han estado burlándose de mí lo que han querido y más, y todo por culpa de mis problemas con el profesor de Pociones.

Para empezar, en el desayuno, los "graciosos" gemelos Weasley me han pegado en la espalda un cartelito brillante que ponía:"Amo a Snape". Lo he tenido colgado desde que me he sentado a desayunar hasta que Hermione, al terminar y pasar por detrás de mí, me lo ha arrancado y me lo ha mostrado. Menos mal que no he hecho ningún movimiento y sólo podían verlo los Gryffindor, porque llegan a verlos los de la casa Slytherin y la risotada hubiera sido general. Más tarde, en clase de DCAO, con la profesora Black, hemos tenido que hacer una demostración de un hechizo de absorción (uno que hace que el conjuro del contrincante sea absorbido por la varita). Sólo conjuros fáciles, claro, porque si no, ¿para qué servirían las maldiciones? Mientras lo hacía, Susan Bones y otra chica del curso se han pasado un buen rato cuchicheando sobre mí y riéndose. Como si no tuvieran nada más interesante que hacer.

Ahora es de noche, hace poco que he vuelto de cenar y me pregunto por qué mis compañeros dirán esas cosas de mí. ¿Qué les hace pensar que me atrae Snape? ¡Saben que le odio! Sé que hubo unos días en que me cayó bien, pero me hace tantas guarradas que no puedo evitar desearle algo malo. También reconozco que yo no soy muy buena gente, al menos en lo que respecta a él, pero, ¿quién no? Es tan puñetero... Por otro lado, ¡y que esto no salga de aquí! No tengo la misma opinión sobre su aspecto y modos que otras personas. Sí, tiene mala leche, pero... no sé, parece un ser humano, después de todo. Sé que es una majadería, pero que a veces aparte la mirada, o se ponga nervioso, o simplemente sea tan irascible creo que significa algo. Supongo que tuvo un pasado horrible o algo así, porque meterse a mortífago es algo que no todos deseamos.

En cuanto a mi opinión de él en comparación a la de los demás... He oído a muchas chicas decir que es el hombre más horroroso que han visto nunca pero no es así. Es un hombre normal, incluso tendría su atractivo si no tuviera ese extraño tono cetrino en la piel. Por otro lado, a mis compañeras sus manos les dan asco, porque dicen que tiene los dedos muy largos, pero eso hace atractivas unas manos, ¿no? que sean esbeltas y delgadas. Además, su tacto es bastante suave y firme, aún lo recuerdo de cuando me sujetó mientras intentábamos cazar al troll... noto como si aún me estuviera agarrando con sus manos... No sé, es extraño. Me pregunto por qué no está casado, aunque otros profesores, como McGonagall, Flitwick o Lupin tampoco lo están que yo sepa, pero a ellos les veo más capaces de tener una relación que al profesor de Pociones. Ahora que releo lo que llevo escrito, en cierto modo, mis compañeros tiene razón. Un setenta por ciento de mi diario lo dedico a él, y sólo a él. Que si me hace esto, que si dice lo otro... ¿Por qué me importa tanto? ¿Por qué no simplemente le ignoro y paso de él? ¿Por qué no puedo verle con los mismos ojos que las demás chicas? ¿Por qué le dedico tanto tiempo cuando lo que tendría que hacer es terminar mis deberes, tener más amigos y cosas propias de mi edad? Hay veces que ni me entiendo.

* * *

**- Jueves, 2 de octubre -**

Hoy he recibido una carta de Marion con dinero. La misiva en sí poco contenido tenía: "Toma, he conseguido muchos más de éstos. Pronto nos veremos. Guárdalo, y no se lo digas nadie. Besos. Marion". En el sobre, había un galeón. "¿Qué quiere decir con que los ha conseguido? ¿Habrá... robado?", pensé, mientras un escalofrío me recorría la espalda.

Instantáneamente, con un sentimiento de culpa embargándome, cogí un pergamino de la mesa que ocupaba en la biblioteca y le escribí a tío Fergus, diciéndole que Marion me había mandado un galeón "de recuerdo". Copié la carta y le mandé la copia a la abuela Iris y después, seguí con mi trabajo, intentando no pensar en nada, procurando olvidar que había traicionado a mi hermana mayor pese a que tanto ahínco había querido mostrar en no hacerlo. A las once y cuarto me encontré con Harry, y tras saludarme, me comentó que quizás quisiera ir a ver "trabajar a sus amigos" algún día. Yo ya sabía a qué se refería y le contesté lo más amablemente que pude que no, que a mí eso de hacer cosas a escondidas no me gustaba demasiado. Por otro lado, tenía muchas cosas en qué pensar y no me sobraba tiempo, y además, ahora que ya sabía qué hacían, ya no me interesaba.

-El profesor Dumbledore lo sabe-me dijo, en un intento de convencerme.

-Harry, en serio, no me interesa. Si necesitáis alguna ayuda algún día, pues llamadme, pero si no, no, por favor, y no me insistas. Habrá más gente por ahí deseando entrar...

-Bueno, en realidad no. Además, tu hermana nos dio buenas referencias.

Me dolía un poco decirle que no, parecía que estuviera traicionando a mis amigos y a mi hermana, pero no tenía ánimos, así de sencillo, así que rehusé lo más amablemente que pude y seguí mi camino.

Esta noche he vuelto a las mazmorras. No por gusto, claro, sino porque al entrar en el despacho de la profesora McGonagall para entregarle una redacción que había olvidado en mi habitación, me pidió que le llevara al profesor de Pociones un libro que él le había prestado. Como no podía negarme (y ella lo sabía), a rastras me dirigí a los subterráneos del colegio, maldiciendo mi mala suerte. Esta vez sí había luz, y no tuve problemas para llegar al despacho. Llamé quedamente y sin ganas a la puerta.

-Adelante-sonó una voz grave.

Entré, cerré la puerta, y miré al profesor, que estaba sentado en un sillón de orejas situado justo al lado del fuego de su chimenea, leyendo un libro de pastas negras y un marcador rojo.

-¿Qué quiere?

-La profesora McGonagall me manda para darle esto.

Le puse el libro encima de su escritorio, a unos diez metros de la humeante chimenea.

-Tráigamelo aquí.

Hice lo que me ordenaba y me acerqué con el tomo en la mano. Se lo coloqué en la mesilla que acompañaba el sillón y me volví a apartar, dispuesta a volver a mi habitación.

-Le alegrará saber, Thomas, que gracias a su bromita con las cartas-susurró Snape, con acento de serpiente, mientras miraba por encima el libro- no pude ayudar el otro día al profesor Lupin con su... "problema". Si hubiera podido contactar con Le Fay hubiera encontrado un sustitutivo a uno de los ingredientes de la poción que Lupin necesita, porque se me había acabado. Felicidades. De verdad, que se lo trabajó bien.

-¿Por eso no tomó la poción y se transformó?

-Sí. Veo que sabe sumar dos y dos. Fascinante.

Agaché la cabeza y apreté los puños, sintiéndome culpable por haberle causado un sufrimiento al profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras.

-Sé que el profesor tuvo problemas con su transformación. Yo misma le vi convirtiéndose en lobo.

Snape alzó una ceja.

-¿Usted? ¡Pero si su transformación ocurrió mientras él estaba en la biblioteca! ¿Qué hacía usted en la biblioteca por la noche?

Había intentado por todos los medios ocultar este hecho. La noche que nos encontramos a Lupin, Harry avisó a madame Pomfrey, y a la mañana siguiente ella y la profesora McGonagall nos pidieron que no contáramos a nadie lo sucedido, por miedo a la reacción de los padres del resto de alumnos. Así que cuando Snape me preguntó, me sentí un poco reticente a contárselo, aunque su fría mirada me aflojó la lengua y no tardé en relatarle lo sucedido.

-Estaba leyendo. La Sra. Pince me había dado permiso para estar allí, mientras no descolocara nada y dejara luego la llave en su sitio. Luego vino Harry y...

-Ah, Potter. Claro. Me lo imaginaba. Siempre metido en los asuntos turbios del colegio.

-¿Qué pasa con Harry? Él me ayudó...

Snape bufó, con cierto aire de burla.

-¿Potter? Sí, claro, me lo imagino con su varita enarbolada, haciéndose el machito...

-Pues... Fue horrible-repliqué, ligeramente molesta por su desdén hacia Harry.-No se lo imagina... Además, usted creo saber que estaba aquí, y no ayudándonos, así que... No, no se lo imagina.

Snape se levantó, al parecer enfadado por haberle echado en cara que no había movido un dedo para evitar lo que ocurrió.

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Claro que me lo imagino! ¿Qué se piensa? ¡Más de una vez me he visto cara a cara con ese hombre-lobo! -gritó, salido de sí-¡Usted no sabe qué es enfrentarse con un monstruo así! ¡No, claro, a usted se lo dan todo hecho! ¡Uno se enfrenta con un troll para ayudarla y usted se esconde y no ayuda! ¡Y encima pretende que esas bestias den pena!

-¿Pero de qué me está hablando? ¿Todavía sigue con lo del troll? Oiga, yo no lo creé, ¿vale? Fue usted quien lo trajo sin consentimiento del director, a instancias de todo el colegio, y lo dejó pasearse por ahí, como si tal cosa. Además, YO eliminé ese troll. Usted estaba tirado en el suelo, ¿no recuerda? Vaya, no, ahora resulta que tiene memoria selectiva.

De pronto, Snape me agarró de la manga y tiró de ella, forzándome a doblarme hacia él.

–Cállese. ¡No la aguanto! ¿Me oye? ¡No la aguanto! ¡Estoy harto de encontrármela hasta en la sopa!¡Me debe un respeto, ¿entiende? ¡Un respeto! ¡Soy su profesor, y mientras lo siga siendo, hará lo que yo diga, y se callará cuando yo se lo ordene! Maldita la hora en que le salvé la vida. -Volvió a sentarse.-Tenía que haberla dejado a merced de aquella bestia.

Dolida y a la vez enfadada por dentro, me aparté de él. ¿Tanto me odiaba que deseaba mi muerte?

-¡Pues si tanto me odia!-grité-¡aléjese de mí! ¡Yo no le busco! ¡Le recuerdo que fue usted quien entró en contacto conmigo por el asunto de sus asquerosas cartas! ¿Recuerda? Así que no me diga que no me aguanta, ni que está harto de encontrarse conmigo, porque precisamente es usted quien se ha colado en mi vida, y no yo en la suya.

Snape alzó la mano pero yo me aparté.

-¡QUE NO ME TOQUE!-grité de nuevo. Y salí de allí como alma que lleva el diablo, y no paré hasta llegar a mi habitación, donde quité las mantas, me desnudé deprisa, y me metí en la cama.

-¡Faith! ¿Qué ocurre?-era Hermione, que justo entraba por la puerta.

-...Snape...-contesté, dándole la espalda a Hermione, que se había sentado en mi colchón a mi lado, y me preguntaba.

-Maldita sea, Faith, ¿por qué no dejas el asunto de Snape de lado? Oh, Dios, mira que lo sabía... Te lo advertimos, Faith. Snape es un hombre odioso, ¡no vale la pena! no malgastes tus fuerzas en un ser así.

-Déjame, ¿quieres?

Me acurruqué entre las sábanas, y cerré los ojos. Y no me intenté dormir hasta que Hermione y las demás salieron de la habitación. Mientras Hermione cerraba la puerta, oí a Parvati decir:

-... ¿y aún dices que a Faith no le gusta Snape? ¡Ja! si es obvio, hombre...

-Quizás tengas razón…

Entonces, pegué una patada a las mantas, y me enfadé más aún, porque me molestaba mucho que esa niña estúpida pudiera tener razón.

* * *

**- Sábado, 3 de octubre -**

Llevo dos días durmiendo fatal. Sé que hago montañas de mis problemas, pero no puedo evitarlo. Esta mañana, estaba tan deprimida que no pude evitar pedir permiso para utilizar una chimenea y me puse en contacto con mi casa. A quien más cerca encontré fue a tío Henry, que se alegró de verme bastante, para mi alivio. Estuvimos hablando un rato de banalidades, y unos pocos minutos después apareció tío Fergus.

-Hola, Faith.

-Hola, tío Fergus.

-¿Ocurre algo?-preguntó, preocupado.

Su rostro en las llamas se veía distorsionado.

-Oh, no, solamente me apetecía hablar con alguno de vosotros. Morriña, supongo.

-¿Quieres hablar de algo en particular o…?-tanteó.

-No sé, tío, la verdad es que no lo sé. Hoy es un día un poco deprimente.

-Mira, hagamos una cosa. Tenía que bajar al pueblo a comprar un par de piezas para mi reloj, pero puedo aparecerme perfectamente en Hogsmeade si quieres, y podemos quedar a tomar algo en algún bar de allí.

Se me iluminaron los ojos. ¿Tío Fergus en Hogsmeade?

-Sería genial, tío Ferg, pero no quiero que cambies tus planes por mí, en serio.

-Bah. ¿Qué más me da aparecerme en un sitio que en otro? Además, por ti, lo que sea.

Tan sólo dime una hora, y dónde quieres que nos veamos.

-Podemos vernos en la taberna de madame Rosmerta, a las …¿once?

-Me parece bien. Ahí te veré. Hasta luego.

Horas después, a las once menos cinco, esperaba nerviosa en la puerta de la taberna. Hacía frío, y me había enfundado en un gorro de lana y una bufanda de color azul clarito, lo cual me hacía parecer más Ravenclaw que Gryffindor. Delante de mí, surgió un leve estallido de luz y apareció tío Fergus, cubierto por un largo abrigo marrón. Tenía el mismo aspecto impecable de siempre. Su flequillo castaño peinado hacia un lado haciendo un pequeño remolino, su barba perfectamente afeitada y sus gafas redondas escurriéndose divertidas por el puente de la nariz. Tenía más ojeras que de costumbre, y eso me preocupó un poco.

-¡Tío Fergus!-me lancé a él y le di un enorme abrazo. Necesitaba mucho su compañía.

-¡Pero bueno! –río él, sorprendido por el ataque.

Entramos en la taberna, agarrándole yo del brazo, y nos sentamos en una mesa apartada entre una ventana y una chimenea. Yo pedí un zumo de arándanos y tío Fergus un té caliente.

-Y bien, ¿qué ocurre?-preguntó, seriamente.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Sabes a qué me refiero. No hubieras utilizado la chimenea si no te ocurriera nada. Así que desembucha.

No me costó mucho contarle toda mi historia en Hogwarts, sin omitir casi detalle. Tío Fergus de vez en cuando parpadeaba, se ponía más serio o se toquiteaba la barbilla.

-¿Puedo opinar?-preguntó, una vez yo hube acabado.

-Me gustaría que lo hicieras, pero… -No me atrevía a pedirle que no fuera muy duro conmigo.

-Tranquila, no seré muy duro.-Dijo él, sorprendiéndome.- Empecemos con lo de tu hermana, que es lo menos preocupante. Creo que debes dejarla ir, Faith. No es demasiado pequeña. Es joven, pero no es tonta, y sé que la quieres muchísimo, pero si no vuela sola un día se caerá y no podrá levantarse. No sé si entiendes a qué me refiero. Es mil veces mejor que se equivoque y aprenda de sus errores. Solamente necesita que tú estés ahí para secarle las lágrimas y poco más.

-Tienes razón, tío Ferg. Lo intentaré hacer así.

-Tiene esa edad en la que todos pensamos que tenemos razón, somos los mejores y los equivocados son los demás. Deja que piense así. Por mucho que tenga algún tropezón, aprenderá por sí misma, y es mejor eso a que se enfade contigo.

-Cierto.

Dio un sorbo a su té.

-Siguiendo lo que me has contado, está el tema de ese profesor. –Se ajusto las gafas- No le conozco, pero tiene pinta de ser un amargado gilipollas que no sabe lo que es un ser humano, así que yo que tú me alejaría. Tú eres una chica lista, Faith, sabrás mantenerte al margen. Ignora, además, todos los comentarios que hagan tus amigas. Parece que están un poco... Verdes, aún.

-Yo también.

-No es lo mismo. Eres distinta.

-¿Ah, sí?-dejé de juguetear con la cucharilla del té de mi tío.

-Sí. Eres extremadamente madura para tu edad.

-Gracias.

Tras la ventana algunos niños jugaban a lanzarse una pequeña pelota voladora unos a otros. Miré a mi tío, que hablaba muy seriamente.

-Es la verdad. Y tienes que demostrarlo. Demostrar que puedes vencer a ese imbécil y sobreponerte a los comentarios de tus compañeros. Demuestra lo que vales.

-Tú eres el único que piensa que valgo, tío Fergus.

-Eso no es cierto. Lo pensamos todos los que te conocemos. Solamente tú eres la que no te das cuenta de ello.

Bufé.

-Te agradezco mucho lo que me dices, pero sinceramente, creo que me ves con demasiados buenos ojos. Soy normal, una chica normal que va a un colegio en el que las cosas se ponen difíciles y no sabe afrontarlo. Al menos, ahora mismo.

-Piensa que algún día saldrás de aquí, encontrarás un trabajo, te enamorarás.

Bebí un sorbo de zumo.

-¿Por qué no te has casado nunca, tío Fergus?

Me miró. Podía oír a los niños gritando fuera y el murmullo de los clientes del local.

-No lo sé, supongo que no he encontrado a la persona apropiada.

-Entonces, ¿por qué piensas que yo si lo haré?

Touché.-Sonrió.-Estamos apañados, ¿no crees?

-Podemos hacer una cosa que vi en una película muggle.

-¿El qué?

-Si el día que yo cumpla treinta años no me he casado todavía, ¡nos casaremos tú y yo! ¿Qué te parece?-bromeé.

Tío Fergus detuvo su taza de té a la altura de su rostro y se quedó en silencio.

-Bueno, vale, no te cases conmigo. –Refunfuñé.-Sólo era una sugerencia, que por cierto, prueba que no todo el mundo me ve tan estupenda como dices, puesto que me rechazas.

-No te rechazo, Faith. Es sólo que… Me ha sorprendido tu extravagante idea.-Se le ensombreció la mirada.

-Pensé que sería divertido. Da igual, déjalo. Era solo una broma.

Menuda manera de alegrarme la mañana. ¿Por qué ahora estaba de peor humor que antes? Había sido mala idea quedar con tío Fergus despu.

-Tengo que irme-mentí.-Tengo una pila de deberes que hacer.

Me levanté.

-¿Te has enfadado?-preguntó tío Fergus, sacando dinero para pagar la cuenta.

-No.-Volví a mentir.

-Sí, lo has hecho. No te ha gustado que no te haya dicho que sí a lo de casarnos. Pero es que, Faith, ¡es una locura!

-¡Está bien, déjalo ya!-exclamé, cuando salíamos por la puerta.-Ha sido un comentario estúpido, nada más. De esos que hacemos las chicas. Además, yo no te intereso, soy tu sobrina. Punto.

Me sujetó del brazo.

-No he dicho que no me intereses-dijo él.-De hecho, no he dicho nada. Has presupuesto el resto de la conversación. Únicamente, me ha sorprendido lo que has dicho, nada más. No me parece que sea lo más correcto que podamos hacer, lo hayas dicho en serio o no.

-Lo sé. Papá nos mataría.

-Sí. Y tu madre. Y tu abuela.

-Sí. –Miré mi reloj. Era pronto.-Es tarde, tienes que irte.

Antes de que me diera media vuelta, se adelantó y me dio un lento beso en la mejilla, al lado de la nariz.

-Eres maravillosa, Faith-dijo él, antes de desaparecerse.

-Sí, claro.-Bufé.

Y me fui andando a Hogwarts más deprimida aún de lo que había amanecido.

* * *

**- Domingo, 5 de octubre -**

Intentar hacer creer a Hermione Granger y a Parvati que no me interesa es imposible. Por más que juré y juré de mala gana durante el desayuno que se equivocaba, Herm me decía que no mintiera, que se me veía, que por los cabreos que me pillaba con él, no podía engañar ni a un ciego.

-... Porque no es nada malo que te interese alguien, es sólo que... Te ha sido a fijar en el menos recomendable.

-Pues no miréis-dijo Ginny, que sabía ya toda la historia por Hermione-pero Snape te está mirando.

Claro, decirme a mí que no mire implica que yo haga totalmente lo contrario. Y miré, y le vi. Y él me vio a mí. Y como mi mala uva se percibía a distancia, se le ensombreció el rostro y apartó la vista.

-Tranquila, es un hombre tan odioso que ni tan siquiera le darías pena por haberte enojado con él-argumentó Hermione, tomando una cucharada de cereales.

-¿Es eso un alivio?-refunfuñé yo, a sabiendas de que no deseaba ni lo más mínimo que Snape me viera así. "Seguro que lo celebra, el muy bastardo" pensé.

Por más que intenté razonar con las chicas, más se hicieron a la idea de que me atrae ese ser inhumano. Así que decidí ignorarlas. Prefería buscar a mi hermana Ivy, ir al lago con ella y, mientras yo peinaba a Roger, preguntarle que qué demonios era eso del grupo que creó Potter.

-Oh, se llama Armada de Dumbledore y... Bueno, es una manera de aprender hechizos que jamás entrarían en la materia de DCAO.

-Vaya, Ivy, y ¿por qué crees que no entran?

-Pues quizás porque son peligrosas.

-¿No te has parado a pensar que quizás podáis armar una buena? ¿Y si alguien resulta herido? ¿No habéis pensado en las consecuencias?

-S-sí... –Mintió.

-Pues ya veo-refunfuñé.

-Es que...-Ivy tironeó del césped en que estaba sentada, mirando las briznas de hierba.-Harry está con nosotros, ¿sabes? Y él sabe mucho.

-Sí, pero también sabe cómo meterse en problemas.

-Todos nos metemos en problemas. No sé, no me parece tan malo entrenar. Simplemente, vamos a aprender a defendernos, por si tuviéramos problemas alguna vez.

Aquello ya me sonó más razonable, pero no por ello di mi brazo a torcer. Si no iban a hacer el loco, por mí de acuerdo. Pero no quería que me inmiscuyeran en ese asunto. Primero tenía que eliminar el factor Snape de mi vida, y luego ya vería en qué dedicaría mi tiempo libre.

-Bien, Ivy. Espero que lo que sigas sea verdad… Os vendrá bien, entonces, defenderos. Pero por favor, no os metáis en líos, solamente te pido eso, ¿vale? Y te prometo que si en algún momento me siento con ganas, me uniré a vosotros. Mientras tanto, prefiero estar en un segundo plano.

-De acuerdo, hermanita.-Sonrió.

Ivy volvió al castillo, y yo me quedé allí un ratito más, lo justo para que Roger tuviera mejor aspecto que antes. Devolví el búho a la lechucería y entré en la Sala Común, para terminar los deberes que aún me quedaban.

A la hora de la cena, recibí una lechuza. Me sorprendió, pues lo normal es recibirlas en la hora del desayuno, así que me asusté. Le quité prestamente un mensaje que llevaba atado en la pata y lo leí. Era de tío Fergus.

"Faith,

Me siento fatal por lo ocurrido ayer. Sé que te molesté con mi silencio cuando hiciste aquel comentario. Quiero que sepas que no quise hacerte daño. Por favor, perdóname, y hazme creer que soy buen amigo para ti.

Un beso.

Fergus."

Se sentía mal, y yo, peor. Se despedía con un beso.


	21. Semana 6 de Allara Sephards

**Semana 6 de Allara Sephards**

**- Lunes, 6 de octubre -**

Estos últimos días han pasado sin novedad. Desde que testifiqué he estado mucho más tranquila, y se podría decir incluso que he vuelto a la rutina diaria. Aunque hay noches que todavía tengo pesadillas sobre lo que vi, y me despierto toda empapada en sudor, con el pijama pegado por la espalda… es sumamente molesto y desagradable. Por suerte creo que ya se me está pasando el miedo, pero me cuesta tranquilizarme, no estoy acostumbrada a situaciones de tanta tensión. Espero que las pesadillas se me vayan pronto, me agobian.

En cuanto a Marya, ya ha entrado en razón gracias a un castigo del profesor Dumbledore y ha quitado todos los hechizos que había lanzado sobre las estatuas y demás objetos decorativos del colegio. Lo mejor es que el sábado se saltó las clases para poder cumplir su castigo, e incluso recibió un regalo de su padre, que está un poco flipado. Eso sí, a costa de unos cuantos howlers y una visita vergonzosa de su madre. Me pregunto si realmente me conviene ir con gente TAN pero TAN carente de discreción. A este paso, no hará falta que yo me busque los líos, como decía el profesor Lupin, los líos vendrán solitos. En fin...

Hoy Snape ha vuelto a estar insufrible. No, no la ha tomado conmigo, la ha tomado con la clase al completo. A pesar del nerviosismo que me provocan las clases del amargado ese de pelo grasiento, me he reído bastante, porque Joel no paraba de hacer comentarios mordaces y ponerle caras cuando se daba la espalda. Menos mal que Snape no me ha visto porque si no la podíamos tener. Me pregunto qué clase de trauma infantil tendrá el hombre ese. ¿Y qué le pasará últimamente? Hacía tiempo que no estaba de tan mal humor. Bueh, qué más da, se habrá tragado una chincheta o algo así.

Al salir de clase de pociones me he dado cuenta de que Joel se iba con su nueva novia. Parecen muy enamorados. Me deprime. ¿Por qué todos consiguen novio menos yo? La profesora Black sigue saliendo con el tal Daniel, y sigo cayéndole muy bien. La verdad es que me alegro, porque si llego a liarla con Lupin, hubiera tenido que fingir todo el tiempo simpatía hacia ella. Vamos, que es mi profesora y no sería plan de ponerse borde. Sólo me da rabia el hecho de que la gente pille novio gracias a mí y yo me quede a dos velas. Juro que no vuelvo a hacer de celestina en la vida, ni aunque sea por accidente.

En esas, no ha pasado nada nuevo... bueno, sólo que hace un poco de rasca en el ambiente y parece que Andrea ha pillado un atisbo de gripe o catarro o vete a saber tú qué. Oh, y que el kneazle de Marya ha conseguido romperle la varita y _como de costumbre_, me ha tocado a mí enviar una lechuza de su parte para que sus padres le envíen una nueva. Qué aburrimiento de día.

Y en lo que se refiere a la proposición de Darkwoolf, no he vuelto a pensar en ello detenidamente. Lo cierto es que no creo que sea muy prudente hacerle caso, me da un poco de mala espina... he pensado en consultar a tío Elbert, pero como ya sé lo que me va a decir, pues paso, y de todas formas he decidido que voy a hacer lo posible para no volver a enterarme de cosas desagradables. Y no, no soy cobarde, sólo soy prudente. Será mejor que siga en otro momento, me está entrando dolor de cabeza.

* * *

**- Martes, 7 de septiembre -**

Pues va a ser que Andrea ha pillado la gripe estomacal que ronda por ahí. Me da rabia no haberme dado cuenta antes de que estaba mal, porque a la pobre le ha entrado un patatús impresionante mientras estaba con Marya. Yo no estaba con ellas porque resulta que a la hora de comer, se ha iniciado una interesante discusión acerca del efecto secundario de los gladiolos sobre una marmota.

―Les entraba acidez de estómago ―ha asegurado Freddie.

―No, dolor de cabeza, era dolor de cabeza, segurísimo –ha rebatido Sallie.

―¿Qué decís? –me he metido en la conversación porque hacía rato que me rallaban―. No os enteráis. Los gladiolos causan sobre las marmotas un trastorno disociativo con alteración múltiple de la personalidad, fuertes jaquecas e inflamación de ganglios.

Carol me ha mirado poco convencida.

―¿Y eso cómo lo sabes, tú? ¿Acaso lo has probado en una marmota?

―No, pero tengo una prima más pequeña que yo, y cuando éramos pequeñas la reté a comerse una planta que teníamos en el salón.

Carol me ha lanzado una mirada de reprobación.

―Pero qué animal.

―Eh, que sólo tenía siete años...

―Bueno, propongo solucionar esto diplomáticamente ―ha propuesto Freddie―. Vayamos a la biblioteca a consultarlo, a ver qué es.

Se ha puesto de pie.

―No tan rápido ―le ha cortado Sallie―. ¿Y la apuesta?

―¿Apuesta?

―Claro. ¿Si no qué gracia tiene? Propongo que el que gane podrá pedir a los demás que le hagan los deberes por un día.

―No me molan las apuestas ―he gruñido. La verdad es que me ponen muy nerviosa.

―Ni a mí ―ha apoyado Caroll.

―Va, por una vez...

Y al final nos hemos dejado convencer por Freddie y Sallie. Lo mejor es que ninguno ha ganado, porque resulta que los gladiolos sobre una marmota causan fiebre, vómitos y diarrea. Así que ya hemos vuelto para la sala común, yo bastante animada por el hecho de no tener que hacerle los deberes a nadie, y aquí es donde he descubierto que Andrea estaba en la enfermería. Me lo ha dicho Joel, que la había visto salir con Marya. Corriendo, he ido a ver qué pasaba y por el camino me he encontrado con ésta que me lo ha contado todo. La pobre Andrea estaba fatal del estómago, pero por suerte la enfermera Pomfrey ya se había encargado de hacer algo al respecto. He ido a visitarla un momentito con Sallie y después hemos decidido acabar el descanso de después de comer dando un pequeño paseo por el lago. Ha sido un paseo bastante surrealista... en serio, ¿es normal hablarle a las plantas? Es que con las cosas raras que pasan en este colegio ya me creo cualquier cosa, pero vamos. Es que junto al lago había una chavala conversando con un árbol. Sí, era la chica esta que entró nueva a principio de curso vistiendo unas pintas estrafalarias. No, si ya decía yo que era un poco rarita... hemos pasado junto a ella y hemos oído como decía:

―Perdona, arbolito, yo no lo quería hacer en serio, pero es que estaba nerviosa... bah, para qué mentir, ¡estaba cabreadísima! Y claro, lo pagué contigo sin querer... oye, ¿no me guardarás rencor por lo de la patada en la raíz, no?

Sallie y yo nos hemos quedado un poco locas. No, si hay gente para todo en este mundo.

Y después de todo esto, lo único que queda digno de mencionarse es que, cosas de la vida, hoy he conocido a la sobrina de Darkwoolf. Si digo la verdad, yo ya ni me acordaba de lo que él me había comentado. Como estuve pensando en otras cosas... el caso es que ha sido ella la que se me ha acercado durante la cena. Mientras me tomaba el postre, he oído cómo preguntaban por mí, y he visto a Sallie que me señalaba desde su sitio. Entonces la chica me ha visto y ha venido hacia mí. Es una chica muy extraña. Con la piel morena pero el pelo rubio casi blanco, y los ojos color miel... la había visto de vez en cuando de lejos, de hecho, Joel estuvo un tiempo dándome la tabarra acerca de "lo buena que estaba" el año pasado. Sólo que no me había molestado en comprobar ni quien era. Ptch, yo no la veía tan guapa.

―Hola, ¿eres tú Allara Sephards?

―Sí, ¿con quién tengo el placer? ―he dicho, de coña.

―Krysta Darkwoolf. Conociste a mi tío el otro día, ¿no?

Me he sorprendido bastante. ¿Ésa era la sobrina de Darkwoolf? Pues no se parecía en nada. Era como una especie de antítesis del hombre con el que había hablado cinco días antes. Ni siquiera parecía desagradable.

―Ah, si... ¿te ha hablado de mí? ―he dicho, sin creérmelo demasiado.

―Más o menos ―ha sonreído―. Creo que tenía interés en que te conociera.

―Sí, _interés_, eso me lo creo. ¿Qué es lo que quiere? ―he rezongado. Ya me esperaba cualquier cosa del cuello tieso ese.

Se ha reído.

―Qué pronto lo has calado. En realidad, me dijo que te insistiera acerca de lo que te pidió.

―No parecía tan desesperado el otro día ―he dicho irónicamente.

―Oh, está un poco preocupado ―ella no dejaba de sonreír. El asunto parecía divertirle―. Pero tranquila, no he venido para eso, a decir verdad tenía curiosidad por conocerte.

―¿Por qué? ¿Qué te ha dicho?

―Que eras una cría histérica y metomentodo con muchos humos y pocas luces ―me ha dado una palmadita en la espalda―. Le caes bien.

Me ha dejado con la boca abierta y la cuchara del postre pendiéndome del labio. ¿¡Que ése cabrón había dicho QUÉ de MÍ!

―Ey, no te sorprendas tanto. Deberías alegrarte, si se molesta en insultarte es que has llamado su atención.

―Es todo un consuelo.

Agh, qué asco. Ahora sí que no pensaba colaborar con él, ¿habráse visto? ¡Lo que hay que aguantar! Le he replicado a Krysta que podía decirle a su tío que era un imbécil estirado y prepotente, que le podía dar por saco un langostino, que se fuera a tomar vientos y que no volviera a insistirme en la vida acerca de nada, porque iba a perder el tiempo.

―Bien, le diré que muy a tu pesar no puedes ayudarle por asuntos de estudio ―me ha replicado, con una risilla.

Y despidiéndose se ha largado. No me cae del todo mal, esta chica, aunque es un poco rara. No se qué clase de relación puede tener con Darkwoolf, pero no me creo demasiado que se lleven bien. La verdad, no sé cómo pudo llegar a parecerme simpático Darkwoolf ni por un momento. Se nota a la legua que no es de fiar. Lo tengo decidido, no le ayudaré. ¡Y no tiene nada que ver con que me haya insultado! Es solo que todo este asunto me olió mal desde el principio... metomentodo y con pocas luces, ¿eh? ¡JA!

**

* * *

- Viernes, 10 de septiembre -**

Ufffff, no he tenido ganas de escribir nada estos últimos días. Hay veces en las que ves el diario encima de la cama y sólo de pensar en abrirlo te cansas. Pues así he estado yo estos dos días, vaga perdida. De todas formas, me he puesto ya a escribir, porque han pasado cosas interesantes. Para empezar, Snape ha tenido una movida muy extraña y, según mi opinión, bastante fuerte. Le gastaron una broma muy pesada. Yo no sé quién fue, pero no me parece nada bien. Es decir, Snape es muy desagradable, y se lo estaba buscando, desde luego, pero yo no soy rencorosa y no entiendo muy bien la venganza. Yo creo que ese hombre está muy amargado, y personalmente, estoy segura de que lo que le faltan son unos cuantos polvos (aunque esto es una opinión confidencial). Lo que pasó es que el hombre empezó a recibir anónimos insultantes (por lo que me han comentado algunos chicos de mi casa), que cada vez eran más molestos y continuos. La broma concluyó con un envío también anónimo, lleno de regalitos sorpresa, uno de los cuales le estalló en la mano. Ahora la lleva vendada. Y lo siento de verdad por el bromista, porque ayer en la cena Snape envió a cada mesa (excepto la de slytherin) una lechuza con un mensaje. En mi mesa la cogió Adrian, que como estaba cerca de mí escuché lo que ponía:

_"al que ha mandado esos mensajes y esa caja, le reto este fin de semana a mostrarse tan gallito en Hogsmeade, en la Casa de los Gritos, a las 11.00 a.m.. Veremos si ahora es tan valiente". S.S"_

Si no se presenta quedará de cobarde integral, y si se presenta morirá fijo. Qué marrón. En fin, supongo que es justo.

Y hablando de lechuzas y cartas, hoy he recibido más notas de mi familia. Una de mi abuela Mattie, que es mi abuela por parte de madre. La abuela Mattie es la que más se preocupa por mi hermano y por mí. Ella entendió perfectamente que fuéramos magos, porque tío Elbert es hijo suyo, y le gustó que fuéramos a Hogwarts (aunque tío Elbert me contó que cuando él ingresó en el colegio, a la pobre abuela casi le da un infarto). Mi abuelo Francis (por parte de padre) es muy diferente de ella. También se preocupa, pero a su manera, y no le acaba de gustar el asunto de la magia. Es tan escéptico como mi padre, o incluso más. Por eso no me sorprende no haber recibido aún ni una sola noticia suya. De todas formas, mi abuelo Francis es una persona en la que confío ciegamente y con el que siempre me puedo echar unas bromas. Él me enseñó a jugar al ajedrez. Cuando le expliqué el ajedrez mágico me dijo que todo eso eran tonterías, que el tradicional era el verdadero ajedrez. Me reí mucho ese día.

En fin, he leído la nota de mi abuela muy contenta. Contaba cosas de casa y preguntaba por mí ("¿Cómo estás, preciosa? Por allí hará mucho frío, ¿no? Anda, abrígate bien no te vayas a resfriar y tengamos un disgusto. ¡Y cómete todo lo que te pongan, que aún tienes que crecer, no te me quedes desnutrida!") Qué mona, mi abuela. Le tengo que responder, a ver si se queda tranquila.

La segunda nota era de mi tía Jenna, mujer de tío Elbert. Es raro que sólo estuviera firmada por ella, me sorprende que tío Elbert no haya aprovechado para meter un consejito plasta de los suyos, pero supongo que la tía no le habrá dejado. Tía Jenna es muggle y además es una mujer muy sobria, y la verdad es que tiene mucho más sentido común que mi tío. Porque aunque él dé consejos, nunca se aplica sus propios cuentos... precisamente, mi tía me ha escrito para asegurarse de que tío Elbert no me había dicho nada raro. También le responderé hoy mismo.

A parte de esto, Andrea ya se curó de la gripe tras unos días de reposo... la que está mal ahora es Marya. Está muy pero muy afónica, y cuando habla no hay quien la entienda. Y no sólo eso, sino que se lo ha pegado al pobre Neville. Es _realmente _difícil imaginar que harán en sus ratos libres (léase con ironía).

Bueno, voy a dejar ya la escritura que no ha pasado nada más relevante... y además tengo que jugar con Luna. El pobrecillo se siente solo y ayer perdió la merienda de Andrea jugando al fútbol con ella. Qué gato más simpático tengo. Voy a ver qué demonios está toqueteando ahora, porque Caroll acaba de pegar un grito de horror.

**

* * *

- Domingo, 12 de septiembre -**

Estoy furiosa. Me subo por las paredes, en serio. No me puedo creer que... ¡aaaagh! ¡Sólo de pensarlo me entra furia asesina! ¿Que qué me pasa? Pues un poco de todo, eso me pasa.

Para empezar, ayer me quedé sin ir a Hogsmeade por el castigo que me impuso Flitwick hace una semana o así. Cuando todas mis amigas volvieron del desayuno para arreglarse, este me detuvo por el pasillo y me recordó amablemente:

―Señorita Sephards, usted no puede ir a Hogsmeade. Estaba castigada.

Y claro, me tuve que callar porque el hombre tenía razón. Después de todo, el susto que les di la otra vez fue algo gordo. Así que todo el día aburrida en el colegio, rodeada de críos de primero y segundo y sin mis amigos cerca para poder pasar el tiempo. Lo único que se me ocurrió fue dibujar un poco. Así, que como dentro ya me cansaba estar y hacía un día bastante bueno (comparado con el resto de la semana, que ha sido de lluvia y catarros varios) salí al jardín y me senté a la orilla del lago. Precisamente a la sombra del árbol con el que había estado hablando la otra chica días antes. Y me puse a dibujar lo primero que se me ocurrió. En esas estaba cuando apareció la chica rara que habla con las plantas y se sentó varios metros más lejos desde donde yo estaba a mirar fotos, o algo así. ¿Que qué tenía eso de especial? ¡Que poco tiempo después apareció Lupin y se sentó con ella! ¡Que envidia más malsana Dioooooooos! No me gusta nada sentir envidia, me cabrea muchísimo, pero no lo pude evitar. Ya pillé bastante malhumor. Pero es que hoy la cosa se ha redondeado.

Ha salido un día gris y tormentoso. No me desagradan los días lluviosos, a decir verdad me encantan las tormentas y los chaparrones, y los relámpagos... pero como al resto del mundo parece ocurrirle todo lo contrario que a mí, pues el ambiente ha estado totalmente plof. Andrea todo el rato quejándose del tiempo y de no poder salir, Marya aburrida, yo sin saber qué hacer... incluso me he puesto a hacer deber. Luego he aprovechado para pasear a Luna por el castillo (por dentro, que el animalito no soporta la lluvia) y hacer un poco el tonto con él. Al volver me esperaba una sorpresa en mi sala común.

―Mira Allirita, lo que ha llegado para ti ―me ha saludado Andrea con una sonrisa.

―¿Qué?

Y entonces he visto sobre un sillón una lechuza. Una lechuza negra, que me miraba con mucha insolencia y como indignada por mi retraso. Mira que me caen mal estos bichos cuando se las dan de listos. Me he acercado a ella, le he desatado la carta de la pata (que iba cuidadosamente metida dentro de un sobre) y la lechuza se ha largado cerca de la chimenea a descansar. Yo me he alejado un poco del grupo para leer con tranquilidad. Me he sentado en un sillón y he examinado el sobre. Para mi horror esto era lo que ponía:

Para Allara L. Sephards, Hogwarts,

_sala común de Ravenclaw._

_Rmte: Andrew J. Darkwoolf_

Dirección del Departamento de Investigación

_Ministerio de Magia _

¡Una carta suya! El muy pesado me había enviado una carta. Y ahora que lo pienso, si conoce mi nombre, ¿por qué coño se empeña en llamarme "niña"? Es insufrible. Completamente desganada la he abierto, reprimiendo las ganas de hacérsela comer a la lechuza. Mejor leerla antes. Esto era lo que ponía:

_Niña _(¡AAAAAAAGGGHHHH!)_:_

_He recibido noticias de que no estás dispuesta a colaborar conmigo. No es que me apremie tu decisión, pero ciertamente me molesta el hecho de que me niegues un favor tan simple. Dije que no insistiría: mentí. Pienso insistir lo que haga falta. Si lo que quieres es una explicación aquí la tienes: necesito tener noticias regulares de Hogwarts, el Ministerio peca de incompetente, y me niego a que mi departamento vaya por el mismo camino. Tomaré mis propias medidas en lo que respecta a la guerra y necesito colaboración externa. Tú me vas a ayudar. Contribuirás con ello al buen funcionamiento de tu gobierno, y cualquier información que reciba por tu parte será confidencial. No estoy dispuesto a admitir una nueva negativa por respuesta. Espero impaciente _(¿cómo lo hace para que se le note la ironía hasta escribiendo?).

_Atentamente:_

_Andrew Darkwoolf_

_Director del Departamento de Investigación _

_Ministerio de Magia_

Os podéis imaginar lo mucho que me ha cabreado eso. Es que además de capullo es maleducado. Hecha una furia he apretado el pergamino entre mis manos y lo he convertido en una bola arrugada. Me he levantado y lo he tirado dentro de la chimenea, con sobre y todo. Luego me he ido a mi habitación, mientras algunas personas me miraban sorprendidas por mi mal humor. No pensaba ayudarle. Lo de que debo ayudarle por el bien del departamento y del gobierno no se lo creía ni él. ¿Qué se ha creído, que soy idiota? Es obvio que tiene alguna clase de intereses personales que no me quiere dar a conocer. Pues hasta que no me de razones realmente convincentes no pienso mover un dedo por él. El profesor Lupin tenía razón: ni loca me voy a fiar de él. Ya verá, ahora mismo le pienso responder. ¡Y tendrá que tragarse mi negativa por las buenas o por las malas!


	22. Semana 6 de Paige Wallace

**Semana 6 de Paige Wallace**

— **Lunes 6 de Octubre —**

Estoy tan cansada… cansada de ser como soy, de mis arranques de ira, de mi estúpida manía de perder el control, cansada de tener que seguir aguantando cuando todo ello no me reporta nada. No tengo ganas de levantarme… llevo desde las 6:00h despierta, con la cabeza cubierta por las sábanas tratando de adivinar las sombras que se mueven a mi alrededor. Me doy media vuelta… puedo oler el pan recién hecho… mi estómago pide a gritos un desayuno pero me da tanta pereza poner un pie en el suelo… Solo quiero estar aquí, debajo de las mantas… dejar que el tiempo pase… se está tan bien, tan segura que aquí nadie puede hacerme sentir como una estúpida integral. Estoy tan cansada… Al menos tengo la suficiente fuerza de redactar mentalmente lo que me ha ocurrido este fin de semana:

El domingo tuve que ir al despacho del profesor Snape a hablar de mi futuro. Sí señores, ¡de mi futuro! Ya sé que resulta algo irónico (más me lo parece a mí) pero como es el jefe de mi casa, y el encargado de mi situación académica, tenía que ir a hablar con él por cojones. Cuando vino Zoe con la noticia me dio una alegría... uffff, impresionante. Casi me pongo a llorar y a dar saltos de la emoción. ¿Quién en su sano juicio pone una tutoría en domingo? ¿Quién? ¡Qué alguien me lo explique por favor! Me gustaría saber en qué está pensando ese hombre cuando toma decisiones como esta… ¿No sabe que el resto del mundo tenemos vida social? Por favor, que alguien lo mate… y rápido.

Nada más saberlo me fui cagando leches, estaba tan escarmentada de sus absurdos castigos, que me quería evitar como fuese una nueva regañina. No obstante pasó algo que hizo que me retrasara un poco.

Andaba con paso rápido, haciendo mucho ruido y con las manos en los bolsillos, por el pasillo que queda cerca del despacho de Dumbledore. Tengo la maldita tendencia de dar patadas a objetos que encuentro por el suelo, siempre me ha parecido divertido y hoy, no podía ser menos. Ahí, en mitad del pasillo, una lata de refrescos muggle (cómo habría ido a parar ahí?) me llamaba de una forma tan tentadora, que no pude evitarlo. Cogí carrerilla y con todas mis fuerzas, le metí un derechazo a la lata. El impulso fue magnífico, la parábola que estaba describiendo era perfecta y sabía que sería un aterrizaje espectacular, si no hubiera sido por una cabeza rubia que en ese momento giraba la esquina del pasillo.

— ¡Cuidado!– grité.

¡PAFF! Cuerpo en el suelo.

Puedo decir que en ese momento me agobié muchísimo, empecé a sudar y estoy segura que habría perdido el color de mi cara. El personaje en cuestión llevaba el uniforme de los "Perros del Ministerio"… ¡me había cargado a un oficial! Corrí para ayudarle.

En el suelo, cual largo era, el desconocido se lamentaba con las manos justo en la zona donde mi lata le había acertado.

—¿Estás bien? –pregunté tratando de ayudarle a levantarse. —¿En qué coño estabas pensando? – preguntó enfadado al reconocerme como la autora. —¿En qué coño estabas pensando tú interfiriendo en la trayectoria de mi lata? – respondí mosqueada.

De repente, el desconocido apartó las manos de su rostro, inmediatamente le reconocí, hacía tanto tiempo que no sabía nada de él…

—¿Keith? – pregunté sorprendida.

El aludido se ajustó las gafas sobre el puente de la nariz y me miró confundido:

— Perdona, ¿nos conocemos? – interrogó extrañado.

Esbocé una mueca de disgusto ante tal descuido, seguía siendo el mismo despistado… ese pelo revuelto, esos ojos verdes tan claros y que siempre me habían recordado a un gato, esa barba descuidada de dos o tres días que armonizaba con su rostro agradable… lo dicho, no había cambiado nada. Me levanté y poniendo los brazos en jarras le dije:

—¡Vergüenza tendría yo de no reconocer a viejos amigos!

Y dejándolo allí tirado en el suelo, me encaminé hacia el despacho de Snape, ya arreglaría asuntos con Keith en otro momento. Aunque me sentía molesta de que no me hubiese reconocido, no pude evitar sonreír… seguía siendo el mismo.

Al llegar al despacho llamé a la puerta con fuerza, ya no me fiaba ni un pelo, actualmente prefiero evitar cualquier situación comprometida en la que Snape pueda estar envuelto…

— ¡Pase!— me respondieron desde dentro, y antes de que pudiera empezar a hablar el profesor, que estaba sentado de espaldas a la puerta, me cortó— ¿Ya está usted aquí otra vez? Sabe, no lo aguanto, es la persona más insoportable que he conocido en mi vida. ¡Váyase Potter, no quiero hablar con usted, es peor que un dolor de muelas!

Ya me veis a mí, con cara de "no sé que me estas contando" y no entendiendo nada de lo que el profesor estaba diciendo. Pero si yo no había hecho nada,... aun.

— Ejem... profesor. Creo que no he venido en un buen momento, si eso ya regresaré un poco más tarde — no era plan de ponerme a hablar con él en esas condiciones.

Creo que al oír una voz distinta se alarmó, porque dio un salto impresionante, y murmurando maldiciones se acercó a mí y con una voz fría y dura me dijo:

— Si que ha llegado en un mal momento, es igual de oportuna que el chico que acaba de marcharse. — Si no recuerdo mal profesor, usted me dijo que el domingo por la tarde me pasara por su despacho para hablar sobre mi futuro, pero no me especificó cuándo. Así que no tiene derecho a recriminarme nada — pues iba el bueno si se pensaba que le permitiría echarme las culpas por su fallo. — Y si yo no recuerdo mal, soy su profesor y me debe un respeto. ¡No vuelva a dirigirse a mí en ese tono! Si la hubieran educado mejor en esa familia a la que pertenece, sabría que debe un respeto a las personas con un cargo superior al suyo. Pero por lo que veo, su madre no le ha enseñado buenos modales. — Sí, profesor— he escupido mirando al suelo. Estaba empezando a tocarme la fibra sensible, apreté los dientes con fuerza y empecé a respirar profundamente _Autocontrol… Paige calma, tranquilízate… tu puedes, caaaaaaalma, aguanta. Es solo un poco más, respira…_ — Ahora márchese, no quiero hablar con usted. Regrese el Lunes por la tarde, no tengo ganas de ponerme más nervioso al hablar con una niñata inútil como usted— y dando la vuelta, se volvió a sentar donde estaba – La verdad, es igual de irritante que su hermano, está mejor donde está. ¡Lárguese!

Todo transcurrió en un instante, la ira empezó a cegarme, la mayoría de los frascos que ocupaban la estantería empezaron a estallar progresivamente, dejando perdida toda la estancia.

— ¡ES USTED UN MALDITO HIJO DE PERRA! – grité acalorada, notando como se me iba hinchando la vena – ¿QUIÉN SE CREE QUE ES HABLANDOME ASÍ? ¿EH? – a la mierda el autocontrol – NO ES MÁS QUE UN AMARGADO, INCAPAZ DE EMPATIZAR NI TAN SIQUERA CON UNA MOSCA. UN GUSANO QUE SE ESCONDE DESTRÁS DE ESA FACHADA ARROGANTE, SI TUVIERA UN POCO MÁS DE RESPETO POR LA GENTE NO ESTARÍA TAN SOLO. NI SIQUERA LA PROPIA GENTE DE SU CASA LO AGUANTA. NO OLVIDE QUE SOMOS SUS ALUMNOS, Y POR ENCIMA DE ELLO PERSONAS – seguía gritando apuntándole con el dedo, viendo como el rostro se modificaba de ira a sorpresa e incredulidad – NO LE CONSIENTO QUE HABLE ASÍ DE MI FAMILIA, Y MENOS DE MI HERMANO. ¿LO HA ENTENDIDO?

Algo me dijo que era suficiente, respiraba con dificultad y las manos me temblaban. Salí del despacho dando un portazo y empecé a andar con furia. Inmediatamente, como movida por un resorte, di media vuelta y volví a entrar en el despacho sin llamar. Snape seguía con la misma expresión en el rostro, no se había movido ni un ápice. Miré el estropicio que había causado y con un movimiento de barita, lo dejé todo impecable. La miré de nuevo, y aun saqué fuerzas para añadir:

—¡IMBÉCIL!

Salí de allí muy cabreada, y me dirigí hacia el patio. Allí, nada más vi un árbol disponible, empecé a meterle puñetazos, patadas, arañazos, mordiscos, etc. No llevaría más de 15 minutos destrozando la flora de Hogwarts (si los de Greenpeace se enteraran me denunciarían) cuando alguien me dijo:

— No creo que el árbol tenga la culpa de nada.

Me giré dispuesta a decapitar a la persona que había interrumpido mi sesión de desahogue, cuando vi que se trataba de Keith:

— ¡Tú otra vez! — ¿Puede saberse por qué estás así de cabreada? — Nada que sea de tu incumbencia! — Venga Paige, por favor, cálmate.

Paré en seco y le miré fijamente.

— ¿Ya te acuerdas de mí? — ¿Cómo no iba a acordarme de la pequeña Paigie? Nadie pone los brazos en jarras como tú— dijo con una sonrisa dibujada – Es increíble lo que has cambiado durante estos años – afirmó sin dejar de mirarme de arriba abajo. — Si bueno… — comenté con las mejillas encendidas – pues tú sigues siendo el mismo de siempre.

Keith hizo una mueca y dijo:

— Me lo tomaré como un cumplido— y tomando aire preguntó – ¿Me vas a contar que te pasa?

Le traté de hacer un resumen de mi encuentro con Snape, a cada cosa que añadía su rostro se transformaba en una mueca de terror.

—¡Paige! ¡Estás loca! ¿Tú sabes la que te va a caer? —Si – admití con un suspiro – en estos momentos temo por mi vida. —No seas exagerada… recuerdo que tu hermano hizo algo parecido y sólo lo tuvo castigado un mes. —¿Mi hermano? ¿Mi hermano perdiendo los estribos de esta manera? – pregunté sorprendida, nunca me lo había dicho. —No sabes lo tremendamente parecidos que sois Paige.

Sonreí… aquello era mejor que un regalo.

—Gracias Keith. Por cierto, qué haces aquí? —Estoy investigando un caso en Hogsmeade, ya sabes, siempre mandan los "Perros" a husmear – explicó con sorna – Además, Dumbledore me había llamado para unos asuntos. Así que, sintiéndolo mucho me tengo que ir. Ya hablamos en otro momento. Cuídate mucho, espero que el castigo no sea muy gordo.

—Cuídate – deseé.

Conocí a Keith hará más o menos 7 años. Por aquel entonces él tendría 19 años, había empezado a hacer prácticas en el ministerio con mi padre. Al ser tan joven, mi padre casi lo tomó como a un protegido, muchas veces lo llevaba a casa para comer, pasaban horas y horas revisando casos, etc. En una de sus innumerables visitas a casa lo conocí, y por qué decir mentira, caí rendidita a sus pies. Ese sentido del humor tan bueno, esa pedantería de la que de vez en cuando hacía gala, una generosidad que lo caracterizaba… eran tantas cosas en una sola persona. También tengo que decir que yo tenía 11 años cuando le conocí, y ya se sabe que a esa edad los amores van y vienen con mucha facilidad. Pero para mí fue la primera persona que de verdad me trajo loquita durante un tiempo. Así que ni corta ni perezosa, un buen día se me ocurrió la feliz idea de confesarle mi amor loco, que le amaba, sí señor. Y a que mala hora… Me llevé unas calabazas… pero de estas que hace historia. Muy inocente yo, me pensaba que con una esa carta él también acabaría perdidamente enamorado de mí… pues el tiro me salió por la culata. Muy amablemente Keith me explicó que yo era demasiado pequeña, y aunque se divertía conmigo, era imposible que él estuviera conmigo. Estuve varios días llorando a moco tendido, no entendía como él no podía sentir lo mismo por mí, me sentía tan desgraciada… hasta que dos días más tarde me enamoré del chico que se encargaba de repartir el periódico. ¡Cosas de niños!

Me hace gracia recordar esta vieja historia, aun en comidas y cenas familiares, sale mi "locura" por Keith, le seguía a todas partes, le dejaba florecillas, le hacía todos los favores posibles, si a él le gustaba esto, a mi también; si le gustaba lo otro, a mi también… ya se sabe como son los amores a esa edad. Pobrecillo, ahora lo pienso y sé que se lo pasaría fatal. Encima, la hija de su jefe, como para enviarla a paseo de malas maneras. Jajajaja.

Me alegraba de que al fin hubiese conseguido entrar en el departamento de la policía científica del Ministerio (también conocidos como los Perros del Ministerio). Mi padre pertenecía también a este departamento, aunque ya ostentaba un cargo superior y hacía más faena de oficina. Siempre me había hecho gracia el uniforme, me recordaba a los uniformes de los soldados cosacos que salen en las pelis muggles. Seguro que lo volvería a ver por casa…

Ahora mi mayor problema era Snape… Me da pánico pensar en las consecuencias, definitivamente, estoy muerta. Después de todo esto, me fui a mi casa, luego, ya no pasó nada más interesante en todo el fin de semana.

Como debéis adivinar, hoy es lunes y se supone que tengo que ir a hablar con el profesor Snape. Me da miedo salir de la cama… Por una parte, soy consciente de que la manera en la que estallé no fue de lo más adecuado y que me caerá una reprimenda de las grandes, no obstante, sigo sintiéndome molesta por sus comentarios. En fin… ¡valor Paige!

Llamé con los nudillos a su despacho, y tras oír su típico "pase", asomé primero la cabeza, con miedo. Snape estaba de pie, junto a la ventana, con los brazos a la espalda, observando fijamente el jardín.

—Por favor, Wallace, siéntese.

Con la cabeza baja, me senté en la punta de la silla, en tensión, esperando la lluvia de gritos.

—Profesor yo… quería pedirle disculpas – empecé. —Cállese un momento, Wallace, y escuche lo que le tengo que decir – dijo con voz agria. —Sí, señor – musité. —Si toda esa ira que manifestó el domingo, la usara para algo de provecho llegaría usted muy lejos – primera sorpresa – Quiero avisarla de que vaya con cuidado y que modere esas explosiones, pese a nuestras diferencias, sigo siendo su profesor y un superior, y aunque no lo crea, yo estoy aquí para ayudarles y enseñarles. En otra situación, podría llegar a ponerse en peligro usted misma. —Lo sé – admití. —Bien…— suspiró – Es cierto que no debí haber hecho ese desafortunado comentario sobre su hermano… realmente se parecen. – segunda sorpresa — Aún así, sigue siendo usted una niña inútil, no le llega ni a la suela del zapato. Madure y entonces la trataré con el respeto que me pide – añadió fríamente – Me da vergüenza ver a una Slytherin comportarse de esa manera, traté de controlarse más, Wallace. —Bien – asentí – yo no sentía todo lo que dije, solo estaba enfadada, yo… —¡Silencio! No se retracte ahora. Haré como si nada hubiese ocurrido, pero a cambio usted debe trabajar más y dejar de hacer estupideces. ¿Está claro? —Sí, profesor. —_Nella nostra mente gli unici veri sopravvissuti siamo noi stessi _– dijo en un italiano perfecto. (En nuestra mente los únicos supervivientes somos nosotros). —¿Sabe hablar en italiano? – pregunté estupefacta (tercera sorpresa). —Sé muchas más cosas de las que usted nunca podría imaginar – soltó con orgullo – alguien se tomó la molestia de enseñarme. —Pues lo hizo muy bien – admití. —Ya… era una gran persona – dijo con voz afectada y desviando la mirada – medite esa frase Wallace. Le vendrá bien centrarse un poco.

Después no ocurrió nada fuera de lo normal, habló de mis resultados, de que estoy sacando muy buenas notas en todas las asignaturas, excepto en herbología (y mira que pongo empeño) Y que si sigo así podré escoger la carrera que quiera pero que no debo dormirme en los laureles, ni confiarme mucho porque puedo darme un batacazo. Ni me ha dicho nada hiriente, ni me ha insultado, ni ha sido más borde de lo normal en él. Me he ido bastante sorprendida de su despacho, aunque antes de salir me ha informado que estaba castigada sin ir a Hogsmeade este sábado (ya me extrañaba a mi) Aun así, empiezo a pensar que pese a su humor de perros, su carácter rancio y lo gris que es, hay algo bueno en ese hombre. Quiere que me esfuerce… bien, lo tomaré como un reto.

Estuve toda la tarde en la biblioteca, sentada al lado de la ventana, despistándome de vez en cuando por la lluvia. No llevaría ni dos horas, cuando me di cuenta que me había dejado el diario encima de uno de los sillones de mi sala común, ¡qué despiste estoy hecha! Cuál fue mi sorpresa, que al entrar, vi a un montón de gente como si estuvieran adorando algo, o a alguien. ¡Y justo en el sillón donde estaba mi diario!

Con cuatro codazos, y algún que otro mordisco, me planté al centro del circulo de gente. No os podéis ni imaginar la magnífica visión que allí se me presentaba, era como ver el paraíso. ¡Jejejejeje! Que mala soy. El caso es que estaban Draco y sus dos gorilas tirados en el suelo, medio inconscientes y con los pelos como si hubieran puesto los dedos dentro de un enchufe. Yo me puse a reír carcajada limpia, las lágrimas me salían a borbotones y la barriga empezó a dolerme, aquello era lo mejor que me había ocurrido en todo el día.

¡!

Creo que se me había olvidado comentar a "cierta gente", que mi diario estaba maldecido. Era una especie de encantamiento, que consistía en que cada vez que alguien (que no fuera yo), intentara abrir el diario, es decir, que fuera con la intención de leerlo, recibiría una ligera descarga eléctrica. ¡Jejejeje! Hay que ser previsor, nunca se sabe. Después de estar un buen rato riéndome de ellos, apareció Madam Pomfrey, que se los llevó a la enfermería.

* * *

— **Martes 7 de Octubre —**

Me levanté con la conciencia intranquila, primero pensé que era porque ayer estuve riéndome de males ajenos, después me di cuenta de que reírme de Draco no era nada malo, así que lo descarté. Nada, no se me ocurría nada. Aquello era frustrante, encontrase mal consigo mismo y no saber por qué. Imaginaos si estaba mal, que incluso fui al árbol que maltraté el otro día, lo regué, le puse abono, lo podé y estuve un rato hablando con él.

No, no estoy loca. ¿No sabéis que si a las plantas les habláis y les dais cariño crecen mejor y más bonitas? Pues eso, bueno, eso es lo que dice mi abuela Phoebe. Ella es una fanática de las plantas, antes de jubilarse ya se dedicaba a ellas. Lástima que ha su nieta no se le den tan bien, es que lo mío con las plantas es impresionante.

Mira que yo me esfuerzo, las trato bien, les presto atención, etc. pero nada, ellas a la suya. ¡Es deprimente! Finalmente conseguí que mi conciencia se volviera al armario, no si es que yo ya lo sabía, ya. Soy incapaz de hacerle daño a una mosca sin después arrepentirme, aunque nadie lo diría, con lo violenta que soy a veces. Pero eso es porque la vena asesina tiene ganas de salir a pasear de vez en cuando, y después, claro, me arrepiento y tengo un cargo de conciencia impresionante. Y ala, a pedir perdón (creo que soy experta en ello) He de admitir que soy una energúmena cuando me enfado: tiemblan cielo y tierra.

* * *

— **Jueves 9 de Octubre —**

Hoy el profesor Snape nos ha reunido a todos en la sala común antes de bajar al comedor a desayunar, estaba muy pálido, y muy cabreado también. Ha estado hablándonos sobre no se qué de unos anónimos y de una caja que le llegó ayer, que por cierto se ve que le explotó en la mano. También nos ha preguntado si había sido alguno de nosotros. Claro, todo el mundo ha permanecido en silencio (aunque a más de alguno le habría gustado ser el autor de estas bromas) y él se ha marchado satisfecho y con una sonrisa malévola en los labios. Pobre del autor de los anónimos si lo pilla. Ha sido un inconsciente, ¡¿A quién se le ocurre hacer ese tipo de bromas? No es por criticar, pero eso de los anónimos me parecía un método un poco rastrero, las cosas a la cara.

Pues nada, después de la reunión, clases y rutina. A excepción de la cena, en la que a las mesas de Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, y Hufflepuff han llegado unas lechuzas con una carta en el pico. No sé lo que contendrían, pero todas las mesas se han alzado en murmullos y algunas exclamaciones, y todos han dirigido la mirada hacia la mesa de profesores. ¿Pero qué estaría pasando? Ya me enteraría.

* * *

— **Viernes 10 de Octubre —**

¡Eiii! Por fin, ¡un día sin deberes! ¡A rascarme la... barriga toda la tarde, qué bien!

Mira, pues como tengo tiempo voy a presentaros a la gente maja de mi casa. Empezaré por mi habitación, somos cinco chicas: Zoe Hopkins (que ya la conocéis), Alley Wells ( la hermana de Marya Wells) es simpática, algo pava, pero no tanto como Pansy, menos mal, no soportaría algo así en mi habitación. Y después dos chicas más de las cuales no os he hablado aun, una es Kira Bradshaw, es una chica con el pelo rubio y largo, y con los ojos de color azul cielo; va a sexto, es algo tímida pero muy, muy simpática, se pasa el día sonriendo. Y finalmente Setsuko Hotaru, que tiene el pelo negro como el azabache y los ojos del mismo color, podríamos decir que es la cabecita loca de la habitación, que también va a mi curso.

Después de las de mi habitación, con las que tenía muy buen rollo. Eran todas muy majas, cada una con su forma de pensar (Alley era la dark), pero eran la caña. También había algunos chicos con los que tenía muy buena relación: Rob y Dylan (que también les conocéis), Freddy (el chico que me llevó a la enfermería), Kevin Anderson, John Brady y Sean Alcott (estos tres últimos son como culo y mierda, siempre van juntos) Pues nada, con esta gente genial. No son muchos, pero eran los únicos de mi casa con los que podía decir que me llevaba muy bien, y que podía mantener una conversación civilizada y sin terminar tirándome de los pelos. Las ovejas negras del reino… Definitivamente, estoy muy contenta de ser Slytherin porque he conocido a gente que vale la pena. Ojalá todos los de mi casa fueran iguales, es una lástima.

* * *

— **Domingo 12 de Octubre —**

¡Qué bien que me lo pasé ayer! Fue el mejor día, y con diferencia, desde que había llegado a Hogwarts, y esta vez lo digo en serio.

Primero porque me llegó a la hora del desayuno una carta de mi primo Giussepe:

_¡Qué tal, primita!_

_Aquí todo el mundo te echa de menos, nos hace falta la "hormiguita"_, era como me llamaban él y mi hermano, la dichosa altura, "_correteando por aquí y causando desastres _" ,cómo quiero a mi primo,_ "¡Ah! El otro día vi a Paulo, le di recuerdos de tu parte, pero su reacción no fue como me esperaba, se marchó corriendo y se puso más blanco que la cera. No sé qué clase de broma le gastaste, pero has dejado traumatizado al pobre chico, ya me contarás. Siento que no te haya llegado la sorpresa, está se demorara un poquito, pero tranquila, ya llegará. Estoy seguro de que te gustará mucho._

_Bueno, no sé que más contarte, aquí no ha ocurrido nada especial. La abuela te manda besos y abrazos (ahora está ocupada con lo de la novela) Recuerdos de toda la familia, y muchos besos de mi parte._

_Pronto te volveré a escribir, tu "prim": Giussepe Sciarra_

Me había alegrado mucho la carta de mi primo y de que toda la familia me diera recuerdos, yo también les echaba de menos. No os creáis que mis padres no me envían cartas, lo que pasa es que son tan típicas que... yo que sé, ¿para qué ponerlas? Pero lo que más me alegró la mañana, fue la carta de Alexandra y de Jane, mis mejores amigas de Stirling. Una es squib (Alex) y la otra es muggle (Jane) Así que no había problema para enviarme las cartas porque Alex conocía el procedimiento. Al principio cuando las conocí me costó mucho ocultarles mi secreto, no me gustan las mentiras entre amigas. Alex no tardó en descubrirlo (porque ella tiene en su familia magos y brujas) y a Jane se lo contamos un poco más tarde. Al principio se enfadó un poco y empezó a alejarse, pero pronto comprendió que éramos como ella, personas. Y decidió que todas esas diferencias eran una tontería y que no impedían que fuéramos amigas.

No quise abrir la carta allí, quería abrirla en la intimidad. Y así haría un poco de tiempo para cuando la gente se marchara a Hogsmeade. Así que nada, terminé de desayunar y me marché de nuevo a mi habitación para cambiarme de ropa, esta vez el profesor Snape no irrumpió en mi habitación, pero sí que estaba esperándome fuera y me hizo el mismo sermón de la otra vez, resumiendo: "Como te marches del colegio te vas a arrepentir el resto de tus días". Me agencié dos paquetes de papas, un paquete de pañuelos de papel y caminito, hasta el árbol donde tenía la costumbre de sentarme. Se había convertido en mi lugar favorito, tenía una buena sombra, y buenas vistas al lago. ¡Es decir, perfecto! Allí me puse a leer la carta de estas, en la que me mandaban recuerdos, me contaban las últimas novedades del pueblo: que si este se había liado con aquella, que si no sé quién había cortado... También me contaban que hacía poco habían estado en Alton Towers (un parque de atracciones impresionante) y que un guardia de seguridad las había pillado en la zona reservada a los trabajadores y que les había metido un puro... Todo cosas así. Aunque la carta tenía doble fondo, es decir, dentro contenía un paquetito, el cual no me demoré mucho en abrir. ¡Eran fotos! (pero muggles) Era una especie de recopilatorio, todas eran buenísimas. Yo no es que saliera muy bien en todas (suelo tener la desgracia de salir fatal en todas las fotos, que si con los ojos cerrados, con la boca abierta, de culo, sacando la lengua...) pero molaban mucho

— ¿Otra vez castigada?— dijo una voz que hizo que me diera un susto de mil cojones, para variar, el profesor Lupin. — Sí, el profesor S... — Snape, ¿no?— dijo terminando mi frase— no sé por qué, pero me lo imaginaba— y tomando asiento a mi lado, añadió— ¿No se aburre? — No, ahora estaba terminando de leer una carta de mis amigas del pueblo, y viendo unas fotos que me han enviado. —¿Fotos? ¿Puedo verlas? — Mmmmm— lo miré con desconfianza, a ver... había alguna foto comprometedora... no… mmm— vale, tenga— dije mientras le tendía las fotos— no ponga los dedos por encima que se ensucian. — No te apures.

Este empezó a mirarlas todas detenidamente, con mucha calma. Con una incluso se tiró más de dos minutos, y después se puso a zarandearla.

— ¿Pero qué hace?— exclamé arrebatándole la foto de sus manos— ¿Quiere romper la foto? — Cómo que romperla, pero si ya están estropeadas. No se mueven. — Pues claro, son fotos muggles, no se mueven. — Ahhh, vale. Ahora lo entiendo, que aburridas pues. — No son aburridas, con ellas puedes fijarte más en los detalles, y analizarlas detenidamente.

Lupin empezó de nuevo a mirarlas mostrando una sonrisa en algunas de ellas (en la que yo salía haciendo el mono) hasta que se paró en una, que se puso a mirar fijamente:

— Mmmm, Paige. ¿Esa eres tú?— dijo señalando a una chica vestida con una chaqueta de cuero y con unos pantalones negros con botas. Esta exhibía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y estaba cogida por los hombros de varias personas más. — Sí lo soy— afirmé al reconocerme— esa foto es de hace muy poco, cuando fui con mis amigos a un concierto en Londres, actuaba Rammstein. El concierto fue una pasada, me desgañité. — ¿Y vas vestida así? — Sí, pero solo cuando voy a conciertos o salgo por ahí de marcha. Cada vez que salgo de casa con esas pintas mi madre se pone histérica perdida, a la pobre no le gusta como visto, ella es un poco más pijita. ¿Por qué? — No, por nada, sólo que es un poco extraño— afirmó. — Eso mismo dirían mis amigas si os vieran. ¡Joder que modelitos! — Eh, eh. A ver esa boquita, no hace bien para una señorita educada decir palabras malsonantes. — Si usted lo dice— y mostrándole una sonrisa. — Procuraré medir mis palabras. — Eso espero. — Y cambiando de tema, yo no sé usted profesor, pero yo empiezo a tener un hambre impresionante. ¿Se viene a comer? — Sí.

Como yo ya me había levantado, le tendí la mano, pero medí mal mis fuerzas, porque con un tirón de él, me fui de morros. Yo caí a su lado, pero mis papas no fueron tan afortunadas, le cayeron todas encima de él, estaba monísimo, jeje.

—Mierda... digo... ¡RECÓRCHOLIS! Lo siento, profesor — haciendo maniobra me levanté de su lado, que pobre, se había quedado espachurrado en el suelo, tipo sello. Lupin se incorporó un poco frotándose la cabeza, mientras decía: — A ver si nos alimentamos mejor, que está muy debilucha. — Eso no es cierto— respondí ofendida – lo que pasa es que usted es más grande que yo. — Sí, sí, claro. Lo tú digas.

No sé si fue casualidad, pero el caso es que los dos nos quedamos mirando fijamente e inmediatamente empezamos a reírnos a carcajada limpia. No me acuerdo del rato que estuvimos riéndonos uno del otro, pero cuando llegamos al comedor, la mayoría de la gente ya se había marchado. Yo no tenía muchas ganas de comer sola, y supongo que el profesor tampoco, porque cogió su comida y se sentó a mi lado.

Durante la comida estuvimos hablando de temas variados, de recuerdos, de trastadas, bromas, gustos, aficiones, etc. Descubrí que coincidía en muchas cosas con él. "Qué bien, alguien con quién poder hablar de mis cosas". ¿Os creéis que hablando, llegamos a tomar el té allí e incluso vimos aparecer a las primeras personas que venían a cenar, antes de marcharnos? Pues sí. Ambos teníamos mucho palique, con este hombre siempre tenía tema de conversación.

Pasé un rato genial, en el que me reí mucho, y me vi contándole me vida, ya ves, a alguien que conocía desde hacía muy poco. Me hacía sentir, como decirlo, con él podía hablar de lo que fuera sin temer que después se lo contara a nadie. Le estaba tomando mucha confianza, es una persona que me hace sentir como en casa.

Ya después de todo esto, me marché a mi habitación muy contenta. Sé que a mucha gente esto le habría parecido un día cualquiera, pero para mí, no sé, ¡había sido genial!


	23. Semana 6 de Marya Wells

**Semana 6 de Marya Wells**

**- Lunes, 6 de Octubre -**

Me aburro un montón, pero no tengo casi nada que contar.

Ayer estuve escondida en la sala común mirando y remirando el catálogo sin decidirme por nada en especial, porque me gustaba todo, así que finalmente esta tarde he elegido un libro sobre diarios mágicos (dice el catálogo que tiene muchísimos trucos) y una capa negra elegantísima con un gran rombo rojo en la espalda para el invierno con bolsillos interiores de estos que protegen los objetos de chafarlos y eso. Ejem... sí, está la vida muy cara, pero mi padre vendió una camada entera de puffskeins la semana pasada, así que estará nadando en galeones todo el mes. Hablando de eso, ¿dónde se habrá metido Spuffs?

Andrea está un poco pachucha, así que habrá que vigilarla, que se pone mala cada dos años, pero hay que ver cómo se pone.

¡Mecawentoloquesemenea!  
Será… ¡Este puñetero puffskein de las narices se ha subido a mi mesilla y ha mordisqueado mi varita hasta sacarle los nervios de dragón!

Ahora me toca ir corriendo a Allara para que mande una carta a mis padres con una lechuza de la escuela avisándoles y mandándoles la varita para que me la lleven a arreglar. La mandaría yo misma, pero mi fobia a todo bicho con alas y/o pico me lo impide...

Encima tendré que ir a hablar con Flitwick para que me haga una justificación para las clases de mañana. ¡Y son las ocho y media! Yo quería leer un rato y dormir...

**

* * *

- Miércoles, 8 de Octubre -**

Empiezo a coger manía a los martes. Son horribles, simplemente horribles.  
Pues nada, ayer nos levantamos, y estaba lloviendo a mares.

Noto la cabeza como ida, lo que implica que estaba constipada. Moqueando como siempre, me vestí poniéndome leotardos, camisa, jersey y la capa del uniforme, añadiendo guantes y bufanda. ¿Qué parecería algo raro tan abrigada? Já. No me has visto cuando nieva...

Nada más entrar en Pociones noté como si me pegaran un latigazo y vi a Snape mirándome con odio supremo desde su mesa.

— ¿Qué le picará hoy a este? —le dije a Allara en voz baja.

—Quién sabe.

Nada más empezar la explicación empezó a enviarme clarísimas muestras de antipatía. Quiero decir más de las habituales. El caso es que no dejó de meterse conmigo en toda la clase y Varadon se ensañó muchísimo conmigo y el muy... Snape ¡no le dijo nada!

Después de las clases de la mañana vamos a comer. Andrea dice que no quiere comer, y Allara y yo compartimos una mirada preocupada.

Sallie y Carol se van con Allara y Freddy a la biblioteca porque quieren comprobar no sé qué cosa sobre no sé qué de no sé qué asignatura por no sé qué apuesta. Vale, no estaba escuchando, ¿algún problema?

Así que Andrea y yo decidimos pasear por el castillo después de dejar las mochilas en la sala común.

— ¿Te han contestado ya tus padres? —me preguntó.

—Sí, me han mandado una lechuza urgente esta mañana avisándome de que la habían llevado a Ollivander's y que mañana estaría lista. Aunque me hubiera gustado comprarme una nueva, porque las marcas seguro que no salen. ¿La tuya está bien?

—Pues creo que sí —dijo algo bajito—. Ups, me la he dejado en la sala común.

La miré algo preocupada, porque Andrea JAMÁS olvida nada y menos algo como su varita. Además estaba muy pálida.

— ¿Estás bien?

—Argh... Me duele mucho la barriga —se encogió momentáneamente y le puse la mano en la espalda intentando darle apoyo moral, yo que sé.

— ¿Qué te pasa? —pregunté al ver que se sujetaba en la pared.

—Me estoy marean...

De repente se le pusieron los ojos en blanco y vi como caía como a cámara lenta. Rápidamente la sujeté de la cintura con un brazo y me agaché apoyándola en mi pierna flexionada.  
— ¡Andrea! ¡ANDREA!

La verdad, no sé como lo hago, pero suelo mantener los nervios en esas situaciones, así que respirando hondo y sin pensar en nada más, le di unas suaves bofetadas en la cara intentando despejarla y me asusté al ver que estaba hirviendo.

—Joder, Andrea —solté de forma poco "profesional".

Finalmente se despertó un poco y me miró con los ojos desenfocados.

—Marya... Me duele...

—Vale, no te preocupes, que no es nada, ¿vale?

Asintió con la cabeza ligeramente y me di cuenta de que estaba como en trance.  
Sin una varita con la que levitarla, a varios minutos de la enfermería y sin alumnos en los pasillos por el frio que hacía, me vi con Andrea semi inconsciente entre mis brazos.  
—Alguien podría escribir una historia muy romántica sobre esto —le dije intentando entretenerla.  
Con una súbita determinación la levanté en brazos y pasándole los brazos por mi cuello para que se sujetara, eché a andar hacia la enfermería.

Unos minutos más tarde, con la espalda destrozada y calambres en los brazos llegamos.

— ¡Enfermera Pomfrey!- exclamé mientras entraba dándole una patada a la puerta para poder abrir—. Se ha desmayado y está ardiendo.

—Es esa maldita gripe estomacal que está por todo el país... No se preocupe, déjela en esa cama —me dijo tranquilamente después de lanzarme una mirada reprobatoria por la forma de entrar.

Me acerqué a la cama y la deje sobre ella.

—Marya, me duele mucho el estómago...

Al instante siguiente se convulsionó y lo único a lo que acerté fue a ponerle la palangana que estaba sobre la mesilla frente a la cara. Doblándose sobre si misma vomito hasta la primera papilla mientras yo le sujetaba el pelo en la parte trasera de la cabeza.  
—Es la última vez que te acompaño a pasear —bromeé dejando de nuevo la palangana sobre la mesilla y sentándome a su lado.

— ¡Ah, no! ¡Ni se le ocurra!

Pegué un bote cuando la Sra. Pomfrey me gritó acercándose con una bandeja llena de potingues.  
—Usted se va ahora mismo de aquí, que con lo enfermiza que es seguro que se pone enferma en cinco minutos.

Me aparté mientras ella vertía varias pociones en copas y se las daba a Andrea.

—Pero si no es contagioso —repliqué yo sentándome en la cama de al lado.

—Mire Wells, con lo torpe que es preferiría no tenerla merodeando por aquí.

—Ah... —dije sin saber cómo contestar—. Está bien, luego vendré a verla.

Así que volví por la tarde hasta que me tuve que ir a la reunión de la AD en la que usé la varita de Andrea.

Esta mañana al levantarme me dolía la cabeza horrores y la garganta me mataba así que me he vuelto a vestir en plan polo norte y nos hemos ido.

En el desayuno ha llegado una lechuza de mis padres con mi varita arreglada y una carta de mi padre riñéndome por no sacar lo suficiente a Spuffs a pasear. Decía que la culpa era mía por no jugar con él, pero es que casi no tengo tiempo...

Luego ha llegado mi periódico y nada más desdoblarlo he notado que mi boca se abría más allá de toda posibilidad humana.

— ¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! ¡SIIIIIII!

Allara ha tirado todo el zumo sobre los cereales del susto y se ha girado aterrorizada hacia mí.

—Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii —he seguido gimiendo yo con voz de pito ignorando las risas de mis compañeros.

— ¿Qué haces? ¿Qué pasa?

— ¡VUELVEN! ¡VUELVEN! ¡NO ME LO PUEDO CREER!

— ¿Quieres bajar la voz? —me ha dicho ella entre dientes—. Ni que hubiera resucitado Evara...  
— ¡CASI! ¡HA VUELTO BOIKOTEANDO!

He sentido tal felicidad, que... que... ¡No tengo todavía palabras!

El caso es que le he enseñado el periódico donde salía una enorme foto de los cuatro miembros de "Boikoteando" dándole la mano a su representante. Iban vestidos súper guay, en serio. Llevaban ropas pro-muggles, pero como más modernas. El "jefe" llevaba una de esas gorras enormes que parece que se chafan con los colores del PIM y el pelo todo suelto (lo tiene algo largo) además de que llevaba la barba tintada de rojo. La chica llevaba el pelo recogido como en un moño, pero le salían mechones en punta hacia los lados, como un molino, y cada mechón de un color...

El artículo decía así:

_"(...) Hemos decidido volver. Ahora se nos necesita de nuevo, la gente necesita una voz que grite por ellos, que se haga oír. También sabemos que hay mucha gente luchando por hacer entrar en razón a sus amigos y compañeros y queremos transmitirles un sentimiento de unidad porque no es necesaria la violencia para transmitir el mensaje al pueblo, pero hemos vuelto dispuestos a todo y cuando llegue el momento lucharemos por la igualdad y la libertad. (...)"_

Dentro de dos semanas sacarán el nuevo disco. Dicen que lo llevan preparando desde hace tiempo cuando empezaron los rumores y tal y que la semana que viene empezarían a sacar el single por la radio, así que tendré que estar enganchada a la radio mágica portátil todo el día.

Como supondrás, he estado toda la tarde en la habitación escuchando sus vinilos hasta hartarme y jugando con Spuffs (aunque claro está que también he quedado un rato con Neville).

Hoy Snape también ha estado de un borde insoportable, por cierto. Pero es que de verdad, que no es normal lo de este hombre, ¡que me ha quitado treinta puntos por llamar estúpida a mi hermana! y luego veinte puntos por ir cogida de la mano con Neville... Es increíble.

Ahora tengo que ir a por Andrea a la enfermería para acompañarla a la habitación, así que me voy.

¡VUELVE BOIKOTEANDO! Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiii...

**

* * *

- Jueves, 9 de Octubre -**

Después del maravilloso día que tuve ayer, cargado de buenas noticias y de diversión (esto empieza a hacerse moñas, ¿no?) hoy se me ha fastidiado un poco, pero en fin... El caso es que como ayer estuve desgañitándome con Boikoteando, me he levantado completamente afónica. .

—Buenos días, Marya —me ha saludado alegremente Allara mientras intentaba (infructuosamente) peinarse el espeso, rizado y rubio pelo.

—...nos ...ías.

Después de soportar que todas se rieran de mi, (incluso Luna...) nos hemos ido a desayunar.

Al ver a Neville me he limitado a darle un beso en los labios (jijiji, no como los de la otra tarde, solo un pico...) y a señalarme la garganta.

— ¿Afonía?

He asentido y él ha rebuscado en sus bolsillos para sacar un caramelo.  
—Es a base de pepperup, pero al ser más flojo no te sale humo de las orejas.

—...cias.

—De nada.

Qué cosa más linda de novio que tengo...

Gracias a Merlín no hemos tenido que salir a los terrenos para la clase de CCM sino que hemos hablado sobre los thestrals en un aula del tercer piso. Esos bichos me dan muy mala espina...

Snape lleva una mano vendada, por cierto y juraría que hoy me ha pisado el bajo de la túnica para que me cayera, pero bueno...

En fin, he estado toda la tarde con Neville, y como no podía hablar, digamos que... nos hemos entretenido de otras formas.

En la AD me he limitado a escuchar y observar, porque mis hechizos dejaban mucho que desear hoy y Spuffs está mucho más tranquilo después de estar toda la semana jugando.

**

* * *

- Domingo, 12 de Octubre- **

Pues ahora mismo estoy bastante aburrida porque no tengo mucho que hacer y le he pegado el constipado al pobre Neville, así que está en la enfermería. El viernes no pasó nada, pero hasta esta mañana no ha dejado de llover, así que ayer no pudimos salir para nada y estuvimos aquí encerrados pudriéndonos de aburrimiento...

Qué semana más chof, de verdad.

Menos mal que Boikoteando ha vuelto...


	24. Semana 6 de Faith Thomas

**Semana 6 de Faith Thomas**

**– Lunes, 6 de octubre –**

Como los episodios de humillación por parte del profesor Snape se siguen repitiendo, tendré que tomar cartas en el asunto, y lo digo muy en serio. Sé que eso de ir al director a contarle todo es una niñería, pero estoy más que harta de que las clases de Pociones se conviertan en un "denigremos a Faith Thomas". Pensaba que a quién más manía tenía eran Neville y Harry, pero está visto que cuando se enfada contigo por algo, se convierte en un niño grande y te amarga la vida más todavía.

En la clase de hoy, que era doble (debido a la especialidad), teníamos que hacer dos pociones, una por cada sesenta minutos. Yo comencé con la primera, una que sirve para poder encontrar en las superficies duras (como mesas, suelo, etc.) rastros de pisadas, huellas, sangre y cosas así (supongo que la utilizarán los del ministerio para los crímenes). Uno de los ingredientes era sangre de kneazle y yo vertí más de la necesaria en el caldero, con lo cual la mezcla tomó un color ligeramente más parduzco de lo que debía ser.

– ¿Y se supone que va usted a utilizar eso, Thomas?–preguntó Snape, husmeando con su larga nariz por encima de mi hombro.

– ¿Perdón?

–Digo que si en el futuro, si algún día encuentra trabajo en el Ministerio, cosa que veo harto improbable... utilizará esa poción que está ahora elaborando.

–Hombre, esta misma no...–musité.

–Me alegro. Nos evitará más de un disgusto. Y ahora, vacíe el caldero en el fregadero y comience de nuevo. Hoggans– llamó a una muchacha pelirroja de Hufflepuff– ¿qué mira? Oh, ya veo, su caldero tiene el mismo color que el de Thomas. Tírelo. Y diez puntos menos para Gryffindor y Hufflepuff. A este paso, esas dos casas van a tener que hacer milagros para conseguir algún punto.

Snape se giró y avanzó por entre las mesas, en dirección contraria.

– ¿Por qué no se hace un hara–kiri con un destornillador y nos deja en paz?–murmuré, en el oído de Ron.

– ¿Perdone? Me parece no haberla oído bien...–Snape me miró, con la boca recta. Realmente no parecía haberme escuchado, pero Ron Weasley, que compartía pupitre conmigo, se estaba partiendo de risa sobre la mesa, y eso dio a entender al profesor que no le estaba elogiando precisamente. –De gracias a que no la he oído, porque saldría con un miembro menos de esta sala. Y ahora recoja su caldero y márchese. No quiero verla en mis clases en toda la semana.

– ¿Y a dónde voy?–pregunté, mientras metía mi pluma y mis pergaminos en mi mochila. –Por mí lo más lejos posible.

Salí de allí, ligeramente molesta, pero nada más, porque ya me estoy acostumbrando a las pullas de ese hombre, pero me encontré al pie de las escaleras de mármol a la profesora McGonagall, que subía los escalones cargada de carpetas hacia su despacho.

–Buenos días, Thomas. ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿No debería de estar en clase? –Me miró por encima de sus gafas, esperando una respuesta.

–Estaba en Pociones, pero el profesor Snape me ha echado del aula por hacer un comentario fuera de tono–tenía que reconocer que lo había hecho, aunque él me provocara.

–Thomas, venga a mi despacho.

Fui detrás de ella y subimos las escaleras hasta el primer piso. Pasamos justo al lado de la clase de DCAO, donde pudimos escuchar al profesor Lupin dando una charla sobre lo que parecía ser los diferentes tipos de hechizos de invisibilidad que existen. Con paso raudo, entramos en su despacho y me senté delante de su mesa. Ella cerró la puerta, y tomó asiento delante de mí, en su sillón. Dejó sobre la mesa las carpetas que llevaba, y yo hice lo propio con mi mochila, pero en el suelo. Con la varita, encendió el fuego de la chimenea que comenzó a crepitar alegremente. Hecho esto, frunció el ceño y comenzó la charla.

– ¿Cuántos altercados han tenido ya el profesor Snape y usted? ¡No, no me conteste!–levantó la mano, antes de que pudiera hablar. –Muchos. Ni siquiera Potter, que es su alumno más odiado, tiene ese record. Entre Longbottom, Potter, Wells y usted van a hacer que Slytherin consiga el record de puntos de toda la historia de Hogwarts.

Eso me enojó.

–Pero profesora, no es culpa nuestra. Al menos la mayoría de las veces. Sé que de vez de cuando el profesor Snape puede tener razón, pero no siempre. Además, es bastante injusto en la asignación de puntos para las casas. Y encima, se empecina en amargarnos hasta las salidas a Hogsmeade... No le aguanto.

–Ten más respeto, Thomas–me advirtió–que por muy mal que os llevéis sigue siendo tu profesor.

– ¿No hay más profesores de Pociones en el colegio?–pregunte. –Quizás, si me cambiara... McGonagall carraspeó.

–Me temo que el profesor Snape es el único capaz de impartir Pociones, así que esa opción es del todo imposible.

– ¿Y usted no podría hablar con él? Ya sabe, de colega a colega...

McGonagall se rió, de manera bastante histriónica, pero se rió.

–El profesor Snape no es lo que se puede definir como un "colega". Mire, sólo encuentro una solución para el problema: por cada diez puntos que les quite Snape, yo les castigaré con una detención. Es el único modo de pararles a ustedes los pies.

– ¿¡¿Cómo?

¿Se iba a quitar puntos a sí misma? La creía capaz de muchas cosas, pero esto era más que lo que yo podía pensar.

–Me ha oído perfectamente–gruñó ella. – No estoy dispuesta a que Gryffindor quede por detrás de Slytherin en ninguno de los sentidos, y mucho menos como están ahora las cosas. Además, están dando más problemas que de costumbre, y le recuerdo, Thomas, que este año es muy importante para su carrera académica. El otro día creí oírle al director y a usted hablar de que su hermano Derek, que por cierto fue un buen alumno de este colegio, está cursando la carrera de Auror.

–Sí, señora.

Derek siempre había sido buen estudiante. El típico que siempre ganaba medallas en todo y que era el orgullo de la familia. No le tenía envidia, ni mucho menos, pero me repateaba un poquito de él que antepusiera su vida profesional a su vida personal.

–Pues bien, espero que su hermana Ivy y usted sigan sus pasos y no supongan un manchurrón en el historial familiar. Ahora márchese. Y procure que el profesor Snape no les quite más puntos.

Cogí mi mochila cabreadísima, y salí del despacho con la cara roja y humo saliéndome por la nariz y las orejas.

"Esta vez ese mamón se va a enterar" pensé, ya en la Sala Común, "se mete conmigo, Longbottom y todos los Gryffindor. Y a las demás casas también les hace la vida imposible. Pues esta vez se va a acordar de quién es Faith J. J. Thomas".

Estaba tan enfadada que me subí los siete pisos hasta la Sala Común de Gryffindor en un suspiro, y la Señora Gorda apenas se atrevió a pedirme la contraseña. La Sala lógicamente estaba despierta, así que aproveché mi tiempo libre y la soledad para urdir un plan, mucho más elaborado que el de las cartas e infalible de verdad.

Al cabo de un rato, después de haberme reincorporado al resto de las clases y haber terminado la jornada, me reuní con mis amigos en la Sala Común y comentamos lo sucedido.

–Se ha pasado muchísimo–comentaba Ginny.

–No hay quien le soporte–añadió Harry–pero creo que nunca le había visto tan corrosivo. Creo que es porque eres una chica, y aunque te tiene asco, a la vez se siente violento porque… Bueno, hasta él sabe que no está bien tratar así a una niña, así que al final acaba haciéndolo peor y te trata así de mal.

–Eso suena a excusa–musité. – Me da igual ser chica, o chico, o que me trate peor que a otros. También me fastidia cuando te regaña a ti, o a Neville, o a chicos de otros cursos.

–Deberíamos darle una lección–sugirió Fred.

– ¿Cuál? Es un imbécil, debería sufrir…–La voz malévola de George me hizo sentir increíblemente bien.

–Se me ocurre tantas ideas que no sé por dónde empezar–dijo su hermano, cuyos ojos comenzaban a brillan al modo Weasley. Los dos gemelos se arrejuntaron en el sillón y comenzaron a murmurar entre ellos palabras ininteligibles, pero a bien seguro que no iba a salir nada bueno de ahí.

Al cabo de dos minutos, los dos pelirrojos terminaron su discusión y George se adelantó hacia mí, me tomó de las manos, y dijo:

–Querida, prepárate. Vas a ser el Guy Fawkes de Hogwarts. O mejor dicho, los Gryffindor vamos a ser los Guy Fawkes de Hogwarts.

– ¿Vamos a hacer explotar el colegio?–preguntó Neville, con cierto atisbo de miedo en su semblante.

–No, pero vamos a hacer que el profesor Snape reciba su merecido– y los dos hermanos se rieron tan maléficamente que me entraron escalofríos.

Después de planear la semana, subí a mi habitación con el pretexto de querer ordenar mi baúl. Era una mentira, por supuesto, pero me apetecía estar un rato a solas. Saqué de entre dos jerséis la carta que me había escrito tío Fergus. Aún no le había contestado. Tomé una pluma y un trozo de papel.

_"Querido tío Fergus,_

_No estoy enfadada, en serio. No te preocupes. Fue una tontería._

_Un beso._

_Faith"_

Un par de horas después, oí un ruidito en la ventana. Una lechuza. Había batido un record. Roger tan sólo había tardado una hora en ir a casa de la abuela y otra en volver a Hogwarts, y traía contestación. Abrí la ventana y le extraje de la pata una carta. Era de nuevo de tío Fergus.

_"Querida Faith,_

_Gracias. Me alegro de que no estés enfadada, porque además, tengo algo que contarte. ¿Recuerdas a la señorita Hallows? Es la amiga de tu tío Alfred que nos enviaba todos los meses esa tarta horrenda de judías que al verla… Sí, esa señora mayor, gorda, fea, faltona y gritona. Este fin de semana va a celebrar su centenario y tu tío Alfred ha sido invitado, pero como tenía un compromiso anterior (a mí me ha sonado a excusa) me ha pedido que le sustituya. ¿Sería mucho pedirte que pidieras permiso en el colegio para acompañarme? A tu abuela y a tus padres les parece bien, y te firmarán lo que sea necesario. ¡Di que sí! En caso de que vengas, la fiesta será el sábado por la noche en Holfang Manor, la mansión de la señorita Hallows, y creo que hay que ir vestidos formales._

_¡Promete que vendrás! Si no, tendré que pedírselo a tu tía Helen, y teniendo en cuenta lo rarita que es, igual va vestida con los colores de Evara…_

_Un beso._

_Fergus Implorante."_

No me lo podía creer. ¡Pero qué cara más dura! ¡Invitarme a ese tostón de fiesta, solamente para servirle de divertimento! Hice repaso mental de mis más que escasos vestidos de fiesta.

–¡!

La susodicha asomó la cabeza por la puerta, que había empujado con el pie pues se acababa de pintar las uñas de color nacarado.

– ¿Llamabas, querida?

–Necesito ayuda. Es una emergencia.

– ¿Qué necesitas? ¿Un tampón?

–No, idiota. Necesito un vestido. –Gruñí.

Le brillaron los ojos.

–Has dado con la persona indicada.

– Martes, 7 octubre –

Primer día de fastidio a Snape. A Ron le ha tocado, dentro del plan de sus hermanos, escribirle una carta a Snape y nos hemos cuidado muy bien de no darle pistas, así que le hemos pedido papel de sobra a Harry, que nos lo ha cedido gustoso y una pluma a Parvati. Para mandarla, hemos enviado a una lechuza común del colegio. ¿Que qué ponía en la nota? Oh, nada tremendamente original, simplemente esto:

"¿Se cree superior a sus alumnos, maldito amargado? Si no tiene vida social ni privada, no es culpa de los Hufflepuff, Gryffindor y Ravenclaw. Tenga mucho cuidado, o algún día puede encontrarse en una situación poco agradable".

A las dos de la tarde, Lavender le ha enviado una segunda nota de aviso a Snape.

"No me he ido. Seguirá recibiendo mensajes y cosas más desagradables mientras se comporte como la rata cetrina que es".

Hermione está que trina, porque por supuesto, está totalmente en contra de nuestro juego, así que no ha querido participar. Sin embargo, los demás Gryffindor están que se dan de tortas por unirse a nosotros. ¡Hemos hecho historia!

**

* * *

– Miércoles, 8 de octubre –**

Segundo día de fastidio a Snape (FAS, como lo han denominado los gemelos). Hoy, en vez de mandarle una nota, hemos hecho una recolección de "regalitos" especiales de los Gryffindor: cagarrutas de lechuza por parte de Neville, un chicle usado de Dean Thomas, un botecito de champú de un hotel, obsequio de Lavender, una púa de erizo de Demelza Robins, una pelotita explosiva (cortesía de los Weasley), y una piedra del lago, entre otras cosas. Lo he metido todo en una caja de zapatos y se lo he enviado. Espero que lo reciba pronto. Mientras, espero ansiosa en la Sala Común, porque como esta semana estoy castigada sin entrar en sus clases...

**

* * *

– Jueves, 9 de octubre –**

Tercera nota a ese salvaje, esta vez escrita por Harry.

"Vaya, vaya, 'Snivellus'. Tengo entendido que ha recibido una caja con regalitos, ¿qué le parecen? Espero que la pelota explosiva haya tenido reacción cerca de su cara, me gustaría verle la nariz sangrando. Se acaba la semana, 'Snivellus' (nombre cortesía de un alumno de Gryffindor). Pronto nos veremos."

Al bajar a cenar, me senté en la mesa, y vi que mis compañeros murmuraban, especialmente Fred y George, que batían palmas.

– ¿Ocurre algo?–pregunté.

–El profesor Snape–contestó Fred, sonriente– al parecer le explotó la pelota en la mano. Mira, la lleva vendada.

Dirigí la vista hacia la mesa de los profesores, y allí estaba el aludido, con la mano derecha vendada, y la cara más pálida de lo habitual.

–Oye, no nos habremos pasado, ¿verdad?–les pregunté, sin saber qué efecto tenía la pelota. –Tranquila. Por mucho que le odiemos, no pretendemos dejarle tullido–contestó George–lo único que le dolerá es el orgullo.

Volví a mirar al profesor y pensé que quizás, con todas esas tonterías de las notas y los "regalos" nos habíamos pasado. Ciertamente me estaba comportando como una niña de dos años. Pero mis compañeros me apoyaban, salvo Hermione, que no me dirige la palabra desde que vio el chicle masticado dentro de la caja.

–Os parecerá bonito–se quejó mi amiga, censurándome con la mirada.

– ¿Qué dices?–exclamó Ron–es genial. Fue una buena idea mandarle aquello.

– ¡Pero le hemos herido!–gruñó Hermione.

–Bueno, todos no. Fue Faith–me acusó.

– ¿Yo? Yo no metí la pelota–contesté evasivamente.

–Sí, pero TÚ mandaste notas, y TÚ–me golpeó varias veces en el esternón con la punta de su dedo índice izquierdo– eres la que envió la caja.

–Dilo más alto–gruñí sarcásticamente– y a lo mejor te oye.

Terminamos de cenar, y cuando estábamos con el postre, llegó una lechuza (era muy raro que apareciera una por la noche, pero yo ya me estaba acostumbrando), y se posó en el centro de la mesa de Gryffindor. A continuación entró otra, que se puso en la mesa Hufflepuff, y una tercera, que se colocó en un frutero de la mesa Ravenclaw. La nuestra estaba a dos metros de mí.

–Vamos, cógela–murmuró Hermione nerviosa–fijo que es de Snape.

–No seas tonta, si me levanto yo, sabrá quién ha sido. Que la coja Seamus, que está enfrente.

El chico alargó el brazo, cogió la nota que llevaba la lechuza en la pata, la desplegó, la leyó y nos la pasó.

"Al que ha mandado esos mensajes y esa caja, le reto este fin de semana a mostrarse tan gallito en Hogsmeade, en la Casa de los Gritos, a las 11.00 A.M... Veremos si ahora es tan valiente". S.S"

–Oh, oh, Faith–dijo Fred, meneando la cabeza. –Esta carta se refiere a ti. ¿Qué vas a hacer? –Pues ir, naturalmente–me crucé de brazos. Estaba claro que si había algún problema con este plan del FAS, yo iba a dar la cara por mis compañeros, así que no me sorprendí porque Snape hubiera recogido el guante.

– ¿Estás majara o qué?–exclamó Hermione, dándome una colleja. – ¡Snape te va a matar! Y según me contaste, McGonagall estará más que dispuesta a colaborar.

–Vamos, hombre–sonreí, quitándole importancia a la cosa. – ¿Qué podría hacerme? ¿Un avada kedavra?

**

* * *

– Sábado, 11 de octubre –**

Me levanté más pronto de lo habitual para prepararme para mi encuentro con Snape. Cuando entré en la Sala Común, estaban allí los Weasley, Harry y Hermione.

–Buena suerte–dijo trágicamente Fred.

–Fred, tranquilo, no voy a mi propio entierro.

– ¿Sabes ir a la Casa de los Gritos?–preguntó George. –No sé si eres consciente de que no se puede entrar así como así.

–Ah, ¿no?

–Como se nota que no eres de aquí–sonrió. En pocas palabras, me explicó que había que utilizar un pasadizo que llevaba subterráneamente a la casa, y amablemente me acompañaron hasta él.

–Bueno, muchas gracias por ayudarme. Hasta luego– me despedí.

Los gemelos me miraron como si me fuera a la guerra, pero no le di mucha importancia y me di la vuelta, dispuesta a enfrentarme a mi destino.

Llegué a la puerta secreta de la casa a las once y cinco, y me entró tal dolor de estómago que a punto estuve de echar en una maceta de petunias todo el desayuno. Pero me contuve, hice de tripas corazón, y entré. La casa en sí no da miedo, porque desde hace años está deshabitada. Dicen que antes había fantasmas, pero al parecer ya se han ido. En el hall, había una escalera a la derecha, y un pasillo hacia el fondo. Opté por seguir la escalera y subí como tres pisos, hasta llegar al más alto, donde me sorprendió una silueta recortada contra la luz que entraba por una claraboya situada en la pared.

–Ya estoy aquí–dije, con la voz lo más firme posible. Me quedé en el umbral de la puerta y Snape se dio la vuelta, con las piernas separadas unos centímetros y los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. En la izquierda llevaba su varita.

–Llega tarde.

Miré el reloj. Eran las once y diez.

–Me figuraba que era usted. –Dijo, sin ninguna expresión en su rostro que delatara qué pensaba.

–No diga tonterías. Me vio entrar en el pasadizo–repliqué, sagazmente, he de decirlo.

–Tiene razón. Es más lista de lo que suponía. Cuando recibí la primera nota pensé que era cosa de Wells, la de Ravenclaw, pero me dije que no, que aquí había algo más. Demasiado juego al despiste. Ella hubiera caído a la primera. Por eso envié el reto. Veo que ha tenido agallas al venir aquí.

–Bueno, ahora que ya sabe que soy yo, ¿puedo irme?

Snape descruzó sus brazos y avanzó hacia mí.

–Antes quiero saber por qué hizo eso. No le pega, ¿sabe? La responsable de las Thomas. Todos los profesores opinan bien de usted a ese respecto. Nunca ha roto un plato. Y sin embargo, mire qué calladito se lo tenía.

–Usted hace que salga lo peor de todos nosotros. No sé por qué, pero nos odia. Y a la vez, si quiere, puede ser amable–recordé para mis adentros la aventura de la piedra–y eso es lo que más me molesta. Que si quiere ser buena persona, puede hacerlo. Así que pensé que se merecía un escarmiento más. No aprendió con lo de las cartas, y yo pensaba que no volvería a hacerle una jugarreta. Me dio pena, ¿sabe? Pero cuando se portó así con Neville en su cita con Marya Wells, y cuando nos trató a mí y a la chica de Hufflepuff tan mal en su clase pensé que tenía que volver a hacerlo. Vengarme de usted. Y le envié las notas. Y la caja.

– ¿SE REFIERE A ÉSTA?

Con un movimiento de varita lanzó la caja hacia mí, que había estado oculta en el alfeizar de la claraboya, y ésta me dio en un hombro. Me caí hacia atrás y me quedé sentada en el suelo, aturdida.

– ¿Se creyó graciosa, quizás?–me gritó, con el labio torcido, con señal de asco. Intenté levantarme, pero Snape dio dos pasos, con la varita enarbolada, y su punta señalándome. –¡No hable!–me chilló, fuera de sí. –¡Ya ha hecho bastante! ¿Sabe que podrían expulsarla por esto? ¿Sabe que podría haber ido al despacho del director y contarle todo? ¡TODO!

–Sí, pero por alguna extraña razón que no alcanzo a comprender, no lo hizo–murmuré yo, justo antes de que la madera cediera, las tablas se abrieran, mi cuerpo se hundiera y yo desapareciera por un boquete del tamaño de una bañera.

–¡FAITH!–oí gritar a Snape. Y antes de poder asimilar que había utilizado una vez más mi nombre de pila, le perdí de vista y caí al vacío.

Pasaron unos segundos hasta que recobré la conciencia. Abrí los ojos y vi un nubarrón blanco: procedía de los sacos de harina sobre los que había caído. Con el cuerpo hecho papilla y cubierta de una capa blanquecina, intenté incorporarme. Al disiparse la nubecilla vi a Snape bajando la escalera tan deprisa que me sorprendió. Llegó hasta mí, hincó una rodilla en el suelo y me sacudió ligeramente.

–Faith, ¿me oye?

Abrí los ojos ligeramente y estornudé.

–Hmpf...–Gemí, enfocando mi vista hacia él. –Profesor... Qué... ¿qué ha pasado?

Snape me miró, sorprendido.

– ¿No lo recuerda?

...No del todo...–mentí.

–Se ha caído. Esta casa está abandonada y nadie la mantiene. El suelo cedió bajo su peso y de desplomó varios pisos abajo.

Fruncí el ceño.

–Usted... usted me apuntaba con la varita, ¿verdad?–pregunté débilmente.

–Bueno, sí, lo hice. Pero no piense en eso. Ahora, intente incorporarse, ¿puede?

La verdad es que me costaba bastante levantarme, así que me apoyé en su brazo y a punto estuve de caerme el suelo de nuevo. Me sentí mareada.

–Apóyese en mí.

Su amabilidad me sorprendió. Hacía unos segundos quería descuartizarme y ahora su semblante había cambiando completamente y parecía preocupado. Es cierto que podía haberme matado, y que el hecho de que tuviera sangre mágica y que en el fondo de este sótano hubiera sacos de harina, me habían ayudado muchísimo. Pero aún así, ¿qué milagro había operado en él? ¿O simple y razonablemente se preocupaba porque habría muchas habladurías si se descubría que había tenido un encuentro secreto con una alumna en la Casa de los Gritos? Me imaginé por un momento el caos que se habría desatado. Los periódicos hablando de perversiones en Hogwarts, Snape detenido, yo expulsada…. Sí, lógicamente, lo más normal era ayudarme a salir del atolladero lo más discretamente posible. Me sacó de entre los sacos de harina y me sentí tan mareada que tuve que pararme. Ante mí había unas escaleras inmensas y yo no tenía la menor gana de subirlas a pie. Como pudimos, llegamos hasta el hall y apoyé la espalda en la pared. Snape se me acercó y me quitó de mala gana un pegote de harina del pelo.

–Está hecha un asco. Cualquiera diría que no se ha duchado en años.

–Pues me he duchado esta mañana–contesté.

–Lo sé, huele a jabón. –Replicó quedamente.

Aquella frase me dejó un poco aturdida, y no supe qué decir, pero relegué mis pensamientos a un lado porque la casa se estaba cayendo a pedazos y a estas alturas no me apetecía morir bajo sus escombros.

–Salgamos. –Dije, evitando mirarle.

Dejamos atrás la casa, llegamos al camino y nos metimos en el bosque, para evitar que nos viera alguien del colegio. A nuestras espaldas oímos un estruendo y vimos que una parte de la casa caía, hecha pedazos, formando un enorme montón de escombros y maderas.

–A ver quién explica esto–musité, preocupada.

–Será mejor que volvamos al colegio–dijo el profesor.

Al parecer ya se le habían pasado las ganas de matarme y a mí de vengarme de él. Quizás había sido el hecho de haber estado a punto de morir lo que nos había hecho ser más razonables, al menos por el momento. Estaba un poco abochornada porque tener que disculparme no entraba dentro de mis planes, y bajé la vista. Respiré hondo y le pedí perdón de corazón por haberle mandado aquellas insulsas notas y la caja. No nombré a mis compañeros y estaba más que dispuesta a llevarme la bronca. Le solté una diatriba sobre lo mal que lo pasábamos los alumnos con él, lo rancio que era, lo que me costaba hablar con él y muchas cosas más. Él no decía nada, solamente escuchaba en silencio, lo cual me dio tiempo y fuerzas para decir todo lo que tenía que decir.

–Está bien. –Dijo él. Y nada más. Así eran sus conversaciones. Las complicaba en exceso unas veces y otras, las terminaba de la manera más sencilla.

Sonreí aliviada y cansada, y cuando me di cuenta que desde que habíamos salido de la maltrecha Casa de los Gritos no le había soltado el brazo sobre el que me había apoyado para salir, me sentí morir de vergüenza. Solté la túnica del profesor, carraspeé y le miré. Y él me miró. Y muy de cerca. Tan de cerca que la punta de su nariz rozaba la mía. Hacía más frío que de costumbre, o eso me parecía a mí, que estaba helada. A lo mejor tenía que haber traído un jersey más gordo. Pero me sentía congelada por fuera y quemando por dentro.

–Es tarde. –Murmuró el profesor, echándose hacia un lado. Me sentí aliviada porque rompiera el silencio que se había instalado entre nosotros.

–Sí, es tarde.

–No le cuente a nadie que hemos estado aquí. –Volvía a hablarme de usted. – Daría de qué hablar.

–Lo sé. No tenía intención de hacerlo–aunque me preguntaba para mis adentros cómo diablos iba a hacer para contarles a mis compañeros de casa todo lo que había ocurrido.

Por otro lado, pensé que era una buena situación para aclarar ciertas dudas que me corroían, así que aproveché el momento y me lancé, porque quién sabría cuándo podría volver a encontrármelo a solas para poder hablar.

. –Profesor… ¿Le caigo mal? –Empecé. –Quiero decir… Sé que le caigo mal, pero… Francamente, no entiendo por qué. Y me gustaría que me lo explicara. Desde el principio nos hemos llevado mal, y no entiendo la razón. Si hice algo que le pudiera molestar, o hubiera algo de mí que no le guste, de verdad, querría que me lo contara.

No sé por qué le pregunté eso, pero si había alguna respuesta, quería conocerla. Snape odia porque sí. Odia a Neville, odia a Harry. No tiene razones para ello. ¿O sí?

Snape se tomó su tiempo para contestar. Sé que no le apetecía hacerlo, es más, que le rabiaba hacerlo, pero si no hubiera sido por su reto yo no me habría caído en la Casa de los Gritos, así que supongo que se sentía obligado a hacerlo.

–No la odio, Thomas. Es cierto que lo digo a veces, pero no la odio. Lo que odio es la situación que estamos viviendo. Que yo estoy viviendo.

– ¿Qué situación es esa en particular? ¿Y qué tiene que ver conmigo?

–Ninguna que usted deba conocer. El hecho es que usted me irrita, me saca de mis casillas. Al igual que Potter, y que Longbottom. Son irritantes.

–La cuestión es, ¿por qué le irritamos?

–Longbottom es torpe. Procede de una familia de magos que destacó por la calidad de su magia, y por su personalidad. Y ahora ellos están…

–Están locos, lo sé. Neville es amigo mío desde pequeños, y sé lo que les ocurrió a sus padres.

–Pues eso. Y le veo tan incapaz, que me bulle la sangre por dentro. No es que apreciara a los Longbottom, pero sí su magia. Y no soporto a los inútiles.

–Neville no es inútil. Si le viera hablar de las plantas… Me tiraría horas escuchándole. En serio. Puede no ser el mejor utilizando la varita, pero tiene un corazón de oro y es muy valiente. Y en cuanto a sus estudios, solamente necesita un empujoncito. ¿Y Potter? ¿Qué ocurre con Potter?

–Está preguntando demasiado– contestó, con acritud.

–Se escuchan cosas, ¿sabe? A mí no me gusta creerme la rumorología, pero… Espero únicamente que esas cosas que se escuchan no sean ciertas.

–Hay muchas cosas que usted no sabe, Thomas. Demasiadas. No juzgue a las primeras de cambio.

–Precisamente por eso, profesor, no hago caso de los rumores. Me baso en lo que veo para crearme una opinión. Y lo que veo es que usted es una moneda con dos caras. Por un lado es irritante, envidioso, irascible y un rancio. Y por otro está triste.

–Y quiero saber, en serio, qué le hace mostrar su lado malo hacía mí. Es solamente eso.

–Deje de preguntar, Thomas. Hay cosas que... Maldita sea ¡Déjeme en paz!

Estaba enfadado. Otra vez. Pero no sé por qué, no era exactamente por mis palabras, sino por algo que le corroía la mente. Y el alma. ¿Qué sería esa situación de la que hablaba?

Volvimos al colegio muy tarde, cuando ya todos habían comido. Yo realmente no tenía hambre, así que acompañé al profesor a la puerta lateral por la que iba a bajar a las mazmorras de Slytherin.

–Bueno, pues...–dije, algo cortada–ya nos veremos, profesor.

Snape murmuró sin mirarme:

–Adiós.

Y se metió por la puerta.

Miré mi reloj. Era TARDÍSIMO. Hoy era el día del baile de la señorita Hallows, y con la tontería de la venganza contra Snape, se me había olvidado. Subí las escaleras corriendo y me metí en el baño a asearme. Salí dos horas después, duchada y peinada. Al entrar en la habitación, para mi alivio, Parvati había tenido la delicadeza de dejarme sobre la cama el vestido que habíamos elegido entre las dos. Un bonito y sencillo vestido blanco de corte imperio y una larga falda con una bonita caída. Los zapatos también eran preciosos. De tacón extremadamente bajito, debido a mi altura, y de un tono parecido al gris perla.

Me resultaba extraño llevar el pelo peinado, con un semirrecogido, pero después de todo no me quedaba mal. Aunque no tenía ninguna gana de ir a la fiesta, no quería dejar en mal lugar a mi familia y por ello me había esmerado al preparar mi atuendo. Me coloqué los pendientes, la capa color perla y suspiré.

Cuando bajé las escaleras hacia salida de la torre, no pude evitar las bromas.

–Miladi–dijo Fred, abriéndome la puerta.

–Que paséis buena noche, dulce dama–susurró George.

– ¡Y mañana no te olvides que nos tienes que contar qué ha ocurrido con Snape!–exclamó Lavender. Parvati no podía abrir la boca, porque la emoción le embargaba al ver su obra maestra: yo.

–Vas muy guapa, Faith–dijo Ron. –Qué suerte tienes de poder salir de aquí para ir a una fiesta.

–Gracias–sonreí. –Cualquier padre puede dejar a sus hijos, bajo permiso escrito, salir del colegio. ¡El problema es que no lo hacen!

– ¡Pásalo bien!–exclamaron al unísono Harry y Hermione, mientras disimuladamente cambiaban las piezas del ajedrez con el que estaban jugando Ron y Harry.

–Adiós.

Salí por el retrato de la Señora Gorda y me dirigí al despacho de la profesora McGonagall. Bajo previo permiso del director, de mi abuela y de mis padres, me dejaron utilizar su chimenea, encantada, para ir a mi casa. Tenía permiso hasta las doce. Ni un minuto más.

–Buenas noches, señorita Thomas–saludó la profesora, que estaba sentada en un sillón, leyendo un libro de tapas azules. –Está usted muy elegante.

– ¿Usted cree? Muchas gracias. Estoy… Estoy un poco nerviosa– dije–Es mi primer baile. ¿Sabe?

La profesora me miró por encima de las gafas.

–Está usted impecable, así que mientras no diga nada impertinente, saldrá airosa, se lo aseguro. Pase usted buena noche, señorita Thomas, y no se olvide de llegar a la hora convenida.

Se levantó, y me dio un saquito con polvos flú, que yo lancé al fuego crepitante de la chimenea.

–Buenas noches, profesora.

Y crucé.

Cuando posé los pies en el suelo, estaba en el salón de la casa de mi abuela. Mi vestido se malogró un poco con una chispita, pero un "reparo" lo dejó perfecto.

– ¿Eres tú, Faith?

Mi abuela apareció por la puerta del salón y me dio un fuerte abrazo. La luz de la chimenea hacia que su pelo blanco brillara.

–Hola, abuela. ¿Qué tal estás?

–Bien, bien, pequeña. Con mis achaques de siempre. Nada nuevo. Dios mío, estás preciosa. Me dan ganas de no dejarte ir a ese dichoso baile. ¡Se te tirarán encima todos los magos jóvenes de la fiesta!

– ¡Abuela! No seas burra. No me queda tan bien, lo que pasa es que no estáis acostumbrados a verme con vestido, es sólo eso.

–Tú y tus complejos–rió ella. – ¿Quieres comer algo? Fergus debe de estar a punto de salir.

Por la puerta, entró tío Chucky.

– ¡Hey, Faith! ¡Tía, estás genial!

Me dio un abrazo.

–Chucky, controla esas maneras–le riñó mi abuela. Miró el reloj. La aguja de tío Fergus señalaba "en el baño". La de tía Jan señalaba "trabajo", la de tío Alfred señalaba "de viaje" y la de los demás "de compras".

–Lleva tres horas recortándose los pelillos de la nariz. Hasta que no estén perfectamente alineados, no saldrá–dijo malévolamente tío Chucky.

Un pequeño rayo azul procedente del pasillo golpeó el trasero de tío Chucky, cuya piel se tornó de color azul pitufo. Gimió y se frotó las posaderas.

–Eso te pasa por meterte conmigo, Chuck–rió tío Fergus, desde la puerta. Estaba espléndido. Llevaba un esmoquin negro, con pajarita y capa negra incluidas.

–Vaya, vaya, Fergus–dijo pitufo–Chucky. – Porque soy hombre, y muy hombre, si no, te tiraría los tejos.

Me reí. Estaba en casa. Era sorprendente lo feliz que era aquí. Con tan sólo un par de tonterías de mis tíos y mi abuela regañándoles ya me sentía segura. Feliz. Aquí no había nadie que me amargara a existencia, o que me enfadara. Como Snape.

–Finite incantatem–dijo mi abuela, señalando con su varita a tío Chucky, cuya piel volvió a lucir como siempre. –Pasadlo bien, chicos. Fergus, recuerda que la niña tiene que estar en el colegio a las doce. Ni un minuto más o te las verás conmigo, ¿está claro?

–Sí, Iris. No te preocupes. Buenas noches. –Me miró. –Faith, vamos.

Se quitó uno de los guantes blancos que llevaba y lanzó un puñado de polvos flú al fuego. Instantes después, nos aparecimos en una maravillosa casa señorial, iluminada con miles de velas blancas. Me quedé con la boca abierta. Todo era de mármol y piedra de color vainilla, tremendamente elegante. Magos y brujas charlaban por todas partes, luciendo las galas y joyas. Se oían risas petulantes y golpes de abanico. Los elfos domésticos, vestidos para la ocasión, revoloteaban por el aire. Una dulce música salía del techo, donde brillaban mágicamente estrellas.

–Esto es fantástico–musité. Me sentí un poco pobre con el vestido que me había pasado Parvati, que aunque era extremadamente elegante, me hacía parecer insulsa.

– ¿Estás bien?–susurró tío Fergus en mi oído.

–Sí, es sólo que me siento fuera de lugar.

–Yo también, si te sirve de consuelo. Para Alfred habría sido una fiesta genial en la que lucir su brillante monóculo, pero… Sinceramente, preferiría estar en otro sitio ahora mismo.

Nos miramos en silencio.

–Estás preciosa, Faith.

–Gracias, tío Fergus. Tú también estás muy guapo.

Antes de poder hablar más, una señora gorda que llevaba doscientos kilos de perlas en su cuello, acordes con su repolludo vestido de color crema, nos saludó calurosamente, mientras al fondo sonaban los alegres compases de una polka de Strauss.

– ¡Queridos míos! ¡Jojojojo! Bienvenidos a mi humilde morada–sacudió su abanico de seda. Esta mujer parecía salida de un libro de Jane Austen, así como los cientos de invitados que abarrotaban la sala.

–Querida señorita Hallows, permítame transmitirle las sinceras felicitaciones de toda mi familia, el clan Thomas.

Nos miró de arriba abajo.

– ¿Y esta damisela quién es, Fergus?

–Es Faith Thomas, señorita Hallows. La hija de Angus Thomas.

–Oh–gruñó. No le debí parecer muy bien, porque desde ese momento me ignoró.

–Qué lástima que no haya podido venir Alfred.

–Lo sintió mucho–contestó tío Fergus. –Pero tenía un compromiso anterior, un viaje creo, y le fue imposible cancelarlo.

–Por supuesto. En fin, qué se le va a hacer. Espero al menos que ustedes dos se lo pasen bien. Bailen, beban y disfruten.

–Feliz cumpleaños, señorita Hallows–susurré, dubitativa. Sentía un poco de vergüenza.

–Gracias, querida– y con un aleteo de abanico, se marchó por donde había venido.

La miré mientras se alejaba y suspiré de alivio.

–Qué mujer más estúpida–dije.

–Sí, lo es. Pero no le des mucha importancia. Y ahora, divirtámonos un poco.

Y de nuevo otra vez interrumpidos. De nuevo la señorita Hallows. Pero esta vez acompañada de una chica de unos veintitantos años, vestida de azul. Era guapísima. Rubia, ojos azules, todas esas cosas. Tío Fergus la miró.

–Fergus, querido, he pensado que quizás te gustaría bailar con mi sobrina, Danielle Hallows.

–Señorita Hallows–saludó él, con una breve inclinación.

Yo sobraba.

–Señor… Fergus. Encantada de conocerle–parecía cohibida. Y simpática. Demasiado. Y su vestido era precioso. Y ella también.

–En realidad, me van a tener que excusar, pero pensaba bailar con…

–Oh, bah, bah, la señorita Thomas encontrará a alguien más acorde con su edad que la saque a bailar–gruñó la vieja gorda.

La miré de hito en hito. No me podría creer lo que había dicho. Tío Fergus frunció el ceño.

–Pero…

–Nada, nada. ¡Maestro, esa música!–exclamó la señora, y empujó a tío Fergus y a la tal Danielle a la pista de baile.

Me sentí morir. Los dos comenzaron a bailar, primero torpemente, pero después se compenetraron bien. Hacían buena pareja.

Suspiré.

Me acerqué al ropero, en la puerta, y pedí mi capa. Un elfo peludo y oscuro me tendió mis pertenencias.

– ¿Ya se marcha, señorita?–preguntó.

–Sí. ¿Me haría un favor?

–Sí, por supuesto.

– ¿Podría decirle a aquel señor de allí, el del cabello castaño, que su sobrina ha vuelto al colegio? Pero hágalo cuando terminen de bailar.

–Como usted ordene, señorita.

–Muchas gracias.

Estaba decidida a marcharme. Tío Fergus había encontrado una buena pareja, y parecía que no le importaba dejarme sola, o al menos no había tenido mucho empeño en convencer a la anciana señorita Hallows de que iba a bailar conmigo. No necesitaba una humillación como esa. Todas las que había pasado con Snape estas últimas semanas eran más que suficientes, pero es cierto que éste se había llevado la palma.

Me acerqué a la chimenea central y lancé unos polvos flú.

Salí en el despacho de McGonagall, que seguía leyendo.

–Señorita Thomas, qué pronto ha venido. ¿Ocurre algo?–preguntó, sorprendida. No eran más de las diez.

–No, buenas noches–contesté sin mirarla, y salí.

Pensé en irme a dormir directamente, pero seguramente mis amigas esperaban impacientes como búhos en la Sala Común, así que opté por dar una vuelta por el castillo. Hacía buena noche. Para ser el mes que es, no hacía frío y la luna brillaba, en cuartos, en el cielo. Di un paseo por los pasillos, y caminé por el claustro central. Finalmente, me senté en un banco de piedra, al lado de la fuente de Rowena Ravenclaw.

Me sentía triste. Había aceptado ir al baile por darle gusto a tío Fergus. Después del corte que me había llevado en Hogsmeade el sábado pasado, no me merecía esto. Es cierto que tiene derecho a bailar con quien quiera, pero si yo era su acompañante, qué menos que no dejarme sola allí. Además, la abuela Iris había pedido que cuidara de mí. Si se enteraba de que a las primeras de cambio se había ido a bailar con una rubia, era capaz de colgarle de los pulgares. También es verdad que intentó escaquearse, pero, ¿tan importante es la imagen? ¿Tan mal hubiera quedado? A lo mejor su intención era bailar una sola pieza con ella y así poder dedicarme toda la noche… Y yo salí corriendo sin darle tiempo a explicarse.

–Así que está aquí–una voz a mis espaldas me hizo dar un respingo. Snape.

– ¿Qué quiere?–pregunté. No pude evitar esconder las lágrimas que hacía rato surcaban mis mejillas. Se quedó algo cortado. Seguramente nos habíamos encontrado por casualidad (otra vez) pero daba la impresión de que me había estado buscando.

–Tenía que hablar con la jefa de su casa de unos asuntos y me comentó que había venido antes de no sé qué baile.

–Es el cumpleaños de la señorita Hallows. La estúpida, gorda, malvada señorita Hallows.

–Vaya, veo que le cae bien.

Sorbí por la nariz. Los grillos cantaban alegremente entre los arbustos del claustro y se vez en cuando se oía el ulular de una lechuza.

–Puede ahorrarse sus chistecitos, porque no le voy a replicar, no tengo ganas.

–Pensaba que era más inteligente.

Le miré sin saber qué quería decir.

–Soy estúpida, usted mismo me lo ha recalcado siempre. –Recordé todas las veces que me había insultado.

–Usted es inteligente, Thomas, pero deja que sus sentimientos le minen la razón. Mírese, está llorando, sin pensar siquiera qué le ha hecho llegar a sentirse así.

–Sé perfectamente qué ha hecho que me sienta como una mierda, profesor. He ido a un baile, por hacerle un favor a alguien, y ese alguien ha bailado con otra y me ha dejado tirada. Igual de tirada que la última vez.

Frunció el ceño.

–Ya veo.

–Soy pequeña, soy estúpida, nunca he ido a un baile y no he sabido reaccionar cuando una estúpida rubia se ha llevado a mi acompañante.

–Quizás eso le haga reflexionar. Le aseguro que la próxima vez que se halle en las mismas circunstancias, irá un paso por delante. Será la más guapa del baile, nunca mejor dicho, bailará como nadie y ninguna rubia le quitará a su pareja. Tiene que mover sus piezas con inteligencia, Thomas.

– ¿Alguna vez le ha pasado algo parecido?

Dios mío, estaba teniendo una conversación con Snape. Con. Snape. Mi vida no podía ser más triste. Pero el caso es que estaba intentando, por increíble que parezca, ayudarme.

–Sí. Pero sólo una vez. –Contestó evasivamente. –Y a la siguiente, no me dejé pisotear.

Parecía un poco incómodo al contarme su vida, pero por alguna razón se sentía obligado por mis lágrimas.

–No sé usted, pero superar a esa chica me resulta imposible. Es guapísima, y además parece simpática. Y yo no sé bailar. Nunca lo he hecho, y si tengo algún baile en el futuro, pareceré un pato mareado y haré el ridículo.

–Más lo hace hundiéndose en sus miserias, ¿no le parece?

–No me sirve usted de mucha ayuda–gruñí. Ya no lloraba.

–No pretendo hacerlo. Simplemente, le digo lo que me resulta obvio, aunque usted no sepa captarlo.

–Que tengo que luchar.

–Sí. No por ese acompañante, ni por la rubia, sino por usted misma. No se deje pisar. Nunca.

–Ese comentario es muy Slytherin. O muy Snape–dije yo.

Sonrió. Snape sabe sonreír.

–Cierto.

–Bien, pues si no me tengo que dejar pisar…–suspiré. –Dios mío, es que… Es que esta semana ha sido horrible.

– ¿No me diga?–replicó con sorna. Después de todo, a él le habíamos fastidiado bastante. Había estado el asunto de los anónimos, y la Casa de los Gritos. Pero a mí me habían dejado en evidencia en un baile. –Ha tenido días peores, gracias a mí.

Tenía un bajón de ánimo tremendo.

–La semana pasada, de broma, le dije a mi acompañante de baile que si yo llegaba a los treinta años de edad sin casarme, me casaría con él. Su cara fue un poema. Fue solamente una broma, pero me sentó fatal. Y ahora esto. ¿Y sabe lo más triste?

– ¿Qué?

–Que nunca me han sacado a bailar. Sé que es una tontería, pero me hacía ilusión, ¿sabe? Bailar al son de la música, dejarse llevar… Suena fantástico. –Suspiré.

Nos quedamos en silencio.

– ¿Sabe por qué no es Slytherin?–preguntó, al cabo de unos segundos.

– ¿Por qué?

–Porque un Slytherin en su situación se hubiera acercado a la rubia y le hubiera arrebatado la pareja. Y se hubiera puesto a bailar.

Me irrité.

– ¿Pero es que no lo entiende?–no pude evitar alzar la voz. –No tengo nada que hacer contra ella. Es guapísima. Llevaba un vestido azul precioso. Y tenía los ojos azules. Tenía unos grandes ojos azules.

–Y sus ojos son castaños, ¿y qué?–dijo del profesor, ceñudo. Se había sentado en el borde de la barandilla de piedra que separaba la zona techada del jardín. De nuevo el silencio. Podía oír a mi espalda el chorrito de agua de la fuente de Rowena Ravenclaw.

–Da igual. Aunque me hiciera una operación estética y jugara muy bien mis cartas… Sólo verla bailar, con su falda en vuelo, y su porte… Sería estúpido por mi parte pensar que podría ser mejor.

–No mejor, pero al menos demostrar que no es tan torpe como todos pensamos que es. No sea inútil, Thomas. Esfuércese, gánese el respeto.

Si estaba intentando animarme, esa no era la mejor manera.

– ¡No es tan fácil! –me exasperé. – ¡Nadie me ha enseñado! Sé coger los cubiertos, saludar, poco más. Es la primera vez que llevo un vestido, los zapatos me están matando y…

–Quíteselos–ordenó.

– ¿Cómo?–contesté, perpleja.

–Quítese los zapatos. Y colóquese ahí, en ese recuadro empedrado enfrente de mí.

Me acerqué donde él decía. Dejé los zapatos en el césped. Snape estaba frente a mí, sentado.

–Yérgase. Más.

Levanté la barbilla.

–Bien. Piense que es Slytherin. El orgullo es lo primero. No, no TAN ALTO no.

Hice como pedía. Parecía un soldado raso a las órdenes de un sargento.

–Ahora levante el brazo derecho firmemente a media altura y deje la mano un poco caída. Así. La otra mano, un poco más alta.

– ¿Qué estoy haciendo?

–Aprender a bailar.

Le miré con los ojos como platos.

–No baje los brazos. –Ordenó. – De un paso a la derecha. Otro hacia atrás. Otro hacia la izquierda. Posición inicial.

Di varias vueltas bailando el "un–dos–tres" imaginando en mi mente un vals de Strauss.

–No lo hace bien. Cierre los ojos. Concéntrese.

Me quedé a oscuras y puse todo mi esfuerzo en hacer los pasos correctamente. Bailaba erguida, pero más cómoda que al principio. Era una situación bastante estrambótica. Debían de ser las once de la noche, y el profesor Snape me daba órdenes sobre cómo bailar un vals en el jardín. ¿Por qué lo haría? Quizás quería limar asperezas desde que tuvimos el encontronazo en la Casa de los Gritos, o quizás no es un ogro. Arisco sí, porque ni se molestaba en levantarse mientras me ordenaba los pasos. Pero no es ogro, después de todo.

–Gracias, profesor. No sabe lo importante que ha sido para mí. Lo de hablar, digo. No se lo había contado a nadie. –Dije, mientras seguía mis pasos.

–De nada. Y no baje los brazos.

–Es que es muy difícil–me quejé. –Sin nadie con quien bailar, me tengo que imaginar que llevo zapatos, que escucho música y que tengo acompañante.

De pronto noté que unas manos agarraban las mías.

–Siga con los ojos cerrados. Concéntrese.

¿De verdad estaba ahí, ayudándome? ¿A mí? No me atrevía a abrir los ojos, por miedo a que me volviera a regañar o se marchara enfadado sin terminar las clases. Notaba su liviana presencia frente a mí, pero solamente por sus manos. Me imaginé que estaba poniendo cara de asco, o de amargado, como siempre que tenía que hacer algo que le disgustaba. Seguramente, hasta estaría contando los segundos y reprochándose a sí mismo el haberse metido en este berenjenal.

Pero no abrí los ojos.

Unos segundos después, noté que se separaba de mí, y volví a mecerme sola, al compás de una música imaginaria.

–Creo que es suficiente–oí su voz en la distancia. Paré, y abrí los ojos. Estaba de nuevo sentado en la misma posición que antes. Incluso podría haberme imaginado que me había ayudado a bailar. Pero no. Lo había hecho.

– ¿Usted cree?

–Sí. Ya no hará el ridículo estrepitosamente, al menos.

Miré mis pies. Estaban llenos de hojitas de césped.

–Me alegro de que nos hayamos encontrado, ¿sabe? Ahora, en el jardín, digo. Supongo que ahora le odio un poco menos. –Reconocí.

–Pues yo a usted la odio igual.

Seguía siendo el de siempre.

–Gracias, hombre, gracias–gruñí.

Sonaron las campanas del colegio. Las doce.

–Es tarde–dije–tengo que irme. Por cierto, profesor, ¿qué hacía por aquí a estas horas?

Snape frunció el ceño.

–Váyase a dormir.

Suspiré.

–Vale, vale. Hasta mañana.

Y le dejé allí sentado, mientras yo me dirigía a Gryffindor.


End file.
